La bâtarde
by Adelys
Summary: Une nouvelle vie commence pour Anne Stuart lorsqu'elle revient à la cour du roi Henri II après avoir passé six ans au couvent avec sa demi-soeur, Marie Stuart, reine d'Ecosse. Provocante, sournoise, et séduisante, elle ne laissera personne indifférent ...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec cette fic qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**La calèche s'arrêta, mon stress augmenta. J'avais peur de revoir François, Sébastien, le roi Henri II et sa reine, Catherine de Médicis. Ils devaient avoir tellement changé ! Voilà pas loin de six ans que ma demi-sœur, la reine Marie Stuart d'Écosse, et moi, étions partis dans un couvent pour être à l'abri de la menace que représentait les anglais. En effet, leur reine actuelle, Marie Tudor, voulait notre mort parce que nous étions ses héritières, puisque sa demi-sœur, Elizabeth était considéré comme une bâtarde, et que nous étions les petites-filles de la sœur de son père. Après, quant à savoir pourquoi elles ne voulait pas de nous sur le trône, la réponse est simple : elle ne voulait pas rattacher son pays au nôtre, l'Écosse, si ce n'était pas Elizabeth qui régnait. Autant dire qu'elle pouvait toujours courir ! Néanmoins, j'étais la dernière dans l'ordre de succession, étant donné que j'étais une bâtarde. En fait, Marie et moi partagions le même père, mais pas la même mère. La mère de Marie, Marie de Guise, n'était aucunement la mienne. Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Cette femme était détestable ! Bref, rien que de penser à elle, je me sentais pas bien, alors il fallait mieux que j'arrête de repenser à cette femme. **

**Voyant que je peinais à rester en place, Marie me serra doucement la main. **

\- Tout va bien se passer, Anne Descendons, et sourions comme d'habitude.

**J'admirais la façon dont elle gérait son stress, parce que j'étais sûre qu'elle était stressée. Voilà six ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu François, alors elle appréhendait forcément leurs retrouvailles. **

\- Tout va bien se passer, **répéta t-elle en voyant que je ne bougeais pas. **

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ?

**Sans même répondre, elle attrapa ma main, et me poussa à l'entrée de la calèche. Bon, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Les serviteurs repoussèrent le rideau pour me laisser passer. L'un d'eux me tendit la main. Je la pris volontiers, et ai descendu les petites marches pour finalement me retrouver sur le sol poussiéreux si typique de la France. J'ai aussitôt scruté la foule pour trouver François et Sébastien, mais ils n'étaient pas encore là. Je me suis donc poussé pour pouvoir laisser Marie descendre. **

\- Anne ! **S'écria une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.**

**J'ai fait volte-face avant de retenir mon souffle en voyant la jeune femme devant moi. **

\- Kenna ! Mon dieu,c'est vraiment toi ?

**La jeune femme sourit avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Kenna était ma meilleure amie d'enfance, et une très bonne amie de Marie. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis bien longtemps et il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille que j'avais côtoyé étant plus jeune. **

\- Anne, regardes-toi ! **S'exclama t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.** Tu es magnifique !

**Trois autres filles que j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître approchèrent : Lola, Greer et Aylee. Toutes des grandes amies de Marie. Ces trois-là, je les connaissais moins, puisque, plus jeune, j'étais toujours avec Kenna. **

\- Ravie de vous revoir les filles, **leur souris-je de la plus amicale des façons. **

**Elles me rendirent mon sourire avec un certain respect et une affection particulière, ce qui me mit du baume au cœur. Au même moment, Marie nous rejoint, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Les filles firent immédiatement la révérence. Je les ai imité en arborant un sourire moqueur, qui n'échappa pas à ma sœur. Lorsque nous nous relevâmes, Marie tendit les bras aux filles, qui s'y engouffrèrent sans hésiter. Pendant ce moment, je me suis retournée pour voir le roi arrivé, en compagnie de... Diane de Poitiers, sa favorite et la mère de Sébastien. Le roi n'avait pas trop changé. Quant à Diane, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, mais je l'avais trouvé tellement belle que je ne l'avais pas oublié. Au coté du roi, elle rayonnait. **

\- Ce n'est pas Catherine, **remarqua Marie qui vint se placer à coté de moi. **

**Les filles restèrent derrière, discutant entre elle. Marie et moi restâmes devant, attendant avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de François et Sébastien. Impatience qui en valait la peine. Un jeune homme venait d'apparaître. Très séduisant, je n'ai pas pu le quitter des yeux en lançant à ma sœur : **

\- Ça ne peut pas être François.

**Kenna, qui ne m'a pas entendu, s'empressa de demander à Marie si c'était son futur époux. **

\- Ce n'est pas lui, **dit-elle en le regardant. **Je le reconnaîtrais.

\- Alors, ce doit être Sébastien, le bâtard du roi, **intervint Lola. **Le fils de Diane.

**Aussitôt, j'ai de nouveau regarder le jeune homme. Etais-ce vraiment lui ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était à peine plus grand que moi malgré son plus âge. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Sébastien que j'avais connu i ans. **

\- On dit que c'est le fils préféré, **chuchota Kenna. **

**Au même moment, j'ai croisé son regard. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je lui ai souris. Il ne me le rendit pas, mais continua de me regarder avec attention. De loin, je pouvais voir qu'il avait des yeux très bleus, et les cheveux châtains. Il semblait mince, mais musclé. Étrangement, je su avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. **

\- Vous iriez bien ensembles, **me murmura Marie à l'oreille. **J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas marié.

**J'ai quitté les yeux de... Sébastien pour scruter le visage de ma sœur. J'ai tout de suite compris en voyant son expression. **

\- Tu veux me marier avec lui !

\- Chut, voilà la reine !

**Tout le monde s'agenouilla sur le passage de la reine. Catherine de Médicis ne m'avait jamais semblé si impressionnante. Certes, je pensais que c'était le cas avant, mais pas à un tel point. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 6 ans. Physiquement, elle n'avait pas changé, mais il me semblait qu'elle avait plus de charisme qu'auparavant. Marie semblait totalement fasciné par la reine, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Seulement, elle était tellement concentré sur la reine, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui arrivait par la droite. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu à cause de sa chevelure blonde. François. Il ne marchait pas dans l'allée, comme il aurait dû le faire. Mince, et moins musclé que Sébastien, il semblait plus petit. Lorsqu'il remarqua Marie, il s'arrêta et esquissa un petit sourire. J'ai donné un petit coup de coude à Marie avant de lui montrer François. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle en perdit son sourire. J'ai dû me retenir de rire en la voyant réagir de la sorte. Se reprenant, François finit par continuer d'avancer vers nous. Une fois devant Marie, il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de faire une petite révérence que nous imitâmes aussitôt. **

\- J'ai du mal à y croire...

**Oui, je pouvais facilement comprendre où elle voulait en venir. **

\- Votre altesse, **fit François en inclinant la tête en signe de respect. **

\- Oh, non... Tutoie-moi, et appelle-moi Marie.

**Au moins, elle commençait bien. J'ai toujours pensé que le vouvoiement entre (futur) mari et femme était étrange et inconvenant. **

\- François.

**Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi, me souriant. **

\- Anne, tu as bien changé.

\- Tes cheveux blonds ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi éblouissant, **me moquais-je en souriant moi aussi. **J'en étais tellement jalouse.

**Il rit. J'avais toujours eu un don pour le faire rire. Une fois, il m'avait dit que mon humour était hors du commun. J'en avais été flattée. **

\- Désolée pour ça, **m'excusai-je avant de faire une nouvelle révérence. **Votre majesté.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, voyons. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu dire des bêtises.

**Six ans... A l'époque, il avait à peine 6 ans. Cette époque me semblait si lointaine. **

\- Le château a l'air plus grand, **affirma Marie.** Est-ce possible ? D'ailleurs, toi aussi.

**J'ai jeté un regard amusé à Kenna, qui fit de même avec les autres filles. Marie devait vraiment être anxieuse pour parler de la sorte. **

\- Est-ce que c'est une surprise ? **Lui demanda François sans quitter son sourire.**

\- Non. D'autant plus que tu as toujours eu de grandes jambes. Je détestais ça quand on était petits, et que je devais te courir après, mais aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui, ça te va bien.

**Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Bon sang, Marie ! Ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder. Pourtant, ils se sourirent. François lui proposa son bras, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Je les ai regardés partir avant de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de... Sébastien. Il détourna aussitôt le regard. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Kenna m'attrapa le bras, et me poussa à suivre Marie et François qui avançait rapidement. Je me suis mise à avancer, un peu en avant devant les filles, à cause de mon rang. J'étais quand même la demi-sœur de Marie, la reine d'Écosse. Bref, j'avançais donc seule. Je prenais soin de regarder chaque visage que je croisais pour les mémoriser. J'aimais connaître le plus de monde possible. Tout le monde me regardait avec une certaine attention, et je devais avouer que j'adorais ça. J'aimais être au centre de l'attention, et j'en profitais. Je marchais la tête haute, et de la manière la plus gracieuse possible, ma robe flottant au grès du vent. J'ai adressé un signe de tête respectueux à la reine, puis au roi, en passant près d'eux, avant que mon regard ne s'arrête sur Sebastien. Le roi lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, lorsqu'il me vit regarder son fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais Sebastien ne m'a pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il me perdit de vue lorsque je suis entrée dans le château.**

**Là, j'y ai retrouvé Marie en pleine discussion avec François dans le couloirs. Et moi qui pensait qu'il allait lui montrer ses appartements ! Je les ai rejoint. **

\- Oh, François, crois-tu que ton père serait contre le fait que je porte des vêtements d'hommes ? Je déteste les robes.

\- Hum... Je.. J'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit souvent à la cour, mais si tu sens mieux dans des vêtements d'hommes, ne te gêne pas.

\- Merci ! Faut que je me change parce que j'en peux plus. Marie, comment tu fais pour supporter les corsets ? On peut à peine respirer là-dedans.

**Non, je n'étais pas comme les autres femmes. En fait, je faisais tout ce que seuls les hommes faisaient, parce que je détestais ce que les femmes devaient faire. La broderie, la courtoisie, et tous les trucs dans ce genre, c'était pas des choses qui me plaisaient. La chasse, l'équitation, et le maniement des armes, voilà quelque chose d'intéressant ! **

\- C'est une question d'habitude, Anne, **me répondit ma sœur. **Si tu portais une robe plus souvent, tu t'y habituerais.

\- J'ai pas envie de m'y habituer.

**J'ai fait volte-face, m'apprêtant à partir pour pouvoir me changer le plus vite possible, mais, sans faire exprès, je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. Levant la tête, j'ai reconnu... **

\- Oh, je suis désolé, Sébastien ! **M'excusai-je en me reculant. **

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons.

**Je me suis retournée brièvement pour jeter un regard à Marie qui me fit un sourire moqueur. **

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir...

\- Je sais, **le coupai-je en passant à coté de lui, m'enfuyant. **

**En regardant derrière moi, je le vis froncer les sourcils. Ravie de mon petit effet, j'ai éclaté de rire. Je devais passer pour une folle, mais je m'en moquais royalement. C'est en souriant que j'ai rejoint les appartements que l'on m'avait donné, situés à coté de ceux de Marie, bien évidemment. Je n'étais jamais loin d'elle. Ma suivante s'y trouvait déjà, m'attendant en s'occupant du mieux qu'elle pouvait : elle lisait. Cela m'étonna qu'elle sache lire, cet honneur n'étant réservé qu'aux personnes ayant assez d'argent. **

\- Bonjour, ma Dame, **me salua t-elle en exécutant une belle révérence. **Je suis Rebecca, votre suivante.

**J'ai tout de suite remarqué l'accent particulier qu'elle avait. On aurait dit qu'il était .. germanique. En tout cas, elle était étrangère. Aucun doute, là-dessus. Je l'ai salué à mon tour. **

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **S'enquit-elle. **

\- J'aimerais changé de vêtements. Mes affaires sont-elles arrivés ?

**Elle hocha la tête en allant ouvrir la cassette qui contenait tout mes habits. **

\- Que voulez-vous mettre, ma Dame ?

\- Appelez-moi Anne, je vous prie. Une chemise et un pantalon, ça ira.

**Rebecca me lança un regard abasourdi. Je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause du fait que je lui demandais de m'appeler par mon prénom, ou si c'était à cause des vêtements d'hommes. Un peu des deux, à mon avis. **

\- Bien, ma da... Anne.

**Elle s'exécuta en sortant ce que j'avais demandé. Une chemise crème très moulante, et un pantalon noir. Elle m'aida à m'habiller, et coiffa mes cheveux en une longue tresse sur le coté. J'ai ensuite enfilé mes bottes noires pour aller avec le tout. J'avais l'air d'une guerrière habillé de la sorte, et ça me plaisait énormément. Ma tenue était provocante, j'en étais consciente. Une femme habillé en homme, et de manière aussi... Sexy ?, c'était très provocant. Pourtant, ça ne m'empêcha pas de sortir dès que je fus prête. J'avais envie d'aller dans les jardins. Je m'y suis donc rendue en souriant à ceux qui me lançaient des regards surpris et/ ou scandalisés. J'étais habillé comme un homme, et alors ? Pas de quoi faire une polémique. Malheureusement, tous ne partageait pas mon avis. La reine, par exemple. **

\- Que faites-vous habillé de cette façon ? **S'exclama t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas, lorsque je l'ai croisé en passant dans un couloir extérieur. **

\- Je m'en vais me promener dans les jardins, ma reine. Et puis je déteste les robes ! Est-ce gênant pour Votre Majesté que je sois habillé de la sorte ?

\- Je dois dire que c'est assez inconvenant. Allez donc vous changer ! Cette accoutrement n'est pas digne de la sœur d'une reine.

**Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. **

\- Je suis sa demi-sœur, r**épliquai-je vivement. **Et une bâtarde de surcroît. Je suis inconvenante rien que par ma présence. Tout le monde se fiche de moi comme de leur première chemise, et l'on ne me remarque pas, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire la façon dont je m'habille ? Voyez-vous, je préfère le pratique à l'encombrant.

\- Vous êtes bien insolente, Anne. Peut-être qu'un séjour aux cachots vous remettrez les idées en place. Cela vous...

\- Mère, je m'occupe d'elle, **intervint François qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de Sébastien. **

**J'ai tourné la tête vers eux, reconnaissante. Pas que j'avais peur de la grande Catherine de Médicis, non, je n'avais pas envie d'un petit séjour aux cachots. **

\- Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard, **dit la reine en partant la tête haute. **

**Je l'ai regardé partir, impassible, tout en me disant que les rumeurs que j'avais entendus sur elle étaient bel et bien fondés. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, je me suis tournée vers les garçons, et me suis approchée. **

\- Merci, François. Je sais qu'elle aurait été capable de me faire enfermer.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, **sourit-il. **

**Ils détaillèrent ma tenue avec attention, ce qui me fit sourire. Tout le monde faisait ça, et ça m'amusait. J'ai alors pris un air provocant, en arborant mon typique sourire en coin, un air de défi, et un regard séducteur. **

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours me sauver, **lui fis-je. **Tu sais bien à quel point ma légendaire insolence sait me mettre dans les pires situations.

\- J'y parvient pourtant avec Sébastien.

**J'ai dévisagé l'intéressé, qui me fit un sourire charmeur. Je lui rendis volontiers, comme auparavant. Petits, on s'amusaient à faire croire à tout le monde que l'on étaient ensembles, et ça marchaient. C'était un jeu entre nous. **

\- Néanmoins, tu es bien pire que lui, **affirma François, moqueur. **

\- Sans aucun doute.

**La différence entre Marie et moi, c'était qu'elle était toujours sérieuse, compatissante, généreuse, alors que j'étais sournoise, insolente, et machiavélique. On était faite pour s'assembler, ce qui expliquait pourquoi on était si proche. Comme le feu et la glace, nous nous équilibrions. L'une sans l'autre, autant dire que c'était la fin pour nous. **

\- Heureusement que Marie est là pour me raisonner, sinon on m'aurait sûrement éjecté de ce maudit couvent, **ricanai-je. **Je ne suis pas du genre à.. à rester chaste, **ajoutai-je plus bas. **

**François écarquilla les yeux alors que Sébastien éclatait de rire. Bien, j'avais toujours ce don pour surprendre. **

\- Qu'as-tu fait au couvent, Anne ? **M'interrogea François. **

\- J'ai rendu les nonnes folles. Les pauvres... Heureusement que ma sœur m'a fait du chantage pour me calmer, sinon je serais revenue au château plus tôt. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal si je n'avais pas promis à mon père de ne jamais laissé tomber Marie. Je ne regrettes pas cette promesse, mais j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais mis les pieds au couvent. C'est un cauchemar pour une personne comme moi.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment changer? **Me demanda subitement Sébastien **

**J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, surprise, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore pris la parole. **

\- Absolument pas. Je suis toujours la même... En plus grande, plus intelligente, et plus séduisante, bien entendu.

\- Je dois admettre que c'est vrai.

**Je souris tout en refrénant le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Sébastien était le seul capable de me faire rougir. **

\- Je parviens toujours à te donner des couleurs à ce que je vois, **remarqua t-il en me pinçant doucement les joues. **

\- Tes jolis yeux bleus me font toujours craquer, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette couleur si particulière. Parfois, au couvent, je me surprenais à y penser.

**Il sourit tout en me laissant regarder à ma guise ces yeux qui avaient tant de fois hanter mes rêves. **

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser, **nous fit François, gêné. **Je vais aller bricoler un peu.

**Je l'ai salué chaleureusement, imité par Sébastien. Il partit en nous lançant un sourire plein de sous-entendus, auquel je répondis par un clin d'oeil. **

\- Alors, Anne, où te rendais-tu ? **M'interrogea Sébastien lorsque son demi-frère fut hors de vue. **

\- Dans les jardins. J'aime énormément la nature. Aimerais-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr. Je me dois d'assurer ta sécurité.

**Je lui ai jeté un regard moqueur, qui l'intrigua. **

\- Je sais me défendre, **lui appris-je. **Mon père m'a appris le maniement des armes lorsque j'étais enfant, rappelles-toi. C'est pour cela que je suis la protectrice de Marie.

\- Mais tu restes une femme.

\- C'est d'un misogyne ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais m'empresser de te défier en duel, rien que pour te prouver qu'une femme est capable de se défendre seule.

**Il accepta immédiatement le défi, et m'entraîna par la main jusqu'à un endroit isolé, dehors, où personne ne pouvait nous voir. **

\- Armés ou à mains nues ? **S'enquit-il en constatant que je n'étais pas armé. **

\- A mains nues, et hors de question que tu me ménages parce que je suis une femme. J'ai autant de capacités qu'un homme.

**Il sourit avant de se jeter sur moi, commençant ainsi le combat. J'ai esquivé son attaque facilement et le prit au dépourvue en réussissant à l'atteindre au visage. J'ai profité de sa surprise pour tenter de lui faire un croche-pied. Seulement, au lieu de tomber, il m'attrapa par le bras, et me mit dos à son torse, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Coincée, je l'entendis ricaner. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. J'avais remarqué l'arbre qu'il y avait derrière lui, alors j'ai mis au point un plan. Je me suis collée à lui, posant mes mains sur ses bras autour de moi, avant de nous pousser soudainement contre l'arbre derrière. Aussitôt, il me lâcha, comme je l'avais prévue, ce qui me permit de m'échapper. Immédiatement, je me jetai sur lui, essayant tant bien que mal de le mettre à terre, mais il était malin, et réussissait à esquiver mes attaques. Je l'ai donc attaqué de tous les cotés, attendant qu'il commette une erreur, qui ne fut pas longue à arriver. Il me quitta des yeux l'espace d'une seconde, me permettant de lui faucher les jambes. Je l'ai plaqué au sol sans difficulté. Ensuite, je me suis placé à califourchon sur lui, mes genoux sur ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger. **

\- Alors ? **Souris-je, moqueuse. **

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

**D'un coup de rein, il inversa la situation à ma plus grande surprise. Il haussa les sourcils en me tenant fermement les bras au-dessus de la tête. **

\- Je suppose que j'ai perdu, **soufflai-je en souriant. **

\- C'était bien essayé.

**Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage tant il était près. Pourtant, en l'espace d'une seconde, il était déjà debout, m'aidant à faire de même. **

\- J'aurais ma revanche la prochaine fois, **affirmai-je une fois debout. **

\- Je n'en doute pas.

**Sur ce, il me conduisit jusqu'aux véritables jardins, où les fleurs se mêlaient aux arbres et aux fontaines d'eau douce. C'était magnifique ! J'ai tout de suite su que je passerais beaucoup de temps à m'y promener. Au centre, il y avait un étang immense qui semblait propre. J'ai eu envie d'une bonne baignade tout à coup. **

\- Je suis une grande folle, **fis-je d'un air sérieux à Sébastien. **

**Il me jeta un regard interloqué auquel je répondis par un clin d'oeil. Après lui avoir pris la main, je l'ai tiré jusqu'à l'étang. Il a dû se douter de ce que j'allais faire puisqu'il tenta de se défaire de ma poigne. J'ai réussi à l'amener jusqu'au bord de l'étang, mais il réussit à se débarrasser de ma poigne, alors je suis tombée lourdement dans l'eau qui était peu profonde. Il éclata de rire en voyant mon air surpris.**

\- Ça, c'est pas juste ! **M'écriais-je en me relevant.**

** Lui tournant le dos, je me suis enfoncée peu à peu dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'arrive à la nuque, avant de plonger sous le regard abasourdi de Sébastien. Presque aussitôt, je suis remontée à la surface, désormais mouillée de la tête aux pieds. L'eau était un peu fraîche, mais elle restait convenable. En fait, je m'y sentais plutôt bien, sauf que je n'avais pas envie d'y être seule. Je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi. Alors, j'avais un plan. Je suis revenue vers la berge en faisant semblant de grelotter. Comme je l'avais prévue, il me rejoint au bord pour m'envelopper dans ses bras afin de me réchauffer. Je m'y suis engouffrée avec un petit sourire sournois qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il me frictionna le dos pour me réchauffer alors que je tentai maladroitement de le faire se rapprocher de l'eau. Il remarqua mon petit manège, mais bien trop tard, puisque je me suis laissée tomber dans l'eau, l'entraînant dans ma chute grâce à mon poids. Lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'eau, il fut surpris par sa température, et surtout, par ce que je venais de faire.**

\- Tu avais bien raison de dire que tu es folle, car tu l'es complètement, **dit-il en souriant. **

**Je l'ai éclaboussé en faisant mine d'être vexé, mais devinant ce que je faisais, il se releva et contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, et s'enfonça dans l'eau. **

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? **L'interrogeai-je en m'accrochant à son cou. **

\- Tu vas bien voir.

**Lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il s'arrêta et me regarda attentivement. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il me lâcha subitement. En l'espace d'une seconde, je me suis retrouvée la tête sous l'eau, avant de revenir à la surface en recrachant toute l'eau qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement. J'ai souri en le voyant me jeter un regard inquiet, et quelque peu coupable, avant de lui jeter de l'eau à la figure. S'ensuivit alors une bataille qui fut épique. Tous ceux qui passaient par là nous lancèrent des regards surpris lorsqu'ils nous reconnaissaient, et parfois réprobateur, et/ou consternés. Mais, on s'en fichaient. Tous les deux, on s'amusaient comme des petits fous. **

\- Espèce de fou ! **M'exclamai-je après qu'il m'ait plongé la tête sous l'eau. **

\- Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- François me le dit assez régulièrement.

**Voilà qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. **

\- Il a raison, **ricanai-je en lui mettant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule**. Mais... je vais te confier un secret : Je suis pas mieux que toi. Peut-être même pire.

\- Voilà pourquoi on s'entend si bien.

**Nous nous sourîmes, complices. C'était comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés six ans auparavant. **

\- Nous devrions sortir de l'eau, sinon on va attraper froid, **dit-il, sérieux pour une fois. **

**J'ai acquiescé, commençant à revenir vers la berge. Contre toute attente, il m'attira à lui, et me porta à nouveau. Automatiquement, je me suis accrochée à lui. Il nous ramena jusque dans l'herbe où l'on s'allongea côte à côte pour sécher. Détendue, j'ai fermé les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes restés longtemps comme ça. Peut-être bien une heure, je ne saurais dire. En tout cas, l'air s'était rafraîchi, ce qui me fit vraiment grelotter cette fois-ci. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux. Je fus éblouie l'espace de quelques secondes avant de remarquer que le soleil avait disparu derrière quelques nuages. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Sébastien qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Constatant que sa respiration était plutôt lente, je me suis assise et penchée vers lui pour le réveiller, mais, au moment où ma main allait le toucher, il se releva subitement, me faisant sursauter. Un hurlement assez aigu sortit de ma gorge, bien malgré moi. Il rit de sa farce, alors que je tentai de ralentir les battements de mon cœur affolé. **

\- Tu as failli me tuer ! **Soufflai-je, une main sur la poitrine**. Bon sang, tu m'as prise au dépourvue.

\- Je t'ai fait peur, avoue-le.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien, sauf de la mort. Elle est trop douloureuse, et définitive pour moi.

**D'un geste de la main, il me poussa à développer. **

\- En fait, quand mon père est mort, ça m'a fait un choc. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire mais... mais quand on m'a montré son cadavre, je me suis tout simplement évanouie. Pendant des années, j'ai fait des cauchemars où la mort emportait tous les personnes que j'aimais une à une. Ensuite, elle venait me chercher, moi. Je ne crois pas en la vie après la mort. Ça me paraît inconcevable. Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être concevable ? Alors, imaginer qu'il n'y aura plus rien de moi après ma mort, sauf mon cadavre, ça me fait peur. Ça me fait peur parce que j'aurais disparu dans le néant pour toujours. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Je ne veux pas disparaître, je pense. Je sais, j'ai une façon très étrange de penser.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ressens la même chose, pour être franc. La mort est effrayant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne peut lutter contre elle. Elle est irrévocable, et indestructible. On ne peut rien faire contre elle, à part l'accepter. C'est difficile d'accepter l'idée que l'on va mourir un jour, mais il faut se dire qu'il faut mieux mourir confiant que dans la peur.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sébastien, mais je pense avoir encore du temps pour me décider à l'accepter.

**Oh oui, des années et des années ! **

\- Il faut y penser dès que possible, car la mort peut survenir à tout moment, **affirma Sébastien, sérieux. **Vu le monde cruel dans lequel nous vivons, il faut se préparer à affronter la mort dès que possible. C'est inévitable.

**Il avait raison. Le monde dans lequel nous vivions ne faisait pas de cadeaux. Pour vivre convenablement, il fallait être noble, et encore ! Sinon, on vivait dans la crainte de se voir retirer tout ce que l'on possède dès que l'argent ou la nourriture manquent. Pour les bâtards, comme Sébastien et moi, c'était assez différent, puisque nous étions des bâtards de sang royal. Nous étions considérés comme plus noble que les autres. Ceux qui sont nés dans un famille modeste, ou plus ou moins riches, sont vus comme une honte aux yeux des autres, comme une preuve d'infidélité ou de débauche. **

\- Tu es intelligent, **le complimentai-je. **

\- Merci, ça me touche. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on a coutume de me dire. Par contre, toi, j'ai l'impression qu'on te le dit régulièrement.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. J'ai profité de mon long séjour au couvent pour me cultiver le plus possible. Tragédies grecques, histoires de France, d'Angleterre, d'Écosse, les langues vivantes et mortes... Tout y est passé. Je dois être la bâtarde la plus cultivé du monde !

**Et je ne mentais pas ! J'étais capable de lire et converser dans plusieurs langues différentes : anglais, français, gaélique écossais, espagnol, latin, grec, et portugais. Ça faisait beaucoup, mais après tout, j'avais passé 6 ans de ma vie au couvent, à ne rien faire de particulier, à part étudier, alors j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. **

\- Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre des choses, **sourit Sébastien. **

\- Bien sûr.

**Il se releva lentement, et s'épousseta. Je l'ai regardé faire attentivement, me demandant pourquoi je le regardais de cette façon. Secouant la tête, je me suis levée à mon tour, avant de remarquer que je n'étais pas sèche du tout, et que ma chemise était devenue transparente. J'en ai ris, bien évidemment, ce qui attira l'attention de Sébastien. Il me lança un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre en voyant ma poitrine. Il détourna immédiatement le regard. **

\- Oh, ça va, je suis pas pudique, **souris-je en l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. **

**Il sourit à son tour, avant de s'écarter de moi. Contre toute attente, il détacha sa cape, et me la mit. Son odeur m'assaillit. Je fus surprise de la trouver très agréable. **

\- Merci, Sébastien. J'ai fière allure comme ça.

**Il me prit la main, et m'entraîna vers le château. Tous ceux que l'on croisait nous regardaient avec incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. Peut-être bien parce que j'étais proche de Sébastien. Allez savoir... **

**Au moment où l'on entraient dans le château, nous croisâmes Aylee et Lola. **

\- Anne, te voilà enfin ! **S'exclama Lola en souriant. **Marie te cherche depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il est temps de se préparer pour ce soir.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de porter une robe.

\- Tu dois y aller, tu n'as pas le choix. Le roi a été formel.

**J'ai soupiré. J'allais encore étouffer dans un maudit corset ! J'avais horreur de cette chose. **

\- Ah, et Marie nous a dit de te dire au cas où on te croiserait, que vous devez discuter toutes les deux d'une chose qui la contrarie grandement, **reprit Lola. **C'est à propos de...

**Elle ne dit pas le nom de la personne puisqu'il s'agissait de François, et que son demi-frère était là. **

\- Je vois de qui tu parles, **admis-je. **J'irais lui parler.

\- Attends qu'elle t'ai expliqué les raisons.

**J'ai opiné de la tête, mettant au point un petit discours dans ma tête. Quoi qu'il se passe, François m'écoutera. Il m'a toujours écouté. **

\- Bon, nous devons y aller, Anne, **dit Lola. **Ne tardes pas trop.

\- A tout à l'heure.

**Lola et Aylee partirent en me lançant des sourires plein de sous-entendus auxquels je répondis par un clin d'œil des plus provocateurs. Sébastien, quant à lui, suivait la scène sans vraiment comprendre, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. **

\- Est-ce que tu vas au mariage, ce soir ? **Demandai-je à Sébastien avec une certaine curiosité. **

\- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. La reine en serait profondément désappointé. En plus, je n'ai pas ma place à cette fête. Je suis un bâtard.

\- S'il te plaît, viens avec moi. Et n'invoque pas le fait que tu es un bâtard pour ne pas y aller, parce que j'en suis une, et on m'oblige quand même à y aller. Alors, je t'en prie, accompagne-moi, parce que je sens que Marie va me faire danser et j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai besoin d'un protecteur !

**Il ne pouvait qu'accepter face à mes arguments. De toute façon, je ne lui laissais pas le choix. **

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour te protéger, **dit-il en **

**m'entraînant dans les couloirs. **

\- Tu m'as battu, donc j'avais tord en disant que je pouvais me protéger seule. Par conséquent, j'ai besoin d'un protecteur. Et je te désigne pour ce poste que je viens d'inventer.

**En effet, les bâtards ne disposaient pas de gardes du corps, parce qu'ils étaient moins important que les nobles, ou souverains. Néanmoins, mon cas était assez différent, en fait, parce que si Marie venait à mourir, c'est à moi que reviendrai le trône d'Écosse. Donc, ma vie était plus importante que les autres bâtards. Ainsi, je pouvais disposer d'un garde du corps si je le souhaitais, mais comme je n'avais pas envie qu'on me suive nuit et jour, je préférais me protéger seule. Si j'avais nommé Sébastien comme mon protecteur, c'était juste pour qu'il vienne avec moi au mariage. Ce n'était en aucun cas un vrai poste.**

\- Très bien, Anne. Je suis ton protecteur pour cette soirée, et à plus longue durée.

\- A plus longue durée ?

\- Oui, tu viens d'admettre que tu ne peux pas te protéger seule, et comme tu es plus importante que moi, je vais me faire un devoir de te protéger.

**Il avait l'air sérieux ! Et moi qui ne voulait que m'amuser ! **

\- D'accord, **finis-je par accepter au moment où on arrivait devant la chambre de Marie. **

**Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte, et nous fîmes face, toujours les mains liés. **

\- Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis des années, **affirma t-il. **Merci pour ce moment de folie.

\- Et moi dont ! Je ne riais pas autant au couvent.

**Non, au couvent, je ne riais presque pas, sauf parfois avec Marie, ou quand je m'amusais à provoquer les nonnes. Rire comme ça m'avait manqué. **

\- Je viendrais te chercher ici dans deux heures, **me prévint-il en lâchant mes mains. **

\- A tout à l'heure.

**Il partit, non sans me lancer un dernier regard. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, je suis entrée dans la chambre de Marie, qui vint aussitôt à ma rencontre. **

\- Où étais-tu, Anne ? ? Pourquoi souris-tu de cette manière ? Pourquoi tu as la cape d'un homme ? Pourquoi tu es mouillée ? Qu'as-tu donc fait pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Hum... Je dois répondre à quelle question en premier ?

**Elle me fusilla du regard. **

\- J'étais avec Sébastien, **lui expliquai-je**. C'est d'ailleurs sa cape que je porte, et que j'ai oublié de lui rendre. Je suis mouillée parce que .. j'ai fait un petit séjour dans l'étang, et que ma chemise est devenue transparente. Et, je souris parce que je n'ai jamais autant ri depuis bien longtemps.

\- Dans l'étang ? Qu'as-tu fait dans l'étang ?

\- J'ai voulu faire tomber Sébastien dans l'eau, mais ça s'est retourné contre moi. N'empêche, j'ai réussi à le mouiller !

**D'un geste impatient, elle me poussa à développer. Je lui ai alors expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, mais alors que j'en venais à lui expliquer la bataille d'eau, je fus interrompu par Kenna, Lola, Greer et Aylee qui rentraient dans le chambre. Marie me poussa à continuer. Je me suis exécutée, racontant le reste de l'histoire. **

\- C'est pour quand le mariage ? **M'interrogea Kenna avec un petit sourire moqueur. **

**J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle me demande ça. Elle savait très bien que Marie voulait jouer les entremetteuses et me « caser »avec Sébastien. **

\- Kenna, nous sommes juste amis, **lui affirmai-je. **En plus, c'est mon protecteur attitré, **ajoutai-je** **d'un ton moqueur. **

\- Vu tout ce que tu m'as raconté, Anne, vous ne serez pas amis très longtemps, **intervint Marie. **

**J'ai de nouveau levé les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais passé un bon moment avec Sébastien que ça voulait dire que l'on allait se marier ensemble ! Mais, allez convaincre ces cinq-là du contraire ! **

\- Je.. Je vais prendre un bain, **les prévins-je avant de sortir de la pièce. **

**Une fois sorti de la chambre, j'ai poussé un petit soupir avant de rire doucement. Elles étaient encore jeunes, et voyaient l'amour partout, même là où il n'y en a pas. C'est dingue ! **

**J'ai rejoint ma chambre et ai appelé Rebecca pour qu'elle me prépare un bain. Elle partit chercher de l'eau chaude. Bon, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi. Je me suis donc assise sur mon lit, un livre que j'avais depuis l'enfance, en main. J'ai ouvert la première page, et ai lu ce titre que je connaissais par cœur : **_**Tristan et Iseut**_**, d'un auteur anonyme. Je connaissais cette histoire par cœur, et elle était de loin ma préféré. Mon père me la lisait avant de dormir. Ce livre me rappelait de bon souvenirs. J'ai eu le temps de lire deux pages avant que Rebecca ne revienne, et qu'elle ne prépare mon bain. Aussitôt prêt, je m'y suis plongé avec un plaisir immense, remerciant chaleureusement ma suivante. Elle sortit de la pièce une fois sa tâche achevée. J'ai dû rester une bonne demi-heure dans le bain avant que je ne me décide à sortir. Je me suis séchée, et suis sorti de ma chambre, seulement recouverte d'une serviette. Je suis entrée dans la chambre de Marie sans tocquer, et ai souri en la voyant s'habiller d'une belle robe noire. **

\- Anne, tu..., **commença t-elle avant de s'arrêter en remarquant ma tenue. **

**Les filles me lancèrent un regard abasourdi. **

\- Marie, tu pourrais me prêter une robe, s'il te plait, **lui demandai-je en venant l'aider à fermer sa robe. **

\- Bien sûr ! Sers-toi.

**J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il y avait dans sa petit commode en acajou. Il y avait une multitude de robes ! J'allais avoir du mal à choisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai finalement choisi une belle robe d'un beau bleu azur, à manches longues et marqué à la taille par un ruban noir. Elle était magnifique ! En plus, elle s'accordait bien à mes yeux, et mes cheveux. **

\- Celle-ci est faite pour toi ! **S'exclama Marie, m'autorisant à la prendre. **

**Je l'ai remercié avant de m'habiller rapidement. Greer vint d'ailleurs m'aider à mettre ce maudit corset, puis à fermer ma robe, qui épousait parfaitement mes formes. Satisfaite, j'ai tourné sur moi-même à plusieurs reprises, souriante. **

\- Tu auras tous les regards sur toi ce soir, Anne, **affirma Marie en me caressant les cheveux. **Tu es si parfaite.

\- Tu es mieux que moi, Marie. C'est toi qui va attirer tous les regards. Moi, je ne suis qu'une bâtarde.

**S'ensuivit un long débat durant lequel chacune assurait que l'autre était mieux. Les filles en eurent marre et nous lancèrent sur un nouveau sujet : les hommes. Oh la ! **

\- Vous avez déjà embrasser un homme ? **Nous demanda Greer en me coiffant. **

\- Bien sûr, **répondis-je immédiatement, aussitôt suivit par Lola. **

**Marie, Greer, Aylee et Kenna avouèrent alors ne l'avoir jamais fait. Déconcertés, Lola et moi nous regardèrent. **

\- Comment c'est ? **Nous interrogea Aylee, curieuse. **

\- Quand c'est avec un homme qu'on aime, c'est magique, **avoua Lola. **

**Elle avait raison. Malheureusement, j'avais eu peu d'occasion d'embrasser un homme que j'aime puisque j'étais coincé dans un couvent. En fait, ce n'était jamais arrivé. **

\- Voilà, **sourit Greer après avoir fini ma coiffure. **

**Elle avait tressé deux longues mèches de chaque coté de mon visage qu'elle avait réunis derrière ma tête. Mes longs cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade dans mon dos, ce que j'adorais. En me regardant dans un miroir, j'ai manqué de ne pas me reconnaître en me voyant en robe et ainsi coiffé. Ensuite, nous passâmes au maquillage. **

\- Comment Sébastien se comporte quand il est avec toi ? **S'enquit Aylee. **

\- Il est... gentil, insolent, moqueur, compréhensif. D'un certaine manière, on se ressemble. On s'amuse bien tous les deux.

**De concert, les filles tournèrent la tête vers Marie qui affichait un air satisfait. **

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais me marier avec lui, Marie, **lui expliquai-je en penchant la tête sur le coté pour la regarder. **

**Elle haussa les épaules. Aylee s'occupa de mon maquillage, puisque ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais coutume de faire, donc je n'avais aucune expérience. En premier, elle s'occupa de mes yeux où elle traça un fin trait noir, puis de mes joues qu'elle colora en rose, puis mes lèvres qu'elle recouvrit d'une rouge à lèvres oscillant entre le rouge et le rose. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte. Voyant que les filles étaient trop occupés pour aller ouvrir, j'y suis allée. Je ne fus pas trop surprise de voir Sébastien. Quant à lui, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma toilette. Il exécuta alors une magnifique révérence qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel noble. **

\- Votre majesté, je suis votre plus loyal serviteur, et je donnerais ma vie pour vous protéger, **assura t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux, mais qui ne me trompa pas. **

**Les filles nous regardèrent, interdites. **

\- Relève-toi, je te prie.

**Il s'exécuta, et me fit le baisemain. N'y tenant plus, j'ai éclaté de rire, aussitôt imité par Sébastien. N'y comprenant rien, les filles froncèrent les sourcils. **

\- Tu aurais dû être comédien, **affirmai-je en tentant de calmer mon fou rire. **

\- Et toi reine !

**Prise au dépourvue, j'ai subitement cessé de rire, ce qu'il remarqua. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par Marie qui lui dit d'entrer. Je me suis poussé pour le laisser passer. **

\- Mesdemoiselles, **salua t-il Lola, Greer, Aylee et Kenna, puis il se tourna vers Marie, et exécuta une révérence : **Votre majesté !

\- Sébastien, **dit cette dernière. **Ravie de te rencontrer. Anne nous a tellement parlé de toi.

**Quoi ? C'est elle qui avait demandé à ce que je parle de lui ! J'hallucine ! Je lui ai jeté un regard noir que Sébastien remarqua ce qui le fit sourire. **

\- De même, votre majesté, **répondit-il.**

\- Appelle-moi, Marie, et tu peux me tutoyer.

**Il hocha la tête en arborant un large sourire. **

\- Marie, puis-je enlever ta sœur ? **Sourit-il en osant un regard dans ma direction. **

\- Bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas un enlèvement si elle est consentante, ce qu'elle est assurément.

**J'ai regardé cette dernière de travers avant d'offrir un sourire à Sébastien. **

\- Je te suis, **acceptai-je en prenant son bras. **

**Il adressa un signe de tête aux filles avant de m'entraîner dehors. Kenna me fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus que j'ai choisi d'ignorer avec superbe. J'ai suivi Sébastien, la tête haute, en arborant un sourire satisfait. Il me guidait dans les couloirs familiers que je reconnaissait, sans pouvoir pour autant me repérer. C'est pour ça que je fus surprise lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans les couloirs extérieurs. Le vent léger soulevait mes cheveux et caressait doucement mon visage, tout en faisant flotter ma robe. J'adorais le vent, parce que ça me donnait l'impression d'être libre. M'offrir à lui, c'était magique, et tellement agréable ! Sébastien semblait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il souriait. **

\- Que faisons-nous dehors ? **Lui demandai-je lorsque le vent s'est calmé. **

\- J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais une petite promenade avant le mariage.

**Et il avait raison. J'allais pouvoir penser à autre chose que ce maudit mariage auquel je n'avais pas envie de me rendre. **

**Je l'ai remercié. Il allait m'offrir un peu de distraction. Malheureusement, on allait pas pouvoir se battre puisque j'étais en robe, et je ne devais pas me salir. Je devais être convenable. **

\- C'est dommage que je n'ai pas mon épée sur moi, et que je porte cette maudite robe, sinon je t'aurais fichu une pâtée ! **M'exclamai-je en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. **

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

**Dans un geste très mature, je lui ai tiré la langue, ce qui le fit doucement rire. **

**De tout façon, j'étais sûre de le battre à l'épée. C'était certain. **

_**Ou pas. **_

**Ça, c'était ma maudite conscience qui s'amusait à m'enquiquiner de temps en temps. C'est pour cela que je me considérais comme folle. Vous en voyez souvent, vous, des gens qui se parle à eux-même dans leur tête ? Non, il y a que moi. Par conséquent, je me considérais comme folle. **

_**Depuis le temps que je te le dit ! Tu as mis du temps à t'y faire ! **_

**Intérieurement, j'ai poussé un long soupir. **

_**Arrête de soupirer ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, idiote. **_

_**Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, l'idiote ! **_**Ai-je répliqué. **

_**Pffff, j'ai pas peur de toi ! Tu serais incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. **_

_**Sois pas ridicule, maudite conscience. Tu sais autant que moi que j'en suis capable. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour toi, sauf si on me tue, ou que je me suicide, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. **_

**Sérieusement, il n'y avait que moi pour faire ça. Discuter avec sa conscience... Ah, douce folie ! **

_**Tu ne ferais rien contre moi. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. **_

_**C'est ça, l'espoir fait vivre ! **_**M'exclamai-je. **

_**Tu reprends les expressions de Sébastien, maintenant ? **_

_**La ferme ! **_

**Au même moment, Sébastien me secoua le bras. J'ai tourné vivement la tête vers lui, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur. **

\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées, **m'excusai-je. **

_**Menteuse ! **_

_**Boucle-la un peu, tu me déconcentres ! **_

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? **M'interrogea t-il. **

_**Ah, ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire maintenant, **_**ricana ma maudite conscience. **

_**C'est pas tes oignons ! **_

\- Je pensais à l'avenir de François et Marie. Ça va être dur pour ma sœur d'être reine de deux pays. Encore plus si elle revendique la couronne d'Angleterre.

_**Menteuse !**_

**Cette fois-ci, je l'ai ignoré pour me concentrer sur Sébastien. **

\- Elle y arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, **me rassura t-il. **

_**Il n'en est pas si sûr ! **_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**_**répliquai-je froidement.**_** T'es devin ? **_

_**Pas le moins du monde. Fais attention à ses réactions, et tu verras. **_

_**J'ai pas que ça à faire, alors tais-toi. **_

_**Comme tu veux. Je m'en charge pour toi. **_

**-** Ça ne va pas ? **Me demanda t-il subitement. **

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va passer.

_**Si tu veux mon avis...**_

_**Justement, je le veux pas ! **_**Hurlai-je. **

_**Mais si ! Si tu veux mon avis, il est intéressé par toi.**_

_**Ne sois pas ridicule. **_

_**Moi ? Jamais ! **_

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voir Nostradamus ? **Me proposa t-il gentiment. **Il connaît des plantes pour soulager les maux de tête.

\- Merci, mais ça va aller.

_**Ce Nostradamus est le prophète de la cour, et le plus proche ami de Catherine de Médicis, la reine, **_**assura ma conscience. **

_**Tu ne m'apprends rien. Hum... **_

_**Oui ? **_

_**Tu peux dégager, s'il te plaît. Tu commences vraiment à m'irriter. **_

\- Et si on allait voir les fontaines ? **Lui proposai-je. **

**Il accepta immédiatement, et me mena jusqu'à la plus belle fontaine que François Ier, le père du roi, et le grand-père de François et Sébastien, avait érigé. **

_**Et oui, petit-fils et fils de rois, **_**commenta ma conscience. **

_**Et alors ? C'est pas pour cette raison que je m'intéresse à lui. **_

_**Tu t'intéresses à lui ? **_

_**Pas dans ce sens-là. Je m'intéresse à lui amicalement. Est-ce mal ? **_

_**Tu sais, Anne, tu te mens à toi-même. **_

_**Comment ça ? **_

**Elle ne me répondit pas. Pour une fois que ça m'intéressait. Maudite conscience ! **

\- C'est magnifique, Sébastien ! **M'exclamai-je devant la beauté de la fontaine. **

**Il sourit et me caressa doucement le bras. Des petits picotements me firent frissonner. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Étrange... Et si ma conscience avait raison ? **

\- Ma petite écossaise, **sourit-il doucement. **Je t'appelle comme ça dans ma tête.

\- Je suis donc si petite ?

\- Comparé à moi ? Sans aucun doute.

**Un surnom ? Pourquoi pas ? Seulement, je devais lui en trouver un à mon tour. C'est pas amusant quand c'est à sens unique. Mais, j'hésitais... **

**Après une brève réflexion, j'ai décidé de le surnommer mon beau français. Il avait choisi d'insister sur ma petite taille, alors que moi, j'allais insister sur sa beauté. **

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te donner de surnom, alors je vais dorénavant t'appeler « mon beau français », **lui fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. **

\- J'aime bien.

**En même temps, c'est normal qu'il aimait bien ce surnom puisque je le qualifiais de « beau français ». Moi, j'étais juste petite... **

\- Dans ce cas, je vais effectuer une petite modification, **reprit-il en osant un petit sourire. **Si je suis ton « beau français », tu seras ma belle écossaise.

_**Il s'intéresse à toi ! **_**M'assura ma conscience. **

_**Cesse donc de prétendre qu'il s'intéresse à moi, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes juste amis.**_

_**L'amitié est un grand mot. On y regroupe souvent ceux qui savent ce qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre, mais qui ont peur de le dire, ou de se l'avouer. Es-tu aveugle ? **_

**Je n'ai pas répondu.**

\- Je préfère, **admis-je. **Au moins, tu admet ma beauté légendaire, **ajoutai-je d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux, mais qui ne le trompa pas.**

**Néanmoins, il admit que j'étais belle, ce qui me flatta. Je rougis de nouveau, faisant sourire Sébastien qui me pinça de nouveau les joues. **

\- Viens, **me dit-il quelques instants plus tard. **Nous devons nous rendre à la fête. J'espère que tu vas danser.

\- Moi, danser ? Même pas en rêve !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

**Il n'allais quand même pas me forcer ! Ah, non ! La danse était quelque chose que j'abhorrais. Je préférais encore chanter. **

\- Je t'en prie, Sébastien, ne m'oblige pas à danser, **le priai-je en lui prenant les mains. **

\- Danse avec moi, ma belle écossaise. J'ai consenti à t'accompagner à cette fête, alors que j'aurais pu rester dans ma chambre toute la soirée. Tu pourrais bien faire ça pour moi.

**Tout en parlant, il arborait une moue absolument adorable qui aurait pu convaincre n'importe quelle femme de faire n'importe quoi. J'en faisais partie. **

\- Sébastien, je préfère chanter que danser, ce qui montre à quel point je détestes ça, vu que je n'aime pas chanter.

\- Chante-moi quelque chose, ma belle.

**Oh, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Mais bon, je pouvais toujours me défiler. **

\- Je.. Je n'ai aucune chanson en tête, **mentis-je. **

**_Menteuse ! _****S'écria ma conscience. **

_**Encore vivante, toi ? **_

\- Tu es une bien mauvaise menteuse, **sourit-il. **Chante pour moi, je t'en prie.

**Il arbora de nouveau sa moue adorable qui acheva de me convaincre. J'ai soupiré avant de me décider à chanter ma chanson préféré. **

_**\- A Dieu mes amours, a Dieu vous commant**_

_**A Dieu mes amours jusques au printemps.**_

_**Je suis en soucy de quoy je vivray ;**_

_**La raison pourquoy, je vous la diray :**_

_**Je n'ay point d'argent, vivray-je de vent ?**_

_**Se l'argent du roy ne vient plus souvent.**_

_**A Dieu mes amours, a Dieu vous commant.**_

**Durant toute la chanson, Sébastien resta suspendu à mes lèvres, s'imprégnant des paroles. La chanson était courte, mais la façon dont je la chantais la rendait assez mélancolique. Apparemment, ma chanson lui a plu, parce que ses yeux étaient étrangement brillant. **

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas chanter, **affirma Sébastien. **Tu chantes très bien, et ta voix est douce.

\- Je peux te confier un secret que tu ne répétera à personne ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'écoutes.

\- En apparence, je peux sembler avoir une grande confiance en moi, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'ai très peu confiance en moi-même.

**Il sembla surpris par ma révélation. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Aux yeux de tous, je montrais une Anne qui n'était pas tellement moi. Sûre d'elle, intelligente, provocante... Cette Anne n'était pas celle que j'étais réellement. En vérité, j'étais plutôt sensible, sentimentale, et naïve, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que je montrais aux gens que je ne connaissais pas. **

\- Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, je t'ai admiré pour ta prestance, **m'avoua t-il, sincère. **

\- Tu me flattes. Je suis satisfaite de voir que le masque que j'arbore est toujours aussi efficace. D'ailleurs, que t'as dit ton père quand je suis passé près de vous ?

\- Hum... Il m'a conseillé de t'épouser vu que l'on s'entendait bien étant petit, et que tu es un bon partie pour moi.

**J'en ai tout simplement éclaté de rire à sa plus grande surprise. Apparemment, tout le monde voulait nous caser avec quelqu'un le plus vite possible. Après tout, on était plus qu'en âge d'être marier. En fait, j'aurais dû l'être depuis plus de cinq ans si j'avais trouvé un bon parti. Seulement, le mariage ne m'avait jamais intéressé. **

\- Désolée, **m'excusai-je. **C'est juste que Marie essaye de me convaincre d'épouser quelqu'un, et à peine arriver ici, elle essaye déjà de jouer les entremetteuses avec nous.

\- Dans quel monde sommes-nous tombés, ma pauvre ? Ils ne vont jamais croire que nous pouvons n'être que de simples amis.

**Une vive douleur survint dans mon cœur que je ne compris pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Sébastien parut inquiet lorsque j'ai plaqué une main sur ma poitrine pour refréner la douleur. Il agrippa mon épaule, et me regarda dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. **

\- Ce n'est rien, **le rassurai-je. **Juste une sensation que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

**Il ne parut pas convaincu, mais acquiesça tout de même. Quel était cette étrange sensation qui avait semblé serrer mon cœur ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Que m'arrivait-il au juste ? **

\- Anne, j'ai une idée ! **S'écria t-il subitement. **Je suis sûr que tu aimes rendre chèvre tes proches, alors que penses-tu de reprendre ce jeu que l'on avait quand on était petit : faire croire à tout le monde qu'on est ensembles ?

\- Je dois admettre que ça serait assez amusant. On commence quand ?

**Nous nous sourîmes, complices. **

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de se rendre à cette fête, **soupira t-il en me prenant la main. **

**J'ai soupiré à mon tour. Je n'avais pas plus envie que lui d'y aller, mais bon... Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Nous rentrâmes dans le château où les domestiques s'activaient à finir de préparer la fête. A part eux, il n'y avait personne d'autres en vue. Bien entendu, tous était en train d'assister au mariage de la princesse Elisabeth. N'y ayant pas été convier, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y aurais été. Je ne connaissais pas cette princesse. Certes, c'était la sœur de François, et la demi-sœur de Sébastien, mais je ne la connaissais pas assez pour me permettre d'assister à son mariage. **

**Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bal. Immense, elle pouvait sûrement contenir des milliers de personnes. Sébastien me conduisit immédiatement sur la piste de danse. **

\- Danse avec moi, **me pria t-il.**

\- Hum.. non. Je.. Je n'aime pas danser.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Nous sommes seuls, ma belle écossaise.

**Il avait pas tord. Seuls quelques domestiques s'activaient à mettre en place le buffet. Résigné, j'ai accepté. Il enlaça ma taille et m'attira à lui. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur commença à battre fortement dans ma poitrine. J'ai posé doucement ma tête sur sa poitrine, alors que je nouais mes mains derrière son cou. Nous commençâmes à nous mouvoir lentement, savourant le moment. J'ai fermé les yeux, reportant toute mon attention sur le contact de ma tête sur son torse, et sa respiration lente et quelque peu irrégulière. Il remonta une de ses mains, qui était alors sur ma taille, jusqu'à ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa. Tout doucement, j'ai levé la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus. Il me regardait, me détaillait. Je fis de même, mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter ses yeux plus de quelques secondes. Seulement, je fus vite attiré par autre chose. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces, soyeuses. J'ai commencé à les désirer si fortement que je me suis encore plus rapproché de lui. Je les voulais sur les miennes, dans mon cou... Je voulais les admirer, les sentir et les goûter. Je les voulais sur moi. Je les voulais pour moi. Sa main quitta mes cheveux pour caresser ma joue. J'ai glissé mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules que j'ai délicatement étreint. Puis, j'ai caressé ses lèvres avec mon pouce. Il l'embrassa avant de s'arrêter subitement. Il tourna la tête dans une autre direction, semblant avoir remarquer quelque chose. **

\- Écoute ! **Murmura t-il. **

**Je me suis exécuté, tendant les oreilles. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas qui venait, et des voix. Elles se rapprochaient. Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur. Me prenant la main, il me mena à l'autre bout de la pièce d'où débouchait un couloir. **

\- Regarde, les voilà ! **S'exclama Sébastien en me montrant la princesse qui arrivait au bras de son nouveau mari, Philippe, roi d'Espagne. **

**Nous nous écartâmes pour les laisser passer. Le roi Henri, et la reine Catherine les suivait de près, le sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment, Diane de Poitiers, la mère de Sébastien, n'était pas loin derrière. Plus loin, il y avait Marie, et ses demoiselles d'honneur, Aylee, Kenna, Greer et Lola, nos amies. Elles vinrent à notre rencontre. **

\- Anne, Sébastien, vous voilà enfin ! **Fit Marie en souriant. **

**Elle remarqua nos mains liés, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Il suffit d'un regard entre Sébastien et moi pour que le jeu commence. Tout d'abord, il caressa doucement ma main avec son pouce alors que je serrais la sienne plus fort. **

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant le mariage ? **Nous interrogea Kenna, curieuse. **

\- Nous discutions dans les jardins, **répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. **

**Les filles échangèrent un regard lourd de signification, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Apparemment, elles croyaient qu'on avaient fait plus que discuter dans les jardins. Vu la façon dont je l'avais dit, c'est vrai que ça pouvait porter à confusion. Ah, je commençais à bien apprécier ce jeu. **

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? **S'enquit Sébastien. **

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'aimerais boire du vin, s'il te plaît.

**A peine parti, les filles m'interrogèrent avec une grande curiosité, qui ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Elles voulaient tout savoir, tous les détails. **

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

\- Êtes-vous ensembles ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait cet après-midi ?

**Et bien d'autres questions que j'ai toute éludé facilement. Ainsi, personne n'a su la vérité. Lorsque Marie allait insister, Sébastien revint avec un serviteur qui tenait un plateau dans ses mains. Sur le plateau, il y avait plusieurs coupe de vin. **

\- Tiens, ma belle écossaise, **dit-il en me tendant une coupe.**

**Je l'ai prise dans mes mains, et me suis hissée sur mes pieds pour le remercier d'un baiser sur la joue. Marie assista à ce spectacle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Le serviteur donna les coupes aux filles qui les acceptèrent avec joie. Au même moment, j'ai vu François arriver et se rendre au buffet pour se servir un verre. Je me suis excusée auprès de Sébastien et des filles, et je l'ai rejoint. **

\- Que se passe t-il avec Marie ? **L'interrogeai-je avant de boire une gorgée de vin. **

**Il soupira longuement. Curieuse, je l'ai pressé de me raconter. **

\- J'ai été sec avec elle quand elle est venu me voir dans ma chambre, **expliqua t-il. **Je n'étais pas seul, tu comprends.

\- Il y avait une femme avec toi ?

**Il acquiesça. Bon sang, je peinais à y croire. François qui avait des maîtresses ! Où allait le monde ? **

\- As-tu seulement envie de l'épouser ? **M'enquis-je. **

**Il ne me répondit pas, ce qui me fit comprendre. **

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'épouser !

\- Chut ! Ne parles pas si fort, Anne.

**Il m'attrapa le bras, et m'emmena jusqu'à un endroit isolé, où l'on pourrait discuter sans être entendu des autres. **

\- Anne, je n'aime pas qu'on fasse des choix à ma place, et c'est exactement ce que mon père fait en m'obligeant à épouser Marie dans un futur proche. En plus, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, la France n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle le paraît. Une alliance avec l'Écosse pourrait détruire mon pays. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaites. Comprends-moi, un jour, je serais roi. Je dois penser au bien-être de mon pays avant tout. Quand on est souverain, l'amour n'a pas sa place.

\- C'est à Marie que tu devrais expliquer ça. Elle croit qu'un jour, tu vas l'épouser. Elle va être déçu quand elle va apprendre que tu n'en feras rien. Je comprends que tu veuille faire passer le bien-être de ton pays avant tout, mais, contrairement à ce que tu crois, une alliance avec l'Écosse pourrait être bénéfique à la France. Grâce à notre pays, vous pourriez attaquer l'Angleterre sur deux fronts, au lieu d'un. On pourrait vous aider à acquérir le trône de Marie Tudor ! Elle est malade. Elle va bientôt mourir. Sa demi-sœur, Elizabeth, est une bâtarde. Elle n'a aucun droit sur le trône. Cela fait de Marie l'héritière légitime ! Imagine ce que serait alors Marie. Reine d'Écosse, et d'Angleterre, et reine consort de France. Elle aurait un pouvoir inimaginable. Tu aurais pour épouse la femme la plus puissante d'Europe. Et après, tu dis qu'une alliance avec la reine d'Écosse pourrait détruire ton pays. Je ne te comprends pas, François. Est-ce dû à cette poulette qui ne cesse de te dévorer des yeux ?

\- Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, Anne ! Tu ne la connais pas.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ?

**Il me fusilla du regard. **

\- Anne, je t'aime bien, mais ne me pousse pas à bout. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Tout ce qui concerne ma sœur sont mes affaires !

\- Je m'expliquerais avec elle !

\- Ne la blesse pas, je t'en prie. Elle vient à peine d'arriver.

**J'étais agacé. Comment François pouvait-il faire ça ? Depuis qu'ils avaient 6 ans, Marie et François étaient fiancés. Tout ces années de fiançailles n'auraient servis à rien si, finalement, elle ne l'épousait pas. En plus, si le mariage n'avait pas lieu, même notre venu en France n'aurait servi à rien. **

**\- **Je ne le ferais pas si je peux l'éviter, **m'assura t-il. **J'irais lui parler plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, François.

**Ça ne sonnait pas comme une menace ou autre, donc il a souri.**

\- Que se passe t-il entre mon demi-frère et toi ? **M'interrogea t-il subitement, ce qui me prit au dépourvue. **

\- On s'amuse, on reprend là où on en était restés.

**Un petit sourire sournois étira ses lèvres. Oh, ça ne disait rien de bon. **

\- Je vous ai vus danser ensembles quand il n'y avait personne, **m'apprit-il. **

**Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ait pu assister à cette scène. J'étais affreusement gênée. **

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Anne, je n'en parlerais à personne.

**Ça me rassurait un peu. Je ne voulais pas que Marie soit au courant de cette scène. Ça, ça ne faisait pas parti de notre jeu. Non, c'était bien réel. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Avais-ce été la même chose pour Sébastien ? Bonne question. **

\- Sébastien est un homme bien, **reprit t-il. **Avec une femme, il sait se montrer doux, intentionné, passionné. Vous vous ressemblez. Vous êtes insolents, provocateurs, sournois... Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

**Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! C'est dingue, ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient tous que je sois avec Sébastien ? **

**\- **Je sais, **fis-je. **

**J'avais un plan. **

\- Tu sais ? **Répéta t-il. **

\- On est déjà ensembles, **mentis-je. **

**Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la fausse nouvelle. Intérieurement, j'ai ricané. C'est qu'il me croyait, en plus ! **

\- Je.. Je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle. C'est assez.. incroyable. En tout cas, je suis heureux pour vous deux.

\- Merci, François. Je... Je crois qu'il est temps que je rejoigne ma sœur.

**Il me suivit jusqu'au buffet où Marie se trouvait. Seulement, au dernier moment, il prit une autre direction et rejoint Sébastien qui se trouvait à coté de la piste de danse. **

\- Que lui as-tu dit, Anne ? **Me demanda ma sœur, intéressé. **

\- Il t'expliquera tout à l'heure. Un peu de patience.

**Marie n'était pas connu pour faire preuve d'une grande patience. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas le choix. Je n'allais rien dire tant que François ne lui aurait pas expliquer. **

\- Votre majesté ! **Fit un homme que je reconnus comme étant Collin, le fiancé de Lola. **

**Il lui fit le baisemain, ce qui me fit rire. Marie, elle, était gênée, mais tentait de le cacher avec un petit sourire peu convaincant. Il lui tendit une coupe de vin qu'elle prit avec hésitation. Lorsqu'il rejoint Lola, Marie versa le contenu de la coupe dans le pot d'une plante juste à coté. J'ai froncé les sourcils, ce qu'elle remarqua. **

\- Chut, je t'expliquerai plus tard, **me chuchota t-elle. **

**Elle me prit la main et nous rejoignîmes les filles, qui était réunis non loin de là. Lola fusillait Marie du regard, et semblait blessé. Elle était jalouse. Ma sœur le comprit très bien. C'est pourquoi elle poussa les filles à retirer leurs chaussures. Je ne compris pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle les tire sur la piste de danse. Croyant y avoir échappé, j'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement, mais, Marie revint vers moi, et m'attrapa les mains, me tirant vers la piste. J'ai résisté. **

\- Je t'en prie, tu sais que j'aime pas danser ! **M'exclamai-je en la priant du regard de me laisser tranquille. **

\- Anne, amuses-toi un peu avec nous.

**Elle continua à me tirer jusqu'à ce que, résigné, je me laisse faire. Elle m'emmena jusqu'au centre de la piste où elle commença à nous faire tourner sur moi-même. **

\- Tu es une grande folle, soeurette ! **M'écriai-je avant de rire aux éclats. **

**Au moment où elle me lâcha, j'ai manqué de glisser et de tomber. Elle aurait pu me prévenir quand même ! Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même, faisant flotter sa robe noire tout autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique. J'ai profité de ce moment pour m'enfuir de la piste, et rejoindre Sébastien et François, qui regardaient la scène avec un air amusé. **

\- C'est vraiment pas mon truc, la danse ! **Affirmai-je en regardant ma sœur tournoyé. **

\- Ma pauvre,**me plaint François, moqueur. **

**Marie s'arrêta subitement pour reprendre sa respiration, et regarda Sébastien qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit. La douleur au cœur que j'avais ressenti tantôt revint. J'ai posé la main sur la poitrine en poussant un petit gémissement, ce qui attira l'attention de François. Il posa la main sur mon épaule, et me dévisagea pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. **

\- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien, **le rassurai-je. **

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Une douleur à la poitrine, ce n'est rien. J'irais voir Nostradamus plus tard.

**Il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur Marie qui regardait toujours Sébastien. Soudain, des plumes commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Marie les regarda alors tomber avant de tourner vivement la tête vers François. Je savais parfaitement à quoi elle pensait. Quand on était enfant, ils s'amusaient à sauter sur leurs lits et à détruire leur oreiller en plume pour jouer avec. C'était de très bons souvenirs que je n'oublierais pour rien au monde. Marie échangea un regard intense avec François. Il y avait une connexion entre eux qui les forçait à s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Seulement, ils ne purent se rejoindre puisque la princesse et son mari passèrent entre eux pour se rendre dans leur chambre pour la consommation du mariage. Déjà ! Ils n'étaient pas rester longtemps. Marie et François s'arrêtèrent net, les laissant passer. **

\- Viens ! **Entendis-je Kenna dire à Marie en la tirant pour suivre les jeunes mariés. **

**Elle jeta un dernier regard à François, pleins de regrets avant de suivre les filles. Je voulu m'élancer pour les rejoindre, mais je fus retenu par une main qui me tira en arrière. Je me suis retrouvée coller au torse de Sébastien qui me serra dans ses bras. **

\- Bois avec moi, ma belle écossaise.

**Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte et l'ai suivi jusqu'au buffet. Là, il me donna une coupe de vin épicé que j'ai bu d'un trait sous ses yeux ébahi. Il fit de même avant de nous resservir. **

\- J'ai fait croire à François qu'on est ensembles, **lui appris-je. **

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il commençait à tenir le même discours que Marie, disant que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Il est allé jusqu'à faire ton éloge. Et... Il nous a vu danser ensembles tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, François m'étonnera toujours !

**J'étais assez gênée que François nous ai vu danser. Cette scène était assez... étrange, il fallait l'avouer. Et moi qui pensais que nous étions seuls. Si j'avais su que l'on était observer, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Parce que ce moment-là ne faisait pas partie du jeu. **

\- Tu as envie de jouer ? **Lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, provocante. **

\- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu faire ?

\- A toi de trouver. Fais marcher ton imagination.

**Il esquissa un petit sourire, signe qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Je ne savais pas ce dont il était capable donc je ne pouvais pas dire si son idée allait surprendre tout le monde ou passer inaperçue. Cela dépendait de lui. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ce dont il était capable. Néanmoins, son caractère m'était assez familier pour que je devine qu'il était prêt à faire à peu près n'importe quoi. **

\- J'ai une idée, **dit-il. **

**Il me prit ma coupe de vin des mains, et la reposa sous mon regard abasourdi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de boire une dernière gorgée ! J'allais la reprendre, mais il intercepta mes mains, et me tira à lui, me collant à son torse. Plus petite que lui, ma tête arrivait tout juste à son menton. Je devais donc faire un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux. **

\- Laisses-moi faire, **me demanda t-il en me massant les épaules. **

**Qu'allait-il faire ? Je voyais bien qu'il avait une idée. Une idée que j'avais hâte de connaître, car je détestais ne pas savoir. **

\- Fais-moi confiance, ma belle, **ajouta t-il tout en me touchant doucement le visage. **

**J'ai acquiescé. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je lui faisais toujours confiance. Il m'inspirait confiance. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 6 ans.. **

**Il me tira jusqu'à l'endroit où François discutait avec des hommes qui m'étaient inconnus, et il fit une chose qui me surpris beaucoup. Lorsqu'il fut tout près de son père, il me souleva dans les airs, nous fit tourner, me fit redescendre doucement le long de son torse, et m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tellement doux et tendre que j'en fus tout retourné. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander, en murmurant : **

\- Ça fait partie du jeu, ça ?

**Il haussa les épaules, ce qui ne répondit pas vraiment à ma question. J'ai osé un regard vers François qui arborait un air satisfait. **

\- On se donne en spectacle, **affirmai-je en voyant que tout le monde nous regardait. **

\- C'est bien le but.

**Diane de Poitiers, la mère de Sébastien, nous lança un regard réprobateur, tandis que le roi affichait un air ravie. **

\- Ta mère n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier, **constatai-je en tournant le dos à cette dernière. **

\- Elle ne te connaît pas. Et puis, même si elle ne t'aime pas, elle devra s'y faire parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tranquille, ma belle écossaise. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je vais t'enquiquiner jour et nuit !

\- Jour et nuit ? Voilà qui est intéressant !

**Quand on étaient enfant, on avaient pour habitude, de temps en temps, de se rejoindre dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre pour discuter, s'amuser ou dormir ensembles. Bien évidemment, cela ne plaisait pas aux autres, mais on s'en fichaient royalement, et on continuaient. J'avais de très bon souvenirs de certaines nuits d'hiver où il me réchauffait quand j'avais froid. **

\- Que ces moments où on se rejoignaient pendant la nuit me semblent lointain ! **M'exclamai-je. **Ce sont des souvenirs qui ne m'ont pas quittés au couvent. Parfois, Marie me surprenait la nuit à pleurer sur ton absence. J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire. Environ deux ans, pour être honnête. Je m'ennuyais tellement sans toi que j'ai trouvé un autre divertissement : rendre folle les nonnes !

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Pendant des années, je n'ai pas eu d'autres amis, à part François. J'ai passé des nuits entières à penser à toi, et à ce qu'on auraient pu se raconter. Je ne comptes même plus les insomnies que j'ai pu faire à cause de ton absence. J'en ai voulu pendant un temps à mon père pour vous avoir envoyer, ta sœur et toi, au couvent. Pendant longtemps, chaque jours, je me demandais ce que tu faisais, à quoi tu pensais, et si tu m'avais remplacé. J'ai souffert pendant très longtemps de ton absence. Tu étais la seule qui ne m'avait pas jugé pour ma bâtardise. On se ressemblaient tellement... Sans toi, je me sentais bien seul.

\- Sébastien, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! J'ai imaginé ces retrouvailles des milliers de fois ! En même temps, je craignais que tu n'aie changé, mais tout ce que je remarque, c'est que tu as gagné en beauté, et en muscle.

\- Et toi alors !Regarde la beauté que tu es devenue ! Tu vas attiré tous les seigneurs de la cour, sans aucun doute. Je vais en être jaloux.

**Il accompagna ses propos d'un sourire. **

\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Sébastien. Je ne suis qu'à toi, et tu le sais, **lui murmurai-je à l'oreille d'un ton moqueur. **

\- C'est faux.

**J'ai basculé ma tête sur le coté, tout en l'interrogeant du regard. **

\- Tu as dit, tout à l'heure, que tu n'étais pas du genre à rester chaste, **me rappela t-il. **J'en conclus donc que tu n'as pas été sage au couvent, et dieu seul sait comment tu as fais pour passer outre la surveillance des nonnes.

\- Sébastien, viens avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ce genre de conversation en public.

**Sans même attendre quelque réaction de sa part, je l'ai entraîné jusqu'à un endroit isolé. Là, j'ai vérifié que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Rassurée, je me suis tournée vers lui. **

\- Je n'ai rien fait au couvent, **lui affirmai-je, sérieuse. **Je ne vois même pas comment j'aurais pu. Il n'y avait aucun homme là-bas !

\- Mais, alors... Je...

\- Je n'ai connu personne d'autre que toi, Sébastien. Tu es le seul. Même si je n'avais que quatorze ans, je n'oublierais jamais ce soir de printemps où l'on a été un peu trop curieux. Mentalement, on se connaissaient par cœur. Il était logique que l'on veuille faire de même avec nos corps.

**Je n'en avais jamais parler à Marie. C'était d'ailleurs le seul secret que j'avais pour elle. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait dire en l'apprenant ? C'était arrivé comme ça, naturellement, amicalement. **

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, **admit Sébastien. **J'avais un peu plus de quinze ans. Heureusement que personne ne nous a surpris, sinon on auraient passer un sale quart d'heure ! Crois-tu que François et Marie aurait fait quelque chose, eux aussi ?

\- Non, elle me l'aurait dit. Elle n'a aucun secret pour moi.

\- Pourtant, tu ne lui a rien dit sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

**Il avait raison. Marie aurait pu en faire autant, sans me le dire. Après tout, je lui avais bien caché. **

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle aurait pu faire une telle chose, **soufflai-je. **Marie semble tellement innocente.

**Non, Marie n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il allait falloir que je l'interroge. **

\- Mais si... Si tu n'as connu que moi, pourquoi as-tu dit que tu n'es pas du genre à rester chaste ? **Me demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés. **

\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime être provocante !

\- Oh, oui ! Et cet air te va à ravir !

**Je l'avais toujours su. **

\- Est-ce Marie et François ? **Dit-il en regardant derrière moi. **

**Je me suis retournée, et effectivement, c'était eux. Ils discutaient, comme François me l'avait dit. Sauf que la discussion était loin d'être calme. Ils se disputaient. Inconscients de notre présence, ils se fusillaient du regard, tout en se lançant des paroles qu'ils regretteraient sans aucun doute plus tard. Blessée, Marie finit par s'en aller, faisant semblant de ne rien ressentir, et la tête haute. Je savais pourtant qu'une fois seule, elle allait fondre en larmes. François allait avoir de mes nouvelles ! **

\- Excuses-moi, Sébastien, mais je vais devoir jouer les sœurs protectrices, **lui fis-je en lui désignant François. **

**Il ne chercha pas à me retenir. J'ai donc rejoint François, retenant la colère qui montait en moi. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir. **

\- Oui, je sais pourquoi tu es là, Anne ! Vas-y, grondes-moi !

**Déconcertée, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait commis une faute. **

\- Écoutes, Anne, je me suis excusée, mais ta sœur est du genre borné. Elle ne comprend pas !

\- Évidemment qu'elle ne comprend pas ! Depuis qu'elle a 5 ans, elle s'est faite à l'idée qu'un jour, elle serait ta femme. Que crois-tu qu'elle ressente à cet instant ? Elle se rend compte qu'elle est en France pour rien, car si vous ne vous mariez pas, l'alliance entre l'Écosse et la France tombe à l'eau. Elle perd son temps ici ! Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer au pays ? Elle pourrait enfin gouverner sa patrie..

\- Anne, tu ne comprends pas ! Que crois-tu que je ressente moi aussi ? On m'a fiancé alors que j'avais 5 ans à une inconnue sans même me demander mon avis ! On ne m'a même pas laissé décider de mon avenir. Tout a été tracé avant même que je ne sache ce qu'était un destin ! On s'est servi de moi comme si j'étais un objet. Je ne sers qu'à maintenir une alliance.

**Là, franchement, François allait me rendre folle. Je ne devais pas avoir très bien entendu. **

\- François, ça fait des centaines d'années que c'est comme ça ! Les souverains ne doivent pas penser avec le cœur, mais avec la tête. Il faut réfléchir au lieu de se faire influencer par ses sentiments. Ton père, lui, en est conscient. Il a épousé ta mère, Catherine de Médicis, par intérêt, pas par amour. Il a fait des enfants pour assurer sa descendance, et faire en sorte que l'un de vous hérite de la couronne. Il vous donne des épouses pour former des alliances afin de consolider la position du pays. C'est comme ça qu'un souverain doit agir ! Si on t'a fiancé à Marie lorsque tu avais 5 ans, c'est pour former une alliance très importante qui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses dans l'avenir. Crois-tu que Marie soit ravie d'avoir été traité comme un objet sans qu'elle en soit consciente, du fait de son très jeune âge ? Elle a été vendue au plus offrant. Au début, c'était Edouard, le fils d'Henry VIII, et Jane Seymour, qu'elle devait épouser, puis toi, parce que l'offre de ton père était plus alléchante pour Marie de Guise. Tout ça sans son consentement, ni même son avis. On a voulu faire de même avec moi alors que je suis une bâtarde ! On a voulu me fiancer plus jeune à ton frère, Sébastien, pour se débarrasser de moi, Marie de Guise ne supportant pas ma vue. Ma sœur avait tout juste un an à l'époque. Comprends-tu là où je veux en venir ?

\- Mais, je sais déjà tout ça ! C'est ta sœur qui ne comprends pas. Je sais que je dois l'épouser, mais je m'y refuse parce que nous n'avons pas besoin d'une alliance avec l'Écosse. La France est moins puissante qu'elle en a l'air, et il nous faudrait des alliés plus puissants. L'Écosse est un pays affaiblie...

\- Ali-toi donc avec l'Espagne si ça te chante ! Ou bien le Portugal, ou bien même, le Saint-Empire Germanique ! On verra lequel de ces pays pourra t'apporter le trône d'Angleterre, petit malin ! Ton pays convoite l'Angleterre depuis des siècles. Marie en sera l'héritière légitime après la mort de Marie Tudor. Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner une alliance qui pourrait t'apporter deux pays : l'Écosse, et l'Angleterre ? Ça serait vraiment idiot de ta part. C'est l'Écosse qui permet à LA France d'attaquer ce pays si convoité sur deux fronts. Et tout cela n'est pas suffisant pour éveiller ton intérêt ? Qu'ont donc les autres pays d'Europe de plus intéressant ? Je ne te comprends pas...

**J'espérais avoir été convaincante. On m'avait déjà dit que je l'étais lorsque l'affaire me tenait à cœur, et c'était le cas ici. Il fallait vraiment que je le fasse changer d'avis.**

\- Anne, pourquoi est-ce que je discute de ça avec toi ? **Soupira t-il. **Tu sais te montrer tellement convaincante que tu pourrais me convaincre de n'importe quoi. Mais... Mais j'ai du mal à accepter qu'on ne me laisse pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est déjà écrite, et que je n'ai qu'à suivre le chemin.

\- Marie ressent la même chose, mais contrairement à toi, elle agit en souveraine, et le fait pour le bien de son pays.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es sa conseillère. Avec ta manière de penser, tu aurais facilement pu être reine si on te l'avait demandé.

\- Si Marie meurt sans descendance, je serais reine, même si ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Une bâtarde sur le trône... Imagine la réaction du peuple !

**Ça entraînerait sûrement une guerre de succession, tout comme ça pourrait arriver en Angleterre pour les mêmes raisons. La guerre des deux roses opposant la maison Lancastre ( la rose rouge) à la maison York ( la rose blanche) a suffisamment marqué les esprits sans qu'on ait besoin d'en déclencher une nouvelle, même si ce ne serait sûrement pas de nouveau des roses qui s'affronteraient. **

\- Le peuple t'accepterait si tu en étais proche, et que tu les écoutes en répondant à leurs besoins, **me rassura François. **

\- Mais je ne serais jamais reine, **répliquai-je. **

**Rien que de penser à la mort de Marie, et au fait que je la remplace, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'allais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Marie ne devait pas mourir. **

\- Tu devrais peut-être retrouver Sébastien, **me dit-il. **Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se languir de toi.

\- Il survivra à quelques minutes d'absence. En attendant, dis-moi donc ce que tu as fais ces six dernières années ?

\- Ah, j'ai grandi, et mûri. Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

**Effectivement, j'avais prévue de lui poser la question juste après. J'étais rassurée qu'il ne m'aime plus, car je ne voulais pas que Marie me voit comme une rivale pour gagner le cœur de François. **

\- Me voilà rassurée, **soufflai-je. **J'étais affreusement gênée lorsque tu me faisais tes grandes déclaration d'amour, lorsque tu avais 7 ans. Je n'aurais pas eu douze ans ans, et tu n'aurais pas été le fiancé de Marie, pourquoi pas ? Mais ce n'était pas envisageable du tout.

\- Tu ne voyais que par Sébastien, de toute façon. J'en étais terriblement jaloux.

\- J'étais plus proche de lui parce qu'on était pareil. Nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart, alors que j'en ai cinq avec toi. On se comprenaient en un regard, on ne se quittaient jamais. De toute manière, ta mère n'appréciait pas que je t'approche. Les bâtards n'ont pas leurs places aux cotés du dauphin. Alors, comme nous étions exclus tous les deux, on restaient ensembles, on se soutenaient mutuellement.

\- J'ai toujours envié la relation que vous aviez, tous les deux. Vous étiez si proches l'un de l'autre. Tu aurais vu comment était Sébastien après ton départ... On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il s'enfermait pendant des heures dans sa chambre, il ne dormait plus la nuit.. Sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce n'est que petit à petit qu'il est redevenu lui-même grâce à moi.

**Je me sentais un peu coupable. C'est de ma faute si Sébastien s'était senti aussi mal. Je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si on ne s'était jamais rencontré... J'aurais probablement passé les pires années de ma vie en France, alors qu'en rencontrant Sébastien, ça a été tout le contraire. **

\- Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que mon absence pourrait autant le faire souffrir, **fis-je en arborant un air triste. **Certains jours, j'ai vraiment regretté de ne pas avoir résisté plus quand on m'a emmené de force au couvent. Si j'avais supplier le roi, peut-être m'aurait-il laissé rester ici ? Mais, je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma sœur. Je pense que Sébastien l'a très bien compris.

\- Il l'a compris, mais ton absence n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Vous avez passés quatre ans ensembles ! Ce n'est pas rien, tu sais. C'était très douloureux.

**Tout comme ça l'était pour moi. **

\- Excuses-moi, il faut que je vois ces seigneurs, **me fit François, en me quittant. **

**Je l'ai regardé partir en me disant qu'il bel et bien changé. François n'est plus du tout comme il était il y a six ans. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il a mûri. **

**J'ai rejoint Sébastien qui était alors en train de discuter avec sa mère. Comme elle ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, je me suis dirigée vers le buffet. C'est là que Catherine de Médicis m'aborda. **

\- Alors, comment se déroule votre soirée ? **S'enquit-elle en me donnant un coupe de vin épicé. **

\- Tout va bien. C'est une belle soirée.

**Elle dû sentir que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, mais soit elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, ou alors, elle s'en fichait. **

\- Je ne vois pas votre demi-sœur, **dit-elle en cherchant Marie des yeux. **Où est-elle ?

\- Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté. Elle est partie sans me prévenir. Je pense qu'elle a rejoint sa chambre. Elle dort peut-être. Vous voulez que j'aille voir ?

\- Non, c'est inutile. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Dites-moi, comment était ces six ans au couvent ?

**Quelle blague ! C'était elle qui avait envoyé Marie au couvent sous prétexte qu'elle serait plus en sécurité là-bas. Elle voulait juste se débarrasser d'elle, et peut-être bien, de moi aussi. **

\- Ce séjour au couvent était... très instructif, **lui assurai-je. **J'ai appris énormément de choses. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour ça.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas appris à tenir ta langue. Ça va te causer de nombreux soucis. Je croyais pourtant que tu aurais retenue la leçon.

_**Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Elle te tutoie maintenant ? **_

_**Tiens, te revoilà ! **_**Soupirai-je. **

_**Oui... **_

\- Tu n'as pas trop changé en six ans, **continua t-elle. **Toujours aussi insolente, et provocante. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit jeu à toi et Sébastien ? Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu. Vous n'êtes pas ensembles. Vous voulez provoquer la mère de Marie en lui faisant croire que tu as pris compte du fait qu'elle voulait que tu épouses le bâtard du roi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne marcheras pas, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas du genre à garder un tel secret.

\- Votre Majesté, j'ignore d'où vous vient cette certitude à propos de Sébastien et moi, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que ceci est infondé. Je ne joue pas. Et puis, si je voulais vraiment provoquer Marie de Guise, je m'y prendrais autrement.

**Non, ce jeu n'était pas pour provoquer la mère de Marie. C'était juste un jeu entre Sébastien et moi, une manière de s'amuser en rendant chèvre tous nos proches. Néanmoins, je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose, mais difficile de dire de quoi il s'agit. **

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, Anne, c'est très insultant. Sébastien, lui-même, m'a avoué que tout ceci était un jeu pour vous moquer de Marie de Guise, **insista t-elle. **

\- Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté, mais tout ceci est faux. Je sais ce que vous faites : prêcher le faux pour avoir la vérité. Excusez-moi, mais ce genre de choses ne marchent pas avec moi. Quand bien même ce que vous dites pourrait être vrai, Sébastien n'aurait rien dit, parce qu'il ne m'aurait jamais trahie. Chaque secret que je lui ai confié n'a jamais été divulgué.

\- Tu lui fait bien trop confiance.

\- Il est la seule personne, en dehors de ma sœur, à qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter, alors oui, je lui fais confiance.

**Je pouvais lui faire confiance, je le savais. Il me l'avait prouver tant de fois. Quand nous étions enfants, il m'avait protégé lorsque, accidentellement, j'avais brûler la robe de la reine, mais aussi, lorsqu'un anglais avait tenté de m'enlever, ou quand j'ai faillit tomber d'une fenêtre du château parce que je m'étais trop penchée. Il m'avait toujours écouté et conseillé lorsque je lui confiais mes secrets les plus noirs. Quand je faisais un cauchemar, il me rassurait et dormait même avec moi. Il m'avait sauvé de la solitude alors que personne ne voulait devenir mon ami à la cour à cause de mon statut de bâtarde. Je lui devais beaucoup. **

\- Votre Majesté, je suis consciente du fait que vous ne m'appréciez guère, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'aimerais sincèrement que vous cessiez de m'accuser d'avoir fait des choses que je n'ai même pas envisager de faire. Je vous en serais grès.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, alors je te conseille d'arrêter.

\- Comme il plaira à Votre Majesté. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller rejoindre Sébastien.

**Sans même attendre son assentiment, je l'ai laissé seule. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas très contente. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. **

_**Tu ne devrais pas trop jouer avec elle, **_**me fit ma conscience. ****_Elle est dangereuse, et beaucoup plus puissante que toi. Un seul mot d'elle, et tu es morte. _**

_**Elle ne me tuera pour la simple et bonne raison que si elle le fait, l'alliance avec l'Écosse tombe à l'eau. Marie refuserait de s'allier avec mes meurtriers. **_

_**Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. L'alliance avec la France est très avantageuse pour l'Écosse. Marie ne laisseras pas passer ça. **_

_**Tais-toi, je t'en prie, maudite conscience ! **_

_**Comme tu veux, mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. **_

**Je ne voulais même pas y penser. **

**J'ai rejoint Sébastien à l'autre bout de la salle, et qui semblait me regarder depuis un bon moment. Je lui ai souris en le voyant me rejoindre au milieu de la salle. **

\- Tu me regardais ? **Lui demandai-je, curieuse. **

\- En effet. Je me demandais pourquoi tu tardais autant à revenir, et je t'ai vu avec la reine. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Me menacer... Encore. Tu sais à quel point elle me déteste.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu es sans doute la personne qu'elle déteste encore plus que moi.

**Je n'en doutais pas. C'était même la raison du pourquoi elle a tant tenu à ce que Marie parte au couvent. Elle savait que je suivrai ma sœur. Elle croyait qu'en allant au couvent, je me calmerai, et que j'aurai retenu la leçon, c'est-à-dire, que je cesserais de la provoquer, mais il n'en était rien. J'étais peut-être même pire. **

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ? **M'enquis-je en voyant qu'il manquait des gens dans la salle. **

\- Ils sont partis. Il se fait tard.

**Tard ? Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore tôt. **

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher, tu ne crois pas ? **Me dit Sébastien. **

\- Oh, non ! Je t'en prie, restes encore un peu. Autrefois, on pouvait s'amuser jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, **sourit-il. **

\- L'avons-nous déjà été ?

\- Non. Nous sommes la définition même de déraisonnable.

**De loin, je voyais la reine nous observer. A quoi pensait-elle ? Sûrement à un moyen de se débarrasser de moi avant que je ne créée de nouveaux problèmes. **

\- Je.. Je crois qu'on devrait quitter cette salle, **soufflai-je à Sébastien. **La reine nous observe, et j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Allons dans ma chambre. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce vrai ? Ou m'emmènes-tu dans ta chambre pour me sauter dessus ?

**Sa réaction fut celle que j'attendais. Il fronça les sourcils alors que je riais. **

\- Je plaisante, Sébastien. Je te suis.

**Il leva les yeux aux ciels avant de s'exécuter. **

**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

\- Voilà donc ta chambre, **fis-je en regardant tout autour de moi. **

**La chambre était spacieuse, contenant un grand lit à deux places, deux tables de chevet, une commode, un fauteuil près du lit, en face de la porte, ainsi qu'une table et des chaises à ma gauche. La pièce était assez lumineuse grâce aux quelques fenêtres qui l'éclairait. Elle n'avait plus rien à avoir avec sa chambre d'autrefois. **

\- Que voulais-tu me montrer ? **L'interrogeai-je en m'asseyant sur son lit. **

**Il sourit tout en sortant un livre de sa table de chevet. Je ne pu lire le titre que quand il l'approcha de mon visage. L'****Odyssée**** d'Homère. Je connaissais cette épopée, et c'était une de mes préférées. **

\- Je connais, **souris-je en lui prenant des mains le livre. **Je l'ai lu au couvent. J'aime bien les épopées, mais j'ai une nette préférence pour les tragédies grecques. Connais-tu Antigone de Sophocle ?

\- Bien sûr. Je l'ai lu il y a déjà quelques temps, mais je préfère Médée.

\- Ah, la mère qui tue ses enfants ! J'aime assez, je dois l'avouer. Depuis quand lis-tu autant, dis donc ? Enfant, tu détestais les livres, et tu te moquais gentiment de moi quand j'en ouvrais un devant toi. Dès qu'on parlait d'auteurs grecs, c'est presque si tu t'enfuyais en courant.

**Je me souvenais de la fois où je lui avais parlé de Platon. Il m'avait réduite au silence par un baiser. Notre premier baiser. Nous avions dix ans. **

\- Eh bien, quand tu es parti, je me suis raccrochée à toi en lisant toutes les œuvres dont tu m'avais parlé. J'ai même lu ton Platon. Le Banquet, notamment.

\- Je suis impressionnée ! Je vais pouvoir discuter littérature avec quelqu'un d'autre que Marie. Mais... Dis-moi, en quelle langue les as-tu lu ? Parce que la langue originelle reste la meilleure.

\- Je ne connais pas le grec, alors j'ai lu une traduction en latin. Quelque fois en français.

**C'est vrai que les gens n'apprenaient pas toujours le grec. Le latin est plus important. Moi, j'avais appris les deux parce que j'avais soif de connaissance et que je préfère apprendre que m'ennuyer. Ainsi, j'avais appris le français, l'anglais, le gaélique écossais, l'espagnol, le latin, et le grec. Et je parlais ces langues couramment ! **

\- Alors, verdict ! **M'exclamai-je. **Aimes-tu lire maintenant ?

\- Oui, j'aime lire, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. C'est toi qui m'as donné le goût de la lecture.

**J'en étais flattée. Moi qui avait tant essaye de le faire lire autrefois, j'avais réussi. **

\- As-tu lu Chrétien de Troyes ? **Me questionna t-il. **

\- Bien entendu ! Le Conte du Graal, Le chevalier à la charrette, et Le Chevalier au Lion. Tous ! J'aime énormément la légende du roi Arthur, alors j'ai dévoré tous les livres le concernant.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, ma belle écossaise.

**Je lui rendis son livre qu'il rangea immédiatement. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers moi, et me prit délicatement les mains. **

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tout ceci puisse être réel, **souffla t-il. **Toi, devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Je dois sans doute rêver. J'ai imaginé nos retrouvailles des milliers de fois pendant des années, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé te revoir de cette façon. Tu as tellement changé... physiquement, je veux dire. Tu es une femme, maintenant. Séduisante, qui plus est. Tous les hommes de la cour vont essayer de t'avoir. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà en train de se demander comment te séduire. Je vais devoir jouer aux grands frères protecteur.

\- Tu n'es pas mon grand frère, Sébastien, **fis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. **

**Avec tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble, non, nous ne pouvions être frère et sœur. **

\- Alors... ton père ? **Rit-il en se moquant de moi. **Non, je plaisante, **reprend t-il d'un air plus sérieux. **Je vais devoir jouer le mari jaloux car sa femme est convoité par toute la cour.

**Nos mains toujours liés, il m'attira à lui, et referma ses bras autour de moi. Prisonnière, j'ai levé les yeux pour le regarder. **

\- M'avez-vous trompé, ma dame ? **Me demanda t-il avec un faux air sérieux. **

\- Que racontez-vous là, monsieur ? Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, ni même l'envisager. Je vous suis fidèle, mon amour. Fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

\- Quelle comédienne !

**Un sourire étira mes lèvres.**

\- Qui te dis que je joue la comédie, mon cher mari ?

**Mon expression n'était ni moqueuse, ni sérieuse, alors il ne put savoir si j'étais sérieuse ou non. Mais, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sembla conclure que je plaisantais. Alors, il me chatouilla. Aussitôt, j'ai essayé de lui échapper, en riant sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mais il me poussa sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi, et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter. Il consentit à ma demande, mais resta au-dessus de moi. Nous nous dévisageâmes intensément, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'attendais qu'il m'embrasse. Je pensais qu'il allait le faire. Mais, il se releva tout simplement, puis m'aida à faire de même. Déçue, j'ai baissé les yeux aux sol. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais, bon sang ? Ma relation avec Sébastien est purement amicale, sauf près de nos proches, lorsque l'on s'amuse, mais là... Je ne savais plus du tout où on en étais. Cette danse, plus tôt, et maintenant, ça. Que se passe t-il, au juste ?**

\- Il faut que je vois, Marie. Elle m'avait dit de la rejoindre, **mentis-je. **Bon sang, j'avais oublié !

**Il sembla croire à mon mensonge. En même temps, je savais être convaincante, il fallait l'avouer. **

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? **Me demanda t-il. **

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas loin, et je connais le château par cœur.

**Il hocha la tête distraitement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je partir sans rien faire ? L'embrasser sur la joue ? Sur la bouche ? J'en savais rien. Il dû le sentir car il prit les choses en main, et embrassa ma joue. Inconsciemment, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. **

\- Bonne nuit, Sébastien.

\- Bonne nuit, ma belle.

**J'ai quitté sa chambre à regret. J'aurais dormir avec lui comme autrefois. Mais, ce n'était plus pareil. Nous étions plus âgés. Que dirait les gens ? Mais... Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que dise les gens ? Pfff, je déraille. Ça doit être la fatigue. **

**C'est en réfléchissant que j'ai atteint le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Marie, et la mienne. Je pensais à Sébastien, à François à Marie. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. **

**C'est alors que j'entendis un cri provenant de la chambre de Marie. Aussitôt, j'ai couru jusqu'à sa chambre, prête à en découdre. J'ai ouvert la porte à la volée. J'ai pris quelques secondes pour assimiler la situation. Collin tentait de violer ma sœur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me suis jetée sur lui pour l'écarter d'elle. Nous atterrîmes lourdement au sol, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de le frapper encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que des gardes me tirent en arrière. Je me suis laissée faire, satisfaite. Collin avait le visage en sang, et était inconscient. **

**Je m'attendais à ce que les gardes l'emmènent et le jettent dans aux cachots, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il y eut un petit cafouillage. Les gardes crurent que c'était moi qui avait voulu m'en prendre à Marie, alors ils m'embarquèrent. **

\- Mais, que faites-vous ? **M'écriai-je en me débattant comme une furie. **C'est pas moi qu'il faut emmener, abrutis, c'est lui ! Il allait violer Marie !

**Ils restèrent sourd, et me traînèrent dans le couloirs. **

\- Marie ! **Hurlai-je. **Marie !

**Une porte s'ouvrit alors que je passais devant. François en sortit, tout ensommeillé. Il me regarda être emmené sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant me débattre pour échapper aux gardes. J'en ai mordu un qui cria de douleur avant de raffermir sa prise sur mon bras. Il allait me laisser un bleu. **

\- Marie, **criai-je à François en espérant qu'il comprendrait. **

**Je voulais qu'il aille la voir pour qu'il découvre ce qui c'était réellement passé, et qu'il me fasse libérer. Malheureusement, il n'en fit rien, et resta planter là, sans comprendre. J'aurais voulu lui crier « abruti », mais je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas. Insulter le dauphin, c'est pas la bonne solution. **

**Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots fut mouvementé puisque j'ai presque réussi à leur échapper deux fois. J'ai sûrement dû réveiller la moitié du château avec mes cris, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Que tout le monde m'entende ! **

**Les cachots étaient vraiment froid, et lugubre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'y retrouver un jour. Encore moins alors que j'étais innocente ! On me jeta à l'intérieur comme si j'étais juste un vulgaire sac à patates. J'aurais vraiment voulu à ce moment-là pouvoir donner un bon coup de poings à ces brutes, mais j'en fus incapable puisqu'ils refermèrent la porte. Allongé sur le ventre, au sol, je me suis relevée doucement en grondant. Il n'y a qu'à moi que ce genre de choses arrivent ! C'est dingue ça ! **

_**Je te le fais pas dire ! **_**S'exprima ma maudite conscience. **

_**C'est vraiment pas le moment de venir me pourrir la vie ! **_

_**Tu ne vas pas rester longtemps ici, alors calmes-toi. **_

_**Que je me calme ? Je suis emprisonné alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je protégeais juste ma sœur d'un abruti qui tentait de la violer pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et tu veux que je me calme ? Va en enfer ! **_

**J'étais consciente du fait que j'étais en train de m'énerver, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais hâte de sortir pour me défouler, parce que j'en avais vraiment besoin. La colère était une émotion qui pouvait devenir vite incontrôlable chez moi, et dans ces moments-là, j'avais besoin de me battre ou de pratiquer un sport quel qu'il soit. Sinon, mes émotions et mes sentiments devenaient incontrôlable, et j'étais capable du pire. **

\- Qui êtes-vous ? **Entendis-je dire une voix féminine non loin de moi **

**Surprise, ma colère retomba subitement. J'ai regardé tout autour de moi pour voir qui s'était adressé à moi, et c'est alors que je vis une forme recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce dans le noir. **

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, **lui lançai-je. **Néanmoins, j'ai pas envie de tourner en rond pendant un quart d'heure, alors je consent à répondre à votre question : je m'appelle Anne. Et vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Clara. Pourquoi vous a-t-on enfermé ici ?

**Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire la vérité. Non, c'était inconcevable. **

\- Je l'ignore, **répondis-je. **Et vous ?

\- Je suis accusée de vol. En effet, j'ai pénétré dans la chambre d'une noble pour lui voler ses bijoux.

**Déconcertée par son honnêteté, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Je me suis assise à même le sol, juste à coté d'elle, afin de pouvoir mieux la voir. **

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Clara ?

\- Je suis kleptomane. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dès que je vois quelque chose qui m'intéresse, je me dois de l'avoir. C'est plus fort que moi.

**Kleptomane ? Effectivement, ça devait être dur de résister à l'envie de prendre quelque chose que l'on désire, même s'il appartient déjà à quelqu'un. **

\- Je vois, **soufflai-je. **

\- Ne me jugez pas, je vous en prie.

**Elle s'était avancé de quelques centimètres pour me toucher le bras ce qui me laissa voir entièrement son visage. Elle avait la peau très blanche qui contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux étaient apparemment blond, mais je ne pouvais en être sûre à cause de la faible luminosité. Son visage était fin, et ses traits réguliers, mais sa beauté était plutôt banale. Elle ne semblait pas très jeune, mais pas vieille non plus. Elle devait sûrement avoir la trentaine. Le peu que je pouvais voir de ses vêtements m'indiquait qu'elle n'était pas noble. Sûrement une domestique. **

\- Je ne vous jugerez pas, Clara. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Vous êtes une dame, n'est-ce pas ?

**Je devais en avoir l'apparence à cause de la robe que je portais. Robe que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'enlever, malheureusement. Bon sang, j'aurais préféré me retrouver là en chemise de nuit plutôt qu'avec une robe. **

\- Non, je ne suis pas une dame, **lui affirmai-je.** Je suis une bâtarde. Avec un certain statut, il faut l'admettre.

\- Une bâtarde ? Je n'en connaît pas beaucoup, excepté Sébastien, le bâtard du roi.

**Qui ne connaissait pas Sébastien à la cour de France ! **

\- Je le connais très bien, **lui fis-je avec un petit sourire. **Nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre. En réalité, je suis la bâtarde du feu roi d'Écosse.

\- Anne... Vous êtes Anne Stuart ! **Comprit-elle tout à coup. **Vous êtes la demi-sœur de la reine d'Écosse. Je me souviens de vous lorsque vous aviez quatorze ans. Vous étiez une jeune fille très énergique. Vous ne quittiez jamais Sébastien. Une fois, je vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser dans un couloir.

\- Je.. Je ne me souviens pas de vous. Quel poste occupiez-vous ?

\- Ah, j'étais juste une simple domestique qui travaillait en cuisine. Parfois, on me demandait d'aller servir dans les chambres, ce qui explique le fait que je vous ai vus.

**Je me souviens très bien du moment où elle nous avait surpris... **

_**\- Anne, cours plus vite, sinon tu ne me rattraperas jamais ! S'était écrié Sébastien, loin devant moi. **_

_**Nous courions à travers les couloirs, cherchant désespérément François et Marie qui avaient disparus depuis deux heures. Nous n'étions pas vraiment inquiet car ces deux-là pouvaient disparaître pendant des heures, mais on avait demandé à ce qu'on les cherche. **_

_**\- Si tu veux que je ralentisse, il va falloir m'offrir quelque chose en échange ! Me lança t-il. **_

_**\- Que veux-tu ? M'écriai-je, essoufflée. Je suis à toi. **_

_**Je n'entendis aucune réponse. Juste des pas près de moi. Je me suis arrêté net pour mieux entendre, et pour savoir d'où ça venait. Les pas se rapprochaient. Je pouvais clairement les entendre derrière moi. J'ai alors fait volte-face afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. Lui. **_

_**\- Oui, tu es à moi, sourit-il avant de m'élever dans les airs, et de me faire tournoyer. **_

_**Un petit hoquet de surprise m'échappa lorsqu'il me fit doucement redescendre avant de m'embrasser. Au début, j'ai pas répondu à son baiser, trop surprise, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je l'ai fait, passant mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il prit cela comme une invitation. Il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, tout en rendant le baiser plus féroce, plus passionné. Ce fut un fort raclement de gorge qui nous ramena à la réalité. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur pour faire face à la personne qui avait osé nous interrompre. **_

_**\- Je pense qu'il y a d'autres endroits pour faire ce genre de choses, jeunes gens, s'exclama t-elle. **_

_**Nous hochâmes la tête, nullement impressionnée. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, nous recommençâmes, comme si de rien était. **_

_**C'était une semaine avant mon départ au couvent. **_

\- Je m'en souviens, **lui fis-je. **C'était peu avant mon départ.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme supporta assez mal votre départ. Je fus obligée d'aller lui amener ses repas dans sa chambre, sinon il ne mangeait pas. Durant les premiers jours, il refusa carrément d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je fus obligé de faire du chantage.

\- Quel genre de chantage ?

\- Celui de ne plus faire vider son pot de chambre s'il ne mangeait pas.

**Ah, quand même ! Il ne me l'avait pas dit ça. En même temps, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Un petit rire m'échappa en pensant à la réaction qu'il a dû avoir. **

\- Qu'a t-il dit ? **Lui demandai-je avec une certaine curiosité. **

\- Que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait, et que, si je faisais ça, il me le ferait regretter. J'ai réussi à le convaincre en lui subtilisant les seuls objets qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à vous. Une belle robe bleu en soie, un collier d'émeraude, et une mèche de cheveux.

**Je ne me rappelais pas lui avoir donné une robe et un collier, mais la mèche de cheveux, oui. Au moment de se quitter. On a échangé un baiser, et je lui ai donné une mèche pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Lui m'avait donné une bague qui lui venait de sa mère, et que je portait tous les jours. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas remarqué à mon doigt. **

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de choses à moi, **affirmai-je. **Je lui avais juste donné une mèche de cheveux. Peut-être les avais-je oublié ici en partant ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

**J'ai fouillé dans ma mémoire pour voir s'il y avait une chance que je lui ai donné une robe et un collier, mais rien. Non, je ne lui avais pas donné ça. J'aillais devoir l'interroger. **

\- Clara, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? **Lui demandai-je subitement. **

\- Une semaine. J'attends mon châtiment.

\- Je peux essayer de vous faire libérer. Je connais le roi Henri, et ma sœur est la reine d'Écosse. Je peux faire quelque chose.

**Je le voulais vraiment. Les châtiments pour vol étaient durs. Ça allait du coupage de main à la mort. **

\- Non, ne faites pas ça, Anne. Je mérite mon châtiment. Je ne veux pas avoir un traitement de faveur. Ce serait injuste pour les autres. Je vous en prie, ne faites rien.

\- Très bien. Comme vous voulez. Je ne peux décemment pas le faire si vous n'y consentez pas.

**Je l'ai regardé sans vraiment la comprendre. Pourquoi refusait-elle que je l'aide ? Je ne comprenais pas. A sa place, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être libérer. Pourquoi pas elle ? Peut-être se sentait-elle coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait ? Je ne pouvais le dire. **

**Un bruit à l'extérieur de la cellule me sortit de mes réflexions. On venait de claquer une porte. Surprise, Clara et moi avons sursauté. On ne peut pas dire que les gardes étaient soigneux avec les portes, mais bon.. Une voix familière me fit soudain comprendre. **

\- Anne !

\- François ? François ! **M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond pour aller à la porte. **

**Enfin du renfort ! Moi qui n'avait pas envie de finir la nuit dans ce trou à rat, me voilà satisfaite. **

\- Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, **entendis-je dire François. **

\- Dieu, merci, te voilà enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. Merci de me faire sortir. Je te revaudrai ça.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je t'en devais une depuis longtemps.

**Ah oui ? **

_**Il mentionne la fois où tu lui a sauvé la vie, **_**me rappela ma conscience. ****_Tu sais, quand il a faillit tomber de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et que tu l'as rattrapé in extremis. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi rapide pour le rattraper ce jour-là, il serait mort. _**

\- Tu es seul ?

**En demandant ça, j'attendais une réponse particulière. J'espérais que Sébastien soit avec lui. **

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Anne ? .. Ah ! J'ai compris. Bash.

\- Bash ? Qui est-ce ?

**Un rire me parvint de derrière la porte. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Clara pour voir si elle avait compris, mais son expression m'indiqua que non. **

\- Pourquoi ris-tu, François ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Qui est Bash ?

**Il rit de nouveau. J'ai soupiré d'agacement, avant de taper après la porte. **

\- Dis-moi, **l'intimai-je d'un ton plus sec. **

\- C'est moi, **me répondit une voix différente qui m'était familière, et que je reconnu immédiatement. **

**Sébastien. Quel était cette drôle de façon de le surnommer ? Je détestais ça. Son prénom lui allait bien mieux. **

\- Je préfère le surnom que je te donne, mon Sébastien, **souris-je, rêveuse, en imaginant le sourire qu'il m'adresserai. **Il te correspond parfaitement.

\- Je dois admettre que j'ai une préférence pour celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous de cette manière ? **Fis-je à l'intention de Clara. **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

**Son sourire s'élargit. Agacé, j'ai levé les yeux aux ciel. **

\- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'on sourit ? **Pouffa François. **Une porte nous sépare, je te rappelle.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, c'est à ma compagne de cellule, **leur expliquai-je. **Hum... Quand comptez-vous me faire sortir ?

\- Quand les gardes daigneront revenir, **me répondit Sébastien. **Ils sont partis je ne sais où avec la clé en leur possession. Tiens... Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

**Des nombreux bruits de pas me parvinrent, prouvant que plusieurs gardes arrivaient. **

\- Messieurs, veuillez ouvrir cette porte, **leur ordonna François. **

**Un cliquetis m'indiqua que les gardes obéissaient. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, me laissant enfin voir François et Sébastien. Je me suis jeté dans les bras de ce dernier, ne me préoccupant pas du fait s'il allait me rattraper ou non. Finalement, il me rattrapa, et me serra très fort contre lui. C'est limite s'il ne m'étouffa pas. **

\- Pourquoi l'avoir arrêter ? **Demanda François. **

\- Elle s'est battue avec un homme dans la chambre de la reine d'Écosse, **répondit l'un des gardes. **

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me suis détachée de Sébastien pour faire face à l'imprudent. **

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait embarquer, abruti ! C'est Collin. Je protégeais juste ma sœur de lui. Il tentait de la violer ! Croyez-vous que je me battais dans la chambre de ma sœur parce que j'en avais envie ? Non, je la protégeais, parce que, visiblement, vous en êtes incapable ! Si je ne passais pas par là, ma sœur aurait probablement perdu ce qu'elle a de plus précieux, et elle n'aurait pu se marier avec François. J'ai fait ce que vous auriez dû faire, et l'on me met aux cachots juste pour ça. Êtes-vous débile ou juste incompétent ? Je pencherai plutôt sur les deux solutions au vue des événements.

\- Calmez-vous, ma dame.

\- Que je me calme ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! La prochaine fois, je vous éclate la tête. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

**Le garde resta silencieux, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. J'avais envie de le frapper de toute mes forces. J'allais le faire d'ailleurs, sans que je ne m'en rende véritablement compte, aveuglé par la colère. Ce fut Sébastien qui me retint par la taille. Il me colla à son torse, et me fit sortir des cachots. Une fois dans le couloir, il me plaqua contre le mur. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. **

\- Calmes-toi, Anne, **murmura t-il doucement. **

\- Que je me calme ? Pourquoi le ferais-je face à un tel comportement ? Ils m'ont enfermés dans ce trou à rat alors que je suis innocente. Ils m'ont enfermés, moi, alors que je protégeais juste Marie. Ce soir, j'ai dû faire leur travail. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils ne seraient jamais intervenu à temps. Bon sang, j'ai envie de les tuer ! Sébastien, il faut que je sorte dehors. Je sais qu'il est tard, et qu'il fait nuit, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, alors... Est-ce que tu accepterais de te battre avec moi ?

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Viens avec moi.

**Il passa sa main dans mon dos, et me fit avancer. Je tremblais. De colère, sans doute. Néanmoins, en sentant sa main dans mon dos, je me suis calmée un peu, comme si son toucher m'apaisait. Je l'ai suivie sans discuter. Il me mena jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me ramène dans ma propre chambre, ou bien qu'il me fasse sortir dehors.**

\- Viens, **répéta t-il en me faisant signe d'entrer. **Tu as besoin de te calmer. Tu trembles.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à me calmer facilement. J'ai envie de tuer ces maudits gardes !Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Marie si je n'étais pas intervenue ? Elle aurait été déshonorée, humiliée, et détruite ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ça ?

**Il me tira dans sa chambre, voyant que je n'entrais pas. J'atterris contre son torse. Il me serra contre lui d'un bras, alors qu'il fermait la porte avec l'autre. Ensuite, il nous fit asseoir sur son lit. **

\- Que fais-tu pour te calmer, d'habitude ? **Me demanda t-il.**

\- Je me défoule en faisant du sport. Ou alors, je pense à toi et à François. Ça me rendait tellement triste de ne pas être avec vous que je pleurais, oubliant ainsi la colère.

\- Maintenant, tu es avec nous, avec moi. Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

\- Si, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, mon Bash.

**Un petit sourire lui échappa. Prise d'une envie subite, je me suis mise dans ses bras. Ma tête au creux de son cou, j'ai respiré son parfum. Ce parfum que j'avais cru sentir parfois, certaine nuit d'hiver, au couvent. **

\- Rien que ta présence me calme, **lui appris-je. **Le sentiment que je ressens en ce moment même prend le dessus sur ma colère. Je suis tellement heureuse que j'ai du mal à croire que cela puisse être vrai. J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses être devant moi, que je puisse être contre toi. Tu es tellement beau. Encore plus que dans mes souvenirs.

**Je le sentis me serrer plus fort contre lui. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans les cheveux, les caressant, les tirant, passant les doigts dedans. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tout le temps quand nous étions plus jeunes. **

\- Concentres-toi sur le moment présent, pas sur ta colère, ma belle, **me conseilla t-il. **

**J'ai appliqué son conseil, me concentrant sur son contact, sur ce que je ressentais. Au bout de quelques minutes, ma colère s'évanouit. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux et que j'ai posé ma joue sur son épaule. J'entendais son cœur battre, et sa respiration. Je sentais sa main descendre le long de mon dos pour s'arrêter un peu au dessus de ma taille. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. **

\- Tu as froid ? **S'inquièta t-il. **

\- Non. Non, je n'ai pas froid.

**Il dû comprendre alors que ce frisson était dû à son contact, et non au froid. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il posa juste sa joue sur le somment de ma tête. **

\- Tu te sens mieux ? **S'enquit-il. **

\- Oui. Sébastien... Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés. Plus jamais.

\- Ma belle. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un tente de nous séparer, je le lui ferais payer cher. Ensuite, je t'enlèverai, et t'emmènerais au bout du monde.

**Je me suis délogée de ses bras, et l'ai regardé attentivement. J'avais envie de me coller à lui jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Je voulais vraiment que l'on ne soit qu'une même et seule personne. Mais, je devais d'abord être sûre de son attachement. Je me suis alors précipitée vers la fenêtre. Je l'ai ouverte sous son regard abasourdi. J'ai grimpé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, alors qu'il accourait pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai coupé en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. **

\- Et si c'est moi qui nous sépare ? **Souris-je, taquine. **Que me feras-tu donc ?

\- Je te convaincrai de ne pas faire ça, **répondit-il en repoussant mon doigt.** Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Je te rattraperai.

\- Rattrapes-moi...

**Je fis mine de basculer dans le vide. Comme je m'y attendais, il me rattrapa, et me fit descendre du rebord de la fenêtre. Son souffle était rapide, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il a eu peur. **

\- A quoi joues-tu, Anne ? **S'écria t-il en fermant la fenêtre. **

\- Je ne joue pas. Je m'assurais juste que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Jamais.

**Je l'ai longuement dévisagé pour décrypter son expression, mais, même si je le connaissais mieux que quiconque, je n'arrivais jamais à savoir vraiment à quoi il pensait, ou ce qu'il ressentait. **

\- Sébastien... Que nous arrive-t-il?

**Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas là où je voulais en venir. **

\- Que nous arrive t-il ? **Répétai-je. **Ce n'est pas comme avant. Je ne ressens plus la même chose. Je ne comprends pas... C'est comme si les choses avaient changés entre nous,

\- Alors, toi aussi, tu ressens ça ! Je ne comprenais pas non plus, et je me demandais si tu ressentais la même chose. Quand je touche ton visage, tes cheveux, tes lèvres, tes mains, je ne ressens plus la même chose. C'est comme si... Je sais pas... C'est comme si ma peau me brûlait à ton contact, comme si il y avait une sorte d'électricité. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien connu de si agréable. Rien que le fait de te voir réveille tout mes sens. Je ne comprends rien à tout ça... Je ne ressentais rien de tel lorsque l'on était plus jeunes. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Que m'as-tu fait, Anne ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, et je pourrais te poser la même question.

**Il posa une main dans mon dos, hésitant, et me rapprocha de lui doucement. Sa chaleur m'enveloppa aussitôt. J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et me suis noyé dans cet océan bleu. Avide de contact, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue. Mon cœur battait plus fort, comme si je faisais un effort. J'ai posé mon autre main dans son cou pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Son cœur battait autant, voire plus, que le mien. J'ai froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nos cœurs s'affolaient pour si peu. **

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda t-il en voyant mon expression. **

**J'ai attrapé sa main pour la poser sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit exact où mon cœur se trouvait. **

\- Tu sens mon cœur ? **Soufflai-je en pressant un peu plus sa main contre ma poitrine. **Le tien bat tout aussi vite. A quoi est-ce dû ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est... étrange.

\- Anne, je.. j'ai lu dans un livre – je ne sais plus lequel – que quand un cœur bat aussi vite, c'est parce qu'on ressent de l'amour pour l'autre personne.

\- De l'amour, dis-tu ? Tu y crois ? Tu m'aimes ?

**Inconsciemment, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Cette idée semblait me réjouir, sans que je sache pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti un telle confusion dans ma tête. Une confusion de sentiments. **

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Anne ! Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie !

**Il n'avait pas compris là où je voulais en venir. C'était logique puisque nous n'avions jamais parler des sentiments amoureux que l'on serait susceptible de ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Cela nous semblait presque inconcevable. Nous n'avions jamais ressenti d'amour pour qui que ce soit, alors il nous était presque impossible de savoir ce que c'est exactement d'aimer. Pour ma part, je savais à peu près ce que c'était grâce à mes lectures, notamment grâce à Aristote, Socrate, et Platon, dans ****Le Banquet****. Et encore, on explique par clairement les ressenties ! Non, ça peut paraître étrange, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti d'amour pour qui que ce soit, à part ma famille, mais ce n'est pas le même genre d'amour. **

\- Non, Sébastien, pas de cette manière. Je ne te parle pas d'amour fraternel, ni d'amour amical. Je te parle d'amour physique, du réel sentiment amoureux. L'amour, c'est un sentiment très intense englobant la tendresse et l'attirance physique entre deux personnes.

\- Je vois. Peut-être … Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu sais, tout est toujours compliqué entre nous. On a jamais eu une relation semblable aux autres. Tu n'as jamais eu la même relation avec François, ou qui que ce soit d'autres. Notre relation est unique, exceptionnelle, mais incompréhensible pour les autres, et même pour nous.

\- Pour être franche, je ne saurais dire qui tu es exactement pour moi : mon meilleur-ami, mon confident, mon amant, l'amour de ma vie ? Je peux te désigner de multiples façons, sans savoir réellement qui tu es pour moi.

**Il parut surpris par mes propos. **

\- Tu sais, Anne, on est tellement similaire,parfois, que j'ai l'impression que l'on est qu'une seule et même personne. Il arrive qu'on pense la même chose au même moment, que l'on se comprenne sans même se regarder... On est tellement similaire.

\- « Chacun de nous est la moitié complémentaire d'un homme […] un être unique dont on a fait deux êtres ». Voilà ce qu'a écrit Platon. Ensemble, nous nous complétons.

_**Tu te rends enfin compte de ce qu'il se passe entre vous depuis bien longtemps, même à distance ? Me fit ma conscience. **_

_**Je ne comprends rien. Voilà ce que je vois ! **_

_**Ma chère, tu as tout les éléments pour répondre à tes propres questions. Il te suffit juste de les rassembler pour comprendre. Lui, et toi, vous n'avez jamais été amis. Vous êtes beaucoup plus, et tu le sais bien. Quel genre d'amis s'embrasse ? S'amuse à faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont ensembles ? Couche ensemble ? **_

_**Je t'en pris, tais-toi.. **_

\- J'ai besoin d'air, **soupirai-je... **

**Et j'ai quitté la chambre aussi vite que je le pouvais. Il tenta de me rattraper, mais, rapide, je lui ai échappé avant de disparaître dans la nuit sombre...**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? De mon nouveau personnage, Anne ? De sa relation particulière, voire bizarre avec Sébastien ? Dites-moi tout !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, mes chers lecteurs ! Je sais que vous avez attendus pas mal de temps, et j'en suis navré. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, alors j'ai un peu tardé à finir ce chapitre, que j'ai d'ailleurs fini i peine 30 minutes. Mais, bref, je ne vais pas vous endormir avec mon blabla d'auteur... Passons aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Réponses aux très nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait très très plaisir ;)

**Guest **

Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fan de Marie puisqu'elle ne correspond pas du tout à la Marie Stuart historique que j'adore. Mais, en regardant la série, j'ai vu un très gros potentiel, et j'ai été tout de suite inspiré, imaginant déjà une sœur ainé à Marie. Un triangle amoureux ? C'est dans mes plans, mais ça ne concernera pas forcément les personnages que tu m'as cité. J'aime inventer des situations compliqués, ce que tu vas bientôt découvrir :)

A bientôt je l'espère :D

**Coco**

Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic et mon personnage te plaise. J'avais peur qu'Anne ne plaise pas, ou gâche l'univers. Savoir qu'elle t'intrigue et te plaise me rassure.

Bonne lecture !

**Lois**

Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Moi aussi, j'adore cette relation étrange qu'ils ont. Mais c'est un peu logique loll, c'est moi qui l'écrit. Quant à jusqu'où ils vont aller ces deux-là... Bonne question. J'en ai déjà ma petite idée ….

A bientôt !

**Cassie**

La voilà un peu tardivement, et j'en suis désolée :/ En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise au point d'être accro ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Lola**

Oh oui, elle est étrange loll. Je l'ai faite comme ça parce que les personnages ordinaires m'ennuient un peu, je l'avoue. J'aime quand ils s'interrogent sur eux-mêmes et se demandent s'ils ne sont pas fous, ce qu'Anne va faire à la fin de ce chapitre.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne rêve pas du prince charmant, et ceci parce qu'elle n'est pas naïve. Comme tu l'as dit, elle a les pieds sur terre. Pas comme Marie qui est une femme dirigée par sa passion, et ses envies. Marie et Anne sont complètement différente. Anne est de nature prudente, sournoise, maligne, alors que Marie est passionnée, inconsciente parfois, et trop douce, trop gentille. En fait, pour créer Anne, j'ai pris tout le contraire de Marie pour en faire des êtres radicalement différentes pour qu'elles puissent s'apprendre des choses, se disputer, et surtout, pour pas que vous, mes lecteurs, vous ennuyez avec deux personnages similaires.

Hum... Vraiment désolée pour ce gros patée loll. Quand on me lance sur Anne, je peux écrire des pages et des pages...

Bonne lecture !

**Andrew 92**

La voici, enfin ! Bonne lecture !

**Zoe potter rogue **

Hey ! Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre te plaise, tout en espérant que ce second te plaira tout autant, sinon plus ;)

Moi aussi, j'adore Bash, et c'est pourquoi il est un des personnages principales de cet fic. En tout cas, j'espère que la façon dont il agit, et parle coïncide bien avec la série, et que cela te convient.

Quand j'ai crée Anne, je me suis inspiré de Marie, et de Bash. Comme je l'ai dit à Lola, pour faire Anne, j'ai pris tout le contraire de Marie pour en faire des êtres totalement différent. Mais quel est le rapport avec Bash ? Eh bien, pour créer Anne, je me suis demandée quel genre de femme il pourrait apprécier. Et voilà comment je l'ai imaginé. En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, en espérant qu'elle te plaira toujours dans ce chapitre où elle est vraiment très bizarre ;)

A bientôt !

**eoinice **

Oh non, tu n'es pas une mauvaise lectrice, ne t'inquiète pas lol. Moi aussi, il m'arrive souvent de ne pas savoir quoi dire après avoir lu une fic. En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise au point que tu ne saches pas quoi dire ;)

Il est vrai qu'Anne est très différente de Marie, et je joue beaucoup sur ça. Comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, Marie est du genre à laisser parler son cœur, alors qu'Anne écoute plutôt sa raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle rejette Sébastien. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, ne l'ayant rencontrer que dans les livres. Ainsi, ne comprenant pas, sa raison lui dit de s'enfuir pour se protéger de ses sentiments qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Bon, je te laisse lire la suite loll :D

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me déshabiller avant de me coucher. Par conséquent, je portais toujours cette maudite robe ! La première chose que j'ai donc fait ce matin là a été d'appeler ma suivante pour prendre un bain et enfiler autre chose. Au bout d'une heure, j'étais propre comme un sou neuf, et je portais mes vêtements habituels : une chemise noire, une veste rouge, un pantalon noir, et des bottes de la même couleur. Je me suis sentie tout de suite mieux sans corset. Une fois prête, j'ai voulu quitter ma chambre, mais une lettre au sol, juste à coté de la porte, attira mon attention. Je l'ai récupéré. Il y avait mon nom dessus. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture : François. Curieuse, je l'ai ouverte avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Aussitôt ouverte, je me suis plongé dedans. **

_Anne, _

_Tôt, ce matin, mes parents, le roi et la reine, ont fait appel à moi pour organiser la rencontre de mon petit frère, le prince Charles, avec sa future fiancé, qui répond au nom de Madeleine. Bien sûr, je n'ai pu refuser. Marie a tenue à nous accompagner, se sentant proche de cette enfant qui va être élever dans un milieu inconnue alors qu'elle n'a que 7 ans. Comme tu dormais encore, elle n'a pas tenue à te réveiller pour te faire part de son projet, même si j'ai voulu le faire. Comme elle est très convaincante, je t'ai écrit une ceci plutôt que de te réveiller. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas partir sans te prévenir. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de souci. Si tu veux en savoir plus, questionnes Sébastien, il saura t'éclairer. _

_A bientôt, _

_François_

**Aller voir Sébastien... Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passer la veille. Je m'étais enfuie parce que je refusais d'envisager que lui et moi pouvions être plus que des amis. Il ne devait pas avoir compris ma réaction puisqu'il n'avait rien dit de mal. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je menais un combat avec ma conscience à ce moment-là. **

_**Un combat ? Ricana t-elle, justement. **_

_**Chut, je ne veux pas t'entendre. **_

_**Tu veux m'entendre quand ça t'arranges ! Cesses de renier la vérité. Sébastien et toi êtes plus qu'amis vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. **_

**Même ma tête me le disait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi j'entendais cette maudite voix ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je ne devais pas être constituer comme les autres. **

_**Je ne te le fait pas dire ! S'exclama ma maudite conscience. **_

**Je l'ai ignoré. **

**Je suis sortie de ma chambre dans l'intention d'en apprendre plus sur l'affaire Collin puisque François ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Je me suis donc rendue dans la salle du trône, l'endroit où j'allais évidemment trouver soit le roi soit la reine, voire les deux. Autant chercher l'information auprès des personnes qui pourraient me renseigner le mieux. La salle du trône n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Tout était au même endroit, ou presque. 6 ans, et pas une rides, si je puis dire ! Le roi et la reine étaient assis sur leurs trônes respectifs, écoutant … Sébastien en train de leur dire je-ne-sais-quoi. Et moi qui voulait l'éviter ! Raté... **

\- Anne, **me remarqua le roi. **

**Immédiatement, Sébastien et quelques nobles présents se retournèrent alors que la reine levait les yeux jusqu'à moi. Je me sentis affreusement gêné par tous ces regards qui me détaillaient sans aucune honte. **

\- Approches, **me fit le roi en accompagnant ce simple mot du geste qui m'intimait d'avancer vers eux. **

**Je me suis exécutée en lançant des regards appuyé à ceux qui me regardaient un peu trop longtemps. Je finissais toujours à réussir à leur faire baisser les yeux, sauf pour une certaine personne. Sébastien. Il soutint mon regard jusqu'au bout. C'est même moi qui fut forcé de baisser les yeux. Je préfère dire que je l'ai laissé gagner plutôt que d'avouer que j'avais eu du mal à soutenir des beaux yeux bleus à ce moment-là. **

\- Que veut-tu, Anne ? **S'enquit le roi, oubliant totalement qu'il était en train de parler à Bash... Sébastien, quelques minutes plus tôt. **

**J'ai effectué une profonde révérence en signe de respect. J'étais quand même une bâtarde. Je devais le respect à des souverains. **

\- J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Collin, Votre Majesté. Qu'as-t-on fait de lui ?

**Le roi et la reine échangèrent un regard inquiet. Que cachaient-ils ? **

\- Il a été exécuté par erreur ce matin, **me répondit la reine sans hésitation. **

**Ma première pensée fut pour Lola. Que devait-elle ressentir ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentirais à sa place ? **

\- Comment ça, par erreur ? **Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

**Je craignais d'entendre la suite. **

\- Nous n'avons pas exécuté le bon prisonnier, **répondit de nouveau la reine. **Les gardes n'ont pas marqué la bonne porte.

**Des frissons me parcoururent le dos. Tout ça sentait la machination à plein nez, et Marie était visée ! Ce que je craignais venait d'arriver. Marie n'était pas du tout en sécurité à la cour. On allait tenter de l'éliminer. Je craignais que la reine ne fasse partie du complot. **

\- Comment une telle erreur a-t-elle pu arriver ?! **M'écriai-je, surprenant le roi, mais non la reine. **

**Sébastien fit un pas dans ma direction, et me toucha le bras pour me calmer. Je n'ai pas osé lever les yeux jusqu'à lui. Non, je regardais la reine avec une attention toute particulière pour déterminer si elle pouvait avoir payer Collin pour qu'il viole Marie afin qu'elle ne puisse épouser François. Ça serait bien son genre. **

\- Excusez-moi, Vos Majestés, **fis-je en esquissant une révérence. **Je m'emporte un peu trop vite, parfois.

\- Je comprends que la sécurité de ta souveraine, et demi-sœur te tienne à cœur, **sourit le roi. **Nous ferons tout notre possible pour élucider ce mystère.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

**Mon ton était moqueur, j'en étais consciente, et le roi le remarqua. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Le roi Henri n'aimait pas me contrarier. Il savait très bien que, même s'il était roi, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de dire ce que je pensais. **

\- Père, je suis désolé de vous couper, mais ce que je vous disais est de la plus haute importance, **intervint Sébastien, impatient. **Ce vaisseau anglais est venue en aide au navire français qui était en détresse à l'endroit même où Marie et François se rende pour accueillir Madeleine. Ils vont croire que ce vaisseau est venu pour faire la guerre, et ils vont attaquer. Il ne faut pas qu'ils fassent ça, sinon ça nous mènera à une guerre alors que nous sommes en paix avec l'Angleterre pour une fois ! Laissez-moi les rejoindre pour les prévenir.

\- Très bien, vas-y, **accepta le roi. **Prions pour que tu arrives à temps.

**Il hocha la tête, et entreprit de partir, mais la reine l'apostropha, attirant l'attention de Sébastien, et la mienne. **

\- Emmènes donc, Anne, **dit-elle. **Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu la laisses seule pour la journée. Vous venez juste de vous retrouver.

**Pour qui se prenait-elle à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente ? J'avais horreur de ça ! **

\- La pauvre enfant a vraiment besoin d'air, **sourit-elle sournoisement. **Voyez comme elle est pâle !

**Moi, une enfant ? Quelle blague ! Elle voulait vraiment me pousser à bout, apparemment. Mais, je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. J'ai redressé la tête, j'ai souri, et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. **

\- Je me sens parfaitement bien, Votre Majesté. En fait, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Lady Kenna cet après-midi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à repousser notre petite après-midi entre filles.

\- Pourtant, je crains que cela ne soit nécessaire. La reine d'Ecosse a vraiment besoin de toi pour la protéger. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle alors que tu es censés être sa protectrice !

\- Vous vous en prenez à la mauvaise personne, ma reine. Elle est partit sans me prévenir, ce qui est totalement son genre. Elle n'aime pas que je la surveille sans arrêt. Que voulez-vous ! Ma demi-sœur est inconsciente ! Elle pense pouvoir se protéger toute seule, même si elle est consciente de la menace que représente les anglais. Vous savez comme elle est têtu ! Presque autant que moi !

**J'entendis Sébastien retenir un petit rire en m'entendant parler ainsi. Je me moquais ouvertement, ce qui n'était peut-être pas très avisé. La reine, cependant, fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer, ce qui m'arrangea. **

\- Tu es têtu, c'est vrai, **fit la reine. **Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût.

\- Catherine, laisse donc cette enfant tranquille ! **Intervint le roi. **

\- Je suis désolée de vous contredire, Vos Majestés, mais je ne suis pas une enfant. J'ai quand même vingt ans !

\- Il serait peut-être temps de te marier, Anne, **dit la reine en imitant mon ton moqueur. **

**J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, pour une fois. Il était hors de question que j'aborde le mariage avec eux ! Je me marierais en temps voulu, et si je le souhaite. En aucun cas je ne laisserais quelqu'un décider à ma place. **

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ma reine, je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous d'en décider, **répliquai-je vivement. **Le seul avantage à être une bâtarde, c'est le fait d'être libre. Je ne suis pas enchaîné à un pays, je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux, et épouser qui je veux …. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, **répondit la reine**. Mais, tu pourrais être utile à ta demi-sœur en te mariant pour créer une alliance avec un autre pays, J'ai entendu dire qu'un des bâtard du roi du Portugal est à la cour. Pourquoi ne pas le rencontrer ?

\- Elle n'est pas intéressé, **intervint Sébastien, que j'avais oublié jusqu'ici.**

**Tous surpris par son intervention, nous le fixâmes.**

\- Vos Majestés, nous permettez-vous de nous retirer ? **Demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop empressé. **

**Le roi hocha la tête, se souvenant de l'affaire pressante dont il avait parlé. Impatient de sortir, Sébastien attrapa mon bras, et nous mena dehors sous les yeux mi-surpris, mi-intrigué de toutes les personnes présentes. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur que je me suis défaite de sa poigne. Il fronça les sourcils. **

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Anne ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi distante ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuie hier soir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Ne voulant pas répondre à ces questions, je lui ai tourné le dos, et ai pris le chemin des écuries. Seulement, il me rattrapa en quelques pas, et me retint par le bras. **

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Sébastien ! Ma sœur est en danger, et désolée de dire ça, mais elle compte plus que ma vie privée !

**Incrédule, il me dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde, avant de me lâcher. J'ai fait volte-face, et ai continué mon chemin. **

_**Idiote ! Me réprimanda ma voix. **_

_**La ferme ! J'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes inepties, entends-tu. J'ai autre chose à faire. **_

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Anne, **me dit Sébastien alors que l'on entrait aux écuries. **Tu es … compliquée.

\- Alors, ne cherche pas à me comprendre. C'est inutile. Je suis trop compliquée pour qui que ce soit.

**Il resta silencieux, ce qui me rassura. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne voulais pas de ses questions. **

**J'ai sorti mon cheval de son box, et me suis mise en selle. J'ai jeté un œil à Sébastien pour voir qu'il avait fait de même. Nous sortîmes des écuries en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. C'est ainsi que se déroula tout le voyage...**

\- Non, ne tirez pas ! **Hurlai-je suivie de Sébastien. **

**Les hommes de François était prêt à tirer sur le navire anglais, inconscient du fait qu'il n'était pas là pour faire la guerre. En nous entendant, ils se tournèrent de concert vers François, qui lui-même, nous regardait, attendant des explications. Ce fut Sébastien qui les lui fournit, alors que je descendais de selle, et rejoignis ma sœur en courant. **

\- A quoi pensais-tu, espèce d'inconsciente ?! **M'écriai-je en colère. **Comment as-tu osé partir sans m'en informer?!As-tu perdue la tête ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas partir sans moi ? L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

\- Anne...

\- Non, ne commence pas avec ce ton doux pour essayer de me calmer ! Ce que tu as fait est stupide ! La prochaine fois que tu pars sans m'en informer, je te le ferais regretter de quelque manière que ce soit ! Ai-je été assez claire ?

**Marie resta silencieuse, et impassible. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait honte. **

\- Ne sois pas si dure, Anne, **me fit François. **Ce n'est pas comme si elle était seule. J'étais avec elle.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me tienne à l'écart, alors que mon devoir est de la protéger ! J'ai fait une promesse à mon père, et j'entends la tenir, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, entends-tu.

\- Anne...

\- Non !

**Furieuse, je suis repartie d'un pas rapide à mon cheval. J'avais besoin de me calmer, sinon j'allais devenir méchante. **

\- Anne ? **M'appela Sébastien en venant près de moi. **

**Je ne pouvais donc pas être seule quelques instants ? Fallait-il toujours qu'on me suive ? **

\- Ton silence me tue, tu sais, **soupira t-il. **Parles-moi, je t'en prie.

**Je suis restée silencieuse. **

\- Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

**Très bien, s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu... Je gagnais toujours. Il était impatient, et moi, trop têtu. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il tint bon. Il attendit pendant cinq minutes que je parle. Marie et François surveillait la rencontre de Charles et sa petite fiancé, Madeleine, alors ils n'avaient pas remarqués notre petit manège. Personne, en fait, ne l'avait remarqué. Sébastien tint bon pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de craquer. **

\- Tu es trop têtu pour ton propre bien, Anne, et tu es vraiment agaçante.

**Un sourire m'échappa. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. **

**Il me saisit le bras, et me retourna. Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquer, et me caressa la joue. **

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de te céder ? **Souffla t-il. **Tu as un don pour me faire faire n'importe quoi. Qu'as-tu fait de moi, Anne ? Tu as trop d'influence sur moi pour notre propre bien. Et... Je vois bien que je n'ai pas autant d'influence sur toi.

**Oh, si ! Il avait une trop grande influence sur moi. **

\- Tu te trompes, **lui fis-je savoir. **

**Sa main descendit jusqu'à ma taille, me faisant frisonner. Il avait un certain pouvoir sur moi. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et ça, depuis bien longtemps. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, en plus ! **

\- Anne, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout le temps envie de te toucher ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux tout le temps te sentir contre moi ? Ta peau contre la mienne ? Ton odeur quand j'enfouis ma tête dans tes cheveux ? Ton regard sur moi quand je m'y attend le moins ? Ton sourire quand tu me remarque enfin ?

**Je me suis dégagée, ne voulant pas subir tout de suite cette conversation. Il n'essaya pas de me retenir. **

\- Pourquoi me fuis-tu, Anne ?

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça ! Je ne peux avoir cette conversation avec toi alors que nous sommes en public. Et même si nous étions en privé, je ne pourrais te fournir les réponses que tu désires. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, ou alors, je ne comprends que trop bien.

**Mon ton était sec, malgré moi. **

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi froide, aujourd'hui ? **Me demanda t-il en tentant de me retenir. **Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Sa voix me priait de lui parler, mais étais-je prête à lui dire ce qui me contrariait ? Je le devais. **

\- Sébastien...

**Il apparut devant moi, et se retint de me toucher, bien malgré lui. **

\- Sébastien... Je ne comprends rien. Je comprends rien, et ça me fait peur. J'ai pour habitude de tout comprendre, mais toi et moi... C'est incompréhensible. Je veux comprendre. Oui, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Mais... Et si il n'y avait rien à comprendre ? Pffff, je ne sais même plus ce que je veux dire. Vois-tu ma confusion ?

**Il hocha la tête. **

\- Moi aussi, je veux te sentir contre moi,** continuai-je.** Je veux t'avoir toujours auprès de moi, et me noyer dans tes yeux bleus. Je veux constamment que tu me touches, que tu me regardes, que tu me colles contre toi. Je te veux. Toi, tout entier. Je te veux rien que pour moi.

**Il esquissa un geste vers moi, mais nous fûmes interrompus par Marie et François qui venaient de nous rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient inconscients de ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin... pas très longtemps. **

\- De quoi parliez-vous pour avoir l'air aussi confus ? **Nous interrogea François avec un petit sourire moqueur. **

\- Nous parlions de ta vie sexuelle, **ris-je, ne me laissant pas démonter. **

**Il perdit son sourire, alors que Sébastien me suivait dans mon hilarité. Marie, quant à elle, ne riait pas du tout, et fixait le sol. **

\- Tu as un don pour éluder les questions, Anne, **sourit François, reprenant contenance. **Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me donnes des leçons.

\- Quand tu veux ! Tu sais où me trouver.

\- Effectivement. Dans la chambre de Sébastien.

**J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, ce qui fit bien rire Marie et François. J'ai échangé un regard avec Sébastien. Contre tout attente, il arborait un air amusé. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Il m'étonnait toujours. **

\- François, je vois que tu as appris mes leçons, **lui fis-je. **C'est bien. Je suis fière de toi, mon petit.

\- Mon petit ? **Reprit-il d'un air dégoûté. **Au dernière nouvelle, je ne suis plus « petit ». J'ai la taille d'un adulte, j'ai des pensées d'adultes... Je ne pense plus être un « petit ».

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou nous ?

**Il fronça les sourcils. **

\- L'élève ne dépasse pas le maître pour l'instant, **assurai-je avec un petit sourire en coin. **

**Il leva les yeux au ciel. **

\- Qui pourrait dépasser telle maîtresse !

\- Moi ! **S'exclama Sébastien. **

**Il n'avait pas tellement tord. Il réussissait parfois à me clouer le bec, ce qui relevait du miracle quand on connaissait mon goût pour la conversation. **

\- C'est ce que je te laisses croire, **mentis-je en souriant malgré moi. **

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me surprendre quand je m'y attend le moins.

**Un sourire étira ses lèvres. **

\- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas assez encore.

\- Pourtant, je te connais dans les moindres détails, **rétorquai-je. **Il y a peu de choses que nous n'ayons pas fait ensemble.

\- Tu parles de détails physiques, et non psychologiques, ma belle.

**J'ai haussé les épaules. Que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, je le connaissais par cœur. **

\- Et si vous repreniez cette conversation au château ? **intervint François, que j'avais totalement oublié jusqu'ici. **

**De concert, nous hochâmes la tête. En silence, Sébastien et moi nous remîmes en selle, alors que François et Marie remontaient en carriole, suivis du petit prince Charles et sa petite fiancé, Madeleine. **

\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait autant de banquet à la cour, **soupirai-je en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux. **

**Sébastien me regarda, tout sourire. Il me tendit une coupe de vin épicé. **

\- Crois-tu que ton père le fasse exprès ? **Repris-je après avoir bu une gorgée. **Pour me torturer, je veux dire. Il sait très bien que je déteste porter une robe.

\- Je ne crois pas que son but soit de te torturer, mais si c'est le cas, je te tiens au courant.

\- Merci... Bash.

**Il eut un sourire qui s'évanouit en quelque secondes lorsqu'il vit arriver un homme. **

\- Qui est-ce ? **Lui demandai-je, curieuse. **

\- C'est l'ambassadeur anglais. Simon. Un homme détestable.

\- Que fait-il avec Marie ?

**Vu l'expression de Marie, il n'était pas en train de lui dire des choses plaisantes. Je me devais d'intervenir. **

\- Excuses-moi, **fis-je à Sébastien. **Je dois jouer mon rôle.

**Sans même attendre quelque réponse de sa part, je suis parti vers ma sœur d'un pas pressé. **

\- … Vu votre âge, vous devriez être marié, **entendis-je Simon dire. **

**\- **Et vous, vous devriez vous mêler de vos affaires, **grognai-je en arrivant à coté de Marie. **

\- Vous me demandez en mariage, ou vous essayez de me faire peur ? **L'interrogea Marie avec un regard noir. **

**Simon ne fut pas du tout décontenancé par mon arrivé. Au contraire. **

\- La demi-soeur bâtarde, **sourit-il. **J'ai entendu parler de vous. On vous dit charmante, intelligente, et polie. Je vois qu'on a exagéré sur le « polie », et « intelligente ».

\- Moi, polie ? **Ricanai-je en regardant Marie qui souriait largement. **Les rumeurs vont bon train, apparemment. Moi aussi, j'ai entendue parler de vous, contre toute attente, stupide anglais. Retournez donc sous les jupons de votre reine.

**Marie me jeta un regard outré. J'allais un peu trop loin, c'est vrai. Mais bon... Au moins, j'ai dit ce que je pensais. **

\- Vous devriez prendre votre demi-sœur bâtarde, et rentrer chez vous, **dit-il à l'intention de Marie. **La France n'est pas pour vous. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vous protégeront quand les anglais essayeront de nouveau de vous tuer ? Nous avons faillit vous atteindre une fois. La deuxième sera la bonne.

**Sans que je m'y attende, mon poing partit tout seul vers son visage, mais il fut retenu par une main blanche qui me serra fort le poignet en signe d'avertissement. **

\- Simon, ravi de vous revoir ! **S'exclama François en lâchant mon poignet pour serrer la main de l'ambassadeur. **Veuillez pardonner Anne. Elle est un peu à cran en ce moment. C'est sûrement la fatigue.

**A cran ? Fatigue ? Il se fichait de moi, ou quoi ? Cet imbécile d'ambassadeur venait juste de nous menacer, et il osait dire ça ? Imbécile ! **

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait à être excusée, **intervint Sébastien. **J'ai entendu votre conversation. Ma dame n'a fait que se défendre. Il a clairement menacé la reine d'Écosse, et a avoué que ce sont les anglais qui ont tentés de l'empoisonner !

**François soupira. **

\- Simon, pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, je vous prie ?

\- Bien sûr.

**Une fois seuls, j'ai laissé éclater ma colère. **

\- Imbécile ! Pour ne le fais-tu pas arrêter ? Il vient juste de nous menacer !

\- Ne sois pas si impulsive, Anne ! Mon père ne permettrait jamais qu'on touche à l'ambassadeur, et il y a une raison à cela. On veut éviter une guerre avec l'Angleterre. Nous sommes en paix pour une fois. Profitons-en un peu.

\- Ce sont eux qui déclarent la guerre en s'en prenant à la future reine de France !

\- Cesse donc de crier ! Tu es en train d'attirer l'attention. Sébastien, raisonne-la.

**J'ai regardé Sébastien, convaincu qu'il était de mon coté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. **

\- François n'a, malheureusement, que trop raison. Nous ne pouvons déclencher une guerre sur les simples dires d'un ambassadeur qui veut juste faire peur à Marie. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas à dire ça, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.

\- Bande d'abrutis !

**J'ai fait volte-face et me suis enfuie de la fête. Sébastien me suivit, bien évidemment. **

\- Arrêtes-toi, Anne !

**J'ai fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue, et ai continué ma route. Mais, bien sûr, Sébastien en décida autrement. Il me plaqua carrément contre un mur. Surprise, mon souffle se coupa. **

\- Tu sais que François a raison, **m'assura t-il. **Tu le sais au fond de toi. On ne déclenche une guerre que sur des choses concrètes.

\- Ah oui ? Menacer une reine de mort, ce n'est pas assez concret ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Si, je suis stupide !

**J'ai tenté de me dégager, mais il maintint plus fort contre le mur. Il était proche, trop proche. Je sentais son odeur, sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains sur mes épaules, son souffle sur mon visage. Je sentais chaque partie de mon corps être avide de son contact. Je voulais le toucher, le sentir, et... le goûter. Oui, je le voulais. **

\- Anne, **souffla t-il contre mon visage. **

**Je me suis plaqué contre lui, alors qu'il se collait à moi. Il m'écrasa contre le mur, et enfouie sa tête dans mon cou, sentant mon odeur puis en déposant une multitude de baisers jusqu'à mon épaule. J'ai levé la tête pour le laisser faire, retenant un gémissement de plaisir. Sa peau me brûlait, m'électrifiais. Ça me faisait mal, mais j'en voulais encore et encore. J'ai enfouie mes mains dans ses cheveux, et les lui ai caressé. **

**Redressant la tête , il m'embrassa comme si c'était fréquent. Surpris, je n'ai pas tout de suite répondu à son baiser, mais quand je le fis enfin, mon corps entra tout simplement en éruption. Ses mains se firent pressantes, explorant mon corps avec une avidité étonnante. Pour ma part, j'ai sortie sa chemise de son pantalon, et ai caressé son torse. Il butinait mes lèvres, les mordait, les suçait. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ce qui rendait ce baiser incontrôlable. Ce fut le manque d'air qui nous sépara... pendant quelques secondes. Nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Non, je ne savais plus. J'avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom. Je ne me souvenais même plus de la raison de ma colère. Je savais juste une chose : je lui appartenais corps et âme. **

\- Je vous dérange pas trop ? **Rit une voix beaucoup trop familière. **

**Sébastien et moi nous séparâmes brusquement, comme si nous nous étions brûlés. Dur retour à la réalité. François nous regardait à tour de rôle avec un air amusé. **

\- Il y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez, **sourit-il. **Mais avant de me faire un neveu ou une nièce, vous devriez vous marier.

**J'ai dégluti tout en passant la main sur mes lèvres gonflés. Je devais avoir un air étrange. Comme si je faisais une allergie. J'ai ensuite passé la main dans mes cheveux en désordre pour reprendre contenance. **

\- Bash, tu étais censé lui parler, pas la violer, **ricana François, s'amusant clairement de la situation. **

\- Elle était consentante, donc ce n'était pas un viol.

\- Vous savez qu' « elle » est là ?

**François ébouriffa mes cheveux déjà bien désordonnés. **

\- Comment t'oublier ? Même un aveugle ne pourrait pas manquer de te remarquer. Bon, revenons à cette histoire avec Simon.

\- Ce n'est pas conseillé, si tu veux mon avis, **assura Sébastien. **Là, elle est calme, mais si tu la contraries, elle peut exploser sans que tu t'y attendes.

**J'ai levé les yeux aux ciels. Ils m'oubliaient encore... **

\- Il faut qu'elle comprenne ! **S'écria François avant de se tourner vers moi. **Anne, cet ambassadeur est trop important pour qu'on le tue. Je suis d'accord avec toi à propos de Marie, et je ferais le nécessaire pour la protéger.

\- D'accord, **répondis-je simplement. **

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

**François et Sébastien échangèrent un regard interloqué, ce qui me fis sourire. **

\- Je ne suis pas aussi têtu que vous le pensiez, n'est-ce pas ? **Me moquai-je. **

\- Embrasse-la plus souvent, Sébastien, **souffla François. **Ça la rend raisonnable.

**J'ai baissé la tête pour cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer entre Sébastien et moi, et ça me faisait toujours aussi peur. **

\- N'aie pas l'air si embarrassé, Anne, **rit François en me relevant la tête. **

**Je l'ai fusillé du regard. **

\- Qui parles d'embarras ? **Souris-je en lui pinçant la joue. **Ce n'est pas moi qui a été surpris par ses parents au lit avec une comtesse étrangère. Ne sois pas si embarrassé, François, j'ai des informateurs très bien informés.

\- Sébastien..., **grogna t-il. **

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je connais juste cette comtesse. Elle est espagnole, n'est-ce pas ? Son nom est Maria. Elle est très proche de la bâtarde du roi d'Espagne, à qui je suis très proche également. J'échange souvent des lettres avec ces deux femmes. Elles sont charmantes, et m'ont appris bien des choses.

**Sébastien fronça les sourcils, ce qui m'intrigua. **

\- La bâtarde du roi d'Espagne, dis-tu ? Tu parles d'Antonia ?

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Elle était ma promise quand j'avais 4 ans. Nous devions conclure une alliance, mais père a changé d'avis en te rencontrant. Il a pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de te donner à moi. De toute façon, le père d'Antonia, le roi, a préféré la promettre à un des bâtard du roi du Portugal.

**Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Antonia n'avait jamais mentionné ce détail. **

\- De me donner à toi ? **M'étranglai-je. **

\- Oui, on voulaient nous promettre l'un à l'autre, mais il y avait un problème. Ton père étant mort, et ne connaissant pas l'identité de ta mère, on n'a rien pu faire, puisque il faut l'assentiment des parents. De plus, il est dit qu'à sa mort, ton père a déclaré que tu serais la seule à pouvoir décider de ton sort. C'est donc à toi de choisir ton mari.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant... Mais, là n'est pas le sujet. N'est-ce pas François ? Maria m'a fait part de quelques petites choses à ton sujet. J'étais encore au couvent à l'époque. Ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si ce n'était pas par toi. Malheureusement, les sœurs ont lus la lettre. Je crois que c'était assez compromettant.

**Intrigué, François me poussa à développer. **

\- Tu as une manière de flirter vraiment spéciale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est …

\- Tais-toi !

**J'ai éclaté de rire en repensant à cette fameuse lettre. La première fois que je l'avais lu, j'avais faillit mourir de rire. Abasourdis, les sœurs m'ont confisqué la lettre. Elles l'ont lus, et ont été tout simplement choqués. Après, j'ai été considéré comme une libertine, une « Don Juan » féminine. Ça m'avait bien fait rire. **

\- Eh, je vous cherchais ! **S'exclama Marie qui venait d'arriver. **Que se passe t-il ? Pour êtes-vous si ... tendus ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **souris-je. **

\- Qu'as-tu fais, ou dis, Anne ?

**Je pris un air innocent qui ne dupa personne. **

\- Bref, nous devrions peut-être retourner auprès du roi, sinon les gens vont se poser des questions, **proposa Sébastien, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. **Pour Anne, et moi, la réputation importe peu, mais pour vous, Marie et François, elle est vitale. Une mauvaise réputation pourrait vous compromettre.

\- Tu as raison, Bash, **admit François en offrant son bras à Marie. **Dansons, et montrons à Simon que tu es plus forte que ce qu'il croit. Montrons-lui que la France et l'Écosse sont plus proches que jamais.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas le cas ! **S'écria Marie en prenant tout de même son bras. **

\- Peu importe. Ce que l'on montre aux autres est plus important. Faisons semblant d'être proches, et ils y croiront si on est convaincant.

**L'idée de François était bonne. Il fallait démontrer à l'Angleterre que l'alliance entre la France et l'Ecosse était forte, et qu'en cas de problème, la France aiderait son allié. Pour cela, il fallait dupé les gens. **

\- Marie, rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit une fois, **intervins-je.** C'est ce que notre propre père m'avait dit : « Quand on est un souverain, il faut faire parfois des choses qui nous déplaisent, mais si c'est pour le bien de notre pays, il n'y a pas à hésiter ». Un bon souverain fait passer son pays avant tout. Ne l'oublies jamais.

\- Jamais.

**Elle releva la tête, et se laissa entraîner par François vers la piste de danse. Je les ai regardé s'éloigner avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Outre sa protection, mon père m'avait confié également son éducation. Pas n'importe quelle éducation. En fait, je devais lui apprendre à être une bonne reine. **

\- J'aime quand tu lui parles comme ça, **sourit Sébastien. **Tu me fais penser à une préceptrice.

\- C'est un peu ce que je suis pour elle. Je connais mieux le « métier » de reine qu'elle. Mon père m'y a formé. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire pour elle, alors il m'a chargé de le faire à sa place. J'espère vraiment qu'elle sera une bonne reine. Il y a eu assez de tyran dans l'histoire.

\- Tu t'en sors bien. Je trouve que tu ferais une bonne reine.

\- Je suis une bâtarde. Je ne peux être reine.

**Et puis, je ne désirais pas être écraser par tant de responsabilités, moi qui les fuit autant que possible. **

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est possible de passer outre, **affirma Sébastien. **Si Marie meurt sans héritier, tu seras reine, comme ton père le souhaitait.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas être reine. C'est trop de responsabilités pour moi. J'ai pour habitude de fuir les responsabilités autant que je peux. Ainsi, je ne ferais pas une bonne reine. Je n'ai pas le mental pour. Je suis habituée à être libre, alors être, du jour au lendemain, enchaînée à un pays, ce serait un cauchemar pour moi. Non, le seul avantage à être bâtarde, c'est la liberté, je ne veux pas qu'on me la retire. Je suis bien comme je suis. Je ne veux pas qu'on bouleverse ma vie de la sorte. Et puis, imagine que je suis reine. On ne pourrait presque plus se voir. Je ne pourrais plus m'amuser avec toi, parce que je serais écrasée par les responsabilités. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Parfois, je nous imagine à la place de Marie et François. Si nous étions légitime, et voués à être souverains un jour, notre relation serait-elle différente ?

\- Sûrement.

**Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment poser cette question, mais la réponse me paraissait évidente. **

\- Une chance alors, que nous soyons bâtards ! **S'exclama Sébastien. **Sinon, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, **ajouta t-il en embrassant mon cou. **Ça, **continua t-il au creux de mon oreille en me plaquant contre lui.** Ou ça, **souffla t-il en déposant de petits baisers papillons sur mon visage. **

**Je souriais largement. **

\- Même si tu n'es pas reine aux yeux du monde, tu es ma reine à moi, **fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. **

\- Et toi, mon roi.

**Nous nous sourîmes. **

**Le lendemain après-midi... **

\- Ne sont-ils pas mignon ? **Fis-je à Sébastien en observant Charles et Madeleine. **Tout ceci me rappelle mon arrivée en France, quand François et Marie ont joués au même jeu, et qu'elle s'est enfuie à cause de sa légendaire impatience.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Quel bon moment !

**D'ailleurs, François et Marie n'était pas très loin. Et en plus, leurs vêtements étaient assortis. Comme par hasard ! Le rouge allait incroyablement bien à François, ce que Marie avait bien remarqué. D'où la couronne de fleur rouge sur sa tête. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'au moindre mouvement, ils se touchaient. Non loin de là, j'ai repéré Simon qui les observaient attentivement. Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsque François laissa Marie seule. Crétin ! **

\- Excuses-moi, Anne, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, **me fit Sébastien. **

**Sans même attendre quelque réponse de ma part, il partit. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, pensive. Qu'allait-il donc faire ? Il disparut derrière des arbres. J'ai soupiré face à ma stupidité. Sébastien était libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. **

**J'ai repéré François non loin de là, une coupe à la main. Je l'ai rejoint. **

\- Fais attention à Simon, **le prévins-je. **Ils vous surveillent, Marie et toi.

\- Ce n'est pas chose nouvelle. Tout le monde nous surveille.

**Il détourna les yeux vers quelque chose plus loin. Non, pas quelque chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un. Marie et Sébastien. **

\- Que font-ils tous les deux ? **Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

**Ils semblaient conspirer ensembles, ce qui m'intriguait. **

\- François, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose : Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un à la cour a ordonné à Collin de violer Marie ? Que quelqu'un l'ait aidé à s'échapper ?

\- Oui, mais Marie pense qu'il s'agit de ma mère.

\- Catherine ? Elle accuse la reine ! Elle est folle... Pourquoi Catherine ferait-elle ça ? Cela empêcherait l'alliance entre la France et l'Écosse ! Je ne vois pas quel intérêt elle en tirerait.

\- D'un coté, il est probable qu'elle n'ait pas tord !

**J'ai manqué de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. **

\- Penses-tu vraiment que ta mère est capable d'une telle chose ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait ça à Marie.

\- Ma mère est capable de beaucoup de choses.

**Alors là, je devais halluciner. Je n'étais pas très familière des relations que l'on peut avoir avec sa mère, mais j'en savais assez pour savoir que ce qu'il disait était grave. **

\- François, c'est ta mère !

\- Et alors ! Elle est capable du pire quand on en vient à ses enfants.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu dises ça. Catherine est la meilleure mère que j'ai jamais vus. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses enfants.

\- Justement !

**J'ai soupiré. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soupçonnait sa mère. Sa mère ! **

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, François. Il s'agit de ta mère. Comment peux-tu la soupçonner d'avoir fait une telle chose ? Certes, elle est sournoise, mais je ne la pense pas capable de faire ça.

\- Anne, tu n'es pas très familière des relations mère / enfants, mais sache que les parents ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils laissent paraître. Ma mère n'a jamais caché le fait qu'elle apprécie peu Marie. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle la méprise. Marie est trop sensible, pas assez machiavélique, et sournoise à son goût. Ma mère est une Médicis, ne l'oublie pas. Elle a lu Le Prince, et l'Art de la Guerre de Machiavel, plus jeune. Si elle pense agir pour une bonne cause, elle est capable de tout. Ses armes préférés sont les mots, et le poison, ne l'oublie jamais. Moi, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Elle est capable du pire pour protéger ses enfants. Je pense que pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle prend Marie pour une menace.

**Ses propos me déstabilisèrent.C'était à peine croyable. Pourquoi Catherine prendrait t-elle Marie pour une menace ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour lui porter préjudice. Marie n'avait jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit contre elle. Je ne voyais pas en quoi elle pourrait être une menace. **

\- François, tu ne me convainc pas, parce que je vois pas en quoi Marie serait une menace. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle n'est venu ici que pour conclure une alliance, pas pour menacer les souverains de France. Son comportement a toujours été exemplaire.

\- Je trouverais des éléments, et convaincrais.

\- Fait donc, mais je doute que tu y parvienne. D'ailleurs... Où sont Marie et Sébastien ?

**Ils avaient disparus alors que nous discutions. Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Il est vrai que Sébastien est libre de faire ce que bon lui chante, mais cela m'intriguait, et la curiosité était trop forte. J'avais besoin de savoir. **

\- J'ai très envie de les espionner, **souris-je. **Pas toi ?

\- Anne, j'ai clairement dit à Marie que je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser. Crois-tu qu'il soit judicieux de me contredire en portant de l'intérêt à une chose aussi futile ? Marie est libre de faire ce que bon lui chante, et je croyais que tu pensais de même. Quant à Sébastien, il est rare qu'il reste tout une journée à la cour. Il a toujours quelque chose à faire. Il traîne souvent dans la forêt, dans les villages alentours... Souvent, il accomplit des missions pour notre père. Il est donc impossible de savoir où il est exactement.

\- François, tu es trop sérieux pour ton propre bien.

**Il leva les yeux au ciel. **

\- Attends une seconde ! Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard ?

**Mon souffle se coupa. D'où lui venait cette idée ? C'était ridicule. La jalousie n'était pas quelque chose qui m'affectait. Non, je passais au-dessus de ça. **

\- Ne sois pas idiot, François. Jalousie ne me touche pas.

\- Oh, je crois bien que si. Elle affecte tout le monde, même si l'on en a pas forcément conscience.

\- Pas moi.

**Non, Jalousie ne me touchait pas. Elle ne m'a jamais touché. Et jamais elle ne le ferait. Je refusais. **

\- Tu ne me l'avoueras pas de toute façon, **déclara t-il. **Tu es un tel mystère parfois.

\- J'aime être un mystère. Les gens se demandent alors ce qui se cache en moi. Ils sont attirés par moi, parce qu'ils ne me comprennent pas. C'est très plaisant.

\- Tu aimes attirer l'attention ?

\- Pas toujours.

**Quand je me sentais fragile, je n'avais pas envie que l'on me regarde. Au premier abord, je pouvais sembler être une femme assez étrange, et c'est ce que je pensais moi-même, mais mon entourage m'assurait que j'étais normale. Enfin... Si leur définition de la normalité est la même que la mienne. **

\- Tu n'es pas toujours facile à comprendre, **sourit-il. **C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Sébastien adore ça.

\- Il adore ne pas me comprendre ? Il est étrange lui aussi.

\- S'il te comprenait tout le temps, ça ne serait pas amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Il n'avait pas tellement tord. Si il savait tout ce que j'avais en tête, ça serait vraiment ennuyeux. **

\- Je suis d'accord, **admis-je pour une fois. **Je n'aurais plus rien à lui cacher.

\- Tu caches des choses à Sébastien ?

\- Je cache des choses à tout le monde, et ils font de même. Pourquoi devrais-je me dévoiler totalement quand les autres ne le font pas ?

\- Vu comme ça ….

**Je n'étais pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de moi. Pas même aux personnes les plus proches de moi. J'étais la seule à connaître la vraie moi. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Connaître la vraie moi, c'est connaître mes faiblesses, et je ne voulais pas qu'on les connaissent. Je devais rester une énigme aux yeux des autres. **

\- François ! **S'écria une voix paniqué derrière lui. **Je t'en prie, aides-moi !

\- Marie ?

**Je me suis retournée, et vit que Marie peinait à respirer. Elle devait avoir couru, et il était visible qu'elle était paniqué. **

\- Que se passe t-il, Marie ? **Lui demandai-je, inquiète. **

\- Il .. il y … a une femme... dans mes appartements... Elle est en train d'agoniser !

\- Quoi ?!

**Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, partant en courant vers le château. Je fus bien vite suivi par François, et Marie, et quelques gardes. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre, la femme avait disparu.**

\- Elle se trouvait juste là, **nous indiqua Marie avec les larmes aux yeux. **Elle était par terre, en train d'agoniser. Où peut-elle être ?

\- Ils ont cachés les preuves, **devina François. **Ils ont échoués, et c'est toi qu'ils voulaient tuer. Cherchez-les, allez ! **Lança t-il aux gardes. **Un meurtrier avec une femme mourante ne peut pas aller bien loin. Dépêchez !

**En l'espace de quelque secondes, les gardes étaient déjà tous dehors. **

\- Elle se trouvait juste là ! **Gémit Marie, toujours en proie à la panique. **Comment a-t-il pu quitter la chambre avec elle ?

**François le prit les mains pour tenter de la calmer, mais perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le remarqua pas. **

\- Le passage ! **Souffla t-elle. **

**Elle libéra ses mains, et courut à l'autre bout de la chambre. Intrigués, François et moi la suivîmes.**

\- Je ne sais pas quelle longueur il fait, ni où il mène, mais...

**Passant ses doigts entre la tapisserie du mur, Marie ouvrit un passage qui débouchait sur un long couloir peu chaleureux, et très sombre. J'ai écarté Marie pour pouvoir écouter l'écho du couloir, afin de savoir si quelqu'un y était. François, ayant eu la même idée, fit de même. **

\- Il n'y a personne dans ce passage, sinon on entendraient des bruits de pas, **leur fis-je. **

\- Je connaissais l'existence de ces couloirs, mais j'ignorais qu'un menait ici, **dit François. **

\- Ils te sont familier ? **S'enquit Marie. **

\- Ça a pris des siècles pour construire ce château. Ces passages relient les ailes anciennes aux plus récentes.

**Il referma le passage délicatement en remettant bien la tapisserie. **

\- La plupart sont condamnés et n'ont pas d'issus. Je vais tout de même les faire vérifier. Où étaient tes gardes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y en avait pas. J'ai vu la servante, et je croyais être en sécurité.

**J'ai poussé un long soupir sonore qui attirèrent leur attention. **

\- Je vais tuer ces maudits gardes ! **Grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **

\- Nous allons nous contenter de les punir, ça sera moins sanglant, **sourit François en me jetant un petit regard amusé. **

\- Et moi qui voyais là une occasion de m'amuser un peu en l'absence de mon compagnon de jeu ! Tu n'es pas amusant, François.

**Il sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui disais. **

\- Je vais m'occuper de ces gardes, **nous prévint François en s'élançant vers la porte. **A tout à l'heure !

**Marie sembla déçue qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait qu'il reste, et la console, devinai-je. **

\- Tu le reverras bientôt, **lui soufflai-je. **François semble tout de même attaché à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Anne ?

\- Je vois bien la façon dont il te regarde. Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent du tout. Ne l'écoutes pas quand il dit qu'il ne prévoit pas de t'épouser. Il changera bientôt d'avis. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. François est un jeune prince gouverné par ses sentiments.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu ais raison, mais pour une fois, je crois que tu as tord.

**Si elle savait... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Anne, viens avec moi ! **M'apostropha François. **

\- Où ?

\- Trouvons Sébastien. Il est partit depuis bien longtemps à la recherche de Colin.

**A la recherche de Colin ? Cela ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça. C'est Marie qui lui avait demandé. **

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? **M'écriai-je en lui frappant l'épaule. **

\- Je l'ai appris il y a peu, de Marie.

**J'allais la tuer ! J'étais sa protectrice, celle qui devait prendre soin d'elle, et elle ne me disait rien ! Comment la protéger si elle me cachait ce qu'elle faisait ? Si elle ne me disait pas ce qui l'a préoccupait ? **

\- Comment le trouver ? **Soupirai-je. **Il commence à faire nuit.

\- Il est dans les bois, et il m'a appris à suivre ses traces, au cas où je dois le trouver.

\- Malin...

**Il me fourra une épée dans les mains, m'empoigna le bras et nous fit avancer vers l'extérieur du château. **

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? **Lui demandai-je en le suivant tout de même. **J'avais prévue d'aller voir Marie.

\- J'ai besoin de toi parce que tu es maligne, et que tu sais te battre, et manier une épée. Et puis, tu connais les bois mieux que moi, même si tu n'y es pas aller depuis des années. Tu sais comment Sébastien fonctionne quand il est en forêt, parce que tu fonctionnes de la même manière. Si il y a quelqu'un qui peut le retrouver rapidement, c'est bien toi. Je crains qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose, il est partit depuis bien trop longtemps.

**Penser qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Sébastien m'alarma. Je me mis alors à courir pour rejoindre plus vite les écuries. Pas question de partir sans cheval. **

\- Attends-moi, Anne !

\- Dépêches-toi !

**Nos pas résonnaient longuement dans les couloirs déserts. Nous n'avons croisés personne, ce qui ne me surprit pas. Le long couloir que nous empruntions était peu fréquenter à cet heure de la journée. Il ne nous fallut donc que quelques minutes pour arriver aux écuries. Là, nous prîmes un cheval chacun, et partîmes le plus vite possible en direction de la forêt. **

\- Regarde bien le sol, **dis-je à François. **Sébastien laisse souvent des branches cassés derrière lui.

\- Et des empreintes !

**Dans l'obscurité, il n'était pas simple de repérer ce genre de choses, mais à force d'acharnement, nous finîmes par trouver l'empreinte d'un sabot de cheval. **

\- Cette empreinte semble récente, **lançai-je à François en la lui montrant. **Il ne doit pas être loin.

\- Et si ce n'est pas lui ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

\- Sébastien traquait Colin, je te rappelle.

**Colin... Je l'avais oublié, lui. Bon sang ! **

\- Colin ne s'est pas enfui à cheval, mais à pied, alors que Sébastien a pris un cheval, **expliquai-je à François. **Par conséquent, ces empreintes sont à Sébastien. Et je peux même te dire qu'il est sur les traces de Colin. Regardes-ici. Ce sont des empreintes de pas fraîche. Si on en trouve un des deux, il y a de bonnes chances pour que l'autre soit avec.

\- Tu es diablement perspicace !

**Nous reprîmes le chemin, suivant les traces que l'on avait repéré. La tâche était difficile à cause de l'obscurité, et la crainte de ce que l'on pourrait bien découvrir. Crainte qui fut confirmer lorsque nous vîmes un corps au sol. François, fronçant les sourcils, voulut dire quelque chose, mais je l'en ai empêché en disant tout simplement « chut ». Il me lança un regard abasourdi. **

\- Je pense que cette personne est morte, et il n'est pas impossible que son meurtrier soit dans les parages, alors soit silencieux, je t'en prie, **lui chuchotai-je. **

**Nous mîmes pied à terre, et nous approchâmes du corps. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement. **

\- C'est Colin, **chuchotai-je de nouveau. **

\- Sébastien ?

**Ce nom me fit relever la tête vers François qui regardait derrière moi. Je me suis alors retournée, et vit effectivement Sébastien. Il avait un tâche de sang sur la joue, ce qui m'alarma. **

\- Que fais-tu là ? **L'interrogea François. **

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouver ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as appris à repérer les branches cassés, et les empreintes.

**Sébastien détourna son attention vers moi, attendant ma réponse. **

\- J'ai toujours su comment te retrouver.

**Il acquiesça tout simplement. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je le trouvais assez étrange. **

\- Allons-y, emmenons-le, **déclara t-il en rangeant son poignard. **Il ne méritait pas un telle mort. Marie le fera envoyer en Écosse pour qu'il ait un enterrement décent.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? **Intervint François. **

\- Apparemment, les gardes sont passés avant nous, **répondit-il en commençant à traîner le corps. **

**François le stoppa en retenant la corde qui retenait les pieds de Colin, alors que je disais « attend une minute ! ». J'avais compris. J'avais compris que ce n'était pas les gardes qui l'avait tué. Non, c'était autre chose.. **

-Nos gardes pendent les malfaiteurs par le cou, pas par les pieds, **remarqua François. **On lui a tranché la gorge. Et regardes ces traînées de sang sur son visage. Il s'est vidé de son sang.

\- Écoutes, nos gardes prennent parfois des libertés avec les usages, quelques fois. Aides-moi, maintenant, tu veux bien ?

**Sébastien connaissait la vérité. Mais, pourquoi ne la disait-elle pas ? **

\- Ce sont des rites païen, **soupirai-je en détournant le regard du corps. **Il a été offert en sacrifice.

**J'ai levé les yeux pour dévisager Sébastien pour qu'il sache que je savais qu'il savait. Il me jeta un regard plein de curiosité alors que François me poussait à développer. Des bruits de branches cassés m'en empêchèrent. **

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda François, intrigué. **

**Sébastien lui fit signe de se taire en se relevant. **

\- Les gardes ? **Supposa François. **

**J'ai secoué la tête. Ce n'était aucunement les gardes. François se releva précipitamment, quelque peu effrayé. **

\- Nous reprenons ce qui est à nous, et non à vous, **s'écria Sébastien en direction des bruits. **Même les morts sont sous autorité du roi !

**Nous dégainâmes tous notre épée, les entendant approcher de plus en plus. **

\- Est-ce judicieux de leur dire ça ? **Lançai-je à Sébastien en me plantant à ses cotés. **Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

**Je sortis une petite lame que je gardais toujours cachés à ma ceinture pour faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour les chasser. Mais, Sébastien retint ma main. **

\- Je ne veux pas que tu subisses les conséquences, ma douce.

\- Tout comme moi !

\- Tu protèges Marie, je te protège, c'est ce qui était convenue.

**Il prit ma lame de mes mains, et entailla la sienne sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il répandit son sang à l'endroit même où Colin avait perdu tout son sang. **

\- Lumenick dushkader, Et sprago faraha, Ay raynim doluchtai! **Récita t-il. **

**Je connaissais ceci par cœur. J'aurais pu aisément le faire à sa place. Les conséquences ne me faisaient pas peur, il le savait. **

\- Ils partent ! **Souffla Sébastien.**

**Et effectivement, les bruits de pas s'éloignaient rapidement. François regardait son frère sans comprendre. **

**\- **Ne tardons pas ! **Lança t-il en me rendant ma lame, couverte de son sang. **

**J'ai essuyé le sang sur mon pantalon, et l'ai rangé à sa place, alors que Sébastien essayait déjà de bouger le cadavre de Colin. **

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sont partis ? **L'interrogea François en rengainant son épée. **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- François, Anne, il faut faire vite !

**Nous nous précipitâmes pour l'aider à mettre le corps sur son cheval. Une fois fait, nous partîmes au galop. **

**J'espérais franchement que les conséquences de tout ceci ne seraient pas trop graves... **

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Dites-moi la vérité, bon sang ! **S'écria François. **Si Sébastien ne le fait pas, Anne fait-le ! Non, ne prends pas cet air innocent, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais avant que Sébastien ne te prenne ton poignard.

**J'ai soupiré en me tournant vers Sébastien. Nous échangeâmes un long regard plein de signification. Après une longue délibération silencieuse, j'ai pris la parole : **

\- Comme je l'ai dit, Colin a été sacrifié par les païens. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

\- Tu ne dis pas tout là, Anne ! Cette... prière... Vous la connaissez tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du langage païen, ou druidique. C'est de l'hérésie !

\- Dis-lui ce que ça veut dire, Bash.

**Il me fusilla des yeux avant de soupirer longuement. **

\- Profondes sont les racines, Sombre est la nuit, Rouge est le sang, Je paierais. Ça ne veut rien dire, mais ils y croient.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ceci ?

\- Anne et moi passions beaucoup de temps en forêt lorsque l'on était jeunes, voilà tout.

**Il mentait, et il mentait bien. Il avait dit ça avec une telle assurance. C'était impressionnant. **

\- Bien, **souffla François. **Il faut que je parle à Marie.

**Il partait déjà quand je lui ai attrapé le bras. **

\- Ne lui dit rien à propos de cela, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve mêler à tout ceci. Elle est déjà assez effrayé comme ça.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Merci.

**Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Sébastien commença son interrogatoire. **

\- Comment connais-tu les païens, Anne ?

\- Si tu es un gentleman, c'est la femme qui pose d'abord les questions.

\- Je ne joue pas, Anne ! Réponds-moi !

**Ne me voyant pas répondre, il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et me releva la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. **

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Quand j'étais au couvent, il … M'arrivait de m'évader pendant quelques heures, **commençai-je, résigné. **

\- Et ?

\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je t'en prie. Tu me déstabilises.

**Il appuya fort sur mes épaules, et me jeta un regard impatient. **

\- Et, un jour, j'ai rencontré, dans les bois alentours, une jeune femme qui avait mon âge, **continuai-je en me plongeant dans mon passé.** Elle s'appelait Ciara, et elle était païenne. On est très vite devenues amies. Elle m'a … initié au coutume de son peuple,et m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur la nature, et l'histoire de son peuple. En échange, je lui ai appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur notre société. Mais, notre amitié ne plaisait pas à son peuple, et bien vite, ils ont cherchés à empêcher nos rencontres. Seulement, on étaient malignes, et on trouvaient toujours un moyen de se voir en secret.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- A force de se croire plus malignes, on est devenues imprudente, **poursuivis-je. **Nous pensions que jamais ils ne découvriraient que l'on se voyaient toujours. Mais, un jour, ils suivirent Ciara sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoivent, et ils la virent me rejoindre tout près du couvent. A peine eu-je le temps de la saluer qu'ils me sautèrent dessus pour me tuer. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait trahie en les amenant, mais c'est quand je la vis se battre contre son propre peuple que je compris qu'elle n'en avait rien fait. Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que je me fasse décapiter par le père de Ciara. J'ai survécu grâce à un poignard que je cache toujours sur moi. J'ai tué son père, et... Je n'ai même pas ressenti de la culpabilité. Il était la première personne que j'ai tué, et j'ai rien ressenti, à part du soulagement, puisqu'il ne m'a pas tué, et un plaisir que je ne saurais décrire. J'ai voulu m'enfuir avec elle, pour échapper à cette bataille, mais en me détournant du corps de son père, je l'ai vu se faire tuer à son tour par un autre païen. Il lui a dit, et je m'en souviendrais toujours : « ainsi finissent traîtres ». Ensuite, il s'est tourné vers moi, et m'a regardé avec une froideur... Jamais on ne m'a regardé comme ça. Il a léché le sang sur son couteau, tout en continuant de me regarder. Il essayait de me déstabiliser pour que je ne fasse plus attention aux autres qui cherchaient à m'atteindre. Tu vois cette cicatrice ? **Fis-je à Sébastien en lui montrant mon avant-bras où une longue cicatrice était visible. **C'est lui qui me l'a faite. Il ne m'a pas tué, il m'a épargné. Il m'a simplement dit que j'étais « marqué », et que mon destin serait funeste, que j'allais mourir jeune, trahie par les miens.

**Contre tout attente, Sébastien me prit dans ses bras, me collant contre lui, et caressant mes cheveux. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ressentis tout à coup l'envie de pleurer, ce qui était très rare chez moi, mais je me suis retenue. Je n'étais pas faible, je ne pleurerais pas. Pour moi, les larmes étaient signe de faiblesse, et je ne voulais pas paraître faible, même devant lui. **

\- Attends une seconde ! **M'exclamai-je en me dégageant. **Ne cherches pas à éviter mes questions !

\- Je... Hum... Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- A toi de me répondre, Bash. Comment connais-tu les païens ?

**S'il croyait que j'allais oublier de lui poser la question, eh bien, il avait tord. Je n'étais pas du genre à oublier quelque chose. **

\- Je passe beaucoup de temps en forêt, ce qui explique pourquoi je les connais, **expliqua t-il en détournant les yeux. **

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Si tu sais mentir avec une facilité déconcertante à François, ce n'est pas le cas avec moi. Tu détournes toujours les yeux quand tu me mens.

\- D'accord... Eh bien, ma mère …. Elle a des origines païennes.

**J'ai manqué de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. **

\- Diane ? Des origines païennes ? Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. Vous savez bien garder vos secrets.

\- Ça nous connaît, effectivement. Si ça venait à être su, on risqueraient gros.

\- Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. Pour rien au monde je ne le répéterai. Pas même sous la torture, entends-tu.

**Il sourit, et me caressa la joue. Oh, non. Pas ça. Mon corps a aussi réagi, malgré moi. J'ai posé ma main sur celle qui était sur ma joue, et l'ai pressé un peu plus sur ma peau. Ce simple contact m'électrifia. Sa peau contre la mienne semblait m'embraser, me brûler comme si je touchais le feu. Mais, je touchais le feu ! Sébastien était le feu, et il me brûlait. Je devais m'éloigner, me contrôler, me rafraîchir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais le sentir, le toucher, le goûter. Un combat impitoyable se déroulait dans ma tête, opposant Raison, et Cœur. Sur le champ de bataille, ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeaux. Je ne savais tout bonnement pas quoi faire. Écouter Cœur ou Raison. Qui était le plus convaincant ? Les deux l'étaient assurément. Cœur me disait de profiter du moment sans me préoccuper d'autre chose, que je devais sauter sur l'occasion, et me donner à Sébastien tout entière. Raison m'intimait de me reprendre, et de penser aux problèmes actuelles, et non à un quelconque moment que je regretterais plus tard. J'étais perdue, tiraillé... Que devais-je faire ? **

**Je... Non ! Je devais reprendre contenance, et arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je ne devais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Je devais protéger Marie, réfléchir à qui pourrait la menacer, et penser à l'Écosse. Il m'était impossible de me laisser aller comme ça avec quelqu'un. Où avais-je la tête ? Mon devoir ne me permettait pas ce genre de divertissement, et j'avais été assez diverti ces derniers temps. J'en avais quelque peu oublié mes obligations. Malgré moi, il fallait que je m'éloigne un peu de Sébastien. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me détourner de mes obligations envers Marie, mon père, mon pays. Je n'étais pas libre de faire ce que je souhaitais. J'étais enchaînée à mon pays, à ma souveraine. Je ne pouvais pas les rejeter, et rompre la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père. Que devait-il penser depuis là-haut ? Sûrement que j'étais une mauvaise protectrice, et que je méritais même pas ce titre. Anne, reprends-toi, bon dieu ! **

_**J'aime quand tu penses de cette manière, **_**intervint ma conscience. **

_**Oh, te revoilà, toi... Tu ne me manquais pas du tout. **_

_**Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Tu es libre de faire ce qui te chantes. Tu es libre, étant donné ta bâtardise. **_

_**Tu es un vrai démon. Un démon dans ma tête. Je dois être folle. Oui, je suis folle. Sinon, comment expliquer ça ? Laisses-moi en paix, maudite conscience. Je suis déjà en guerre avec mon cœur et ma raison. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes semer encore plus la pagaille en moi. Laisses-moi réflechir. Laisses-moi me sermonner comme il se doit. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me conseiller. **_

_**Absurdité que tu dis ! Tu as besoin de moi, sinon tu n'es rien, Anne Stuart. Sans moi, tu ne peux penser, tu ne peux aimer, tu ne peux agir. Je suis celle qui te guide, celle qui te contrôle. Je suis ta conscience. Tu ne vis pas sans moi. Je suis celle qui donne vie à ton corps, et qui te contrôle. Ton âme, si tu préfères. **_

_**Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, et je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes inepties, **_**m'énervai-je. ****_Laisses-moi en paix ! _**

_**Seulement pour un temps... **_

**Seulement pour un temps... Pour un temps... Un temps … Temps... Folie me guettait, c'est clair. Qui pouvait s'engueuler avec sa conscience dans sa propre tête ? Sûrement pas les gens sains d'esprits. **

\- Anne, ça ne va pas ? **M'interrompit Sébastien, me ramenant sur terre. **

\- Hum... Je... Faut que j'y aille.

**Je me suis dégagée, et suis partie d'un pas pressé. Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée, fuyant sa présence le plus vite que je pouvais. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de réflechir, besoin de... J'en sais rien... De partir ?**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Anne qui essaye d'éviter Sébastien ? Sa conscience qui veut pas la laisser tranquille ? Sa probable folie ( lol) ? Anne qui n'arrive pas éviter Sébastien, et qui, finalement, est obligé de l'accompagner pour prévenir François et Marie ? Les paroles de la reine ? La discussion d'Anne et Sébastien ? La relation assez complice d'Anne et François ? Le banquet ? La scène avec Simon ? Etc ? Dites-moi tout !

* * *

Lecteur, à partir de maintenant, tu es sous mon emprise. Je t'ai hypnotisé. Tu te sens irrémédiablement attiré par ce petit cadre juste en dessous de ceci, et tu as très très envie d'écrire une review... Bon, j'arrête mes conneries.

Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite très rapidement, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 3, mais je crains qu'il ne soit plus long que celui-ci, donc plus long à écrire :/

Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux, et pas vous faire trop attendre.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai manqué d'imagination pendant un moment, et ça se ressent dans ce chapitre que je trouve médiocre. J'ai essayé d''avancer l'intrigue comme je le pouvais, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout, mais je me rattraperais sur le chapitre suivant qui promet d'être assez intense.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

**zoe potter rogue**

Hey ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. J'essaie autant que je peux de respecter le caractère des personnages. C'est très important pour moi. Anne est vraiment une femme étrange, et fascinante. Elle réagit exactement comme quelqu'un réagirait en voyant la série, c'est vrai, mais elle réagit aussi comme la sœur qu'elle est, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Profites de la suite !;)

**Stone**

Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs. Il est rare qu'on me parle de mon style d'écriture, alors je suis contente que tu le fasses. C'est la chose que je travaille le plus. Ah... Anne est-elle folle ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même. Profites de la suite !:)

**Lois**

Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise ;). J'espère que celui-ci te plairai tout autant. La répartie de Anne, c'est celle que je rêverais d'avoir. Je n'ose jamais dire aux gens ce que je pense vraiment, alors je me défoule avec elle. Profites de la suite !

**Lola**

Moi aussi, j'ai bien ri en écrivant ça. Tu as raison, même si elle veut l'éviter, elle n'y parvient pas. Anne sait ce qu'est l'amour, mais elle ne l'a jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit. Au fond, peut-être aime t-elle Bash, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'est ce sentiment. Profites de la suite !

**Lucie**

Hey ! Je suis impressionnée ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal aux yeux. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant. Tu as raison, Catherine va jouer avec ces deux-là. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ça promet d'être divertissant. Anne et François ont une relation assez unique et complice. J'aurais aimé avoir un ami comme ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se voit en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

\- Anne, c'est ton tour ! **S'exclama joyeusement Kenna.** Ton premier, et meilleur baiser !

**Jusque là, j'avais réussi à échapper à toute leurs questions, mais il fallait bien qu'on me le demande un jour. **

\- Mon premier baiser... J'avais 10 ans, **leur appris-je en y repensant. **C'était avec Sébastien. Quant à mon meilleur baiser... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé.

\- Ah, j'étais sûre que ça serait lui !

**Excitée comme une puce, Kenna sourit en arrachant l'herbe autour d'elle. Les autres filles – Greer, Aylee, Lola et Marie- la regardaient faire en souriant. **

\- Greer, à toi ! **Fis-je. **Ton premier baiser ?

\- Mon premier baiser... Ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

**Les filles soupirèrent, alors que je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que c'était d'attendre son premier baiser, l'ayant eu précocement. **

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, **poursuivit-elle tristement. **Ma famille n'a aucune titre. Je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre erreur. Mais, j'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un, **dit-elle avec un petit sourire. **Il est grand, brun, et c'est un noble. Thomas, le fils du roi du Portugal. Il est ici afin de négocier un traité commercial, et je crois qu'il fait durer son séjour pour rester plus longtemps avec moi.

**Toutes les filles prirent un air sinistre, ce que je ne compris pas. **

\- Greer, c'est dangereux de frayer avec un prince, **commenta Aylee. **Ils se marient pour nouer des alliances, et tu viens d'une famille de roturier.

\- Thomas est un fils illégitime comme toi, Anne, et Sébastien. Beau garçon, lui aussi, mais avec de l'argent et des terres. Je ne suis pas sotte. Je suis consciente qu'un véritable prince ne s'intéressera à moi que pour nuire à ma vertu. Je sais ce que je fais, je suis une grande fille.

\- Dans ce cas, n'hésites pas, **lui dis-je avec complicité. **Il ne faut pas gâcher une telle opportunité. Mais d'abord, assures-toi qu'il est honnête avec toi. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet homme, et c'est tout sauf élogieux.

**Elle acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Greer était encore jeune, et naïve. Elle faisait trop facilement confiance aux autres, et je craignais que cela finisse par lui porter préjudice un jour. **

\- Soit prudente, **lui conseillai-je, légèrement inquiète. **Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit qu'ils sont.

\- Je le serais.

**Au même moment, en relevant la tête, j'ai croisé le regard amusé de Sébastien qui marchait quelques mètres plus loin. Il était seul, un livre dans les mains. J'ai sourcillé, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir avec un livre. **

\- Je dois vous laisser les filles, **lançai-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux. **Les affaires reprennent.

**Elles pouffèrent en comprenant que je parlais de lui lorsqu'elles le virent. Je me suis levée d'un bond, et l'ai rejoint en courant. Je n'étais pas encombrée par une robe, et tant mieux ! J'avais juste mis ma tenue habituelle : un pantalon noir, une chemise claire, et des bottes. Un vrai garçon manqué ! **

**Lorsque Sébastien me vit de plus près, il retint un petit rire moqueur en voyant ma tenue. La reine n'allait pas être contente ! **

\- Tu aimes la provoquer, n'est-ce pas ? **Sourit-il largement. **Elle va finir par vraiment te mettre aux cachots.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

**Catherine ne le ferait jamais. Le roi l'en empêcherait. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que le roi m'adorait. Il aimait la façon dont je m'habillais, et ma répartie, ce qui m'étonnait toujours autant. **

\- Que fais-tu avec ce livre ? **L'interrogeai-je en lui montrant du doigt. **Tu comptais assommer des petits écureuils avec pour te faire un petit goûter en pleine nature ?

**Ma vanne le fit rire. Où est-ce que j'avais déniché ça ? C'était sorti tout seul. **

\- Non, je comptais lire un peu au bord de la rivière, **m'assura t-il sérieusement. **

**Il me fit lire le titre. ****Enéide****, de Virgile. Tiens, je ne l'avais jamais lu celui-là. **

\- C'est étrange d'apprendre que tu aimes lire, maintenant, **ris-je en lui prenant le livre des mains pour lire quelques lignes. **

_**Toute l'assistance se tut, les visages tendus vers Énée. Alors, de son lit surélevé, le héros commença ainsi : « Il est impossible d'exprimer avec des mots, reine, la douleur que tu m'ordonnes de faire renaître. **_

**Ça avait l'air intéressant. **

**Je lui rendis son livre avec un clin d'œil complice. **

\- Tu ne me feras plus taire quand je te parlerais de Platon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Sauf si tu veux que je t'interrompes.

\- Ah, dommage !

**Il sourcilla, avant de comprendre là où je voulais en venir. Alors, un grand sourire illumina son visage. **

\- Ta sœur, et ses amies nous regardent attentivement, **m'informa t-il en regardant discrètement dans leur direction. **

\- Ça ne m'étonne guère.

**J'allais subir un interrogatoire sur notre petite conversation, c'était certain. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler de notre premier baiser. **

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? **Me demanda Sébastien, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. **

\- Hum... De nos premiers baisers.

**D'où la référence à Platon. La première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé, c'était pour me faire taire alors que je parlais de cet auteur. **

\- Il n'y a que des filles pour parler de ça ! **S'exclama t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. **

\- Je ne suis pas une fille alors, parce que je ne parle jamais de ça ! Si je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Kenna m'a convaincue avec son fichu enthousiasme.

\- Tu n'es pas une fille, Anne... Tu es une femme.

**Il ne se moquait pas de moi. Non, il était bel et bien sérieux. **

\- Tu es plus âgé que Marie et ses dames d'honneurs, **m'expliqua t-il. **Tu es plus mature, et responsable. Tu n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais elles se reposent toutes sur toi. Tu es comme leur grande sœur, leur mère. Sans toi, Marie serait perdue. Tu es leur pilier, tu les rassurent.

**Je ne savais pas que j'avais une telle importance pour elles. C'était étrangement plaisant, mais aussi... angoissant. Je détestait les responsabilités. **

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se repose sur moi, **lui avouai-je en baissant les yeux. **C'est effrayant... Effrayant de devoir être responsable pour les autres. Moi, je ne peux me reposer sur personne.

\- Si, tu peux te reposer sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

**Il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y suis immédiatement réfugié, inconsciente d'être toujours espionné par les filles. Blotti contre Sébastien, plus rien ne m'importait, à part ses bras qui me serrait contre lui. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça. Peut-être bien dix minutes ? En tout cas, lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, ce fut avec beaucoup de regrets. **

\- J'ai une question à te poser, Sébastien.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Est-ce que tu connais le bâtard du roi du Portugal, Thomas ?

**Il acquiesça. Voulant en savoir plus, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il savait de lui. **

\- Je n'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler qu'une ou deux fois. C'est quelqu'un d'assez chaleureux, et séduisant avec les femmes. Mais, il se méfie beaucoup des hommes. Il préfère les éviter. Cet homme ne m'inspire guère confiance. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Eh bien... Il se trouve que Greer est assez proche de cet homme, et elle pense qu'il est intéressé par elle. Je connais cet homme de réputation, et ce que j'ai entendu de lui est vraiment pas flatteur. D'après ce que j'ai entendue, il serait violent envers ceux qui le contrarie.

\- Je ne peux confirmer ces rumeurs, malheureusement. Hum... Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille. Je dois m'entraîner avec mon père.

**Cela attisa immédiatement ma curiosité, ce qu'il remarqua, bien entendu. **

\- Tu veux venir ? **Me proposa t-il.**

\- Ça ne dérangera pas ton père ? Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster.

\- Mon père t'adores, et veut toujours que tu participes à nos entraînements. Crois-moi, tu ne le dérangeras pas. Au contraire ! Il voudra te défier.

**Me défier, le roi ? Je craignais le pire. Je ne voulais pas être réduite en bouilli, parce qu'il était certain que ça allait arriver. J'allais pas oser frapper le roi parce qu'il était le roi ! **

\- Je n'oserais pas me battre contre lui, **admis-je d'un air peu enjoué. **Si je le blesse, je m'en voudrais terriblement.

\- Mais si tu le laisses gagner, il te le feras regretter. Ça m'est déjà arriver, et crois-moi, ce n'était pas agréable à vivre.

**Très curieuse, je l'ai poussé à développer. **

\- Pendant une semaine, il ne m'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Il m'a complètement ignoré jusqu'à ce que je lui présente mes excuses, et le batte dans un combat loyal. Pendant la semaine où il m'ignorait, je me suis terriblement ennuyé. Je n'avais aucune mission à remplir, plus d'entraînements... Seul François me procurait quelque divertissements, mais il n'était pas toujours là.

\- Je ne vais pas le laisser gagner, alors !

**Il sourit, avant de me prendre la main, et de se mettre à courir jusqu'au château. Si j'ai d'abord eu du mal à le suivre, ce ne fut plus le cas à la fin du chemin. Nous traversâmes pratiquement tout le château en courant main dans la main, ce qui surprit les dames, et les hommes que nous croisions. Mais, on s'en fichait royalement. Ce que l'on pensait de nous n'avait que peu d'importance. La réputation que l'on pouvait avoir et que l'on avait ne comptait tout simplement pas. **

**C'est pour ça que quand on arriva en trombe dans la salle du trône, et que tout le monde nous regarda avec surprise et consternation, on soutint le regard des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent les yeux. Nous n'avions aucunement honte. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? **

**Le roi sourcilla en nous voyant tous les deux essoufflée après notre petite course. **

**\- **Votre Majesté, **le saluai-je en exécutant une belle révérence. **

\- Bonjour, Anne.

**Il se leva de son trône, et vint nous rejoindre d'un pas décontracté. Il congédia tout le monde d'un geste de la main. On voyait bien là son autorité suprême. Il attrapa son épée qui était posé sur un petit siège, et se mit en garde en nous regardant tous les deux. J'ai échangé un regard interloqué avec Sébastien. Qui était son adversaire ? On l'ignorait. **

\- Anne, **sourit le roi en me faisant signe d'approcher. **

**Bien, j'étais la première. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le laisse gagner, sinon il allait croire que je l'avais fait exprès. Sébastien m'encouragea d'un sourire en me tendant son épée. Je la reconnu immédiatement. C'était son épée favorite. Il l'avait depuis ses onze ans, offert par son père, le roi. **

\- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, Majesté, **lui fis-je en prenant tout de même l'épée. **

\- Tu peux essayer.

**J'ai soupiré. Qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu ! Sébastien était pareil. **

\- Si tu ne te défends pas, je te blesserai, **me prévint le roi. **

\- Je préfère être blessée plutôt que... Ahhhh !

**La menace du roi était apparemment sérieuse puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à me couper au bras. Le sang coulait abondamment de ma blessure. J'aurais pleuré si j'avais été une dame. **

_**Tu aurais dû attaquer, abrutie ! Me réprimanda ma conscience. **_

_**La ferme ! **_

**Sébastien regardait mon bras avec inquiétude, alors que j'évaluais les dégâts. Voyant que ce n'était que superficiel, j'ai serré les dents, et ai attaqué le roi comme il me l'avait demandé. Il para chaque coup, et contre-attaqua avec une certaine force. Je souriais largement. Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation, même si le roi ne s'en rendait pas compte. J'ai attendu le moment parfait pour le désarmer. Il ne fut pas long à arriver... **

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es gracieuse ! **Me complimenta le roi. **Quand tu te bat, on a l'impression que tu danses.

**J'ai sourcillé avant de sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. **

\- Bien. Sébastien et Anne... Battez-vous.

**J'ai tourné la tête vers mon adversaire qui venait de me faire face. Il arborait un air déterminé qui me donnait envie de rire. Je fus la première à attaquer, me souvenant de ses points faibles. J'ai réussi à le désarmer en quelques minutes. Seulement, d'un coup de pied bien visé dans ma main, il fit voler mon épée qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Abasourdie, je ne le vis pas me sauter dessus pour me plaquer au sol. Je me suis débattue tant bien que mal sous son poids, et ait fini par réussir à prendre le dessus, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Je pesais de tout mon poids sur ses bras pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre. Mais le problème, c'est que je suis beaucoup plus légère que lui. Par conséquent, il n'eut pas trop de mal à reprendre le dessus sur moi. Je me suis à nouveau retrouvé au sol. Pendant quelques minutes, chacun tenta de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à... Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à lui échapper en voyant mon épée à un mètre de moi, et à la pointer sur sa gorge. **

\- Tu vois que je sais me battre ! **M'exclamai-je avec un sourire triomphant. **

**Je l'ai aidé à se relever sous les applaudissements du roi et … de François. Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer. En même temps, j'étais occupé à autre chose. **

\- Bien, je vois que tu es apte à protéger Marie, contrairement à ce que ma femme m'a dit, **me fit le roi avant de se tourner vers François. **Qu'y a-t-il, François ?

\- Nous devrions aider l'Ecosse ! Non pour Marie, mais pour la France.

**Je me suis figée. De quoi parlait-il ? **

\- Voilà qui est intéressant ! **S'exclama le roi. **Expliques-toi.

\- Pour vous, la frontière est un bourbier, mais seulement si on perd. L'Angleterre est loin d'avoir envoyer toute son armée dans le Nord. Ils manœuvrent pour savoir quelle sera notre réaction. Il faut les attaquer, les prendre de vitesse, frapper fort, et gagner. Si on ne fait rien, on met en péril notre alliance avec l'Ecosse. Des années de pourparlers...

\- Donc il y a autant de risques à agir, et à ne rien faire... C'est vrai. Seulement, il s'avère que j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis le roi.

**Cette conversation m'intriguait au plus haut point. Qu'arrivait-il en Ecosse ? Marie ne m'en avait pas parlé, une fois de plus. **

\- Anne, Sébastien, on reprend ? **Nous interrogea le roi. **

**Je restai sur place, alors que François prenait l'épée de Sébastien. Il la pointa vers son père avec un air déterminé. **

\- Si je gagne, vous envoyez en Ecosse les six compagnies, sinon je ne vous en parlerais plus, **lui lança François. **

**Le roi acquiesça et vint prendre mon épée. Le combat commença. De prime abord, on avait l'impression que le roi avait le dessus sur François, mais en regardant bien, j'ai vite remarqué que c'était intentionnel. Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsque François mis à terre son père. **

\- Bien joué ! **Le félicita le roi. **

\- Quand les hommes partiront-ils ?

\- Personne n'ira en Ecosse.

**François arbora un air vraiment déçu. **

\- Vous m'avez donné votre parole. C'était notre pari.

\- Que fait un roi ? On promet tout à n'importe qui. Si c'est utile au royaume, on tient parole, sinon … ça tombe aux oubliettes. Leçon du jour.

**Le roi quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Je l'ai regardé sortir, éberlué, avant de me tourner vers François qui n'avait pas bougé. **

\- Que se passe t-il en Écosse, François ? **L'interrogeai-je d'un ton assez sec, malgré moi. **

\- Les anglais se regroupent à la frontière, et cherche une faille afin d'envahir l'Ecosse. Marie demande six compagnies pour empêcher ça, mais, comme tu as pu le voir, mon père n'a pas l'intention de les lui donner.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Je vais la tuer ! Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit ? Il faut que je la vois avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide !

**Je commençais déjà à sortir lorsque François m'attrapa le bras. **

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, Anne.

\- François, tu ne connais pas Marie autant que moi. Elle veut faire tout toute seule pour me laisser vivre ma vie, mais elle ne comprend pas que ma vie, c'est d'être à son service. J'ai toujours fait passer mon devoir avant ma vie privée pour elle. Mais depuis qu'on est revenues, elle me tient à l'écart. Elle n'est pas prête pour ça ! Le roi refusant de lui donner des troupes, elle va chercher une autre solution, et là, elle fera un très mauvais choix. Je crains le pire.

\- Fais-lui un peu confiance !

\- Non ! Elle est trop jeune encore... et elle n'a pas encore appris tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Elle n'est pas prête. Laisses-moi passer, François.

**Il secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. **

\- François, laisses-la la rejoindre, **soupira Sébastien en me jetant un regard désolé. **

**\- **Tu devrais lui faire confiance, Anne, et lui laisser quelque libertés. Elle a besoin d'apprendre par elle-même.

**Mais pourquoi me parlait-il de ça ? **

\- Et que se passera t-il quand je devrais réparer les pots cassés ?! **M'écriai-je en le repoussant par les épaules. **Que m'arrivera t-il quand on m'accusera de ne pas faire mon devoir ? Je ne suis ici que parce que j'ai un devoir à accomplir : je dois former Marie à son métier de reine, et la conseiller ! Si je n'accomplis pas mon devoir, je serais renvoyé en Écosse !

**Je voulus frapper l'épaule de François, mais Sébastien retint mon bras, et me plaqua contre son torse. **

\- Calmes-toi, Anne ! **Murmura t-il. **

**Son souffle effleura mon visage que je levais alors vers le sien par habitude. Ses yeux me dévisageais intensément, ce qui me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. J'ai détourné le visage, regardant François qui souriait face au spectacle. J'ai repoussé Sébastien, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. **

\- Ne crois pas avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi ! **Grognai-je en le poussant. **

**Je les ai laissés là, abasourdis, alors que je courrais comme une furie vers les jardins où j'espérais trouver Marie. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Finalement, je n'avais pas trouvé Marie, et après avoir questionné ses servantes, j'ai appris qu'elle était avec le bâtard du roi du Portugal. Ça ne me rassurait pas, et je devais avouer que j'étais vraiment inquiète pour elle. Ce que j'avais entendu sur cet homme était peu flatteur. Alors, en attendant son retour, j'avais rejoint Sébastien qui lisait dans les jardins. Je me suis excusée pour mon attitude du matin, et après qu'il m'ait pardonné, je me suis assise à ses cotés. **

\- J'avais tord, tout à l'heure, en disant que tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur moi, **lui affirmai-je en le regardant. **Tu as plus de pouvoirs sur moi que n'importe qui en ce monde. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Il en est de même pour moi.

**Nous échangeâmes un sourire. J'aimais cette complicité qu'il y avait entre nous, et surtout, cette tension, que je ne saurais définir, qui nous poussait toujours l'un vers l'autre. Mon regard était toujours attiré par lui, et je voyais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Dès que j'entrais dans une pièce, je le cherchais du regard. **

\- Tu sais, je.. Je ne comprends rien à notre relation, **lui avouai-je en regardant le ciel. **J'ai eu le loisir d'observer les relations qu'entretiennent des amis, et c'est totalement différent de nous. Je ne comprends pas. Si nous ne sommes pas amis, alors... que sommes-nous ?

\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi.

_**Tu es intelligente, et ignorante à la fois, soupira ma conscience. C'en est étrangement fascinant. Vous vous aimez tous les deux, et pourtant, aucun de vous n'est capable de s'en rendre compte. C'est vraiment amusant. **_

_**Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. **_

\- C'est compliqué pour moi, parce que j'ai juré de faire passer mon devoir avant ma vie privée, mais... Je me rends compte, finalement, que je suis beaucoup plus avec toi qu'avec Marie, **lui dis-je en n'osant pas le regarder. **Je... Je pense qu'il faut que je m'éloigne quelque peu pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mes objectifs. Il faut que je reprenne la situation en main.

\- Je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que ta sœur ne voudrait pas que tu passes à coté de ta vie pour elle. Tu devrais profiter un peu. On ne s'est pas vus pendant longtemps.

\- Sébastien, j'ai profité, et regardes le résultat ! Marie est en train de commettre des erreurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais commise si j'avais été présente pour elle. J'ai un devoir à accomplir, j'ai juré de m'occuper d'elle... Je ne peux être parjure. Marie est ma responsabilité. Je me dois de la guider, et de la conseiller. Et... je me rend compte qu'en profitant de ces moments avec toi, je l'ai abandonnée. Cela ne doit plus arriver. Marie a besoin de moi, plus que toi. Je me dois de lui enseigner ce qui sied à un souverain où elle pourrait commettre des erreurs que je ne pourrais peut-être pas réparés. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard...

**J'avais l'impression de rompre avec lui, alors que nous n'étions même pas un couple. Je détestais ça. **

\- Je comprends, **répéta t-il, mais résigné, cette fois-ci. **

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Excepté si j'ai des arguments convaincants, mais je n'en ai pas. Ainsi, je me résigne à devoir te laisser faire. Néanmoins, je pense que tu fais une erreur, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'agacer à essayer de te convaincre pour quelque chose qui n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux. Va rejoindre Marie. Elle a besoin de toi.

**Il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Sa déception était clairement perceptible, mais je fis abstraction de ce détail. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais... Je ne pouvais pas. Pas après ce que je venais de dire. Alors, je me suis levée, l'ai regardé avec regret pendant quelques secondes, puis je suis retourné au château, le cœur vide. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je m'ennuie affreusement... Voilà près d'une heure que j'attendais Marie dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps maintenant. J'avais passé l'après-midi à étudier les sciences, une de mes matières préférées, attendant qu'elle revienne au château, mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup, et craignais le pire. Pourquoi tardait-elle tant à revenir ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En même temps, d'habitude, je suis avec elle. J'ai bien fait de m'éloigner de Sébastien. Il me divertissait trop, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur mes objectifs. J'avais presque failli à mes devoirs. Cela ne devait plus arriver. **

**Marie ne fit son apparition que vers 21 heures. Je ne m'étais pas gêné pour l'attendre dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fut assez surprise. Je me rassise avec un petit sourire en coin. J'avais des choses à lui dire, et ça ne présageait rien de bon.**

\- Tu n'es pas avec Sébastien ? **M'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **

\- En l'occurrence, non. Il paraît que tu étais en charmante compagnie. Le bâtard du roi du Portugal ? Sérieusement ? Marie, c'est de la folie ! Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu sur cet homme ? Il... Bon sang ! Ne l'approches pas !

\- Anne, s'il te plaît, tais-toi !

**Stupéfaite, je me suis exécutée. Il était rare qu'elle me dise de me taire. Cela n'arrivait que quand elle était bouleversé, agacé, ou furieuse. Je ne saurais dire quel était son état d'esprit, cependant. **

\- Réponds à ma question d'abord : pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Sébastien ?

\- Marie, Sébastien et moi … C'est une mauvaise idée. On ne peut pas rester aussi proche l'un de l'autre, parce que ça me détourne de mes devoirs envers toi. Regardes ! Ce matin, j'ai appris qu'il y a des problèmes en Écosse, et ce, de la bouche de François ! Quand je suis avec lui, je ne suis pas objective. Il me détourne de mes devoirs envers toi. Et toi, tu t'éloignes de moi pour être indépendante. Cela ne doit pas arriver, m'entends-tu ! Tu dois tout me dire. Je suis ta conseillère, et celle qui t'apprend ton métier de reine.

\- Anne, je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta vie pour moi. Je peux prendre des décisions par moi-même. C'est ce que j'ai fais ce soir.

**Des frissons me parcoururent le dos. Mon intuition me disait que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. **

\- Je suis promise à Thomas, **m'annonça t-elle simplement, comme si elle me disait qu'elle venait de sortir le chien. **

**\- **Tho... Thomas ? Le fils bâtard du roi du Portugal ? As-tu perdue la raison ?! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Qu'as-tu fais, bon sang ?!

**J'avais conscience d'hurler, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Quand je disais que j'étais certaine qu'elle ferait des erreurs. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. **

\- Laisses-moi t'expliquer ! **S'écria t-elle. **

\- M'expliquer ? J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons, Marie Stuart !

**Je voyais bien à son visage qu'elle n'aimait pas que je lui crie dessus. En même temps, je n'arrivais pas à réprimer la colère qui montait en moi. **

\- Écoutes, **soupira t-elle. **Thomas est ici, envoyé par son père, afin de conclure un marché avec le roi Henri pour avoir du bois. Le roi Henri ne voulant pas m'aider pour l'Écosse, je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de proposer au Portugal du bois d'Écosse en plus grande quantité, et bon marché, en échange de troupe. Thomas a accepté, et … pour sceller notre alliance, il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté.

\- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Dis-le moi, Marie, parce que cette plaisanterie n'est pas drôle.

\- Je ne plaisantes pas.

**Je me suis levée d'un bond, furieuse, et lui ai jeté un regard noir. Les poings serrés, j'ai dû me retenir de crier de rage. **

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu jeter comme ça l'alliance avec la France ? Tu... Tu... Tu es une idiote ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça ! Je... J'ai besoin d'air.

**Je me suis élancée vers la porte comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses, mais elle me retint par la bras. **

\- Anne..., **commença t-elle, ses yeux me suppliant de la comprendre. **

\- La ferme !

**Je me suis défait de sa poigne d'un geste brusque, et je suis sortie de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je me suis dirigée d'un pas rageur vers la chambre de Sébastien. J'avais besoin de le voir. J'ai croisé quelques personnes en chemin qui s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer, voyant que je n'étais en état d'être polie. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée devant la porte de la chambre de Sébastien, j'ai toqué sans aucune douceur. Il vint ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en me voyant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisque je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres avec férocité. Dans le même mouvement, je l'ai poussé dans sa chambre, et de ma main libre, j'ai refermé la porte. Remis de sa surprise, Sébastien me plaqua contre la porte. C'était, apparemment, devenu une habitude de me plaquer contre les murs ou les portes. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer mon corps avec un certain empressement. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça. Il dévora ensuite mon cou avec une avidité surprenante. Il remonta vers mon visage en déposant une multitude de baisers sur ma peau. Je me suis agrippée avec force à ses épaules, et ai penché la tête sur le coté en fermant les yeux pour le laisser continuer, mais... Je ne le sentais plus. J'ai rouvert les yeux, et le vit me regarder avec interrogation. **

\- Pourquoi ? **Me demanda t-il. **

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

**Il sourcilla. **

\- Pourquoi es-tu là alors que tu avais dit que tu devais t'éloigner ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauté dessus comme ça ?

\- Je... J'étais furieuse. Marie a fait une énorme erreur qui va nous obliger à aller vivre au Portugal.

**Il me repoussa pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. N'osant pas me mettre à coté de lui de peur de le toucher, je suis restée debout, en face de lui. **

\- Expliques-moi, **me dit-il. **

\- Marie va épouser le bâtard du Portugal ! Tout ça parce que ce mécréant peut lui offrir des troupes ! Je vais la tuer... Quand je t'avais dit qu'elle commettrait des erreurs... J'aurais dû mieux la surveiller. Tu aurais dû la voir m'annoncer ça avec cette arrogance si typique des souverains.

\- Anne... Elle a peut-être fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

**Je lui ai jeté un regard noir. Il prenait son partie maintenant ? C'était nouveau ça. **

\- Elle fait ça pour son pays, **s'expliqua t-il. **Elle fait preuve de courage. Mon père ne lui donnera jamais ces compagnies. Si lui le peux, pourquoi ne pas conclure une alliance ?

\- Es-tu devenu fou ? Nous avons besoin de l'alliance avec la France, pas d'une alliance avec le Portugal. Je suis sûre que ce mécréant lui a demandé sa main pour d'autres raisons. Je le sens.

\- Anne, ne serais-tu pas en colère plutôt parce que, pour une fois, ta sœur s'est débrouillé seule ?

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ma main partit tout seule. Stupéfait, Sébastien posa une main sur sa joue endolorie. D'après ses yeux, je devinai qu'il peinait à croire que je venais de faire ça. **

\- Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, finalement, **crachai-je en lui jetant un regard trahissant ma colère et ma déception. **Et tu ne sais rien de ma sœur ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant qui a encore tant de choses à découvrir. Sans moi, elle serait morte ! Sur ce, je te souhaites une bonne nuit ! Je ne supporte pas la compagnie d'hypocrites !

**Il se leva d'un bond et m'empêcha de sortir. **

\- Ma compagnie ne te dérangeait pas jusque là ! **Ricana t-il, piqué au vif. **

\- Une honteuse erreur de ma part. Cela n'arrivera plus.

**Il éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, contrairement à d'habitude. Cela me fit un effet étrange que je ne su comment interpréter. **

\- Et tu dis que c'est moi l'hypocrite ? **S'exclama t-il. **Tu as pris ton cas comme une généralité.

**Il était blessé et en colère. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, ses mots me blessèrent. Comme on dit, les mots peuvent être plus tranchant qu'une lame de couteau. **

\- Je préfère être hypocrite qu'aveugle ! **Répliquai-je d'un ton sec. **Contrairement à toi, je suis lucide !

\- Comment ai-je pu désirer une femme comme toi ? Ça me dépasse. Même ta sœur est plus intéressante.

**Choquée, j'ai écarquillé les yeux tout en ouvrant la bouche comme un four. Comment osait-il ? Il eut l'air de regretter ses paroles, mais il était trop tard. Le repoussant de toutes mes forces, je suis sortie comme une furie de sa chambre. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. C'était une erreur. Une erreur qui faisait très mal au cœur. En effet, j'ai carrément dû m'arrêter de courir pour poser une main sur mon cœur blessé en réprimant des sanglots. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-je en train de mourir ? Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel ! C'était tellement douloureux ! C'était comme si on me plongeait une dague en plein cœur. Je devais voir Nostradamus ! **

**Je me suis mise à courir vers les appartements de Nostradamus comme si j'étais poursuivie par des loups. En l'espace de quelques minutes, je me trouvais déjà devant sa porte en train de tambouriner. Il vit m'ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes. **

\- Que se passe t-il ? **Me demanda t-il en me voyant essoufflée. **

**\- **J'ai... J'ai mal au cœur. C'est insupportable.

**Il me fit entrer immédiatement en me disant de m'asseoir sur une petite table au milieu de la pièce. Je me suis exécutée, et il vint m'ausculter. Au bout d'un petit moment, il releva la tête pour me regarder. **

\- Que faisiez-vous avant de venir ? **M'interrogea t-il. **

\- Je me disputais avec Sébastien.

\- Vous a-t-il dit des choses blessantes ?

**J'ai hoché la tête. Il sourit. Comment devais-je l'interprété ? **

\- Vous n'avez rien de grave, **me rassura t-il avec un doux sourire. **Vous avez juste été blessé par ses propos. C'est une réaction normal. Ce qu'il vous a dit vous a juste émotionnellement touché, et votre corps a réagi.

\- Juste ça ? C'est... C'est stupide ! Pourquoi mon corps réagit-il de la sorte ? J'avais l'impression qu'on me transperçait le cœur ! Ce n'est pas anodin !

\- C'est normal. Vous n'avez jamais eu de peine de cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

**Une peine de cœur ? J'avais lu quelque part que cela survenait lors de dispute, de séparation ou autres d'avec une personne aimée, mais... En quoi étais-je sujette à la peine de cœur ? Certes, j'aimais beaucoup Sébastien, mais il ne m'avait pas brisé le cœur. **

\- Non, je ne pense pas, **admis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

**\- **C'est émotionnelle. Ça ira mieux quand vous serez complètement calme.

\- Merci. Enfin, je crois...

**Il sourit, et me laisse partir. Abasourdie, je suis restée quelques minutes devant la porte de nouveau close, avant de me reprendre, et de rejoindre ma chambre. Là, je me suis jetée sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'appeler Rebecca pour me changer, et j'ai réfléchi pendant des heures et des heures. Je finis par m'endormir à l'aube, exténuée. **

**Mais je ne dormis pas longtemps. En effet, quelqu'un me réveilla quelques heures plus tard. D'un grognement peu élégant, j'ai manifesté mon mécontentement. Seulement, cela ne découragea par la personne qui continuait à secouer mon bras. J'ai ouvert les yeux avec une certaine difficulté pour découvrir le visage de François à quelques centimètres du mien. J'ai soupiré longuement. **

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Anne, et que tu te lèves. Il est quand même quatorze heures passés.

**J'ai secoué la tête avant de me retourner. Dos à lui, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'était pas décidé à me laisser tranquille. Passant ses bras sous mes genoux, et dans mon dos, il me souleva sans aucune difficulté. J'ai aussitôt crier qu'il me lâche, ce qui le fit sourire. **

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? **Me demanda t-il, amusé. **

\- Oui !

\- Comme tu veux.

**Et il me lâcha. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me laisse carrément tomber au sol. Le souffle coupé, un petit cri de surprise m'échappa. Quelqu'un entra quelques secondes plus tard. En levant la tête, j'eus la surprise de voir Sébastien. J'ai poussé un long soupir en posant la tête sur le sol frais. **

\- Que se passe t-il ici ? **S'enquit Sébastien. **J'ai entendu un cri.

\- Rien qui te regardes, **grommelai-je, toujours en colère. **Merci de ta visite.

**Je l'entendis soupirer, avant de sortir sans ajouter un mot. **

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? **M'interrogea François qui avait remarqué la froideur de mes propos. **Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

\- Demande à ton abruti de frère, et à mon hypocrite de sœur !

\- Expliques-moi, Anne !

**Voyant qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille, je me suis levée, et assise sur mon lit. J'ai respiré longuement, avant de lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Marie et moi, puis avec Sébastien. **

\- Je vois, **souffla t-il. **Je.. Marie a fait son choix. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire.

\- Elle est imprudente, et naïve.

**Pire que cela, même ! Elle était inconsciente. **

\- La France n'aide pas son pays, alors elle cherche d'autres solutions, **répliqua François. **

\- Des solutions qui empirent la situation. Elle ne peux pas se marier au bâtard du Portugal. Une reine avec un bâtard ! Ce serait une honte ! Elle doit se marier avec toi, ou sinon, rien.

**Ce qui me fis penser... **

\- Oh, mon dieu ! **M'exclamai-je brusquement. **Sa mère va me tuer ! Je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir, alors elle va me rappeler en Écosse.

\- Elle n'en fera rien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'empêcherais ça, et mon père aussi. Sébastien ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu restes. Tu ne repartiras pas en Écosse.

**Non, ils n'en feraient rien. Je n'étais qu'une bâtarde sans importance. Si Marie de Guise voulait que je retourne en Écosse, je devrais me plier à ses exigences. **

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu, **remarqua t-il. **

\- En effet.

**Il poussa un soupir sonore en baissant la tête vers le sol. **

**\- **Pour le bien du royaume, ton père me renverrait sans hésiter, **lui fis-je remarquer. **Toi, de même. Quant à Sébastien, je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui. Rien de plus.

**François éclata de rire, ce qui me surprit beaucoup. **

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? **Lui demandai-je, légèrement agacé. **

\- Parce que tu es une idiote. Bon sang, Anne ! Mon père t'adores. Il ne te renverra jamais en Écosse si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Pourquoi renverrais-je ma sœur ? Quant à Bash, tu n'es pas qu'une amie, crois-moi. Il ne passe pas autant de temps avec des amis, et il ne les embrasse pas. D'ailleurs, il ne fréquente aucune fille en dehors de toi. Tu n'es toujours pas convaincu ?

\- Non.

**Il poussa un nouveau soupir. J'étais difficile à convaincre, et il le savait. S'il voulait vraiment me convaincre, il allait devoir trouver d'autres arguments. **

\- Anne, ne sois pas si borné. Je t'assures qu'on ne te laisseras pas partir si Marie de Guise nous le demande. Je m'y opposerais fermement. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Tu resteras en France, point final.

\- Tu as l'air sûr de ce que tu dis.

\- C'est le cas. Si tu pars en Écosse, je me révolte.

**Cette affirmation me fit bien rire. Je le voyais mal faire le rebelle. **

\- J'aimerais vraiment te croire, François, mais... Je ne peux me fier à la parole de personne. Tu dis cela maintenant, mais tu peux changer d'avis du jour au lendemain. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

\- Pas même à moi ?

\- Tu es comme mon frère. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance... mais on ne connaît jamais assez les gens.

**Je n'avais pas envie de me faire bêtement trahir. Je préférais être trop prudente que pas assez. **

\- Tu n'as pas tellement tord, **admit-il. **Je ne serais pas du genre à te trahir, mais je comprends que tu puisses être méfiante.

\- Merci de me comprendre.

**Il me sourit avec complicité. **

\- Tu devrais pardonner à Bash, **me conseilla t-il. **

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ma sœur est tellement mieux que moi.

\- Anne... Il ne le pensait sûrement pas. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il a blessé ton ego.

**J'ai sourcillé. Mon ego ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à blesser mon ego. Sébastien ne serait pas le premier. **

**\- **Mon ego est intouchable, **répliquai-je vivement. **

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il est vrai que tu es plutôt intouchable, mais seuls trois personnes peuvent te toucher : Marie, Sébastien, et moi. Voilà pourquoi je pense que Sébastien t'a blessé.

\- Il ne m'a pas blessé !

**Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Je refusais tout simplement d'être blessé par des paroles aussi futiles. **

\- Anne, il n'y a aucune honte à l'admettre.

\- D'accord ! Je l'admet. Ses paroles m'ont blessés.

\- Ah, tu vois !

**Son air victorieux me donna envie de le frapper. J'aimais pas avoir tord. **

\- N'en profites pas trop, François. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas douée pour les contacts humains.

\- J'avais bien remarqué. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour.

\- Non, je sais ce que c'est. C'est un sentiment très intense mêlant tendresse et attirance. C'est notamment ce qui nous pousse à faire des choses stupides pour l'être aimé. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est juste que... Je ne l'ai jamais vécu.

**François leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? Mes propos étaient pourtant cohérent. **

\- Anne, j'ai du mal à te comprendre, parfois. C'est fou comme tu peux être intelligente, et ignorante à la fois. Notamment sur les choses de l'amour. Tu es... hors du commun.

\- On ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de choses. Merci. Enfin... Je crois. Mais, François, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que les contacts humains ne sont vraiment pas dans mon domaine de compétence. Ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je ne parles aux gens que si c'est nécessaire. Leurs sentiments, comportements, ou autres ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne cherche pas à les comprendre. Cela m'importe peu, pour être honnête. Ma seule priorité est Marie.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir.

\- François... Ce qu'elle a fait est... Elle a tout détruit. Je n'ai plus qu'à tout reconstruire de nouveau. Elle fait une énorme erreur. C'est toi qu'elle doit épouser, et pas ce bâtard portugais. C'est avec la France que l'ont doit conclure une alliance, et pas avec le Portugal. Elle a changé tous mes plans. Tout a changé. Je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer.

**Recommencer dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas, avec de parfaits inconnus, alors qu'ici, j'avais des amis, une « famille ». J'avais Sébastien. Sébastien... Comment en étions-nous arriver là ? Tous ça pour les bêtises de ma sœur. Il n'avait rien à avoir là-dedans. C'était les affaires de ma sœur, pas celle de Sébastien. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver contre lui, alors qu'il essayait juste de me raisonner. **

\- Anne ? **M'appela François après un petit moment. **Je te parles depuis quelques minutes, mais tu ne sembles pas m'entendre. Tu réfléchissais ?

\- En effet. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

\- Ce n'est rien. Alors, à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

**Sa curiosité me fit sourire. **

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, monsieur le dauphin, **souris-je largement. **Tu as raison à propos de Sébastien.

\- Ah, tu admet que vous vous aimiez !

\- Non, j'admets avoir eu tord de lui en vouloir. Je dois m'excuser.

**François mima la surprise en écarquillant les yeux avec exagération. Il aimait bien se moquer de moi. En guise de réponse, je lui ai asséné un coup de poing dans l'épaule. **

\- Je suis sérieuse, François. J'ai eu tord.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est passé Anne Stuart ?

\- François, ne te moques pas de moi ! Je suis sérieuse. J'ai été injuste avec lui. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à lui sous prétexte que j'étais en colère. Je dois m'excuser. Et s'il ne me pardonne pas, je l'aurais tout simplement mériter.

**Et je n'aurais d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Ma colère avait été incontrôlable, et si je n'ai pu la maîtriser, c'est uniquement grâce à François. Il avait su me raisonner, me faire réfléchir. **

\- Tu sais, il y a un bal ce soir, **m'apprit-il avec un sourire plein de malice. **Tu devrais y aller, plus belle que jamais, et lui parler, te faire pardonner. Il ne pourra pas te résister, crois-moi. Sébastien n'a jamais su te résister quand tu lui fais les yeux doux. Il te pardonneras sans hésiter.

\- Tu as raison ! Je dois aller à ce bal, et essayer de me faire pardonner. Mais, je doute qu'il me pardonne aussi aisément.

\- Anne, crois-moi. Il te pardonnera. Il a jamais su t'en vouloir bien longtemps. Il craque toujours. Dès qu'il te voit, il oublie tout ce qu'il pouvait te reprocher. Lui et toi, vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir très longtemps. Vous revenez toujours l'un vers l'autre.

**Il n'avait pas tellement tord. J'étais incapable de rester en colère contre lui. Je lui pardonner toujours. Quant à lui, je ne pouvais dire si c'était la même chose. **

**\- **Je l'espère, **soufflai-je. **S'il ne me pardonne pas, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Je le mérite. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à lui de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Anne. Dis-le lui.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais me préparer !

**Je me suis empressée de fouiller dans mes vêtements pour trouver la robe idéale. Je n'avais que quelque robe, et je les réservait pour des occasions spéciales. Une belle robe beige vaporeuse avec des manches amples attira immédiatement mon attention. Je l'ai montré à François qui hocha la tête. Je devais porter cette robe ! **

\- Dans cette robe, il pourra pas te résister, **me sourit-il. **

\- Espérons-le.

**J'ai jeté la robe sur mon lit, et ai fouillé dans mes affaires pour trouver une paire de chaussures. Je n'avais qu'une paire pour les occasions. Très simple, elles étaient d'un beau noir velouté. Je les jetai sur mon lit également. Je me mis ensuite en quête d'une cape. J'en avais des dizaines. Mon choix se porta sur une cape blanche. Ainsi vêtu, j'allais attirer l'attention de tous le monde. Il était rare qu'une femme porte des couleurs aussi claires. **

\- Bon, je te laisse te préparer, **me dit-il. **Veux-tu que j'appelle Rebecca ?

\- Non, merci. Ça ira.

**Il sourit, et sortit, me laissant seule. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma robe avant de soupirer. J'allais encore devoir supporter ça tout une soirée. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je porterais des pantalons tout le temps, même aux baquets, bals ou autres. Mais bon... Ce serait assez inconvenant, même pour moi. Je me suis donc faite violence pour m'habiller. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée, alors j'ai pris tout mon temps. Une fois habillé, je me suis maquillé légèrement. Mon teint était très pâle, alors je n'avais pas besoin de mettre du blanc de céruse comme les autres dames. Une chance ! Je trouvais ce « fond de teint » horrible. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'il était toxique. Je l'avais fermement interdit à Marie. Elle n'en avait jamais mis. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je préférais mon teint naturel. C'est ce qui me différenciait des dames. **

**Une fois prête, je me suis regardé dans le miroir. Je devais admettre que j'étais pas mal. Les couleurs claires m'allaient comme un gant, et formait un fascinant contraste avec ma chevelure de jais, et mes yeux bleus. D'ailleurs, mes longs cheveux retombaient libres sur mes épaules jusqu'à ma taille. Je les préférais comme ça, plutôt qu'attaché. C'était plus agréable. **

**Dès que je fus totalement prête, je suis sortie de mes appartements. J'étais un peu en avance, mais peu importe. J'étais ponctuelle. Je me suis rendue dans les appartements de François pour l'y attendre. Il me fit entrer rapidement en veillant à ce que personne ne nous voit. **

\- Dès qu'il va te voir, il oubliera tout ce que tu as pu lui dire, **m'assura t-il en me regardant de haut en bas. **

\- Dès que Marie te verra, elle oubliera ce maudit Thomas du Portugal.

**Il rit, amusé par le renversement de situation. **

\- Anne... Marie est une femme compliquée, **soupira t-il en attachant sa ceinture autour de sa taille. **Ce qui compte pour elle, c'est son pays, les alliances. Elle est comme toi : le devoir avant la vie privée.

\- Et c'est ce qu'un souverain doit faire ! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont elle le fait. C'est toi qu'elle doit épouser ! C'était convenu depuis vos cinq ans !

\- Que veux-tu ? Les alliances peuvent changer du jour au lendemain.

**Moi en vie, cela n'arriverait pas. J'empêcherais Marie d'épouser le portugais ! Sinon, je reste en France, ou je repars en Écosse. **

\- Il y a quelque chose de pas clair avec ce portugais, **soufflai-je. **Je le sens. Il me faut découvrir ce qu'il cache.

**\- **Tu crois vraiment qu'il cache quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Mon sixième sens me dit qu'il cache quelque chose.

**Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il se moquait de moi ! **

\- Je suis sérieuse, François !

\- Je sais. On devrait y aller, ou nous serons en retard, et tu sais bien que cela ne sied guère au dauphin.

\- En effet.

**Il me tendit son bras que je pris volontiers. Nous sommes sortis de ses appartements comme si c'était chose naturel, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle de bal. Là, nous avons retrouvés Kenna, Lola, et Greer , qui étaient en grande conversation. Aylee était non loin de là, discutant avec une dame que je ne connaissais pas. Quant à Marie, je ne la voyais pas. La reine était en grande conversation avec Nostradamus, alors que le roi était assis sagement sur son trône, regardant sans aucune honte Kenna avec un air qui suggérait qu'ils se connaissaient plus que bien. Dès que tout le monde nous vit François et moi, les conversations se turent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le dauphin était en si « charmante » compagnie. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, et j'ai souri à tous ceux qui me regardaient un peu trop longuement. **

\- Marie est avec le portugais, **m'apprit François en regardant longuement derrière moi. **

\- Pas pour longtemps. Cet homme... Il va savoir de quel bois je me chauffe !

\- Anne... Tu ne sais même pas s'il a vraiment quelque chose à se reprocher.

**J'ai haussé les épaules. Cela m'importait peu. Mon sixième sens ne se trompait jamais. **

\- Sébastien est derrière toi, à l'entrée, et il te regarde ! **M'annonça François avec un large sourire. **

**\- **Que dois-je faire ?

**Il me jeta un regard ahuri. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? Je ne savais tout bonnement pas quoi faire. **

\- Va lui parler ! **S'exclama t-il avec un air exaspéré. **

**J'ai hoché la tête, déterminée. Je me suis retournée d'un bloc, et me suis immédiatement figée. Il me regardait. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Et s'il ne me pardonnait pas ? **

_**Oh, la ferme, et va le voir ! **_**S'écria ma conscience. **

**Je l'ai ignoré. Bon... Etais-je une lâche, ou forte ? La réponse était claire dans mon esprit. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai avancé vers lui avec hésitation, avant de me planter devant lui, tremblante. Il me regardait avec cet air impassible que je ne supportais pas. Je respirais rapidement, mes mains étaient moites, et j'avais une horrible boule au ventre. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir convenablement. L'angoisse inhibait tout simplement mon raisonnement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'ai donc dis la seule chose qui me passait pas la tête. **

\- Tu... Tu es très beau, **soufflai-je en baissant les yeux vers le sol. **

\- Merci. Enfin... Je crois.

**Son ton n'avait rien d'hostile, ce qui me rassura quelque peu. J'ai relevé le visage vers lui, et me suis lancé :**

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'avais tord. Je suis une femme stupide qui s'en est prise à toi que parce qu'elle était en colère, et parce que la vérité était trop dure à accepter. Ce que tu m'as dit est la vérité, et... Elle m'a fait mal. Elle m'a heurté de plein fouet, et m'a fait me remettre en question. Suis-je vraiment utile à Marie ? Ou est-ce que je devrais la laisser gouverner comme elle l'entend ? J'ai peur de la réponse, vois-tu. J'ai peur de devoir perdre tout ce qui faisait que j'avais un but dans la vie. Je ne suis qu'une bâtarde insignifiante qui peux tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Je suis soumise à la volonté des souverains. Si Marie voulait se débarrasser de moi, elle n'aurait qu'à dire un mot pour détruire ma vie. Marie de Guise pourrait me rappeler à tout moment, et je ne pourrais pas désobéir. Même si François m'assure qu'on me retiendrait ici, je suis certaine que pour le bien de la France, ils me renverraient en Écosse sans hésiter. Je n'ai aucune importance ici. Je ne suis qu'une femme qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le monde. Je suis désolée de m'en être prise à toi de la sorte. C'est indigne de moi, et si tu ne veux pas me pardonner... Eh bien, je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Saches juste que j'agissais sous le contrôle de la colère, et que chaque mots que j'ai pu prononcés et qui ont été susceptible de te blesser n'ont été sincère.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Non, j'aimerais ajouter qu'il n'y a aucune honte à ce que tu trouves ma sœur meilleure que moi. Après tout, elle est reine, et je ne suis qu'une bâtarde. Elle est riche, belle, intelligente... Tout ce dont un homme peut rêver, alors que je n'ai rien à offrir. Marie est tellement plus désirable que moi. Je peux comprendre. C'est même...

**Je fus interrompus avant d'avoir pu finir. Son doigt sur mes lèvres m'imposait le silence. Il me regarda avec ce regard si spécial qui n'était qu'à moi. **

\- Anne... Je te pardonnes seulement si tu me pardonnes pour ma stupidité. Nous avons tous les deux été stupide. Et j'ai eu tord. Ta sœur n'est pas mieux que toi. Tu serais beaucoup moins intéressante si tu étais une femme du gratin. Ce qui te rend si spéciale, c'est que tu es une femme libre qui ne se soumet à aucune règle, et surtout, qui a une culture très vaste, tout en étant totalement ignorante sur certaine choses qui sont pourtant des basiques de l'éducation. Tu es totalement fascinante ! Ce qui te rend aussi intéressante, c'est que tu surprends toujours. Tu es impossible à comprendre, et j'aime ça. Je comprends parfaitement les raisons du pourquoi tu étais en colère, et je te soutiens. Marie ne devrais pas se marier à Thomas.

\- Merci !

**Je me suis jetée dans ses bras, soulagé. Il me serra fort contre lui. Tellement fort que je peinais à respirer correctement. Mais, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au contraire ! Je me sentais bien , là, contre son torse. Pourtant, nous dûmes nous séparer au bout d'un moment. Au moment où François arriva avec un air joyeux qui ne présageait rien de bon. **

\- Une bonne nouvelle ! **S'exclama t-il. **Père veut bien envoyer six compagnies en Écosse, mais elles sont dispersés entre ici et la Manche. On a besoin de notre meilleur cavalier.

\- Moi, **affirma Sébastien. **

**François opina de la tête. Quand je disais que son air ne présageait rien de bon ! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**François, Sébastien et moi étions devant la sortie du parc du château, nous préparant au départ du meilleur cavalier. Pourquoi eusse fallut que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autres ? Mon sixième sens sentait que quelque chose d'affreux allait se passer. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le regarder partir. Mon Sébastien... **

\- N'as-tu pas trop bu ? **Lui demanda François, légèrement inquiet. **

**En guise de réponse, Sébastien plongea la tête dans le réservoir à eau des cheveux. Il projeta de l'eau un peu partout lorsqu'il releva la tête. Il semblait frais comme un gardon. François lui donna les instructions qu'il écouta attentivement. Je les regardais faire, un peu triste. Je ne voulais pas que Sébastien partes. Je venais à peine de le retrouver. **

\- Tout se passera bien, **m'assura Sébastien en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. **Je reviendrais bientôt.

\- Tu as intérêt. Sinon, je viendrais te chercher moi-même.

**Il sourit, et me caressa la joue d'un geste tendre. Comme je m'y attendais, il m'embrassa. Mais ce ne fut pas comme ce baiser dans sa chambre. Non. C'était plutôt un baiser d'adieu. Il me promettait de revenir. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Pourtant, je n'eus pas le choix. Je me suis séparée de lui à contre cœur. **

\- A bientôt ! **Lança t-il avant de monter à cheval. **

**Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement. A coté de moi, François faisait de même. **

\- J'espère pour vous tous qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, **lâchai-je d'un ton un peu sec. **

**Et sans un mot de plus, j'ai rejoint le bal. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Sébastien était parti. Nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelles de lui. Cela attisait bien entendu mon inquiétude. J'imaginais le pire. Et s'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose ? Je me posais cette question depuis des jours. Presque depuis son départ. Et pourtant... **

**J'étais dans un salon en train de tricoter, chose rare quand on me connait, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis des bruits étranges dehors. Je me suis élancée à la fenêtre. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Sébastien gisait au sol, couvert de sang. Son sang. Un hoquet d'effroi m'échappa. Je me suis immédiatement écarté de la fenêtre avec une expression choquée. Je mis quelques secondes à m'en remettre. Dès que ce fut fait, je quittai la pièce comme une furie. Les gens s'écartèrent vivement de mon chemin lorsqu'ils me virent. Je bousculais tout ceux qui ne se poussaient pas, récoltant des insultes. Mais, je m'en fichais. Une fois dehors, j'ai piqué un sprint jusqu'à l'endroit où une servante s'occupait de lui. Je me suis jetée à genou à ses cotés, les larmes aux yeux. Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos. Son abdomen était recouvert de sang. Seule une épée pouvait faire ce genre de dégâts. Les anglais ! La colère me submergea comme un tsunami. Pourtant, l'inquiétude restait la plus forte. **

\- Sébastien... Je t'en prie ! Ne me quittes pas !

**Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelque peu en l'espace de quelque secondes lorsqu'il me reconnut ma voix avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la conversation des filles sur les baiser ? L'introduction de Thomas le portugais ? L'entrainement avec le roi ? L'intervention de François ? Anne qui prend ses distances avec Sébastien ? La dispute avec Marie ? La dispute avec Sébastien ? Le réveil d'Anne ? La conversation avec François ? Les excuses d'Anne ? Le départ de Sébastien ? Dites-moi tout !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ladies and gentlemen ! J'avais prévue de poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à finir ce chapitre. Pas par manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt, parce que j'avais pas une minute à moi. Pourtant, je me suis démené pour pouvoir le poster cette semaine. Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lucie**

Hey ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton avis.

Je n'aime pas les personnages « parfait ». Je préfère que mes personnages aient leur défaut. Le gros défaut d'Anne, c'est qu'elle est impulsive, et j'aime jouer sur ça. Ça promet de grosses disputes avec Sébastien, François et Marie loll

Tu as raison, elle ne peut pas lui résister longtemps. Elle finit toujours par lui donner tout ce qu'il veut, et c'est pareil pour lui. A quoi est-ce que ça va nous mener ? Mystère... En tout cas, les chapitres à venir seront très agités à cause de ces deux-là.

Je ne pouvais pas passer à cotés de la blessure de Sébastien. En plus, ça sert bien mon intrigue, puisque ça va rapprocher certains personnages. Anne va, bien entendu, être très affecté par ce qu'il arrive à son « beau français », mais elle tentera tout de même d'y faire face à sa manière. C'est une femme forte, après tout.

Profites de la suite, et à bientôt ;)

**Lois**

Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Anne, et ça ne va pas s'arranger avant plusieurs chapitres, mais je peux t'assurer que le fin sera heureuse. Pour une fois, je ne tuerais pas mes personnages principaux.

Profites de la suite :D

**Lola**

Oh, ne t'inquiète. Notre Sébastien est un dur à cuire ;) Je serais incapable de le tuer. Néanmoins, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne souffrira pas. Je suis une auteure sadique :D

Profites de la suite !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Sébastien fut aussitôt emmené dans les appartements de Nostradamus. Je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle. Je fus bien assez tôt rejointe par François, Catherine, et Marie. J'étais dans un tel état de panique que je ne tenait plus en place. **

\- Anne, assis-toi ou tu vas déconcentrer Nostradamus ! **Me fit François, agacé. **

**J'ai obéi, et me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise. La reine me jeta un regard noir qui ne m'effraya pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, j'avais quand même peur. Peur de perdre Sébastien. Je serais tout simplement perdu sans lui. **

**Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Nostradamus échanger un long regard lourd de signification. La reine dit quelque chose que personne d'autre que moi ne sembla entendre : « la guerre atteindra le château... ». Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Je l'ignorais, et je l'interrogerai là-dessus dès que possible. **

**Le roi entra précipitamment dans la pièce, inquiet. Il s'enquit immédiatement de l'état de son fils. **

\- Sa blessure est grave, **lui apprit Nostradamus. **Je vais essayer de le soigner, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir.

**J'ai poussé un long soupir sonore qui ne passa pas inaperçue. **

\- Père..., **retentit une voix faiblarde qui me fit me redresser immédiatement. **

**Je me suis approchée du lit pour mieux le voir. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, et sa respiration était difficile. J'avais de la peine pour lui. **

\- Les anglais... sont sortis de Calais... Pour nous affronter. On a pas réussi à … atteindre les navires. Ce fut un massacre.

**Les anglais, bien sûr. Une profonde colère m'assaillit aussitôt. **

\- Maudits anglais ! **Grognai-je en détournant le regard de Sébastien. **Il faudrait les exterminer !

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je les ignorais. **

\- Anne, sors, **m' « ordonna » François. **

\- Quoi ? Non !

**Voyant que je ne le ferais pas de gré, il employa la force en tentant de me pousser vers la porte. Seulement, je fis de la résistance. Il finit par abandonner en remarquant que je ne me laisserais pas faire. **

\- Si tu veux que Sébastien survive, tu ferais mieux de sortir, car tu ne fais que déconcentrer Nostradamus, **me lança t-il. **

**Je fus blessé par ces simples propos. Je n'étais pas la bienvenue, et je le sentais. **

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! **Répliquai-je avec un ton froid, et sec. **

**Je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte d'un pas rapide lorsque... **

\- Anne...

**Je me suis retournée, mais ne me suis guère approcher de son lit. Je ne voulais pas déranger plus. **

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Lui demandai-je doucement. **

\- Ne me laisses pas...

\- Je n'ai guère le choix. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je reviendrais plus tard, quand il y aura moins de monde.

**Et je sortis sans attendre aucune réponse de sa part. Une fois dehors, je laissais échapper quelques larmes qui inondèrent mes joues, puis un sanglot. J'étais blessé, j'avais peur, et j'étais triste. La souffrance broyait mon cœur, et coupait ma respiration. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Prise d'un vertige, j'ai dû me raccrocher au mur pour éviter de tomber. Mes jambes finirent par ne plus pouvoir me soutenir, et je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Mes larmes laissaient des traces foncés sur le sol de pierre. Je les comptais, essayant de penser à autre chose. Quarante-deux... Soixante et un... Quatre-vingt... Cent cinquante... Etc. A un moment, je finis par arrêter de compter, lassée. Il m'était impossible d'arrêter de penser à Sébastien. Mes pleurs semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, torturant mes yeux et mon nez. J'étais tout simplement en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Que se passerait-il si je perdais Sébastien ? Que deviendrais-je sans lui ? C'est là que je compris. Sans lui, ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Il était mon monde, mon soleil, la raison de mon existence. Non, les autres avaient raison. Nous ne pouvions être que de simples amis. Des amis ne se comportent pas de la sorte ensembles. C'est là que je me rendis alors compte de mes sentiments, de la façon dont mon « coeur » ( car pour moi, le cœur n'est que l'organe qui permet au sang ) réagit à sa vue, à son toucher, à son odeur... C'est idiot, car je ne crois pas en l'amour. Pour moi, ce n'est sûrement qu'un processus développé par le cerveau pour trouver un individu du sexe opposé apte à la reproduction. Pourtant, le fait est que j'aime Sébastien. Je ne crois pas en l'amour, mais je l'aime, saisissez l'ironie de la chose. Je ne dois pas vraiment être normale. **

_**Voilà seulement que tu t'en rend compte ! **_**Rit ma conscience.**

_**Je me fiche de ton avis. **_

_**Oh, pauvre Anne Stuart... Tu penses à l'homme que tu aimes en train d'agoniser. Tu as bien changé. Autrefois, tu aurais tenu tête à quiconque t'aurait dit de sortir de cette pièce. Et là, tu as obéi sagement, comme une idiote. Si Sébastien meurt, tu ne seras pas là pour lui dire tes adieux !Qu'attends-tu pour retourner auprès de lui, et les défier ? Autrefois, tu n'aurais pas hésité. Tu es devenu faible. **_

**Je devais admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tellement tord. J'aurais agi différemment autrefois. J'étais faible. **

_**Tu peux être forte et retourner dans cette chambre, ou rester là à pleurer et t'apitoyer sur ton sort, **_**me proposa ma conscience. **

**J'ai pris une profonde respiration, emplie d'un nouveau sentiment de puissance, et me suis relevée d'un bond. Au même moment, François, Catherine, Marie, et le roi sortaient de la pièce. J'ai essuyé mes larmes rageusement avant qu'ils ne les remarquent. Je ressentis une profonde colère contre François, et Marie. Je leur en voulaient à tous les deux. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en me voyant, alors que le roi et la reine poursuivaient leur chemin. Je les ai regardé avec le regard le plus froid que j'avais en stock. **

\- Anne, j'aimerais te parler, **me fit Marie avec un air empressée. **

\- Plus tard. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as eu besoin de moi pour conclure une alliance avec le Portugal.

**Je la laissai sans voix. J'en ai profité alors pour lui passer devant, et entrer dans la chambre. J'ai fermé la porte avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose, ou même me retenir. Nostradamus était toujours là, en train de soigner Sébastien. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit entrer. **

\- Je fais de mon mieux, sachez-le, **assura t-il. **

**\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nostradamus. Je ne doute pas de vous, et de vos capacités. Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux. J'ai juste peur pour lui. S'il meurt... Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Je comprends. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver.

\- Merci.

**D'un geste, il m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui. Je me suis exécutée. Il me montra alors la blessure de Sébastien. Un fin filet de sang coulait encore de ses blessures, mais rien de grave. Nostradamus avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. **

\- La blessure aurait pu être plus grave, **m'apprit Nostradamus. **La lame qui lui a infligé cette blessure a, heureusement, épargné ses intestins. Si le coup avait été porté un peu plus haut, il n'aurait pas survécu. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas réussi à revenir, il aurait agoniser pendant des jours avant de mourir, dévoré par des loups.

\- Ce que vous dites là est assez effrayant, vous savez. Néanmoins, je trouve cela assez intéressant. J'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus sur la médecine.

\- Alors, en attendant qu'il se réveille, je peux vous apprendre quelques petites choses.

**J'ai souri. Je n'avais jamais vraiment osé lui demander de m'enseigner quelques notions. **

\- Le chirurgien de notre bon roi, Ambroise Paré, m'a appris quelques notions de chirurgie, mais je préfère m'en tenir à la préparation de remèdes, et à la médecine plutôt qu'à la chirurgie.

**Pendant environ trois heures, il m'apprit de nombreuses choses. Des choses dont j'ignorais tout. Par exemple que la suie des cheminées guérissaient les inflammations, et les engelures, que la poudre d'ardoise, la corne de sabot de cheval, les écailles d'huître calcinés ajoutés à de la graisse de porc ou de beurre servaient de pommades contre les contusions, et les douleurs. Plus Nostradamus m'énonçait les propriétés d'ingrédients qui semblaient ordinaires, plus j'étais fascinée. Je buvais ses paroles sans jamais l'interrompre, sauf pour lui poser des questions. J'appris grâce à lui que même les excréments étaient utilisés comme remède. Ceux d'animaux servaient à soigner des piqûres d'insectes, de jaunisse, de crachements de sang... Certains animaux, comme les scorpions, les cloportes ou les araignées pouvaient guérir la fièvre, les hémorragies, et même les otites ! Autant de choses que je n'avais jamais appris dans les livres. Je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de pouvoir ouvrir un livre de médecine. En fait, ils étaient très rares. L'imprimerie n'existait que depuis très peu de temps. Néanmoins, j'avais eu le loisir de me renseigner sur les travaux de Leonard Da Vinci. J'avais été fasciné par ses esquisses du corps humain, tel que l'homme de Vitruve. J'avais également vu quelques dessins de son ****œuvre anatomique****, et ça m'avait fasciné. C'était difficile d'imaginer que l'on avait de telles choses à l'intérieur de nous. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence du pancréas avant tout ça. **

\- Vous avez des apprentis, Nostradamus ? **L'interrogeai-je à un moment, assez curieuse. **

\- Non, mais vu votre soif de connaissance, je serai ravi de vous avoir comme apprentie.

**Un large sourire étira mes lèvres. Je n'avais même pas eu à lui proposer explicitement. Quand j étais petite, mon rêve était de devenir médecin. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ce rêve deviendrait réalité. **

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas ! **M'exclamai-je avec un enthousiasme qu'on ne me connaissait pas. **

**\- **Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je vais vous tester dès maintenant. Savez-vous recoudre un être humain ?

\- Oui, je l'ai appris grâce à mon père. Il voulait que je sache ça au cas où...

**Nostradamus fouilla dans un tiroir et dénicha du fil et une aiguille qu'il me tendit. Si j'avais bien compris, j'allais devoir recoudre Sébastien. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. **

\- Il ne va pas souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? **Lui demandai-je, légèrement inquiète. **

\- Non, il est profondément endormie. Je lui ai administré un puissant somnifère.

**J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Je me suis assise sur une chaise tout près du lit, et ai inspecté la blessure de Sébastien pendant quelques minutes. Nostradamus m'observait, attendant que je m'y mette. J'ai décidé de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Avec des gestes lents, et minutieux, j'ai recousu la plaie en évitant de me rappeler de qui il s'agissait. **

\- Très bon travail ! **Me félicita Nostradamus. **Maintenant, laissons-le se réveiller tout seul. Nous allons devoir patienter un peu, même si je sais que c'est pas votre fort.

\- Ah, vous l'avez remarquer ! Je suis du genre impatiente, c'est vrai. Ça me rend susceptible, et irritable.

**Il sourit. C'est la première fois que je le voyais vraiment sourire. Nostradamus était un homme qui était toujours sérieux. Je savais que les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû passés l'avaient profondément marqué. **

\- Vous êtes en colère contre Marie, **dit-il sans que je ne sache s'il s'agissait d'une affirmation ou d'une question. **

\- En effet. Elle a oublié ce pourquoi elle est ici : se marier avec François. A peine revenues à la cour, elle gâche déjà tout en promettant sa main au bâtard du Portugal. C'est de l'idiotie ! Je suis sensée être sa conseillère, donc pas définition, de la conseiller sur les décisions à prendre, mais... Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je détestes être mise à l'écart de la sorte, et ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation. Mais, il est trop tard, je suppose. Il n'y a plus rien à faire puisqu'elle a déjà accepter.

\- Vous ne partirez pas au Portugal, **assura t-il avec conviction. **

**J'ai froncé les sourcils, interloqué par sa certitude. **

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? **Lui demandai-je. **

\- Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler de mes pouvoirs...

\- Hum... Si, mais... Comment dire ? … Je ne crois pas en ce genre de choses. Je ne crois même pas en Dieu.

**Il parut surpris par mes propos. Les personnes non croyantes étaient rares, et étaient considérés comme des hérétiques. Je faisais alors semblant d'y croire, ne voulant pas finir comme Jeanne d'Arc. **

\- J'ai le pouvoir de divination, **affirma t-il. **Je suis capable de voir des choses sur le futurs. Ce sont des prophéties, mais j'ai parfois des visions. Vous, je vous vois avoir un enfant. Une jolie fille que vous nommerez Blanche. J'ignore qui sera le père.

\- Impressionnant, mais je ne peux pas vérifier vos prédictions.

\- Marie n'épousera jamais Thomas du Portugal car il sera tué bien avant.

**J'ai écarquillé les yeux en entendant ça. C'était tout simplement irréaliste ! **

\- Je sais que vous êtes trop rationnel pour y croire, Anne, mais bientôt, vous verrez que j'ai raison.

**Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il me disait. **

\- Sébastien a de la fièvre ! **S'exclama t-il brusquement**

**Je me suis aussitôt élancée vers lui pour prendre sa température. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ma gorge. **

\- Sa blessure s'est infectée, **m'informa Nostradamus. **Il faut rouvrir la plaie, et la nettoyer. Sinon, il fera une septicémie.

\- Bon sang ! Si on ne le soigne pas à temps, il mourra, n'est-ce pas ?

**Le regard plein de sous-entendus qu'il me lança m'effraya au plus haut point. Il me fit signe de lui donner un ciseau chirurgical qui se trouvait près de moi. Je le lui donnai avec les mains tremblantes. Il coupa les fils avec une habileté stupéfiante. Aussitôt, du sang et du pue s'échappèrent de sa blessure avec abondance. Avec un épais tissus blanc, j'ai épongé tant bien que mal, tandis que Nostradamus préparait un cataplasme à base de farine d'orge, de l'eau, et du miel. **

\- Ce traitement mondificatif devrait faire suppurer la plaie, et désinfecter efficacement, **m'assura t-il en me montrant sa préparation. **

**\- **Traitement mondificatif ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un traitement qui vise à désinfecter les plaies. Dans ce genre de préparation, on utilise communément de l'arsenic, de l'orge, du miel, de la fleur de cuivre, etc... C'est très efficace.

**J'ai écarter le tissus de la plaie pour le laisser regarder. Il me fit signe d'essuyer les liquides qui s'écoulaient. Je me suis exécutée jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'arrêter. Là, il utilisa le contenu d'un bol qui traînait par là dont je reconnus les ingrédients : du jaune d'œuf, de l'huile de rose, et apparemment, de la térébenthine. **

\- Ambroise Paré utilise ceci pour désinfecter les plaies ouvertes, **m'apprit-il avant de s'emparer d'un fil et d'une aiguille. **

**Il recousit la blessure rapidement avant d'appliquer son « traitement mondificatif », et recouvrir le tout par un fin tissus blanc servant de bandage. Le cataplasme était fini ! **

\- Il faudra le changer toutes les trois heures, **m'annonça t-il en rangeant quelque peu son matériel. **

**\- **C'est fascinant !

**J'avais tellement de questions en tête ! J'avais tant de choses à apprendre de lui. **

\- Dites-moi, Nostradamus, que faudrait-il pour favoriser la cicatrisation ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, j'utiliserais plutôt un traitement consolidatif, visant à cicatriser une plaie dont les bords ont été suturés. L'onguent brun serait efficace. Il est à base de cire, d'huile, de momie, d'encens, de farine de fénugrec, de galles, de noix de cyprès, de poix, et de naval. Je compte d'ailleurs en faire un pour Sébastien.

\- Comment faites-vous pour retenir tout ça ? Ça doit être assez compliqué.

\- C'est une question d'habitude, et puis, j'ai étudié longtemps pour en savoir autant.

**Pendant près de deux heures, je lui ai posé de nombreuses questions sur ses études, et bien entendu, sur ses connaissances. Il m'apprit de nombreuses choses, et même à préparer des onguents, et des cataplasmes. Je n'avais jamais été autant dans mon élément. Ça me passionnait réellement. **

\- Je dois avouer que c'est mieux d'apprendre avec quelqu'un plutôt qu'avec des livres, **souris-je. **Mes yeux sont moins fatigués, et c'est plus ludique.

\- Mais, les livres sont à l'origine de toutes ces connaissances.

**En effet, oui. **

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Anne. Il est tard.

\- Hors de question. Je reste avec lui. Je ne le quitterais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas rétabli. S'il lui arrive quelque chose alors que je ne suis pas là, je m'en voudrais terriblement.

**Je ne m'en remettrais pas, tout simplement. J'avais besoin de lui. Il était mon ami le plus cher. **

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? **M'interrogea soudainement Notradamus. **

\- Il m'est précieux, en effet.

\- Là n'est pas la question...

**J'ai froncé les sourcils, et me préparer déjà à lui répondre lorsqu'un petit gémissement à peine audible attira mon attention. Je me suis élancée au coté de Sébastien, et lui prit la main. **

\- Sébastien ? Sébastien ! Bon sang, tu vas bien ?

\- Je me sens.. à moitié mort... Comment crois-tu que je me sens ? Ne me laisses pas, je t'en prie.

**Nostradamus lui prit de nouveau sa température. Vu son expression désappointé, ce n'était guère bon. Il remplit d'eau un seau, et trempa un tissus noire à l'intérieur avant de l'appliquer sur le front de Sébastien. **

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, tu m'entends, l**ui soufflai-je doucement. **Je suis là, avec toi, et personne -non, personne ! - ne m'obligera à te quitter. Je ne quitterais pas cette pièce tant que tu ne seras pas rétablie, même si je dois coucher à même le sol, ou ne plus manger.

**Voyant que la conversation devenait trop intime pour lui, Nostradamus quitta la pièce pour nous donner un peu d'intimité. Sébastien ouvrit les yeux difficilement. **

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi, Anne. Vas te reposer, occupes-toi de Marie, et des affaires du royaume. Ne t'embarrasses pas de moi. Je vais mourir, je le sens.

\- Non, tu ne mourras pas ! **M'écriai-je, en larmes, avant que ma voix ne faiblisse. **Si … Si tu meurs, je te suivrai dans la tombe. Je n'existe pas sans toi, vois-tu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je t'aime, idiot ! Moi, l'imbécile qui ne croit pas en l'amour, t'aimes, toi, l'andouille qui ne comprends rien à l'amour. Il a fallut que tu sois aux portes de la mort pour que je m'en rendes compte. Tu vois à quel point je suis bornée !

**Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant ne pas comprendre, puis il esquissa un sourire. Il tendit son autre main vers moi, mais la douleur le stoppa. Je lui ai jeté un regard désapprobateur et l'ai obligé à reposer son bras sur le lit. **

\- Ta blessure est grave, **lui appris-je. **Nostradamus et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour éviter te soigner. Ta plaie était infectée, donc nous avons dû préparer un cataplasme, et...

**Je me suis arrêtée en voyant qu'il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que je disais. Il me dévisageait avec une telle intensité que j'en fus assez gêné. J'ai détourné le regard en réprimant le rouge qui me montaient aux joues. Il défit l'emprise que j'avais sur sa main, et la tendit vers mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder. **

\- Si je dois mourir, alors... Donnes-moi un dernier baiser, **quémanda t-il en me suppliant des yeux. **

**\- **Tu ne vas pas mourir, Bash ! Mais, je te donnerais ce baiser quand même... parce que tu le mérites après tout ce que tu as vécu.

**Avec une douceur dont je ne me croyait pas capable, j'ai caressé sa joue, avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis me serrer contre lui, et passer une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Le baiser fut assez court, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il m'obligea à me baisser plus près de lui, et fourra sa tête dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur, puis il embrassa la naissance de mes épaules. Un frisson me parcourut. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui me firent rougir. Je l'ai repoussé, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse mal. **

\- Ne bouges pas trop, **lui conseillai-je. **

**Il tendit la main vers ma joue, et la caressa tendrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de nouveau. **

\- Je t'aime aussi, Anne, **murmura t-il en esquissant un sourire crispé par la douleur. **Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne vois que par toi.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme un adieu, je t'en prie. Ne meurs pas après une telle déclaration. J'ai besoin de toi, moi !

**Les larmes ravageaient mes joues, et tombaient sur le sol. **

\- Sèches tes larmes, ma douce. J'ai une bonne raison de vivre. Allez, viens te reposer près de moi.

**Il tapota le peu de place qui le séparait du bord du lit, m'invitant à m'allonger près de lui. Avec une certaine hésitation, je m'exécutai. Il me serra contre lui alors je posais ma tête sur son torse. Je le sentis me caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Et puis, je dû m'endormir, puisque je ne me souvins de rien de plus. **

**Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais toujours près de Sébastien, mais nous n'étions plus seuls. Marie et François étaient à notre chevet, et nous regardaient avec un air attendri. **

\- Que faites-vous là de si bonne heure ? **M'enquis-je, encore à moitié endormie. **

\- On voulait s'enquérir de l'état de Sébastien, **me renseigna François. **

\- « on » ? Vous êtes un couple maintenant ?

**François et Marie échangèrent un regard alors que je m'asseyais, croyant que je ne les voyais pas. **

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, **riposta t-il avec un sourire victorieux. **Mais, tu changerais de sujet.

\- Non, tu as tord, mon cher. Je ne changerais pas de sujet. Mais, toi, c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire, ce qui suggère que tu as quelque chose à cacher. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais pourtant qu'il ne faut jamais jouer avec ta clairvoyance, mais c'est plus fort que moi !

**Touché ! Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. **

\- Alors, que se passe t-il entre vous ? **Les interrogeai-je avec une certaine appréhension. **

\- On s'est embrassés... à plusieurs reprises, **admit Marie en rougissant quelque peu. **

\- J'en étais sûre ! Était-ce avant, ou après la demande de Thomas ?

**Elle baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse. **

\- Avant, et après, **assuma t-elle. **

\- Marie, c'est de la folie !

**Et je mesurais mes propos, car les mots qui me venaient à l'esprit était pas très plaisant. **

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour Thomas, **estima t-elle. **J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste pour l'Écosse.

\- On a toujours le choix. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu es en train d'aggraver une situation déjà complexe, et qui pourrait se terminer par une guerre.

\- Est-ce moi la reine, ou toi ?

**Cette réflexion me laissa sans voix. Jamais elle n'avait osé me dire une telle chose. J'en fus blessée. **

\- Si vous voulez... vous disputer, allez donc ailleurs, **gronda Sébastien qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. **

\- Je n'ai plus rien à dire, et je ne dirais plus rien, **décrétai-je, résignée. **

**Sébastien me lança un regard interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas la situation puisqu'il avait rater le début de la conversation **

\- Anne, nous avons besoin de ton aide, **m'informa François. **Thomas est tout sauf un homme bien. Il est violent envers ses valets, et envers Marie. Il utilise un souffre-douleur pour la punir lorsqu'elle lui dit quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

\- Oh, vous voulez mon aide ? **Ricanai-je avec un air désinvolte. **Mais, dites-moi, ne vous avais-je pas prévenue ? Il me semble bien que si. N'est-ce pas moi que l'on a mise à l'écart pour produire de telles idioties ? Oh, mais si. Maintenant que vous avez besoin de moi, vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre d'être négligeant. Non, car je dois toujours réparer les pots cassés. Anne Stuart, la bâtarde qui sert de bonne à la reine, sa demi-sœur. C'est hilarant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Eh oui, Marie, chaque acte a des conséquences. Je croyais que tu avais retenue mes leçons. Je m'étais lourdement trompé. Mon enseignement ne te sers à rien, alors... Je crois qu'on va en rester là. Père avait tord de croire que je pourrais t'aider à devenir un bon souverain. J'ai faillit à ma tâche, et je l'assume. Tu devras te débrouiller seule dorénavant. J'ai revu mes priorités, vois-tu. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, et je resterais avec Sébastien.

\- Anne..., **commença t-elle, blessée. **

**\- **Non, ne dit rien ! Ma décision est prise, fin de l'histoire. Je ne suis plus ta conseillère. Dès maintenant, je ne serais plus que ta demi-sœur bâtarde. Père me pardonnera.

**Les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir de la sorte, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. **

\- Anne, tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure, **me réprimanda François. **

\- Si, au contraire. Il faut qu'elle comprenne.

**Marie quitta subitement la pièce, en larmes. François me fusilla du regard avant de la suivre. Sûrement pour la réconforter. J'ai poussé un long soupir avant de me tourner vers Sébastien qui était rester muet jusque là. **

\- Tu es vraiment têtue, Anne, **affirma t-il avec un air amusé. **

**\- **Je suis réaliste, voilà tout.

**Nostradamus choisit ce moment pour entrer, les mains prises par des pots pleins d'ingrédients en tout genre. Je l'ai aussitôt rejoint pour l'aider. Il accepta avec plaisir, et me donna quelques pots. Il m'indiqua une petite table à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai posé les pots soigneusement. Il me remercia avec chaleur. **

\- Comment va t-il ? **Me demanda t-il avec intérêt. **

**\- **Son état est stable, et il est de nouveau conscient. Avez-vous changé son cataplasme pendant mon sommeil ?

\- Oui, en effet. Tous les trois heures, comme prévu. D'ailleurs, il est temps de le changer.

**Il prépara sa fameuse mixture, alors que je prenais un nouveau bout de tissus blanc, et que je rejoignais Sébastien. J'ai défait son cataplasme avec soin, évitant de le faire souffrir. **

\- Que fais-tu, Anne ?

\- Je te soigne, mon beau français.

**La plaie n'était pas très belle à voir. Elle était rouge, chaude au toucher, et gonflée. Nostradamus me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, son bol entre les mains. Il examina la blessure. **

\- Que pouvez-vous en conclure ? **M'interrogea t-il, tel un professeur. **

**\- **D'après mes observations, il a toujours de la fièvre, et la blessure semble être pleine de pu. J'en conclus donc que l'infection est toujours là, et qu'il y a toujours risque de septicémie.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Très bonnes observations. Appliquons ce nouveau cataplasme, et si celui-ci a aussi peu d'effet, nous essayerons une autre méthode.

**Il nettoya la blessure, et appliqua de nouveau sa mixture, avant de m'indiquer d'appliquer le tissus par dessus. Sébastien nous regardait faire sans comprendre, mais intrigué. Lorsque Nostradamus et moi avons finis, j'ai trempé un fin tissus dans un seau d'eau fraîche, et l'ai appliqué sur le front brûlant de Sébastien. **

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues les médecins ? **Sourit Sébastien avec difficulté. **

\- Je suis l'apprentie de Nostradamus.

**Son sourire s'élargit quelque peu. Il savait très bien que je rêvais d'apprendre la médecine. **

\- Est-elle douée ? **Demanda t-il à Nostradamus. **

\- Oui. C'est une très bonne élève, pleine de volonté, et qui a déjà de vastes connaissances en anatomie. Je n'aurais pu choisir meilleure apprentie.

\- Vous me flattez ! **M'exclamai-je, un peu gênée. **

**Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en cœur, ce qui m'amusa. **

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, **prétendit Nostradamus, sérieux. **

\- Je connais votre honnêteté, alors je ne remettrais pas vos affirmations en doute, **admis-je. **J'ai juste très peu confiance en mes capacités.

\- Vous ne devriez pas. Vous avez des capacités que peu de personnes à cette cour ont.

**Pourtant, je pensais le contraire. Je me trouvais trop ordinaire, banale, et sans importance. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, même si je prétendais le contraire en public. **

\- Ne doutez pas autant de vous, Anne, **me conseilla t-il. **Le doute, c'est ce qui vous bloque. Personne d'autre que vous doutent de votre intelligence, pas même la reine. Elle vous voie comme une femme maligne, et cultivée.

\- Vous êtes très convaincant.

**Malheureusement, il était rare qu'on réussisse à me convaincre de quelque chose. **

\- Je t'ai toujours dit de te fier à tes capacités, mais tu es une vraie tête de mule, **rappela Sébastien. **

\- C'est pas faux. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme hier, avec une petite amélioration. Mais, comme il y a toujours un mieux avant de mourir, je ne m'y fierai pas.

**J'ai poussé un long soupir, agacé. **

\- Tu ne mourras pas, c'est clair ? **Grommelai-je. **Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Tu m'as dit, il y a peu, que la mort te faisait peur parce qu'elle est imprévisible, et qu'on ne peut lutter contre. Tu avais tord, parce qu'on peut lutter contre la mort. Tu as juste besoin de volonté ! Si tu veux vivre, alors tu vivras !

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître alarmiste, mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, **intervint Nostradamus. **L'infection peut toujours se généraliser, causant une septicémie.

\- Il ne mourra pas, Nostradamus. Vous êtes un excellent médecin. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, et je suis certaine que vous faites de votre mieux pour sauver Sébastien.

**J'espérais, néanmoins, ne pas me tromper. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais découverte malgré moi, c'est que, parfois, des choses arrivent sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mon père était mort. Je l'avais vu mourir sous mes yeux, alors que je venais lui apporter la nouvelle de la naissance de Marie. Il m'avait fait promettre de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il m'avait appris, et avait dit : « La couronne nous est venue avec une femme, elle s'en ira avec une femme ! », avant de s'éteindre d'une simple fièvre sans importance. Il aurait pu aisément survivre s'il en avait eu la volonté, mais... Sa couronne était trop lourde pour lui. Il ne la supportais tout simplement plus. Il avait abandonné la vie au profit de la mort. Je ne voulais pas que Sébastien fasse de même. Je ne voulais pas encore perdre un être cher. **

\- Tu devrais dormir, **lançai-je à Sébastien d'un ton neutre. **Tu guériras plus vite si tu te reposes.

**Il hocha la tête de façon peu perceptible, et ferma les yeux, comme écrasé par la fatigue. Je l'ai regardé pendant quelques secondes, inquiète, avant de me détourner. Je m'assis sur une chaise non loin de là, et m'endormit comme une masse, exténuée. **

**Lorsque je m'éveillai de nouveau, François était là avec un air préoccupé, et Nostradamus prenait la température de Sébastien. Je me suis levée d'un bond pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Trois pairs d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi, surpris de ne pas m'avoir vu me réveiller. **

\- La fièvre est tombé, **m'apprit Nostradamus. **

**J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement peu discret. Sébastien tenta de se relever, déclarant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sortir mais Nostradamus le repoussa d'autorité sur son lit. **

\- Non ! Vous survivrez si vous ne rouvrez pas la blessure, si vous vous reposez, et si vous prenez mes remèdes.

\- Si je passe une minute de plus dans ce lit...

\- Sébastien ! **Intervins-je avec un ton autoritaire. **Si tu te lèves de ce lit, je te le ferais amèrement regretter, et tu sais très bien que je ne plaisantes pas.

**Il se renfrogna. Satisfait, Nostradamus quitta la pièce. François en profita pour prendre sa place, alors que je restais debout. **

\- Tu avais promis de m'apporter du vin ! **Lança Sébastien à l'intention de François avec un air amusé. **

**Il allait nettement mieux, ce qui me rassurait beaucoup. Il le méritait peut-être son vin, finalement ! Avec un sourire énorme, j'ai sorti une toute petite bouteille de vin d'une de mes bottes, et lui ai tendu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris, avant de l'accepter et de boire une gorgée. **

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, **supposa Sébastien en regardant François. **C'est Thomas, c'est ça ? On m'a dit pour... ton enquête sur lui.

\- Tu enquêtes sur lui ? **Soufflai-je, ravie. **

**François hocha la tête. **

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais mon instinct me dit que cet homme est un monstre. On murmure à la cour du Portugal qu'il a tué sa première femme.

**Des frissons me parcoururent. C'était pire que ce que je pensais... **

\- S'ils n'ont pas trouvé de preuves là-bas, comment tu vas faire ici ? **Le questionna Sébastien. **

\- Je n'en sais rien... Mais je me dois d'essayer. Je ne peux pas laisser Marie...

\- Mais si, vous pouvez !

**Surpris par cette voix inconnu, j'ai vivement tourné la tête vers la porte. Le fameux Thomas. Il n'avait pas l'air si impressionnant. Juste un bâtard qui se prenait pour un noble. **

\- Et vous devez, **ajouta ce dernier d'un ton sans appel. **

**François se leva et s'approcha de lui avec un air menaçant. Je fis de même, ayant peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains. **

\- Vous posez des questions me concernant, **affirma Thomas. **Vous pensez que je ne le saurais pas.

\- Non, j'espérais que vous le sauriez, **répliqua François, ce qui me fit sourire. **

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que votre future femme a la France pour ami. Son bien-être importera toujours à notre pays.

**Mon sourire s'élargit. François développait clairement des sentiments pour Marie, et semblait jaloux de Thomas. Intéressant... **

\- C'est une menace ? **L'interrogea Thomas.**

**Voyant que François ne répondait pas, il continua : **

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Marie Stuart, désormais, que ferez-vous ?

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. La colère montait en moi comme de la lave. Il ne payait rien pour attendre ! **

\- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le savoir, **lâcha François avec un ton peu amical. **Ne l'espérez-vous pas pour votre fiancée ?

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Marie, ce sera mon problème. Elle n'est plus à vous, elle m'appartient ! Peu importe les caresses que vous lui volaient. Vous resterez toujours ce petit prince impuissant qui n'a pas été capable d'envoyer quelques hommes défendre son pays.

**Furieux, François tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais il fut retenu par Sébastien que je n'avais pas vu se lever. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, alors que je repoussai Thomas en direction de la porte. **

\- Pour votre gouverne, Marie est ma sœur ! **Éclatai-je en prenant une voix beaucoup plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée. **Si quelque chose doit lui arriver, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer de mes propres mains, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Elle n'est pas vôtre, vous entendez ? Marie est à moi. Et si vous osez la frapper... Personne ne saura me retenir de vous étriper. Et si vous n'avez pas compris, c'était une menace.

**Je l'ai poussé un peu plus fort vers la porte, mais il me repoussa et me frappa violemment au visage. La force du choc m'envoya au sol. Je ne pu retenir un petit cri mêlant surprise et douleur. J'ai essuyé rageusement le sang qui maculaient mes lèvres, avant de me lever d'un bond, et de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper, mais... François me retint par la taille. Je me suis débattu pour tenter de lui échapper, en vain. Il me tenait trop fermement pour que je puisse lui échapper. Thomas lâcha un grognement méprisant à notre encontre et sortit de la pièce. Je cessai de me débattre en poussant un cri rageur. **

\- Ça va, Anne ? **S'enquit François en me lâchant pour examiner mon visage. **Il t'a bien amoché.

**Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, puisque aussitôt, nous fûmes rejoint par Sébastien qui écarta François d'un geste pour voir mon visage à son tour. Je vis la colère gagner son visage. En effet, il n'avait pas dû me rater, et la vive douleur que je ressentais à présent semblait le confirmer. **

\- Si tu ne le tues pas, je le ferais ! **Grogna Sébastien à l'intention de François. **Cet homme est un monstre.

\- Oh, non, non, non ! **Chantonnai-je avec un sourire sournois. **Celui-là est pour moi. S'il croit pouvoir te menacer, François, menacer Marie, et me frapper impunément, c'est qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

**Je sentais le bas de mon visage gonfler peu à peu, et la douleur devenir de plus en plus vive. Je pris un tissus et le trempai dans un seau d'eau fraîche. Je posai le tissus doucement sur la partie blessée de mon visage, et ai retenu un cri de douleur. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, témoignant de la douleur qui me torturait. Repérant un miroir sur une petite table à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'en ai profité pour me voir. Je n'aurais jamais dû... Toute une partie de mon visage commençait à gonfler en prenant une teinte rouge violacée. J'ai lâché un hoquet de stupeur, et ai laissé tomber le miroir qui, heureusement, atterrit sur un coussin au sol. C'était pas beau à voir. **

\- Il m'a défiguré ! **M'écriai-je avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. **Il faudrait une tonne de maquillage pour cacher ça !

**Nostradamus choisit ce moment pour entrer. **

\- Sébastien, vous... Anne, qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?

\- J'ai eu un petit différend avec notre cher ami Thomas du Portugal, **ironisai-je en esquissant un sourire crispé par la douleur. **

\- C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

**Je lui ai alors raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Nostradamus parut assez peu surpris par le comportement de Thomas. Il devait connaître les rumeurs sur son compte. **

\- Je vais appliquer une rondelle d'oignon sur votre hématome, **me dit-il en coupant le légume en deux. **

\- Un oignon ? **Grimaça François. **

\- L'oignon empêche la formation d'un bleu, **rétorquai-je avec un air savant. **

**François leva les yeux au ciel, et se retint de rire lorsque Nostradamus m'appliqua la fameuse rondelle d'oignon sur le coup que j'avais reçu. Mes larmes ne tardèrent pas à recouvrir mes joues, provoquant l'hilarité générale. **

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer, voulez-vous, **maugréai-je en les fusillant du regard. **Si cela arrive un jour, comptez sur moi pour vous ridiculiser.

**Ils savaient que je ne plaisantais pas, alors ils arrêtèrent de rire. Nostradamus me dit de tenir fermement l'oignon contre ma joue. Je m'exécutais en essuyant mes larmes de l'autre main. **

\- Combien de temps dois-je rester comme ça ? **Lui demandai-je en retenant une grimace de dégoût en sentant l'odeur. **

\- Seulement quelques minutes. Je vous dirais quand vous pourrez l'enlever.

**J'ai opiné de la tête, rassuré que ça ne dure pas des heures. J'aurais eu l'air chouette avec un oignon devant tout le monde car... Oh non, j'avais oublié le bal costumé ! Quelle horreur ! **

\- Comment vais-je faire pour le bal costumé, les gars ? **M'écriai-je tout à coup à l'intention de Sébastien et François. **Je ne peux pas me présenter défigurée de la sorte.

\- Je m'en occupe, **sourit François. **Je vais te trouver un déguisement digne de toi.

\- Choisis quelque chose de simple, d'accord ?

**Il hocha la tête en camouflant un sourire. **

\- Pourrais-tu me ramener quelque chose également, s'il te plaît ? **Lui demanda Sébastien. **Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici alors que tout le monde s'amuse.

\- Pas de problème !

**François sortit de la pièce avec un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, mais cela m'importait peu. **

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, **intervins-je, légèrement inquiète. **Et encore moins aller à ce bal. Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de cette blessure, et il faut à tout prix éviter de la rouvrir.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, **approuva Nostradamus. **

\- Je serais prudent, ne vous inquiétez pas, **assura Sébastien, sûr de lui. **

**Nostradamus et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Sébastien n'était pas du genre à faire très attention. Loin de là ! Il prenait souvent des risques inconsidérés pour ses proches. **

\- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, **ajouta t-il en voyant nos expressions. **

\- Je le sais bien, **soupirai-je. **

**Je craignais qu'il ne s'en prenne à Thomas, et surtout, qu'il rouvre sa blessure. Il avait déjà frôlé la mort, et je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence. J'avais peur pour lui. **

\- Il est temps de retirer l'oignon, **m'informa Nostradamus. **

**Je me suis exécuté avec plaisir, voulant écarter le plus vite possible de mon visage cet oignon malodorant. Nostradamus me montra mon visage dans un miroir. Ma joue était nettement moins rouges et moins gonflé. Néanmoins, on pouvait facilement deviner que j'avais reçue un coup. Ma joue avait pris une teinte un peu violette. **

\- Un peu de maquillage, et on ne verra rien, **m'assura Nostradamus. **

\- Merci beaucoup ! Porter une trace pareil m'aurait coûté. Hors de question que l'on croit que je me suis battu avec quelqu'un. Les gens apprécient les rumeurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de têtes couronnés et de bâtards.

**Les gens pouvaient se montrer impitoyable, et condamner quelqu'un juste à cause des dires de quelques personnes. Les rumeurs se propageaient vite à la cour, et pouvait détruire la réputation de quelqu'un tout aussi vite. Elles étaient dangereuses. C'est pour ça que j'aimais bien jouer avec les rumeurs. Je pouvais aisément me donner un genre. **

\- Tout le monde croit que vous êtes ici parce que vous voulez vous rapprocher de Sébastien, et non pour aider votre sœur, **m'informa Nostradamus avec un air détaché. **

**\- **Quoi ! **M'exclamai-je, abasourdie. **

\- C'est la reine qui m'en a informé il y a peu.

\- Oh, j'hallucine !

**J'étais certaine qu'il y avait des rumeurs à mon sujet, et je n'étais vraiment surprise que cela concernait également Sébastien. Lui et moi, nous avions déjà vécu bon nombres de rumeurs plus jeune. Certaines étaient vrai, et d'autres fausses. **

\- On dit également que vous auriez un enfant caché, **ajouta Nostradamus en esquissant un sourire amusé. **

\- Un enfant caché ?

**Sébastien et moi échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Les gens ne savaient plus quoi inventer. **

**\- **C'est... Incroyable ! **Ris-je en me tenant les côtes. **Quand aurais-je pu avoir cet enfant ? Il faut être idiot !

\- Laissons-les imaginer, **sourit Sébastien. **Il faut avouer que c'est assez amusant.

\- C'est vrai.

**D'autant plus que rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Tout ça devait venir d'une personne qui voulait nous discréditer. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien faire ça. **

\- Hum... Pourrais-je me nettoyer le visage ? **Demandai-je, fronçant le nez en sentant encore l'odeur de l'oignon sur ma peau. **Cette odeur... Je détestes l'oignon.

**Sébastien entreprit de nettoyer ma joue avec un tissus mouillé sentant la rose. Je le remerciai avec un sourire. Je me sentais nettement mieux tout à coup. **

\- Je..., **commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par des coups à la porte. **

**C'est François qui revenait, chargé de vêtements. La première chose que je vis fus cette robe d'un rouge saisissant, digne d'une reine. Pourquoi une robe ? J'aurais préféré me déguiser en homme. En chevalier, même ! **

\- Vous allez être splendide ! **S'exclama François avec un large sourire. **

**Il me tendit la robe, ainsi qu'une cape noire, et une perruque blonde. **

\- Tu veux que je ressemble à la reine Guenièvre ? **Ironisai-je. **

\- Non, à la reine Iseut.

\- Iseut ? Comme dans Tristan et Iseut ?

**François donna son costume à Sébastien avant d'opiner de la tête. **

\- Oh, Sébastien, laisses-moi deviner..., **chantonnai-je avec une voix un peu aigue. **Tu es Tristan !

\- Humm... En effet. Tristan et Iseut, c'est pas cette histoire d'amour dû à un philtre d'amour ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

**Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda François avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part. On aurait même dû s'y attendre, le connaissant. Il avait toujours voulu nous faire avouer notre amour. **

\- Tristan et Iseut... , **pouffai-je. **Qui est donc le roi Marc ?

\- J'en sais rien, **sourit François. **

**J'aurais largement préféré être Guenièvre, et que Sébastien soit Lancelot. Je trouvais l'histoire de ces deux-là plus belle que celle de Tristan et Iseut, malgré les similitudes. J'avais toujours adoré la légende du roi Arthur. J'avais même dévoré chaque livre qui en parlait. Pour moi, la meilleure version était celle de Chrétien de Troyes, notamment ****Lancelot ou le chevalier à la charrette****. L'histoire d'amour est juste... magique ! **

\- Merci, François, **fis-je tout de même, imité par Sébastien. **

**Bon, il était maintenant temps de se préparer pour ce bal masqué... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Marie se déguise en Artémis, la déesse chasseresse. Elle était magnifique. Déguisé en Iseut, elle ne me reconnut pas. Je voulus lui faire la surprise, mais un événement m'en empêcha. Thomas. Il était autoritaire avec elle, et n'hésitait pas à lui faire mal. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je les ai rejoint d'un pas rapide. **

\- Marie, je vois que tu n'as pas oublier mes histoires sur la mythologie grecque ! **M'exclamai-je avec un sourire. **

**\- **Comment pourrais-je les oublier ?

**Je vis Thomas me détailler de la tête au pied. Je pris alors un air provocateur en ignorant la gêne qui montait en moi. **

\- J'aimerais dire que je suis ravie de vous revoir, Thomas, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ne mentirais pas, **souris-je exagérément. **

**\- **De même. Je vois que votre visage se porte bien.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas frapper les femmes, monsieur ? C'est inconvenant venant d'un homme qui sera bientôt roi.

\- C'est inconvenant pour une femme comme vous de s'en prendre à un homme qui sera bientôt roi.

**Il était agacé. Bien, c'est ce que je voulais. **

\- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas encore roi, **répliquai-je avec un air malin. **Pour le moment, vous êtes juste un bâtard. Comme moi.

\- Nous sommes différent, au contraire. Mon père m'a légitimé, alors que le vôtre est six pieds sous terre. Vous resterez une bâtarde toute votre vie.

\- Votre père est en train de commettre une énorme erreur. Vous n'êtes juste qu'un enfant pourri gâté. Vous avez pour habitude d'obtenir tout ce que vous désirez, et vous ne supportez pas quand on vous dit « non ». Vous êtes prétentieux, et égoïste... imbu de vous-même ! Je... Ahh...

**Sa main s'était refermé sur mon poignet telle une serre. Il le serrait tellement fort que j'entendais mes os craquer. J'ai passé outre la douleur pour sourire mielleusement. Cela le mit encore plus en colère. **

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite prostituée, Anne Stuart, **s'emporta t-il avec une voix terrifiante. **Une prostituée que je mettrais à genoux ! Vous embrasserez mes pieds quand je serais roi. Et, je vous ferez exécuter.

\- J'en frémis déjà...

**Sa main se resserra encore plus sur mon poignet, à tel point que je ne sentais plus mes doigts. Je me fis violence pour ne rien laisser paraître, gardant un air impassible. **

\- Vous voulez me tuer, Thomas ? Faites-le maintenant. Vous serez débarrasser de moi, une fois pour toute.

\- Je le ferais volontiers si je le pouvais. Je me contenterais de vous faire souffrir, petite garce.

\- Et... De quelle manière me ferez-vous souffrir ? Vous ne connaissez pas mes points faibles.

**Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, si bien que je sentais son souffle. Dégoûtée, j'ai tenté de reculer, mais il serra un peu plus fort mon poignet. **

\- Vos faiblesses sont Marie, le dauphin, et le bâtard d'Henri II, **devina t-il. **Vous les aimez plus que votre propre vie. L'amour est une faiblesse... Votre faiblesse.

\- Ou une force. Quand personne ne nous aime, on fait semblant d'être fort alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Personne ne vous aime, Thomas. Personne ! Vous êtes seul... Seul, et faible !

\- Anne..., **me prévint Marie avec un air inquiet. **

**Je lui ai fait signe de se taire. Cela ne la concernait pas. **

\- Vous êtes une idiote, **affirma Thomas.**

\- Je suis une idiote, mais... Vous, vous êtes un imbécile sans cœur, sadique, incapable d'être aimé par qui que ce soit, et vous...

**Une de ses mains enserra ma gorge, m'étouffant. Marie tenta d'intervenir mais il lui prit la main et la serra si fort dans la sienne qu'un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Je commençais tout doucement à manquer d'air, si bien que je tentais tout ce que je pouvais pour me libérer de son emprise. Ma libération arriva quand Sébastien me libéra, et que François fit de même avec Marie. **

\- Avez-vous oublier notre discussion ? **Lança Thomas à François. **Marie est ma fiancée.

\- Vous avez menti ! Vous n'êtes pas prince héritier. Il vous faut une reine pour achever de convaincre le pape. Alors, quand Marie a eu besoin de soldats pour défendre son pays, vous avez été le seul à en envoyer, car les miens avaient été piégés.

\- A cause d'un renseignement venant de la cour, **comprit Marie avant de le regarder de travers. **Un espion que l'on pensait être Lord Simon.

**La colère de Thomas s'amplifia. Je percevais nettement son malaise. Il était l'espion. **

\- Si vous accusez le futur roi du Portugal, j'ose espérer que vous avez des preuves, **grogna t-il en les menaçant du doigt. **

\- Nous en aurons bientôt.

**Il nous fusilla du regard avant de partir de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. **

\- Ça va ? **S'enquit Sébastien en prenant délicatement mon poignet dans ses mains. **

\- Oui, mais j'aurais sûrement des hématomes. Je veux être là quand on lui décollera la tête pour trahison. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

**François et Marie discutait à coté de nous, mais pas comme des fiancés. Non, comme des souverains. Ils arboraient tout deux cet air si typique des rois et des reines. J'étais fière de Marie. Elle savait garder la tête froide, malgré la situation. **

\- Il nous faudrait un témoin pour prouver que Thomas est un traître, **intervins-je. **

\- Son valet, Miguel, le déteste, **nous dévoila Marie. **Il pourrait nous aider.

\- Cherchons-le, **décida François. **Thomas cherchera à l'éliminer maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a trahi la France.

**Tout le monde acquiesça, et nous nous séparâmes pour trouver le valet. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pendant une heure, j'ai cherché Miguel dans tout le château... En vain. J'ai fini par rejoindre François et Sébastien dans les jardins. Lola était là également. Elle leur annonça que Thomas avait emmené Miguel à la chasse. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Miguel était le gibier, et non le chasseur. Son temps était compté. Il fallait donc nous dépêcher. Dès que nous avons appris cela, nous nous sommes rendus aux écuries d'un pas rapide, et nous sommes emparés d'un cheval. **

**Je n'étais pas d'accord pour que Sébastien monte à cheval, mais bien entendu, il ne m'écouta pas. Une vrai tête de mule ! **

**François connaissait l'endroit où Thomas avait emmené Miguel. C'est là où il allait lui-même à la chasse avec son père. Au fil et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait, je reconnaissais l'endroit pour y avoir déjà été pour pratiquer la chasse à coure avec le roi Henri. L'endroit était d'une grande beauté. J'avais toujours adoré les bois bordant le château. Malheureusement, ces bois étaient connus pour ses meurtres. Il n'était pas rare d'y retrouver des corps pendus, ou déchiquetés, voire égorgés. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Thomas y emmène Miguel pour le tuer. C'était le moyen le plus sûr de tuer quelqu'un, car même si la victime crie, personne ne peut l'entendre. **

**Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, Thomas avait armé son arc, et s'apprêtait à tirer sur Miguel. Je retins mon souffle, incapable de prononcer un mot, alors que François et Sébastien sautait de selle en hurlant « non ». Par réflexe, Thomas se retourna vers nous, et pointa leur arc sur eux. Ils se jetèrent derrière un buisson. Alors, le portugais pointa sur arc sur moi à la place. Je le fusillai des yeux, et puis, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai discrètement enlevé mes pieds des étriers. **

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer ? **Le provoquai-je. **N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?

\- Avec grand plaisir !

**J'ai regardé derrière lui comme si je voyais quelque chose en entrouvrant la bouche pour simuler la surprise. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, inquiet. J'en profitais pour me laisser tomber de cheval de l'autre coté. La chute me coupa le souffle, mais au moins, je n'avais pas une flèche dans le corps. Néanmoins, j'entendis un cri de douleur. Il venait de Miguel. Thomas l'avait touché dans la jambe. J'ai lâché un grognement de colère. **

\- Restes-là, **m'ordonna François en chuchotant. **

**Sébastien était déjà sur Thomas, l'épée au poing, et avait carrément couper son arc en deux. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. François profita de ce moment pour rejoindre Miguel et s'assurer de son état. J'en fis autant, ne voulant pas obéir à ses ordres. **

\- Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas ! **S'écria t-il, en colère. **

\- Je m'en fiche, François ! Je ne resterais pas là à vous regarder vous battre. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Vas aider Sébastien, je m'occupe de Miguel. Il a besoin de toi. Je te rappelle qu'il a été blessé il y a peu.

**François soupira, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il récupéra l'épée qu'il avait posé au sol, et s'élança vers son frère et Thomas. Quant à moi, je me tournai vers Miguel. **

\- Ça va ? **M'enquis-je, soucieuse. **

\- J'irais mieux quand il sera mort. Il me fait peur.

\- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous protégerons.

**Un cri de douleur me détourna de lui. Je fis volte-face, inquiète. Sébastien était allongé au pied d'un arbre, et appuyait à l'endroit de sa blessure. Du sang teintait sa chemise blanche de rouge. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'ai couru jusqu'à Sébastien, sans me soucier des autres, et me suis jeté à ses cotés. **

\- Mon dieu, tu as rouvert la blessure ! **Fis-je, prise de panique. **

**J'ai écarté sa main d'autorité pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. La blessure n'était pas totalement rouverte. Heureusement ! J'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement.**

**Derrière moi, j'entendis le bruit d'une chute. François venait d'atterrir contre un arbre. Sonné, il reposait au sol, l'épée toujours dans sa main. Incapable de se lever, Sébastien poussa son épée vers moi. J'ai regardé l'épée puis ses yeux, et je su que je devais me battre à mon tour. J'ai empoigné l'épée, et me suis levée avec un air déterminé. Je me suis jeté sur Thomas avec une rage destructrice. J'étais peut-être une femme, mais je n'en était pas moins forte. Il reculait sous mes assauts, incapable de répliquer. Cependant, je fis une erreur. J'ai trébuché sur une énorme branche d'arbre. J'ai perdu momentanément l'équilibre. Il en profita pour m'attaquer de toutes ces forces. J'ai eu bien du mal à esquiver. **

\- Une femme ne devrait pas tenir une épée ! **Dit-il en tentant de m'égorger. **

\- Vous êtes d'un misogyne !

**Son épée passa à un souffle de mon visage. Je me reculais soudainement. Pris par surprise, il donna un coup d'épée dans l'air. J'en profitai alors pour l'attaquer sur son flanc gauche. Il eut du mal à esquiver, et contrer mes attaques. En quelques minutes, je réussi à le désarmer. Malheureusement, il donna un habile coup de pied dans mes mains, faisant voler mon épée dans les airs. Surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux en regardant mes mains vides. Quelle grossière erreur ! Il m'assomma d'un coup de poing. Étourdi, je regardais le ciel d'un bleu azur. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, si bien que j'avais l'impression que l'on me frappait avec un marteau. Je mis une minute à me remettre. Lorsque je suis parvenu à m'asseoir, François tenait Thomas à sa merci. Ce dernier continuait de le menacer, déclarant qu'il aurait la guerre si François le tuait. François ne se laissa pas démonter, et répliqua avec aisance. Furieux, Thomas enleva le poignard qui était planté dans sa cuisse – quand était-ce arrivé ? - et tenta de poignarder François, mais celui-ci étant plus rapide, il lui planta sa dague dans la poitrine. Le portugais s'effondra sur le sol, et lâcha son dernier souffle. **

**Ainsi finit Thomas du Portugal, bâtard, et ex-futur roi du Portugal.**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du craquage d'Anne ( je sais pas trop si ça se dit ) ? La colère justifié ou non d'Anne envers Marie ? La complicité d'Anne et Nostradamus ? Le fait qu'il l'ait prise comme apprentie ? Anne, François et Sébastien contre Thomas ? La mort de ce dernier ? Dites-moi tout !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone ! Aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à un chapitre assez spécial. Il est assez court, malheureusement ( environ la moitié d'un chapitre ordinaire), mais il est plein de rebondissements. Vous allez en apprendre plus sur l'identité d'Anne.

/!\ Tous les personnages que je mentionne et qui n'appartiennent pas à la série sont inspirés de personnages historiques. Tous les poètes, rois, reines, et autres que je mentionne ont bel et bien existé.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lucy**

Ah, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu. J'avoue que c'est l'un de mes préférés. En effet, ils se sont avoués leur sentiments, mais... Ça va tout compliqué. Anne va beaucoup souffrir dans les chapitres à venir.

Anne et Nostradamus vont développer une forte amitié. Il lui donnera beaucoup de conseil, et elle l'aidera à refaire sa vie. Bien sûr, il n'y aura rien d'amoureux là-dedans, et leur relation n'égalera pas celle qu'Anne a avec François, mais les liens entre eux seront très fort.

Ahah, Catherine va faire des siennes, bien entendu. Seulement, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir respecter le caractère du personnage. Je sais pas... Quand j'ai relu le passage, je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la question.

Je tiens à te remercier pour cette review, et je te dis à très bientôt ;)

**Ahkoi**

Et la voici ;)

Profites de la suite !

**Annabelle**

Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaises, miss. Tu as totalement raison. La renaissance est une période qui me passionne, et m'inspire beaucoup. J'aime faire des recherches sur le sujet, et les introduire, comme tu dis, dans cette fic. Ça me permet d'en apprendre plus, et de vous apprendre des choses sur l'époque. J'espère, en tout cas, que cette abondance de références n'ennuie personne loll

Profites de la suite :)

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Une semaine avait passé depuis la mort de Thomas du Portugal, et j'avais à peine pu parler avec Sébastien. Nous ne nous évitions pas. Au contraire, on cherchait à se voir, mais... Nous n'avions pas une minute à nous. J'avais repris mes fonctions auprès de Marie, et je travaillais avec Nostradamus, alors que lui, il effectuait quelques missions pour le roi, et cherchait sans cesse à me voir, mais débordée, je n'avais que peu de temps à lui consacrer. C'était une situation qui nous pesait, n'ayant pas pu parler seuls depuis que nous nous étions révélés nos sentiments respectifs. **

**Malheureusement, je n'avais même pas le temps de vraiment y penser. Quand Marie ne me demandait pas des conseils, Nostradamus se chargeait de m'apprendre le métier de médecin. J'avais un emploi du temps très chargée, qui ne me laissait quasiment pas de temps libre. Je voyais bien que Sébastien en avait marre, et qu'il voulait qu'on parle, mais... Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais des devoirs à accomplir, et il le comprenait très bien. **

**Pourtant, un jour, il me surprit au plus haut point... **

**Marie m'avait faite appeler pour que je la renseigne sur un sujet qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Je me rendais dans ces appartements, lorsqu'on me tira tout à coup par le bras vers un petit endroit obscur du couloir. A peine eus-je le temps de reconnaître la personne que j'étais plaqué sauvagement contre le mur, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il demanda immédiatement l'accès à ma bouche, impatient. Je le lui donnai. Un long duel commença entre nous, seulement interrompu par le besoin d'air. Je perdis la notion du temps. Je finis par le laisser gagner pour reprendre ma respiration. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur. **

\- Je suis ravie de te voir, mon prince, **souris-je en me pelotonnant contre son torse. **

**Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, alors que je sentais son visage dans mon cou. **

\- Tu m'as manqué, **me murmura t-il à l'oreille. **J'ai besoin de toi, ma belle.

**Je souris en le serrant plus étroitement contre moi. Il me manquait aussi énormément. Plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'aimais pas être autant dépendant de quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me détacher de lui. Tout cela était trop ancrée en moi pour que j'y renonce. **

\- Sébastien, Marie m'attends, **lui fis-je en m'écartant doucement de lui. **

\- Non ! Aujourd'hui, tu es à moi !

**L'idée ne me déplaisait pas, bien entendu, mais j'avais des responsabilités. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire défaut à Marie. **

\- Mais..., **commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe. **

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Cela fait une semaine que l'on doit avoir une conversation.

**Oh, on en aurait sûrement pas pour longtemps ! Après tout, Marie n'avait pas que c'était urgent. **

\- D'accord, mais pas longtemps, **acceptai-je. **

**Il sourit avant de replonger son visage dans mon cou, y déposant une multitude de baiser. Je levai la tête pour le laisser faire. **

**\- **Veuillez mettre vos yeux en prison

Et ne me lancez plus de regard !

Car, quand il vous plaît de me regarder,

Par Dieu, belle, vous me tuez.

Vous mettez mon cœur en un tel état

Que je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Ma seule, souveraine joie.

Je n'ose exiger de vous

Que vous me donniez votre cœur.

Mais si vous voulez me rendre justice,

Puisque vous avez mon cœur,

Il vous faut m'abandonner le vôtre,

Car sans cœur je ne pourrais vivre.

Agissez comme vous voudrez

Ma seule, souveraine joie.

Je suis bien téméraire de vous parler ainsi,

Mais vous devez me le pardonner,

Et ne pas en accuser quelqu'un d'autre,

Si ce n'est votre beau corps,

Qui m'a rendu, comme vous le voyez,

Si fort amoureux de vous,

Qu'en votre prison vous me tenez,

Ma seule, souveraine joie.

**Il récitai chaque vers tout en dévorant mon cou. Sébastien savait exactement comment me faire fondre. Ce poème m'était familier, bien entendu. Il venait de mon poète préféré. Charles d'Orlé père du roi Louis XII, le prédécesseur de François Ier, le grand-père de Sébastien, et François. **

**\- **Je vois que tu as retenus que j'adore les ballades de Charles d'Orléans, **soufflai-je à son oreille. **Je n'ai pas oublié tes préférés non plus.

**Je me plongeai dans ma mémoire, et récitai : **

**\- **Quand je vois souffrir,

Les amoureux, je m'en moque,

Car à mes yeux la maladie de l'amour

Est une grande folie.

**Il se recula quelque peu pour me regarder, et sourit doucement. **

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai une préférence pour Marie de France, ma douce, **me taquina t-il **

\- Les Deux Amants ? Voilà un lai tout à fait adorable ! Mais pourquoi Marie de France ? Charles d'Orléans a un talent particulier pour les poèmes d'amour.

\- Oui, mais il s'adresse plutôt aux femmes, et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme. Et puis, la fin desDeux Amants me rappellent celle de Tristan et Iseut, mon roman préféré.

**Sébastien se plaisait à nous comparer à Tristan et Iseut, prétendant que l'on s'aimait autant qu'eux. J'étais d'accord sur ce point, mais dans ce cas, je préférais ignorer le destin tragique que ces deux-là ont eu. En effet, ils meurent tous les deux à la fin du roman. Je préférais, quant à moi, penser à l'histoire de Guenièvre, et Lancelot. Eux, faute de périr, se séparait. Guenièvre, dans un couvent, et Lancelot … En fait, je l'ignore. **

\- Et Thomas Wyatt ? **L'interrogeai-je avec un sourire en coin. **

\- Thomas Wyatt ? Ah, c'est ce poète anglais du temps d'Henry VIII, et qui était amoureux d'Anne Boleyn ! J'apprécie peu ce qu'il a fait, excepté ce poème qu'il a écrit après avoir vu la mort d'Anne. Celui-ci est vraiment spécial.

\- Un poème magnifique !

**Thomas Wyatt était également le père d'un homme du même nom à l'origine d'une récente révolte contre ma très chère cousine détestée, Marie Tudor, la reine d'Angleterre. De nombreuses personnes furent exécutée. Marie récolta alors le sobriquet de « Bloody Mary » ( Marie la Sanglante). **

**Sébastien, impatient, me colla au mur, et embrassa mon visage à plusieurs endroits. Je riais en tentant de le repousser. Il attrapa mes petites mains dans les siennes et fit semblant de me mordre. **

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans mes appartements, **me souffla t-il avec une voix plutôt rauque. **

**J'hochai la tête, et le suivit, la main dans la sienne. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de marcher main dans la main avec un homme, mais je devais avouer que c'était agréable. **

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on s'est retrouvé, **lui souris-je avec complicité. **

\- Toi et moi, c'est un conte de fée.

**Il me fit tourner sur moi-même, et se mit à courir, m'emportant dans son sillage. Les personnes qui eurent le loisir de nous voir passer nous lancèrent de regards abasourdis, et consternés. On s'en fichait royalement. Seul Sébastien comptait pour moi. **

**Arrivés devant sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte sans aucune douceur. A peine la porte refermée, il me plaqua contre la porte, et fondit sur mes lèvres. Par automatisme, mes mains rejoignirent sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. **

**Bientôt, ses mains suivirent le contour de ma taille, et de mes hanches. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir le dos. **

**\- **Sébastien, **gémis-je en tentant de le ramener à la raison. **

**Mais ma propre raison s'évanouit lorsque je sentis ses douces mains passer sous ma chemise. C'est là que tout dérapa... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quelques heures plus tard, je toquais à la porte des appartements de Marie, anxieuse. Elle allait me tuer. Je m'étais trompé... **

**Lorsque je suis entrée, ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. M'attendant à une réprimande, je restais abasourdi face à ce sourire. **

\- Je t'attends depuis des heures, Anne, **dit-elle tout simplement. **

\- Excuses-moi, Marie. J'étais quelque peu … hum... occupée.

\- Avec Sébastien ?

**Mes joues virèrent au rouge, bien malgré moi. Je me maudit intérieurement. Quelle idiote j'étais ! Marie n'avait rien dit du tout. Elle m'avait juste demandé si j'étais avec Sébastien. Il n'y avait aucun mal là-dedans. Mais non, il avait fallut que je m'emporte ! C'était plus fort que moi. **

\- Comment le sais-tu ? **Marmonnai-je, surprise qu'elle le sache. **

\- Kenna et Lola vous ont vu courir dans les couloirs, et Kenna a dit, je cite : « on a eu l'impression qu'ils avaient le feu aux fesses ».

**Gênée, je me balançais d'une jambe à l'autre. Il ne fallait pas être un idiot pour qu'elles devinent ce qui c'était passé. Quelle idiote ! **

\- C'était bien ? **M'interrogea Marie avec un petit sourire complice. **

\- C'était super ! **Avouais-je sans détour. **

**Un petit rire digne d'une jeune fille venant de perdre sa virginité sortit de ma gorge. Marie, quant à elle, semblait sincèrement ravie pour moi. **

\- Je ne t'en veux alors pas pour ton retard, **conclut-elle. **

**J'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement. **

\- Nostradamus te cherchait aussi, **m'apprit-elle. **Une jeune femme nommé Olivia est arrivée à la cour ce matin, terrifié, et quelque peu blessé. Son carrosse a été attaqué.

**Il ne fut pas difficile de remarquer l'air peu ravie de Marie. Cela me mit la puce à l'oreille. **

\- Elle a un rapport avec François ? **L'interrogeai-je. **

\- En effet. C'est une de ses ex. Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- C'est l'instinct, voilà tout.

**Marie leva les yeux au ciel, avant de changer complètement de sujet : **

\- Tu as parlé avec Sébastien ? **Me questionna t-elle, soucieuse. **

\- Hum... Nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Ah, cet homme embrasse comme un dieu !

**Elle sourit en baissant les yeux vers le sol. J'étais certaine qu'elle pensait en ce moment même à François. Ses expressions trahissaient ses sentiments. **

**\- **De quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir tout à l'heure ? **Lançai-je, curieuse. **

\- Oh, je voulais seulement un conseil... à propos de cette Olivia. Ce matin, Sébastien m'a avoué qu'elle était sa première aventure, et qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur en partant de la cour. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec cette femme, et j'ai... Oui, j'ai peur qu'elle réussisse à détourner François de moi.

**La situation semblait délicate. Qu'est-ce que je ferais à sa place ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais si Sébastien revoyait une de ses ex ? Oh, je la tuerais sûrement avant de cacher son corps de façon à ce qu'on ne la retrouve pas. J'avais déjà lu un livre sur ce sujet. Mais, ça ne serait pas raisonnable, car je serais sans doute la première suspecte. Par conséquent, je crois que je mettrais de l'eau dans mon vin, et tenterait de sympathiser avec la demoiselle. **

\- Sois gentille avec elle, et restes naturelle avec François, **lui conseillai-je après réflexion. **J'irais parler à ton futur mari en tant qu'amie, et non, ta sœur.

\- Merci, Anne. Mais … hum... Je ne t'ai vraiment fait venir pour ça.

**D'un geste impatient, je la poussai à continuer. **

\- En fait, j'ai reçue une lettre de ma mère, et... hum... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Anne.

\- Dis-le moi tout simplement !

**L'impatience avait rendu mon ton un peu sec, mais je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire. **

\- C'est à propos de ta mère, **lâcha t-elle d'un coup. **

**Ma première réaction fut d'ouvrir la bouche comme un four. Comment ça, ma mère ? Je ne connaissais même pas son identité, et je l'avais encore moins connue. Elle m'avait abandonné à mon père alors que j'étais toujours un nourrisson. Mon père n'avait jamais vraiment voulu me parler d'elle. **

\- Quoi, ma mère ? **Grommelai-je. **

**Marie sursauta face à mon ton. Me reprenant, je me suis excusée. Nous en venions à un sujet sensible. Elle savait que j'en voulais terriblement à ma mère de m'avoir abandonnée. **

\- Ma mère a mené une enquête à la cour d'Écosse, et elle a réussi à rencontrer toutes les maîtresses de notre père qui ont portées ses enfants, **poursuivit-elle en guettant mes expressions. **Elle a longtemps pensé que ta mère était lady Elisabeth Stuart, mais elle s'était trompé. En réalité, ta mère est Christina Barclay Stuart.

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! Cette femme est morte un an avant ma naissance !

**C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Comment une femme pourrait me mettre au monde alors qu'elle était morte ? C'était de la folie ! **

\- Je crains qu'elle ne dise la vérité, Anne, **affirma Marie, déconcerté. **Cette femme est morte en donnant naissance à des jumeaux en 1531. Un garçon, et une fille. Elle les a nommés James, et Anne. Sur son lit de mort, elle a chargé notre père de prendre soin de vous deux. Elle a eu le temps d'écrire une lettre pour vous, avant de s'éteindre. James la suivit dans la tombe en 1542, l'année de ma naissance. Père s'apprêtait à te donner la lettre, mais il est mort avant d'avoir pu le faire. Mère me l'a envoyé.

\- Écoutes, Marie, je me fiche de qui peux être ma mère, **prétendis-je, impassible. **J'ai grandi sans elle, et j'ai appris tout ce qu'il faut savoir dans la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne n'est que ma génitrice. Pour moi, c'est juste la personne qui m'a mise au monde, c'est tout. Père était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

**Elle n'en crut pas un mot, et me tendit une feuille de papier que je devinai être la fameuse lettre. Je la pris dans mes mains avec une certaine hésitation. **

\- Ce n'est pas une lettre qui va me faire changer d'avis, Marie ! **M'exclamai-je, agacée. **Cette femme n'est rien pour moi. Je ne la connais pas.

\- Lis cette lettre, Anne ! N'es-tu pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a pu t'écrire ? Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour notre père. C'est ce qu'il voulait.

**Je pliais soigneusement la lettre, avant de la ranger dans une de mes poches. J'entendis Marie soupirer face à mon obstination. **

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? **M'enquis-je d'un ton neutre. **

**Marie soupira de nouveau avant d'hocher la tête. **

\- Très bien. Je dois aller voir Nostradamus. On se verra tout à l'heure.

**Je quittai la pièce sans attendre une quelconque réponse. A peine fus-je dans le couloir que je me suis mise à devoir réprimer des sanglots incontrôlés. Reprends-toi, Anne ! Penses avec ton cerveau, pas ton cœur ! **

_**Quelle jolie conseil, railla ma conscience. **_

**Je l'ai ignoré. **

**J'ai rejoint les appartements de Nostradamus en quelques minutes. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop de n'être pas venue plus tôt. La prochaine fois, je dirais « non » à Sébastien. Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais incapable de lui dire « non ». Il avait trop de pouvoir sur moi pour que je puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit. **

**Nostradamus m'accueillit avec plaisir, et me présenta à la jeune demoiselle que Marie redoutait. Olivia. Elle me parut tout à fait inoffensive avec ses grandes yeux bleus, et ses cheveux blonds. Elle était menue avec un visage plutôt long. Contre toute attente, elle m'inspirait de la sympathie. **

\- Olivia, voici mon apprentie, Anne Stuart, **me présenta Nostradamus avec une certaine fierté. **

**Je souris à la jeune femme qui se leva immédiatement du lit pour me faire une révérence. J'en fus toute abasourdi. J'ai lancé un regard à Nostradamus qui fronçait les sourcils. **

\- Oh, non, relevez-vous, ma chère ! **Lui fis-je en l'aidant. **Je ne suis ni reine, ni une dame. Juste une bâtarde.

\- Mais... Votre nom... Stuart... C'est le même que la reine d'Écosse ?

\- C'est ma demi-sœur.

**Olivia parut surprise d'apprendre cela. C'était étrange. Qui, dans ce royaume, ne me connaissait pas ? J'étais pourtant assez connu. Moins que Marie, c'est vrai. En même temps, c'était assez logique. **

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, Olivia, **lui fis-je avec gentillesse. **Que dois-je faire ? **Lançai-je à l'intention de Nostradamus. **

\- J'aimerais que vous apportiez une potion à la reine.

**Je me raidis instantanément. A la reine ? Oh... ! Nostradamus, qui ne remarqua rien, me tendit une fiole contenant un liquide blanc crème. Je la pris dans mes mains. **

\- Je serais rapide, **lui assurai-je avec un sourire. **

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous libère pour la journée.

\- Oh... Merci beaucoup. Ça tombe bien. D'importantes affaires m'attendent.

**La lettre de ma mère, et la conversation avec Sébastien. Voilà qui allait m'occuper un moment. **

**J'ai quitté les appartements de Nostradamus rapidement, pressée d'en finir. Pourquoi la reine ? Je ne la redoutais pas, loin de là, mais je ne l'appréciais pas. Elle était sournoise. Comment Nostradamus pouvait-il la côtoyer ? Énigme... **

**Les appartements de la reine était mieux que les miens, et que ceux de Marie. Tout était luxueux, et confortable. Rien que son lit me donnait envie d'y dormir pour l'éternité. Malheureusement, mon attention fut attiré par une toute autre chose. La reine. **

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Anne Stuart ? **Me demanda t-elle depuis sa coiffeuse. **

\- Nostradamus m'envoie vous donner ceci.

**Elle se retourna lentement, comme pour faire durer le suspens. J'avais envie de lui jeter la potion avant de m'enfuir le plus vite possible d'ici. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver Sébastien. **

\- Approchez, ma chère, **m'invita t-elle. **

**Son air aimable me donnait envie de la gifler. Je devais me faire violence pour ne pas le faire véritablement. **

\- Approchez, **répéta t-elle en voyant que je ne venais pas. **

**J'obligeais alors à mes jambes d'avancer, bien malgré moi. Une fois près d'elle, je posai la potion sur sa jolie coiffeuse en acajou. Contre toute attente, elle attrapa le haut de ma chemise, et me tira vers son visage. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue, alors que je détournai la tête pour ne pas la regarder. Mais, elle en avait décidé autrement. Avec un ongle parfaitement manucuré, elle m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. **

\- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous habiller avec des vêtements d'hommes ? **Gronda t-elle, menaçante. **Vous refusez d'obéir à une reine. Savez-vous qu'il s'agit là de trahison ? Je devrais vous jeter aux cachots !

**J'ai plissé les yeux, énervée. Comment osait-elle ? **

\- Malheureusement, Marie, François, Sébastien, et même Henri, viendraient à votre rescousse, **continua t-elle, son souffle caressant mon visage. **Vous êtes trop proche d'eux. Je vous conseille alors de vous en éloigner, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'agir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**J'ai rapproché mon visage du sien, si bien que nos nez se touchaient presque. **

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vos menaces, Catherine, **lui crachai-je, furieuse. **Je ne vous crains pas. Vous n'êtes qu'une reine ambitieuse aspirant à garder le pouvoir. Je suis un obstacle pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour être détester de vous ?

\- Nous sommes pareils. Voilà pourquoi je vous vois comme un obstacle. Vous êtes sournoise, machiavélique, et trop lucide. Je dois vous éliminer.

**Je reculai d'un bond pour qu'elle lâche ma chemise. Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant quelques secondes. **

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre vous qui ne justifie un tel mépris, **lui garantis-je. **Je ne cherche que la paix. Je veux juste aider ma sœur.

\- Et je veux juste vous voir disparaître.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Si je disparais, François saura qui a fait le coup. Il sait tout de votre mépris pour moi. Tout comme Sébastien, et Marie.

**Je pris une profonde respiration, avant de poursuivre : **

\- Vous savez, je désire seulement aider ma sœur dans sa lourde tâche de reine, être une bonne amie pour François, et continuer à offrir mon amour à Sébastien. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de vous une ennemie. Au contraire ! Mais, vos menaces ne me laissent pas le choix.

**Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle m'appela. Je me suis retournée avec méfiance. **

\- Faites attention.

**Je l'ai ignorée, et ai quitté la pièce. Une chose est sûre, j'allais devoir rester sur mes gardes. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'ai retrouvé François dans les jardins. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors pour je ne sais quelle occasion. En fait, ça m'importait peu. Je cherchais Sébastien, et François cherchait Marie. Il s'était disputé avec elle. **

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas loin, **lui assurai-je, pas inquiète du tout. **

\- Oui, mais où ? Je dois absolument m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai été injuste avec elle, et je le regrettes.

**Quand je disais qu'il était fou d'elle, c'est que j'en étais vraiment sûre. **

\- Tu crois qu'elle serait au bord du lac ? **M'interrogea t-il. **C'est sûrement le seul endroit que j'ai pas été vérifié.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Ça ne coûte rien d'aller vérifier.

**Nous nous sommes alors mis en route pour le lac. Ce n'était pas très loin, heureusement. Le trajet dura près de dix minutes, le temps pour nous de discuter un peu. **

\- J'ai appris que tu étais avec Sébastien tout à l'heure, **sourit François avec malice. **

\- Y-a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant ? **Grommelai-je en réprimant le rouge qui me montait aux joues. **

**François rit, amusée. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'on avait fait. Il était loin d'être idiot ! **

\- Ne parlons pas de ça, **le priai-je. **J'ai déjà une conversation sur le sujet avec Marie. Ça me suffit amplement. De plus, parler de ça avec toi serait vraiment embarrassant.

\- Où est passé la Anne provocante ?

\- Je l'ai rangé dans un placard.

**Il leva les yeux au ciel en essayant – en vain- de sourire. **

\- Anne, Anne, Anne... Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

\- Me tuer ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Tout le monde s'ennuieraient sans toi pour animer la cour.

**A mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. François adorait me taquiner, et ce, depuis toujours. Ce qui me fit repenser à la conversation avec sa mère... Je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner ainsi de François. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, et mon petit frère. Il était très important pour moi. **

\- Oh, voilà le lac ! **S'exclama François en me montrant l'étendue d'eau. **

\- J'aurais jamais remarqué sans toi, **le taquinai-je en lui pinçant la joue. **Merci, François

**Il sourit, se souvenant que je faisais ça souvent lorsque nous étions plus jeune. Comme à cette époque il m'aimait, il rougissait bien entendu. Ça me faisait toujours rire. **

\- Tiens, voilà Marie... oh, c'est pas vrai..., **fit François, ce qui m'intrigua. **

**J'ai regardé l'endroit qu'il me désignait, et me suis figée. Marie embrassait un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel. Non, il s'agissait de Sébastien. Sébastien ! Une violente douleur au cœur me fit gémir. Je me laissai tomber au sol sans pouvoir quitter la scène des yeux. J'avais été trahi par les êtres que j'aimais le plus. Au fond de moi, je sentais mon misérable petit cœur se déchirer en milliers de morceau. Marie et Sébastien m'avaient trahis. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la gorge noué. François s'accroupit près de moi pour m'aider à me relever. **

\- Ne restons pas là, Anne.

**Il avait raison. Je pris une profonde respiration, avant de refouler les intenses émotions qui menaçaient de me faire craquer. Je pris un air impassible que François avait autrefois qualifié d'effrayant, et me suis relevée, comme de rien n'était. **

\- Allons-nous en.

**François et moi laissèrent nos pas nous guider, sans réellement savoir où nous allions, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Nous finîmes par nous retrouver à la limite de la sortie du château. Là, nous nous arrêtâmes de concert, et nous nous assis au sol. Ou plutôt, on se laissa tomber au sol. **

\- Je n'en reviens pas, **soufflai-je. **Ma sœur, et l'homme que j'aime... Comment ont-ils osés me faire ça ? Nous faire ça à tous les deux, François ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ?

\- J'aimerais avoir les réponses à tes questions.

**La colère m'envahit tout à coup. J'étais furieuse contre eux. J'avais envie de les frapper. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Ma sœur, celle que j'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, et pour qui j'avais sacrifié tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir en Écosse, et renoncer à toute vie privée. Sébastien, celui à qui j'avais donné mon cœur, et mon corps, et à qui j'avais partagé tous mes secrets. La trahison était bien douloureuse, et me restait en travers de la gorge. **

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! **Hurlai-je de colère. **

**François posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. **

\- Il faut qu'elle me fasse ça juste après m'avoir révélé l'identité de ma mère ! Quelle garce !

\- Ta mère ? Racontes-moi !

**A la place, je lui tendis la lettre que Marie m'avait remise. **

\- Lis-la moi, s'il te plaît, **le priai-je avec un ton doux. **

**Il la prit délicatement dans ses mains, et entreprit de la lire avec une certaine hésitation. Je l'ai encourageai du regard. Il se lança alors. **

**\- **Chers Anne et James, Si j'écris ceci, c'est parce que je n'aurais jamais la chance de vous connaître. A l'instant où je vous regarde, vous n'êtes encore que des nourrissons qui viennent de naître, et Dieu sait que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je vous dit. Et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

**Je sentais déjà ma gorge se serrer rien que par ces mots. **

\- Tout d'abord, je veux que vous sachiez que si je vous quitte en ce beau jour d'été 1531, c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dieu me rappelle auprès de lui, et je ne peux lui résister. L'accouchement fut très difficile, et je crains d'avoir perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir survivre. De toute façon, mon seule souhait est que vous surviviez et viviez longtemps, très longtemps.

**Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu m'enseigner la foi catholique. **

\- James, j'aimerais pouvoir te voir devenir un beau jeune homme comme ton père, et pouvoir rencontrer les enfants que tu donnerais à ta femme. Si seulement je pouvais te voir grandir, t'épanouir, et protéger ta sœur, comme seul un frère sait le faire. Je t'aurais même encourager à la surprotéger.

**Mon frère jumeau ne pourra jamais me protéger puisqu'il est mort il y a des années de cela ! **

\- Anne, j'aurais tellement aimé te voir devenir une magnifique lady à la cour d'Écosse, et t'aider à te trouver un mari qui soit à la hauteur. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne subisses pas la mariage forcé afin que tu choisisses ton compagnon parce que tu l'aimes, et non, parce que tes parents l'auraient choisis pour toi. J'ai fait promettre à ton père qu'il ferait en sorte que cela se passe ainsi. J'espère qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

**Père avait tenu sa promesse, et ne m'avait jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit. Je leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante. **

\- Je suis désolée si je vous paraît brève. C'est juste que je sens la vie me quitter. Il ne me restes que peu de temps à vivre sur cette terre, alors je ne voudrais pas être interrompu par la mort.

**Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, malgré moi. Je les ai essuyés immédiatement. **

\- Je vous confie à votre père jusqu'à votre majorité. Je sais qu'il saura prendre soin de vous. Il sera un bon père, j'en suis sûre. J'ai confiance en lui.

**Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il avait été un père merveilleux. Malheureusement, il était mort bien trop tôt, me laissant entre les griffes de Marie de Guise. **

\- N'oubliez jamais qui je suis. N'oubliez jamais que je vous ai aimé plus que ma propre vie, et que je ne regrettes pas de m'être sacrifié afin d'assurer votre survie. C'est ainsi que ferait une mère, et je suis votre mère. Je vous aime, mes chers enfants.

**Je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'avais tellement envie de la connaître. Le manque que je ressentais au fond de moi ne serait jamais comblé, je le savais, et maintenant, j'en avais la certitude. Je ne la connaîtrais jamais. **

\- Christina Barclay Stuart, **termina François, ému. **

**Voyant mes larmes, François me serra dans ses bras. Je ne pu alors retenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui me nouait la gorge. J'ai pleuré longtemps, très longtemps...**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La scène entre Sébastien et Anne ? La discussion entre Anne et Marie ? La mère d'Anne ? L'arrivée d'Olivia ? Les menaces de Catherine ? François et Anne qui cherchent Marie et Sébastien ? La trahison de ces deux derniers ? La lettre de la mère d'Anne ? Dites-moi tout !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis en avance ! Poour une fois, me direz-vous... loll

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kaddu**

Hey ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise.

Ahah, ils sont encore plus en froid dans ce chapitre. Ca va faire des étincelles, je te le dit. Surrtout avec le caractère impulsif d'Anne.

Au début, j'avais pas mis de lettre, mais je me suis dit que ça changerait un peu. J'adore écrire des lettres :)

Profites de la suite ;)

**Lucie**

Salut ! Je t'avais dit que ce chapitre était intense hihi. Celui-là le sera un peu moins... Enfin, je crois... Je pense que tu seras assez surprise aussi par celui-ci.

A mon avis, c'est Anne que tu auras envie de tuer dans ce chapitre mdrrr Même si Sébastien est aussi une tête à claque ici

Profites de la suite, et à bientôt :D

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Quand j'appris de François que Marie et Sébastien s'étaient enfuis de la cour, je ne fus pas vraiment surprise. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je les évitais, passant tout mon temps à aider Nostradamus, et à apprendre. J'ai voulu écouter mon cœur, une fois dans ma vie, et je le payais cher. J'aurais dû rester rationnelle, et objective, au lieu de me laisser séduire par lui. Sébastien m'avait trahi, et même si du temps avait passé, la trahison était toujours difficile à encaisser. Elle me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. **

**Heureusement, je savais sur qui je pouvais véritablement compter. François était là pour moi plus que jamais, et Nostradamus m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sans eux, je n'en serais sûrement pas là. **

**Mais, revenons à la fuite de Sébastien et Marie. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, et ce, pour une bonne raison. Marie était une reine de cœur. Elle n'était ni rationnelle, ni objective. Nous étions bien différente. Peut-être aurais-je été une meilleure reine, finalement. Moi, au moins, je ne me laissais pas guider par mon cœur ! **

**Néanmoins, je préférais ne plus les voir au château. Ça me permettait d'être plus tranquille. Je ne savais plus quoi faire en leur présence, ce qui expliquait ma fuite dès que je les voyais apparaître. Sébastien avait demandé à François pourquoi je l'évitais, mais ce dernier avait refusé de répondre. Il avait alors essayé de m'attraper pour mettre les choses au clair. Seulement, j'en avais décidé autrement. **

**Je passais toujours dans des endroits où je n'avais pas l'habitude de passer pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Cette technique fonctionna plutôt bien. J'ai réussi à éviter Sébastien, mais pas Marie. Elle réussit à me trouver, et me demanda des explications pour ma longue absence. Je fus si aimable, cordiale, et souriante qu'elle en fut déconcertée, ce qui me permit de m'enfuir. **

**J'avais déplacé mes appartements vers un endroit que Sébastien et Marie ne soupçonnerait jamais, mais en vérité, je passais plus de temps dans les appartements de François que dans les miens. Je peinais énormément à dormir, et je faisais bien souvent des cauchemars. Je le rejoignais alors, et nous nous racontions des histoires jusque tard dans la nuit. **

**Ça me rappelait ce que j'avais vécu avec Sébastien lorsque nous étions plus jeune. Je dormais alors tout le temps avec lui. Nous étions rarement séparés plus d'une heure. Je l'aimais déjà à cette époque. Seulement, m'avait-il déjà aimé ? J'en doutais maintenant. **

**Le lendemain de la fuite des deux traîtres ( je les appelais comme ça dans ma tête), François vint me réveiller dans ses appartements. Il était presque dix heures du matin, et il avait déjà des mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer. Marie et Sébastien avaient été ramenés de force à le cour. J'en fus extrêmement désappointé. Je me suis tout de même levée, et me suis habillée d'une robe, pour une fois. Une belle robe noire en soie sans manche. J'ai mis une cape d'un bleu presque noir sur mes épaules pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Après tout, nous étions au début de l'hiver. Une fois prête, j'ai rejoint François qui m'attendait. **

**Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour arriver aux portes intérieur du château. Là, nous assistâmes à l'arrestation de Sébastien, et au retour de Marie. Rien que de les voir me donnait envie de vomir. **

**A peine François vit-il Marie qu'il s'élança vers elle avec un air impassible absolument effrayant. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à qui il l'avait emprunté. **

**Je fus plus réservé que lui, et les ai rejoint d'un pas lent. Je n'étais pas pressée de revoir ma traîtresse de sœur. **

\- Mon frère est-il blessée ? **S'enquit François, distant. **

\- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

**Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'ai échangé un regard avec François, avant de me diriger vers l'endroit où Sébastien avait été emmené. Les cachots, bien entendu. Dès qu'il me vit de sa cellule, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. En effet, j'arborais un air stricte qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. **

\- Tu portes une robe, **souffla t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire. **

\- En effet.

**Mon ton était quelque peu sec, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fut interloqué. **

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux …, **commença t-il avant que je ne le coupe. **

\- Tu es très loin de la vérité. Je ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ressens autre chose à ton égard que de la colère.

**Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il rapprochait sa tête des barreaux de la porte. **

\- Vraiment ? **S'étonna t-il. **Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Oh, tu le sauras encore moins quand je vais te dire ce que je ressens.

**Je lui offris un large sourire rassurant. Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue. **

\- Je te hais, **crachai-je après un temps d'arrêt. **

**Je lui ai tourné le dos et ai détalé rapidement, ignorant ses appels. Satisfaite de moi-même, je me permis un sourire sournois qui interpella François lorsque je réapparu dans l'entrée. **

\- Je suis une garce, mon chère François ! **M'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire. **Une véritable garce !

**Je me suis mise à tourner sur moi-même, faisant voler ma robe noire autour de mes jambes. J'avais tout l'air d'une folle, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je jubilais au fond de moi. **

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? **Sourit François, amusé. **

\- Ahah, je lui ai dit que je le hais après lui avoir fait croire que je ne lui en voulais pas !

**Je me suis arrêtée de tournoyer pour le regarder lever les yeux au ciel. **

\- Je me sens délivrée d'un énorme poids ! La joie m'assaille, François. Je suis heureuse de lui avoir dit ce que je pensais au fond de moi !

\- J'en suis ravi pour toi.

**Je me suis mise à rire comme une enfant en dansant au milieu du couloir. Les personnes présentes furent peu surpris par mon comportement. Ils avaient l'habitude, tout simplement. Ce fut François qui me ramena à la réalité. Il attrapa mon bras et me tira vers lui. **

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si joyeuse, Anne. Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- J'ai refoulé tous les sentiments néfastes pour ne laisser que les bons. Plus de colère, de peine, ou de manque ! Juste... De la joie, et de la bonne humeur !

\- Tu n'aurais pas bu, par hasard ?

**Je me suis stoppé net, le fusillant du regard. Pour qui me prenait-il ? **

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à boire pour noyer mon chagrin, **grondai-je. **Je ne bois que pour m'amuser. J'ai bien d'autres manières pour refouler ma peine. Des manières à plus long terme !

\- Quel est ton secret ?

\- Je compartimente mes émotions, tout simplement. Je met mes émotions, et les souvenirs dans des petites boites tout au fond de mon cerveau, et je les oublie pour un temps.

**Apparemment, François n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de méthode. A vrai dire, moi non plus. C'était une méthode bien à moi. **

\- Tu es vraiment une fille hors du commun, Anne.

\- On me le dit souvent, en effet.

**François ricana, se moquant clairement de moi. Je lui ai frappé l'épaule pour le faire taire. **

\- Que comptes-tu faire, aujourd'hui ? **Me demanda t-il subitement. **

\- Hum... Bibliothèque. Pour étudier en toute tranquillité. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas plongé dans un bon livre. On chuchote à la cour que les derniers poèmes de Du Bellay sont à couper le souffle ! J'avoue être curieuse.

\- Tu ne seras alors pas déçue. Du Bellay est un excellent poète. Il est le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec Ronsard. Ils s'inspirent tout d'eux de Pétrarque, d'ailleurs.

**Pétrarque était un célèbre poète italien du XIV siècle à qui l'on doit de magnifiques sonnets, et des poèmes merveilleux. Tout le monde à la cour en avait déjà lu au moins un. **

\- Je le sais, **le taquinai-je. **

\- Bien sûr que tu le sais. Tu es imbattable en littérature.

\- Je suis imbattable, tout simplement.

**Il se mit à tousser pour camoufler un rire. Alors, lui ! **

**Voilà pourquoi je l'appréciais autant. Je m'amusais beaucoup avec lui. Nous n'avions pas le même humour, c'est vrai, mais nous partagions beaucoup de choses. **

\- Je dois te laisser, Anne, **s'excusa François. **J'ai besoin de savoir ce que Marie manigance.

\- D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? Tu sais où me trouver !

\- Je viendrais te voir dès que j'en saurais plus.

**Je l'ai remercié chaleureusement. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je lisais depuis des heures lorsque François réapparut. Il était furieux. Je le voyais grâce aux couleurs de son visage. **

\- Une prophétie ! **S'écria t-il en me rejoignant d'un pas rapide. **Elle s'est enfuie à cause d'une prophétie ! Une stupide prophétie !

**Je lui fis signe de baisser d'un ton. Toutes les personnes présentes nous regardaient, intrigués, et ça me gênaient un peu. **

\- Une prophétie, dis-tu ? **Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **

**\- **Une prophétie de Nostradamus, stipulant que Marie causerait ma mort si je l'épousai. C'est ridicule !

\- La fameuse prophétie de Nostradamus ! Il m'en a parlé. Je ne pense pas que ça se réalisera. Marie est en train de commettre une erreur. Comme d'habitude, elle gâche tout.

**François se pinça les lèvres, ce qui m'indiqua qu'il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. Ceci n'était pas la seule raison de sa colère, je le sentais. **

\- Ce n'est pas le pire, Anne.

**Il marqua un temps d'arrêt qui me parut insupportable. Impatiente, je le poussai à parler. **

\- Marie va épouser Sébastien, **m'annonça t-il avec un ton dur qui ne m'était pas destiné. **Le roi va le légitimer pour qu'il devienne le prochain roi de France. Ainsi, je serais un bâtard.

\- Quoi ?! Comment osent-ils ? Attends que je lui parle ! Elle va m'entendre, je te le garantis.

**Je me suis levée brusquement, renversant la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais assise. **

**\- **Je vais la tuer ! **Grognai-je avant de sortir précipitamment de la bibliothèque. **

**Il me fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre les appartements. Le trajet n'avait en rien altérer ma fureur. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. **

\- Marie ! **M'écriai-je en entrant dans la pièce comme une furie. **Qu'as-tu fait ? **Continuai-je en la voyant assise sur son lit. **As-tu perdu la tête ?! Ce que tu as fait est complètement stupide, et ça peut nous coûter notre alliance avec la France, imbécile ! Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareil, alors que je t'ai dit de ne rien faire de stupide ! Une reine doit agir avec sa raison, et non avec son cœur. Sois rationnelle ! Tu crois que ce que tu as fais est bien ? Imbécile ! Tu es en train de compromettre ton honneur et ton pays ! La reine Marie Stuart et le bâtard du roi Henri II... Tu es d'une stupidité déconcertante !

**Marie se leva de son lit, et me fit face. **

\- Ta raison est ce qui doit te contrôler, et t'aider à prendre des décisions ! **Criai-je en avançant dangereusement vers elle. **N'écoutes pas ton cœur, il est l'ennemi de la raison ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu es en train de ruiner tout ce que notre père, et ta mère ont fait pour toi ! Ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tout le monde souffre, et meurt autour de toi, Marie Stuart. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es une bien mauvaise reine, finalement. Tu ne comprends rien à la royauté. Tu ne devrais pas être sur le trône d'Ecosse. Tu es née pour régner, mais tu meneras ton pays à sa perte. Comment as-tu pu faire ça, bon dieu ?! Pourquoi ? On se souviendra de toi comme d'une reine qui n'a pas su gouverner son pays à cause de sa passion débordante. Tu es faible, Marie Stuart. Faible, et ignorante. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Tu compromet notre alliance avec la France, alors que nous en avons besoin contre les anglais. Sans la France, Marie Tudor te dévorera toute cru. C'est ce que tu veux ? Que ton trône tombe entre les mains d'une Tudor ? Ah, tu m'énerves, et m'exaspère ! Tout est toujours compliqué avec toi. Et ce, depuis ta naissance ! Tu es toujours en train de commettre des âneries dont je dois me charger ensuite. J'en ai marre de réparer les pots cassé. Je veux être libre pour une fois ! !

\- Anne, calmes-toi ! **Me pria Marie. **

**Elle savait comment je pouvais être lorsque j'étais en colère. Je pouvais facilement dire des choses très méchantes. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je ne les pensais pas. **

\- N'as-tu rien appris de l'histoire ? **Poursuivis-je. **C'est avec de pareilles bêtises qu'un souverain perd son trône. Et qu'arrivera t-il si tu le perd ? Oh, Marie Tudor le récupérera, comme feu notre grand-père, le roi Henry VII s'est approprié le trône d'Angleterre, le dérobant à Richard III, le dernier des York. Réfléchis, bon sang ! Que t'est-il passé par la tête ? Tu...

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour sauver François !

\- A cause d'une prophétie ! Tu compromet l'alliance pour une prophétie ! Une prophétie qui ne se réalisera peut-être pas ! Sois rationnelle, bon sang ! Cesse donc d'agir sans réfléchir. Sais-tu combien de personne tu as blessé ? Sais-tu ce que François ressent à l'instant ? Idiote ! Sois maudite, Marie. Tu bouleverse l'ordre de succession de tous les rois de France, juste pour des idioties ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu me fais honte.

**Elle me fusilla du regard, piquée au vif. Je repris ma respiration avant de lui annoncer : **

\- Je quitte la cour.

**Son expression changea du tout au tout. De la colère, elle passa à la tristesse. **

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Anne.

\- Si, je le peux, et je le ferais. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera changer d'avis, saches-le. Toi et moi, c'est fini, Marie. J'en ai marre.

\- Non, tu restes avec moi !

\- Si tu y tiens tant, enfermes-moi dans les cachots. C'est le seul moyen que tu as de me garder auprès de toi, mais je ne te faciliterais pas la tâche.

**Mon choix était fait, et elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. J'avais besoin de partir pour des raisons plus ou moins évidentes. **

\- Je suis ta souveraine, et je veux que tu restes avec moi, Anne.

\- Et je n'obéirais pas à vos ordres, Votre Majesté. Si vous voyez là une trahison, jetez-moi aux cachots, et faites-moi exécuter.

**Elle fut blessé par mes propos. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé « Votre Majesté », et encore moins vouvoyer. Je marquais là une profonde et irrémédiable rupture entre nous. C'était la fin, voilà tout. **

**Sans un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce. Je pensais que je me sentirais mieux après ça, mais je m'étais amèrement trompé. J'avais envie de pleurer toute les larmes de mon misérable corps. **

\- Je suis désolée, père, **murmurai-je, la tête baissé. **J'ai failli à ma tâche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je préparais déjà mes affaires dans mes appartements lorsque François entra sans même frapper. Il était rouge de colère. D'ailleurs, ses mains aussi étaient rouges. Rouges de sang. **

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? **Le questionnai-je, inquiète. **

\- J'ai frappé Sébastien à plusieurs reprises, et j'ai dit ma façon de penser à Marie. Et toi, qu'as-tu dit à Marie ?

\- Oh, ce que je pensais au fond de moi. J'ai coupé les ponts avec elle... Définitivement. Je compte partir de la cour. Je refuse de rester là à les regarder se marier, avoir des enfants, et devenir roi et reine. Je préfère encore me crever les yeux plutôt que de voir ça.

**Ou tous les tuer. J'hésitais encore. **

\- Je comprends, **souffla François. **Je compte partir également. Quelque part où personne ne me connaît. Je changerais de nom, et me mêlerais à la population. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Si tu me le proposes si gentiment... Je ne vois alors aucune raison de refuser. Je serais ravie de t'accompagner.

**Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. **

\- Emportes surtout des robes, mais pas trop chic, **me conseilla t-il. **Un peu comme celle que tu portes. Elle est simple.

**Des robes ? J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi me parlait-il de robe ? **

\- Tu te feras passer pour une dame, **me fit-il en pouffant. **Or, les dames portent des robes.

\- Pourquoi pas une dame habillé en homme ? C'est peu ordinaire, et je suis peu ordinaire.

\- Non, personne ne devra savoir qui tu es, Anne. Tu es la seule femme dans ce pays qui porte des vêtements d'hommes sans avoir subi le sort de Jeanne d'Arc. Ne tentons pas le diable, d'accord ? Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te voir brûler sur un bûcher.

**J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Je connaissais au moins une personne qui m'aurait volontiers jeter sur un bûcher : Catherine de Médicis, bien entendu. **

\- D'accord, je ferais un effort, **acceptai-je, résignée. **Seulement, j'ai une condition : Pas de corset ! Sauf pour aujourd'hui, car je dois aller voir le roi, et faire mes adieux à Sébastien.

\- Tant que tu portes une robe, je me fiche du fait que tu ais un corset ou pas.

**Il avait l'air de prendre ça à cœur. Ça m'amusa. **

\- Je suis donc une dame de... ? **L'interrogeai-je, curieuse de connaître mon titre de noblesse. **

\- Oh, une dame banale, venant de Champagne. Et je suis ton frère.

**Je me souviens que mon père m'avait faite comtesse de Lennox une fois, mais il a dû donner ce titre à un chevalier qui lui avait rendu grand service. Je me suis alors retrouvée avec un titre qu'il avait fabriqué, et que je possédais toujours. Seulement, personne ne s'en rappelait. J'étais la très oublié comtesse de Glamis. **

\- Je vais essayer d'entrer dans la peau d'une dame, mais je ne te promet rien, **l'ai-je prévenu.**

**Je sortis une belle robe blanche en soie de ma malle, et l'ai étalé sur mon lit. Cette robe était immense, mais parfaite pour l'occasion. Pour mon départ, je voulais marquer les esprits. Quoi de mieux que d'arborer la couleur de la pureté.**

\- Dehors, frérot ! **Lançai-je à François. **Je dois me changer ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

**Il s'exécuta, et ai sorti de mes appartements. Lentement, mais sûrement, je me suis déshabillé, avant d'enfiler la robe que j'avais tant de fois rêver de porter. En plus, elle m'allait comme un gant. Je me suis mise à penser à Aliénor d'Aquitaine, sans que je sache pourquoi. Il y a des fois, je peinais à me comprendre. **

**Une fois la robe sur moi, je me suis dirigée vers mon miroir sur pied. Ce que j'y vis me laissa sans voix. J'avais tout d'un ange descendu sur terre. Les manches délicates descendant presque jusqu'au sol de ma robe, et mes épaules à nues me donnait l'air d'une princesse, alors que la robe elle-même m'attribuait une taille de rêve. Mes cheveux formaient avec la couleur de la robe un contraste étrangement fascinant. Je les avais laissés libre, alors ils descendaient sans difficulté jusqu'à ma taille, formant d'énorme boucles brillantes. **

**Lorsque j'ai décidé de sortir de la chambre, François n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une revenante. **

**\- **Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait d'Anne Stuart ? **Souffla t-il avec un ton sérieux avant d'éclater de rire. **

\- Je l'ai kidnappé, et l'ai jeté au fond d'une cave, **lui répondis-je avec un ton tout aussi sérieux. **

**Il secoua la tête en essayant de retenir un petit rire. Il avait l'habitude de mes blagues douteuses. **

\- Lorsqu'il te verra habiller comme ça, Sébastien regrettera amèrement sa trahison, **sourit-il en me regardant de haut en bas. **

\- C'est le but.

**J'allais lui faire regretter, c'est vrai. J'avais un don pour faire culpabiliser les gens, et Sébastien allait en faire les frais. **

\- On se retrouve à la salle du trône ? **Fis-je à François avec un sourire sournois. **

**\- **D'accord.

**Nous partîmes chacun d'un coté. Moi, vers les cachots, et lui, vers la salle du trône. **

**J'avais une boule au ventre. Je redoutais notre confrontation, mais en même temps, j'avais hâte. Il me fallait me libérer de ce poids avant de partir. Je devais lui dire ce que je pensais. **

**Le trajet fut trop rapide à mon goût. J'aurais aimé pouvoir réfléchir un peu plus avant. **

**Un garde me stoppa pour me demander ce que je voulais. Je lui ai expliqué que je devais voir le prisonnier, avant de lui révéler mon identité. Il ouvrit alors la cellule sans prononcer un mot de plus. **

**Allongé sur un lit assez rudimentaire, Sébastien ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui entrait. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit de mes talons qu'il se décida à tourner la tête vers moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque immédiatement. **

\- Est-ce que j'hallucine ? **S'interrogea t-il en se relevant lentement. **

**Le garde se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention vers lui. **

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, **lui indiquai-je. **Je frapperais à la porte quand j'en aurais fini.

**Il acquiesça, et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. **

**Je me suis tournée vers Sébastien qui me regardait comme si j'étais une apparition divine. J'ai longuement soupiré. **

\- Je suis bel et bien réelle, Sébastien.

\- Pourquoi une robe d'une telle blancheur ?

\- Parce que je suis pure.

**J'ai avancé vers lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son torse. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules, je l'ai forcé à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ainsi, je le dominais de toute ma hauteur. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, ce qui rendait la situation un peu plus compliqué que prévu. **

**Mes mains s'attardèrent sur ses épaules, alors que je penchais la tête sur le coté, les yeux plongés dans les siens. **

_**Je ne dois pas lui céder, pensai-je. Je dois lui faire payer, et il n'y a qu'un moyen de faire ça. Il doit regretter. **_

**Une de mes mains remonta jusqu'à sa joue, alors que je baissais la tête vers lui. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Il prit cela comme un encouragement. Je le sentis presser ses lèvres contre les miennes en attirant mon visage plus près du sien. Nos souffles se mélangèrent. Ne supportant pas cette position, je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui. Il colla immédiatement mon corps au sien. **

_**Ne cède pas, Anne ! Me grondai-je. Surtout, ne lui cèdes pas ! **_

**J'avais envie de chasser cette petite voix qu'était ma raison. Pourtant, elle disait vrai. Je ne pouvais pas lui céder. Je devais rester maîtresse de moi-même. **

**J'approfondis le baiser, ce qui fit plaisir à Sébastien. Il était complètement à ma merci. **

**Une de mes mains descendit jusqu'à sa taille, tandis que l'autre restait dans son cou. Je le sentis se livrer totalement à moi, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. **

**Il rompit le baiser pour plonger son visage dans mon cou. Je penchai la tête pour le laisser faire. Habilement, il se releva, moi autour de sa taille, et nous fit basculer sur le lit. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. A peine repris-je mon souffle que ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sur les miennes. Je rompis le baiser bien rapidement. **

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? **L'interrogeai-je. **

**\- **Oui.

**Il prit mon sourire pour une invitation, mais je l'ai repoussé. **

\- J'en suis ravie, **souris-je sournoisement. **

**Je me suis dégagée, et me suis remise debout. Lorsque je me suis retournée pour voir son ****expression, je ne fus pas déçue. Il ne comprenait pas. **

\- Mon pauvre, tu crois vraiment que je te pardonnerais aussi aisément, **ricanai-je. **Tu es naïf. Depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que je suis très borné, et que je ne pardonne pas facilement.

\- Alors, tu me hais vraiment.

**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. **

\- Oui, je te hais, **confirmai-je. **Tu m'as trahi avec ma sœur... Ma sœur ! Et le pire, c'est que tu vas te marier avec elle ! Comment aurais-tu voulu que je réagisse ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras en te félicitant ? Tu rêves ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Je voulais que tu regrettes … ça, **souris-je en lui montrant mon corps. **Je veux que tu regrettes avant que je ne partes.

**Il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. **

\- Tu pars ? **S'étrangla t-il. **

\- Oui, je quitte la cour. Je m'en vais loin d'ici. Je vais recommencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Une nouvelle vie ? Où ? Et que fais-tu de Marie ? De ta formation de médecin avec Nostradamus ?

\- Où je vais ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Saches juste que je pars avec François. Marie se débrouillera sans moi, dorénavant. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle. Quant à ma formation, je n'ai d'autres choix que de l'abandonner.

**Je n'avais pas le choix, et Nostradamus comprendrait. J'essaierais de trouver un autre médecin qui m'apprendrait le métier, voilà tout. **

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas demander à épouser Marie, **m'assura t-il en m'implorant des yeux de le croire. **C'est elle qui l'a demandé au roi ! J'allais être exécuter pour l'avoir aidé à s'enfuir. Marie devait choisir entre François, et moi. Si elle ne se mariait pas à François et réclamait la couronne d'Angleterre, j'étais exécuté. Elle a trouvé une autre solution : Elle m'épouse, et on fait de moi le prochain roi de France.

\- N'essayes pas de me convaincre de rester. Mon choix est déjà fait.

\- Je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas ! Je ne sais rien du métier de roi, et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Mon cœur reste sourd à tes supplications, Sébastien, et je suis lasse d'être utilisé. Je suis libre, vois-tu.

**Je me suis détournée de lui pour m'apprêter à sortir, mais il me retint par le poignet. J'ai baissé les yeux vers lui avec un air strict. **

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? **Me demanda t-il. **

\- En effet. Tu as vu juste.

**Il parut un peu surpris par ma réponse. Il s'attendait à ce que je nies. **

\- Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, Sébastien. François et moi, on vous a vus.

**Son air stupéfait me fit sourire. **

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Anne, **affirma t-il. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Ah oui ? Mes yeux m'ont-ils fait défaut ? Pareil pour François ?

\- Non, mais...

**Furieuse, je lui ai asséné un gifle qui manqua de lui décoller la tête. **

\- Cesses de me prendre pour une idiote ! **M'écriai-je. **

**Il toucha sa joue endolori, semblant ne pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. **

**\- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? **M'interrogea t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillé. **

**\- **" Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Anne", **l'imitai-je avec un air dédaigneux. **Tu te fiches de moi ? **Ajoutai-je. **Je sais ce que j'ai vu, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y est pour rien. Va te faire voir, Sébastien.

**Je me détournai de nouveau, mais il m'en empêcha. **

\- Lâches-moi, Sébastien. Lâches-moi ou je crie.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses me hair, et je sais à quel point tu es bornée. C'est pour cela que tu refuses d'écouter mes explications pour le moment, mais... J'oses espérer que tu le feras un jour. Un jour, tu comprendras, Anne, et tu me pardonneras. En attendant, je ne saurais te retenir contre ton gré. Saches juste une chose : Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé.

\- J'aimerais te croire, je t'assures, mais... Je ne peux pas. C'est pour ça que je pars. Je comptes recommencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici, avec François.

**Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et hôcha la tête. **

**\- **C'est probablement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, **lui annonçai-je, la gorge nouée. **

\- La dernière fois..., **répéta t-il, attristé. **Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne me quittes pas ! Je ne veux pas épouser Marie. Je n'ai toujours voulu qu'une femme, et c'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi, Anne. Toi, et toi seule.

**J'ai détourné le regard. J'étais à deux doigts de lui céder. Il ne fallait pas. Je ne devais pas. Il me fallait être forte, et lui résister. **

\- N'essayes pas de me retenir, Sébastien. Tu rends les choses plus difficiles. Mon choix est irrévocable. Dis-moi au revoir, et tire un trait sur moi.

\- Alors, va t-en. Pars comme une lâche. Tu quittes la cour parce que tu n'as pas les tripes de faire face aux problèmes.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais, et ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis impulsive, mais pas idiote.

**Il soupira. Je le connaissais trop bien. Je savais quand il faisait semblant ou non. Il était capable de tout pour me garder. Seulement, ca ne fonctionnerait pas. **

\- Au revoir, Sébastien.

\- Non !

**Je lui ai échappé et ai frappé à la porte. Le garde vint m'ouvrir presque immédiatement, alors que Sébastien ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il était en plein dilemme. Devait-il me retenir ou non ? Le temps qu'il prenne une décision, j'avais déjà quitté la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, il s'accrocha aux barreaux de la petite fenêtre de la porte en me hurlant de revenir. **

**Je l'ai ignoré, et ai quitté la pièce, le coeur lourd. **

**J'ai rejoint la salle du trône en quelques minutes. J'avais hâte de partir, changer de vie. François l'était également. **

**Quand il me vit arriver, il sourit largement. Le roi, quant à lui, avait les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, François lui avait déjà dit que je voulais quitter la cour. Bien. **

\- J'ai appris ce que vous voulez faire, Anne, **dit le roi. **Je ne saurais vous retenir à la cour contre votre gré. Sachez juste qu'on vous regrettera.

\- Merci, Votre Majesté, de m'autoriser à partir. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Je sais ce que vous auriez fait. Vous vous seriez enfuis. C'est ainsi que vous agissez, Anne.

**Je souris. Il me connaissait bien. **

\- Vous avez raison, Votre Majesté, **confirmai-je. **C'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fait. En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'autoriser à quitter la cour.

\- J'oses espérer, néanmoins, que l'on se reverra, un jour.

\- Je ne peux, malheureusement, rien vous promettre. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

**Il hocha la tête. **

\- C'est dommage, **soupira t-il. **Quand comptez-vous partir ?

\- Dès que François sera prêt, Votre Majesté.

**Je jetai un regard à François qui leva les yeux au ciel. **

\- Dès que possible, si vous préférez, **rectifiai-je. **

**C'est alors que Marie fit son entrée. J'ai détourné le regard, ce que le roi remarqua. Il se contenta de sourciller en gardant le silence. Je lui en fus gré. **

\- Votre Majesté, suis-je, dès à présent, libre de disposer ? **Lui demandai-je. **

\- Bien sûr, Anne. Bonne chance pour la suite.

**Je lui souris avant de me tourner vers François. Il me signifia par les yeux qu'il avait des adieux à faire à Marie. J'ai acquiescé. **

\- Je vais voir Nostradamus, et on s'attends dans les écuries, **l'informai-je. **

**Et je m'enfuis tout simplement. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nostradamus m'accueillit avec plaisir. Je le soupçonnai de s'ennuyer, une chose rare chez lui. **

**C'est en voyant ma mine déconfite qu'il comprit que j'avais quelque chose à annoncer. **

\- Nostradamus, je..., **commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe. **

\- Je sais. Vous devez quitter la cour. N'oubliez pas que je vois des choses, Anne. Je sais des choses sur votre futur.

\- Sur mon futur ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

**Son expression plein de mystère m'agaça. Il m'en avait trop dit pour se taire. **

\- Vous reviendrez à la cour dans moins d'un an, et vous apprendrez une grande nouvelle qui va vous changer la vie dans très peu de temps, **m'indiqua t-il. **

**La première chose était assez claire, mais je ne comprenais pas la seconde. Quelle était cette nouvelle ? **

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? **L'interrogeai-je avec espoir. **

\- Vous en dire plus changerait le futur.

**J'ai baissé les yeux au sol. Bien sûr que je le savais. Je voulais juste tellement savoir ! **

\- Vous ne resterez pas loin de la cour très longtemps, Anne, **assura t-il. **Il y a quelque chose ici qui vous attire inéxorablement. Vous ne pouvez résister à cette attraction.

\- Vous parlez de Sébastien ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

**Ahh, je n'aimais pas les énigmes, et les mystères. La patience n'était pas vraiment mon fort, il fallait l'avouer. Je voulais tout savoir, et TOUT DE SUITE ! **

\- Lui et vous, c'est plus qu'une simple histoire, **enchaina Nostradamus. **Vous êtes fait pour être ensembles.

\- J'en doutes fortement.

\- Pourtant, je sais que vous le savez.

**Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. **

\- J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas, **avouai-je honteusement. **

\- Vous mentez.

**Il avait encore une fois raison. **

**\- **Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous laisser, Nostradamus, **m'excusai-je. **Mais... J'ai vraiment besoin de partir. Je ne pourrais supporter de voir... De vivre ici plus longtemps.

\- Je comprends, n'ayez crainte. Vous pouvez vous en aller tranquillement.

**Je l'ai remercié chaleureusement avant de le quitter après des adieux courts, mais non dépourvus de sentiments. **

**J'ai aussitôt rejoint mes appartements où j'ai changé de robes, optant pour une plus simple, et moins voyante. Elle était noire, et longue. Je n'avais besoin d'aucun corset, ce qui me ravissait au plus haut point. Les manches m'arrivaient aux poignets, ce qui n'allait pas me gêner pendant la chevauchée, car il était, bien sûr, hors de question que je monte dans une cariole. **

**Une fois changée, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires que j'ai réussi à regrouper dans deux sacs en tissus beige. Cela ne semblait pas grand chose, c'est vrai, mais j'avais emporté assez d'argents pour pouvoir m'acheter des vêtements au besoin. Et je sens que j'allais en avoir besoin... J'avais un peu grossi ces derniers temps. J'avais un peu exagérer sur la nourriture pendant les banquets, les cérémonies officielles, et autres... J'avais honte de moi. **

**J'ai rejoint les écuries aussi rapidement que je l'ai pu. François était apparemment déjà là. Je l'ai salué sans vraiment le regarder, et ai jeté mes deux sacs sur un tas de paille non loin de lui. Je m'y suis allongé sans aucune gêne. **

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? **M'interrogea une voix que je croyais ne plus avoir à entendre avant un bon moment. **

**Je me suis immédiatement relevé, si vite que j'en ai eu un vertige. Je l'ai giflée, détestant que l'on me prenne par surprise. **

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **M'écriai-je en le repoussant loin de moi. **

**\- **Je suis venu te poser des questions.

\- Tu peux me les poser, mais je n'y répondrais pas. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et je tiens à conserver ma salive.

**Je me suis retournée, me dirigeant vers ma jument. J'ai commencé à la seller sous le regard attentif de Sébastien. **

\- Est-ce que tu veux entendre mes explications ? **Me demanda t-il, plein d'espoir. **

**J'ai tourné la tête vers quelques secondes, impassible. Se moquait-il de moi ? Il prit cette réaction pour une invitation. **

\- Marie avait peur d'Olivia. Je suppose qu'elle te l'a dit... Alors, quand elle s'est disputé avec lui, Marie s'est enfuie dans les jardins. Elle est tombé sur moi. J'étais en train de boire du vin en réflechissant à toi... Nous. Elle s'est assise avec moi...

\- Cela m'importe peu, Sébastien.

**Ma voix était posée, et j'étais parfaitement calme. **

\- Non, c'est faux ! **Répliqua t-il en haussant quelque peu la voix. **Si tu pars, c'est justement parce que ça t'importes. Cesses de mentir, veux-tu !

\- Il n'y a qu'un menteur ici.

**Jamais je n'avais réussi à être aussi impassible de toute ma vie. **

\- Regardes-moi, et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, **me lança t-il avec défi. **Dans ce cas, je n'aurais plus rien à te dire.

**Je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens pour y déceler je ne sais quelle émotions, mais mes yeux étaient vides. Je lui ai alors dit sans détour : **

\- Je ne t'aimes pas.

**François entra au même moment. Il a parfaitement entendu ce que je venais de dire. Il n'était pas vraiment choqué parce qu'il avait compris pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça. Sébastien n'avait pas compris. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours, mais c'est comme s'il ne me voyait pas. **

\- Satisfait ? **Lui fis-je d'un ton sec. **

\- Parfaitement. Adieu, Anne Stuart !

**Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta les écuries. François et moi le suivîmes des yeux. **

\- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça, Anne.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas en parler. Partons d'ici, veux-tu bien.

**François partir sceller son cheval. **

**Lorsque nous partîmes, mes yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le château. La nuit commençait à tomber, alors on avaient allumer des bougies. Je pouvais le voir à sa fenêtre, regardant l'horizon. **

**Je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux. Je me suis détournée, et ai suivie François, le coeur lourd de regrets. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quelques semaines plus tard... **

**François et moi avions élu domicile tout près de Paris. La vie était bien différente ici. Les gens étaient bien différents de la cour. Mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première... Oh, non, j'avais un problème bien pire... **

**Je trouvais certains symptômes dont j'étais sujette assez étrange. J'avais partagé mes craintes avec François il y a peu, mais nous nous étions dit que cela devait être un mal passager. Malheureusement, je devais me rendre à l'évidence... Ce n'était rien de ça. **

**J'avais peur de l'annoncer à François. Comment allait-il réagir ? C'était la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien arrivé. **

**J'ai choisi un jour bien spécifique pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'ai, bien entendu, attendu qu'il soit parfaitement détendu. J'y suis alors allé sans aucun détour. **

\- François, je suis enceinte...

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Du fait que j'ai pas mal avancer dans le temps ? La complicité de François et Anne ? Les conversations entre Sébastien et Anne ? Le fait qu'elle quitte la cour ? La réaction de Marie et Sébastien ? L'annonce de la fin ? Dites-moi tout !

PS : les photos des robes d'Anne sur ma page Facebook ( voir lien sur mon profil)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce grand retard. Comme je l'ai expliqué sur ma page facebook, j'ai repris les cours, et pour être honnête, j'ai pratiquement plus de temps pour écrire, et même si j'en ai de temps en temps, je ne suis pas très motivé. Je ne peux écrire que le week-end, quand je ne croule pas sous les devoirs. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire le plus rapidement possible, mais il faut que vous soyez conscient que je ne ferais pas passer mes écrits avant mes cours. J'ai pas très envie de redoubler et repasser le BAC l'année prochaine. Mais, bref, passons aux choses sérieuses !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lucie**

Ah, c'est mon but de vous surprendre. La surprise, c'est ce qui permet à un lecteur d'accrocher.

Qui est donc le père de cet enfant ? François, Sébastien, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce sera pour le chapitre suivant ! Je ne sais pas encore pour le mariage de Bash et Kenna. J'ai déjà une idée sur le sujet, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'adopter.

A bientôt ;)

**Kaddu**

Je suis désolée mdrrr J'aime laisser planer le suspense, je dois l'avouer.

Le pauvre Bash... Il n'a sans doute jamais autant goûter aux foudres d'Anne que dans ce chapitre. Il l'a vu sous un autre jour, c'est sûr. En même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité si l'on se réfère au point de vue d'Anne.

A bientôt, je l'espère !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Les yeux dans le vide depuis de nombreuses minutes, je n'ai pas remarqué l'homme qui essayait de me parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il me secoue l'épaule. **

\- Ma Dame, tout va bien ? **S'enquit-il, inquiet. **Vous êtes en train de tacher votre robe.

**J'ai baissé les yeux, et effectivement, par mégarde, j'avais taché le haut de ma robe. Il y avait tellement de sauce dessus que j'aurais pu nourrir un enfant. J'avais honte de moi. J'ai reposé ma cuillère comme si elle m'avait brûlé, et ai accepté le mouchoir que me tendait l'homme. **

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur, **m'excusai-je avec embarras. **J'étais dans mes pensées, et... Bref, j'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez à la cour, ou dans un grand château. Ce n'est que mon auberge.

**Il me demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir devant moi. J'ai accepté d'un hochement de tête. **

\- Vous semblez préoccupé, ma Dame, **constata t-il. **

**\- **Vous ne savez pas à quel point. Je me sens mélancolique.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

**J'ai baissé les yeux sur la table. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qui j'étais réellement. **

\- Avouez-le, vous avez pitié de moi, **ricanai-je. **

**\- **Non. Je me demande juste pourquoi une belle dame comme vous peut être aussi triste.

**Je l'ai dévisagé. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse, il fallait l'avouer. **

\- Je vivais à la cour jusqu'à très récemment, mais... J'ai été trahi par ma sœur et mon... fiancé, **improvisai-je, tout en laissant une part de vérité. **Ils vont se marier ensembles. Je me suis donc enfuis avec... mon frère, François, et nous les avons laissés derrière nous.

\- Une telle trahison... Quelle histoire !

**Et encore, si je lui avais dit de qui je parlais, il en reviendrait pas. Après tout, c'était assez incroyable. **

\- Vous avez vraiment vécu à la cour ? **S'étonna t-il. **

\- En effet, j'y ai passé quelques années.

\- Vous devez donc connaître Marie Stuart...

**J'aurais voulu éclater de rire, mais cela éveillerait trop les soupçons. Je me suis alors contenter d'un sourire amusé. **

\- Bien sûr que je la connais. Pourquoi me demander cela ?

\- A ce qu'il paraît, c'est une vrai beauté. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Hum... oui. Il y a beaucoup de beautés à la cour. Elle en fait partie.

**La situation était assez comique, il fallait l'avouer. Pour éviter de sourire, j'ai commencé à boire lentement ma coupe remplie d'eau. **

\- Connaissez-vous Anne Stuart ? **M'interrogea t-il avec curiosité. **

**Ma première réaction : Recracher toute l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche. Ma seconde réaction : tousser pour expulser l'eau de ma trachée. Ma troisième réaction : ouvrir la bouche comme un four. **

\- Qu'ai-je dit pour que vous réagissiez comme ça, ma Dame?

**J'ai déglutit. Je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout, à ça ! **

\- Hum... Rien du tout, **finis-je par lui répondre après un temps. **C'est juste que je la connais bien. Très bien même. On est... un peu pareil.

**Et le mot est faible ! **

\- Comment est-elle ? **Me questionna t-il. **

\- Hum... Anne est... une femme assez... provocatrice. Elle aime beaucoup se démarquer des autres dans ses choix vestimentaires. Il est très rare qu'elle porte des robes, car elle ne supporte pas ça. Elle est très... hum.. proche de Sébastien, le bâtard du roi Henri. On murmure à la cour qu'ils projettent de se marier.

**Une rumeur que j'avais entendu à la cour... **

**J'étais impressionné par mes capacités à improviser. Voilà quelque chose que je ne me soupçonnais pas. **

\- Un mariage ? **Sourit-il. **Voilà qui est intéressant.

\- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une rumeur. Elle m'en aurait parlé, sinon.

**Une idée me vint à l'esprit. **

\- Comment est-elle vu ici ? **Lui demandai-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi. **

\- Elle est très connue. Les jeunes filles l'admirent, et les bardes chantent parfois des chansons sur elle.

**J'étais abasourdie d'entendre ça. Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse écrire des chansons sur moi. Sur Marie, c'était logique, mais moi ? Je ne comprenais pas. **

\- Vous semblez troublé, ma Dame, **fit l'aubergiste. **

\- Non, je... Je dois y aller.

**J'ai posé quelques pièces sur la table, avant de me lever. J'ai épousseté ma robe avec délicatesse, et ai pris mes affaires ( mon petit sac en toile, et ma cape). **

\- Vous allez bien ? **S'inquiéta t-il. **

**\- **Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il faut que je retrouve mon frère.

**Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard et je suis sortie. Le froid m'assaillit aussitôt, si bien que j'ai fait une petite pause pour enfiler ma cape. J'ai rabattu la capuche sur ma tête pour me protéger des flocons de neiges qui tombaient en abondance. L'air froid me mordait les joues, et les mains. Je me suis hâtée d'enfiler mes gants. **

**J'aimais l'hiver et les grands froid, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien en hiver. Je devais avouer que c'était ma saison préférée. La neige, et les températures basses me rappelaient de bons souvenirs avec mon père. **

**Bien que j'aimais l'hiver, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'attarder très longtemps dehors. Je n'étais plus seule désormais : je portais un enfant en moi. De plus, je devais trouver François. Il était parti depuis bien trop longtemps. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait une affaire à régler, et qu'il me rejoindrait pour dîner, mais... Il ne m'avait jamais rejointe. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui. **

**D'un pas rapide, j'ai traversé la petite cour qui menait aux chambres de l'auberge. François et moi avions décidé de rester quelques jours, attendant que le temps soit plus clément. J'entendais des bruits étranges venant d'une des chambres. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agissait de la nôtre. Méfiante, j'ai ouvert la porte de notre chambre, et me suis stoppé net, les yeux écarquillés. **

\- François ! **M'écriai-je, outrée. **

**Surpris, il arrêta tout mouvement, alors que je détournai la tête, tentant d'oublier l'image de lui que j'avais en tête. **

\- François..., **fis-je d'une petite voix en posant ma tête contre l'encadrement de la porte. **Tu es incorrigible. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois.

**J'ai refermé la porte en soupirant. Je ne pouvais même rentrer dans ma propre chambre. D'ailleurs, je ne la verrais sans doute plus de la même façon après ça. **

_**Oh, arrêtes de faire ton innocente ! S'écria ma petite voix. Tu aurais fait la même chose avec Sébastien. **_

_**Ah, il ne manquait plus que toi...Tu ne m'avais pas manqué du tout. **_

**Bon, si je ne pouvais pas aller dans ma chambre, où est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir aller ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dehors par un froid pareil. Pourtant, une envie subite de m'allonger dans la neige me prit. J'ai décidé de le faire, après tout. Je me suis étendue de tout mon long dans la neige, et ai regardé le ciel. **

**Ça me faisait penser à …. A lui, oui. Sébastien. Je me rappelais de ces moments où nous nous allongions tous les deux sur le sol, main dans la main, regardant le ciel pendant des heures durant les nuits d'été. **

**J'ai préféré chasser ces souvenirs de ma tête pour penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, j'en fus incapable. Quoi que je fasse, il était toujours dans mes pensées. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à moi... Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête, quoi que je fasse. Je l'aimais toujours, malgré la trahison. **

**Agacée, je me suis relevée. J'ai laissé échapper un long soupir sonore en regardant la forêt devant moi. La forêt... Le lieu où l'on adorait se retrouver... J'ai chassé les larmes de mes yeux avec douceur. Pleurait-il au moins mon départ ? Je l'imaginais très bien s'amuser avec Marie, et profiter d'elle autant qu'il avait profité de moi. Bon sang, que nous était-il arrivés ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour en arriver là ? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais. **

\- A quoi penses-tu pour arborer un air si sinistre ? **M'interpella une voix derrière moi. **

**Je sortis de mes sombres pensées pour me retourner vers celui qui m'avait dérangé. François. **

\- A ton avis ? **Lui lançai-je en sourcillant. **

\- Je vois. Il ne faut plus y penser, Anne.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à...

\- Faire, je sais.

**J'ai baissé les yeux vers le sol. Je craignais de ne jamais y parvenir. **

\- Je suis désolée que tu m'aie surpris en train de... Enfin, tu vois, **s'excusa t-il avec un air embarrassé.**

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Seulement, je préférerais que tu me préviennes avant, histoire de ne pas être choquée à nouveau, **ris-je en lui frappant amicalement l'épaule. **

**Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. **

\- Tu as dîné ? **S'inquiéta t-il subitement. **J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu.

\- Oui, père, j'ai dîné. J'ai d'ailleurs eu une conversation très intéressante avec l'aubergiste sur Anne Stuart.

**Il sourcilla, pas sûr de comprendre. Je lui ai alors raconté ma conversation avec l'aubergiste. Sa première réaction fut d'exploser de rire. **

\- Il fallait que ça tombe sur toi ! **S'exclama t-il en riant de plus belle. **

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Je voulais juste manger tranquillement, sans soucis, mais apparemment, Dieu n'est pas avec moi.

**Dieu... Est-ce que j'y croyais, au moins ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. **

\- Tu sais, Anne... Je comprends pourquoi tu te sens si mal. Tu es perdue, et l'homme que tu aimes t'a trahi avec ta sœur. De plus, tu es enceinte alors que nous sommes en « cavale ». C'est pas facile, j'en suis consciente. En plus, je ne me montres pas assez prévenant à ton égard.

**Il posa une main sur mon ventre. **

\- Cet enfant mérite de vivre heureux, et je ne pense pas qu'il le serait en « cavale », **continua t-il. **Tu devrais retourner à la cour.

\- Non... Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Je restes avec toi, François. Cependant, si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis content que tu sois avec moi, Anne. Je me sentirais terriblement seul sans toi. Je ne connais personne ici, et il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire. Seulement, il serait préférable que cet enfant connaisse sa famille.

**J'ai secoué la tête. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à la cour. Pas sans François avec moi. **

\- Je ne retournerais pas à la cour, **lui dis-je, catégorique. **Je ne veux pas que mon enfant connaisse sa famille, et encore moins, ma traîtresse de sœur. Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de la cour, loin de Marie, et loin de Sébastien.

\- Je comprends, ma sœur.

**Il m'attira contre son torse, et me serra contre lui. Il avait comprit que j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Sébastien**

**Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus goût à rien. Il y avait une bonne raison à cela. J'avais perdu ma source d'inspiration, mon soleil …. Elle est partie, niant tout ce qu'elle avait prétendue ressentir à mon égard. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. Cela ne m'étonnait pas venant d'elle. J'aurais dû persévéré, m'évertuer à lui expliquer quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je regrettais beaucoup de l'avoir laissé partir. J'aurais dû la retenir. **

**Marie essayait de combler le vide qu'Anne avait laissé dans mon cœur, mais, malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'y parvenait pas. Anne n'était pas Marie, et Marie n'était pas Anne. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Anne. **

**J'avais du mal à croire que je l'avais perdu pour toujours. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour qu'on soit ensembles. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensembles, un bon nombre de nos premières fois... Je me suis souviens encore de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier... **

_**\- Sébastien, aujourd'hui, tu vas rencontrer celle qui va peut-être devenir ta femme, un jour, m'annonça ma mère en lissant mes habits. **_

_**J'avais peur de la découvrir, cette fille. Et si je ne l'appréciais pas ? Et si on se détestait mutuellement ? Et si … ? **_

_**\- Sébastien, il est l'heure d'y aller ! **_

_**J'ai levé les yeux vers ma mère qui m'encouragea d'un sourire. J'ai froncé les sourcils, inquiet. **_

_**\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta t-elle de me rassurer. Ton père, le roi, l'a déjà rencontré. D'après ses dires, elle est charmante. **_

_**Évidemment, cela ne suffit pas à me rassurer. Néanmoins, j'ai tenté un sourire pour assurer à ma mère le contraire. **_

_**Ensembles, nous sommes sortis dans les jardins où nous attendais le roi, mon père, la jeune reine d'Écosse, Marie Stuart, la reine Catherine de Médicis, François, le dauphin, et la petite Anne Stuart, la bâtarde du roi d'Écosse. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi lorsque nous fûmes en vue. J'en fus quelque peu gêné. Mais, lorsque mon regard se posa sur une jeune fille qui devait avoir presque mon âge, mon souffle se coupa. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux bleus, et encore moins des cheveux noirs aussi bouclés que les siens. Elle dût remarquer mon trouble puisqu'elle me sourit. Un sourire tout à fait adorable, et contagieux. Je l'ai rejointe en quelques pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous fîmes la révérence en pouffant de rire. **_

_**\- Je suis Anne Stuart, se présenta t-elle. **_

_**Je l'ai dévisagé, admirant sa peau laiteuse et ses lèvres roses. J'étais sous le charme. **_

_**\- C'est un plaisir, Anne. Je suis Sébastien. **_

**Depuis notre rencontre, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait pour moi. Je l'avais aimé dès le premier regard. Je ne voyais qu'elle. En sa présence, les autres femmes n'avaient aucune importance, pas même Marie. J'aurais tout donné pour elle, y compris ma vie. **

**Son départ m'avait profondément impacté. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché l'âme. Sans elle, je ne vivais plus vraiment. **

**Je sortais à peine de mes appartements depuis qu'elle était parti. C'est à peine si je me nourrissais. Je passais mes journées à me rappeler nos moments. Marie venait parfois me voir, mais je la renvoyais avec une certaine amabilité à cause de son rang. **

**Ce jour-là, Marie était venue m'amener mon dîner. Je l'ai remercié d'un ton neutre sans même la regarder. D'habitude, cela suffit à la décourage, mais là, elle vint vers moi, et me regarda de haut. **

\- Il va falloir sortir, Sébastien, **me dit-elle avec un soupir. **

\- Non.

**Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. **

**\- **Tu dois apprendre le métier de roi, et ce n'est sûrement pas en étant allonger toute la journée dans ce lit que tu vas apprendre quelque chose. Debout !

\- Non.

**Elle souleva mes couvertures, et les rejeta au pied de mon lit. Je me suis mis en position fœtale, tentant en vain de me réchauffer. **

\- Je sortirais de mes appartements quand Anne sera de retour, **lui annonçai-je d'un ton qui se voulait sec et direct. **

\- Alors, tu vas rester là un moment, car elle a affirmé de ne jamais vouloir revenir avant de nous quitter.

**Elle entra de nouveau dans mon champ de vision. J'ai évité son regard, me focalisant sur les jardins que j'apercevais depuis la fenêtre. **

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, Sébastien. , il faut apprendre à vivre avec.

\- Je ne veux rien apprendre, Marie.

**Ses yeux se plissèrent, alors que je m'asseyais dans mon lit. Son regard désapprobateur sembla me transpercer. **

\- Un jour, tu seras roi, **me dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. **Tu n'es pas prêt, tu dois apprendre. Tu n'as pas été élevé dans ce but...

**\- **Parce que je suis un bâtard, et je veux le rester ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'installer sur ce maudit trône, ni de priver mon frère de ses droits légitimes. C'est toi qui en a décidé ainsi, et tout ça à cause d'une prophétie ! Tu devrais avoir honte...

**Blessée, Marie se détourna. Je ressentis un élan de culpabilité qui me poussa à m'excuser. Elle me fit alors de nouveau face, les larmes aux bord des yeux. **

\- J'ai fait ça pour sauver François, parce que je l'aime, **me rappela t-elle. **Je suis prête à tout pour lui sauver la vie. J'ai perdue ma propre sœur pour ça. Anne... J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir lui faire entendre raison pour une fois. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

\- Et pourtant, nous l'avons blessé... tous les deux. Elle doit nous haïr, à présent, penser qu'on l'a trahie. Nous maudire, peut-être bien. Si tu avais vu cette éclat de haine qu'elle avait dans les yeux... Tu aurais compris... Oui, tu aurais compris à quel point elle nous hait. Il y avait cette flamme dans son regard que je n'avais jamais vu. Tout cette tendresse, cette admiration qu'elle avait pour moi avait totalement disparu pour faire place au dégoût. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi honteux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas... Elle l'a dit avec tellement de conviction que je l'ai cru... Elle m'a brisé le cœur, tout comme nous avons brisé le sien. Elle ne reviendra pas, et je devrais vivre avec ça sur le cœur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie pour des inepties.

**Las, je me suis laissé tomber sur mon matelas, et ai poussé un long soupir. Marie dû se faire violence pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si bouleversé. **

\- Sèches tes larmes, Marie. Ça ne fait que commencer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Anne**

**Plusieurs jours passèrent rapidement. Nous étions toujours à cette auberge. D'un commun accord, François et moi avions décidés de rester un peu. Après tout, ici, les gens étaient sympathiques. De plus, l'air s'était beaucoup rafraîchis ces derniers jours. Nous attendions que le climat soit plus clément. **

**Mon ventre grossissait à vue d'œil, tant et si bien qu'il m'était dorénavant impossible de cacher ma grossesse. Je ne le sentais pas encore bouger, et je devais avouer que j'étais assez impatiente que ça arrive. Depuis toute petite, je rêvais de ce moment où je donnerais enfin la vie. Néanmoins, j'avais prié pour que ça n'arrive pas aussi tôt. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu voix au chapitre. **

**Ce jour-là, j'étais encore assise seule à une table, François s'occupant de je ne sais quelles affaires « importantes ». Je prenais donc mon repas en silence, essayant en vain de chasser de mes pensées le père de mon enfant. Je ne devais surtout pas y penser. Il s'agissait sûrement de la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Une erreur que je n'aurais jamais dû commettre, et que je ne commettrais plus jamais. **

**Une fois de plus, je ne remarquais pas l'aubergiste qui vint s'asseoir en face de moi. **

\- Encore seule, ma Dame ?**s'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin. **

\- Apparemment, oui. Mon frère a dû avoir un contre-temps...

**Je me stoppai net en le voyant me dévisager avec attention. Je me sentis mal à l'aise tout à coup. **

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? **Lui demandai-je avec appréhension. **

\- Non.

**\- **Alors, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

**Il arbora un sourire découvrant ses dents jaunes. **

\- Je connais votre secret, voilà tout.

**Je cessai immédiatement de respirer. Mon secret ? Si seulement je ne pouvais en avoir qu'un seul ! **

\- De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur ?

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne le dirais à personne.

**J'ai sourcillé. Et si ce n'était pas ce que je croyais ? **

\- De quel secret voulez-vous parler ? **L'interrogeai-je, les sourcils froncés. **

\- Je sais qui vous êtes.

**J'ai tenté de rester le plus impassible possible, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas assez convaincante. **

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, **fis-je en me reprenant. **

\- Anne... Je ne dirais rien à personne.

**J'ai détourné les yeux. Et moi qui devait rester discrète ! C'était une honte ! **

\- Comment... ?

\- Je vous ai déjà vu à la cour... Avec Sébastien. J'étais venu demander quelque chose au roi.

**J'ai porté ma main à mon visage. Je n'avais jamais pensé à l'éventualité de rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'avait déjà vu à la cour. Quelle idiote ! **

\- Ne dites rien à personne, **le priai-je en lui prenant la main et en la serrant. **

\- Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien ! Seulement, racontez-moi votre histoire.

\- C'est …. C'est une très très longue histoire...

**Je lui ai alors raconté tout depuis mon retour à la cour sans omettre un seul détail.**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de chapitre ? De la conversation avec l'aubergiste ? Anne et François ? Leur conversation ? Le moment entre Marie et Sébastien ? L'aubergiste qui sait tout ? Dites-moi tout !

La prochaine fois, le chapitre sera beaucoup plus long. Je l'ai déjà commencé. Par contre, j'ignore quand je l'aurais fini.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, mes chers lecteurs ! Oui, c'est bien moi qui revient après tout ces mois d'absence. J'ai été victime du fameux syndrome de la page blanche qui a duré bien trop longtemps. Mais voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kaddu**

L'aubergiste ne posera aucun problème, heureusement. Il était juste un personnage servant mon histoire et qui montrait qu'Anne n'es pas faite pour la vie hors de la cour. Donc, Sébastien ne saura rien pour Anne. Ce sera donc une immense surprise quand il la reverra.

La relation entre Marie et Sébastien est plutôt platonique. Contrairement à ce que l'on a pu voir dans la série, il n'y a aucun baiser, rien du tout. Sébastien refuse de la toucher, et a même du mal à la voir. Le fait qu'Anne soit partie à cause de Marie a tout changé pour lui, et il a du mal à encaisser. Il est pas au bout de ses surprises, le pauvre.

Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps :/

**Lucie**

Ahaha j'aime faire peser le mystère, mais... Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Ce ne sera pas une très grande surprise, c'est sûr. C'était même évident. Mais j'aime faire planer le doute.

A bientôt ;)

**Rose**

Je suis flattée que tu apprécies mon histoire, mais s'il te plait, ne meurs pas loll Voilà enfin la suite. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps.

Profites de la suite ;)

**Momotigre**

Hey ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la suite plus tôt :/ J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.

A bientôt, j'espère :D

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Quelques mois passèrent à grande vitesse. Mon ventre s'arrondissaient de plus en plus, tant et si bien qu'il me fut impossible de cacher ma grossesse plus longtemps. François prenait beaucoup soin de moi. J'étais parfois même obligé de me disputer avec lui pour qu'il me laisse quelques libertés. En effet, nous en étions arrivés à un tel point qu'il m'empêchait presque de respirer, parce que cela « pourrait précipiter l'accouchement ». C'est vrai, j'étais proche de la date limite, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais rester allongé dans un lit toute la journée. Même pas en rêve ! Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à rester inactive. Il me fallait de l'action ! Et j'allais en avoir …. **

**Un jour, alors que François et moi étions de retour à Paris, nous croisâmes une très chère amie de ma sœur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la voir dans un tel endroit. Une lady dans un bar miteux ? Non, pas commun... **

**\- **François... que faites-vous ici ? **Dit-elle, ses yeux bleus quelques peu écarquillés. **

\- Hmmm... Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question. Donc... Que faites-vous ici, Lady Lola ?

**Elle mordit ses lèvres pulpeuses, et détourna la tête l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de le regarder de nouveau. **

\- Je viens pour payer les dettes de jeu de mon frère, **lui apprit-elle avant de changer de sujet. **Où est donc Anne ? Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous.

**Je me trouvais derrière elle, donc elle ne m'avait pas vu, bien entendu. Par conséquent, je fis un pas en avant, et ai touché son bras. Elle eut un petit sursaut, avant de se retourner, méfiante. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en me voyant, et elle projetait déjà de me serrer dans ses bras quand... Elle remarqua ce qui avait changé. **

\- Tu... Tu es enceinte ? **S'étrangla t-elle avec une expression témoignant de son choc. **

**François et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de rire comme des enfants. Nous savions que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, et on avait toujours imaginé l'expression qu'aurait les personnes. Nous n'étions pas déçus. **

\- Non, je... Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé des petits plats des auberges qu'on a visités, **la taquinai-je avec un sourire narquois. **

**Lola sourcilla, alors que François se retenait difficilement de rire. Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour se calmer. **

\- Non, sérieusement... oui, je le suis, **repris-je en chassant mon air amusé. **

**Elle lança un regard suspicieux vers François. Je savais ce qu'elle devait penser... **

\- Ah, non, j'ai rien fait ! **Se disculpa t-il en levant les mains en l'air dans un geste d'innocence. **

**Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lola pour comprendre... **

\- Tu veux dire que... Sébastien est le père ?

**J'ai opiné de la tête, approuvant ses dires, réprimant par la même occasion la douleur que provoquait rien que l'évocation de ce nom maudit. **

\- Ohhh... Le pauvre homme, **dit-elle dans un souffle, plus à elle-même qu'à qui que ce soit. **

\- Comment cela ? **S'enquit François. **

**Je l'ai fusillé du regard, ce qu'il ignora. Voulait-il vraiment retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? **

**Lola me prit fermement les mains avec une expression attristée. **

\- Anne, il faut absolument que tu retournes à la cour. Sébastien... ( **elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde**)... Sébastien est dévasté par ton départ. Il ne sort même plus de ses appartements. Il devient fou ! Il a défié son propre père de venir le sortir lui-même de son lit. Il dit, et là, je cite : « je sortirais de ce maudit lit quand Anne sera revenue ! ». Il a insulté Marie, lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Il a arrêté de se nourrir pendant plus de quatre jours, avant d'y être forcé par Nostradamus. Il veut que tu reviennes !

**Disait-elle la vérité, ou essayait-elle juste de me convaincre de revenir ? Je ne savais pas trop. **

\- De plus, il a le droit de savoir, **continua t-elle. **C'est son enfant. Tu ne peux pas le lui cacher. Cela ne serait pas juste pour lui.

\- Non... Non ! Il ne doit pas savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Il... J'ai trop souffert à cause de lui. Je ne peux pas le revoir, et je ne veux pas.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Élever cet enfant seule ? Il l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre, tu le sais très bien. Et il t'en voudra si tu lui caches son enfant.

\- Je m'en fiches ! C'est mon enfant, et j'en prendrais soin par mes propres moyens. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

**J'ai fait quelques pas vers François, signifiant que le sujet était clos. Pourtant, elle n'en resta pas là. **

**\- **Ce que tu fais est injuste, Anne.

\- La vie est tout simplement injuste.

**Elle soupira, avant de reprendre : **

\- Tu laisserais ton enfant vivre sans son père ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Lola ! C'est mon affaire

**Malgré moi, je me suis mise à penser à Sébastien. Il me manquait tellement. Si seulement je pouvais le voir, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais diablement envie de le revoir, malgré toute la haine que je ressentais à son égard. J'avais toujours cette rancœur en mon cœur, et elle n'était pas prête de s'effacer, même si le manque se faisait de plus en plus pesant chaque jour. Je ne céderais sûrement pas. **

je - Anne...

\- Non !

**François toucha doucement mon bras, attirant mon intention. Je vis à son visage qu'il était du même avis que Lola maintenant. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. **

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas tord, Anne, **grimaça François, sachant déjà que j'allais mal réagir. **

**\- **François, j'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas le revoir ! J'ai trop souffert par sa faute, et je ne veux pas avoir à lui faire face de nouveau.

\- Avoue-le, il te manque ! Tu te sens malheureuse sans lui. Je l'ai bien vu ces derniers mois. Tu n'avais plus goût à rien. Admet-le, Anne ! Tu souffres d'être loin de lui.

**J'ai vivement détourné les yeux, me murant dans ma carapace d'impassibilité. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais sourde à leurs propos. Sébastien était du passé. Il ne m'inspirait plus que du mépris... **

**Ok, c'était un mensonge ! Il était toujours présent dans mes pensées, et les sentiments que j'avais pour lui n'avaient pas changés d'un iota. Pourtant, je ressentais tout de même une haine féroce contre lui. Cette rancœur tenace que j'avais contre lui n'était pas prête de partir. **

\- Admet-le, **continua François. **Tu as besoin de lui.

**J'ai brusquement tourné la tête vers lui, agacée. **

\- Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, je peux tout aussi bien parler de Marie ! **Lui lançai-je avec un sourire narquois. **Ne te manque t-elle pas, après tout ? N'as-tu pas souffert de sa trahison ? Ne l'aimes-tu pas toujours comme un fou ?

**Il détourna les yeux à son tour, à court d'arguments. **

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, **ricanai-je avant de secouer la tête, signifiant mon exaspération. **

**Il se reprit, bien vite. Bien trop vite. Il devait sûrement avoir de nouveaux arguments en tête. François savait être persévérant, parfois. Ça avait le don de m'amuser, ou de m'agacer quand cela se retournait contre moi. **

**\- **Anne, je ne crois pas que tu devrais faire ça, **contre-attaqua Lola. **Il n'y a pas que toi. Ce... Cet enfant.. Il a le droit de connaitre son père. Imagine s'il t'en veut plus tard pour ne pas lui avoir présenter son père. Que ferais-tu ?

\- Je lui dirais qu'il est mort, car il l'est pour moi !

**Tous deux choqués par mes propos, ils ont ouvert la bouche comme un four. Ces quelques mots étaient sortis de ma bouche si subitement ! Je n'ai pas pu me contenir. **

\- Anne, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis..., **commença Lola, les sourcils froncés. **

**\- **Foutez-moi la paix avec cet imbécile ! **La coupai-je d'une voix forte. **

**J'ai fait volte-face, et me suis enfuie comme une lâche. J'ai rejoins ma chambre le plus vite possible, et j'ai pris soin de la fermer à double tour. Emue et furieuse à la fois, je me suis appuyée contre la porte, et me suis lentement laissée tomber jusqu'au sol. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ?! Je ne voulais tout simplement plus entendre parler de lui. Plus jamais ! Sébastien était du passé. Jamais je ne désirerais le revoir. **

**Pourtant, malgré cela, je désirais ardemment, voire même de manière viscérale, revoir ses beaux yeux bleus, et son sourire d'ange. Je pouvais voir son visage sur mes paupières lorsque je fermais les yeux. Je pouvais parfaitement me remémorer la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres, la rugosité de ses doigts contre ma peau... Je tentais vainement de résister, mais il fallait l'admettre... Je n'y parvenais pas. Il était dans ma peau, et malgré tout mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarasser. Il me fallait vivre avec. **

**J'avais envie de le revoir. Oui, j'en avais gravement envie. Pourtant, je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le revoir. C'était impossible ! Il me manquait affreusement, plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre. J'étais malheureuse sans lui. Une part de moi-même n'existait plus tout simplement. Et ça, François l'avait bien remarqué, même s'il avait garder le silence jusqu'ici. **

**Qu'allais-bien pouvoir faire ? J'étais perdue. Complètement perdue. Et le pire de tout, c'est que ma décision allait changer beaucoup de choses. **

**Il était certain que François allait repartir à la cour. C'était son monde, il y avait grandit, et ses parents et Marie y vivent. Il ne pourra pas rester à mes cotés éternellement, et je ne voulais pas le retenir. Certes, nous avions vécus la trahison de nos compagnons respectifs, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le retenir près de moi. François était libre de me laisser si c'était son choix. Et il était sûre et certain qu'il allait bientôt me quitter. **

**Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devrais-je le suivre ? Sinon, allais-je élever mon enfant seule ? Rien que d'y penser, j'étais effrayée. Et il y avait de quoi ! Comment pouvais-je élever un enfant par mes propres moyens ? Le nourrir ? Lui trouver un foyer ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça seule. Si François repartait à la cour, je serais obligée de le suivre. **

_**Tu ne te trouves que des excuses pour retrouver Sébastien, **_**intervint ma conscience d'une voix moqueuse. **

_**Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je cherche un moyen... **_

_**Un moyen ? Un moyen de ne plus souffrir de son absence ! Avoue-le, tu rêve de le revoir. **_

**Je me suis relevée, furieuse. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser abattre. Je ne devais pas oublier qui j'étais. Anne Stuart ne se laissait jamais abattre ! **

_**Voilà longtemps que ce feu n'avait pas bruler en toi, **_**commenta ma conscience. **

_**Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue ! C'était si agréable.**_

_**Je t'ai manqué ? **_

_**Pas le moins du monde. **_

**D'un pas lourd, je me suis dirigée vers mon lit où je me suis assise lentement, prenant soin de ménager mon énorme ventre. Seulement, une énorme douleur m'arracha un hoquet de surprise. Que... Que se passait-il ? **

**Une nouvelle douleur me fit grimacer, alors que du liquide coulait le long de mes jambes. Oh... Oh, non ! Le bébé était en train d'arriver ! Oh, bon sang ! **

**La panique me submergeait, alors que je cherchais ce que je pouvais bien faire. Une seule solution s'imposa à moi. **

\- François ! **Hurlai-je le plus fort que je pouvais. **

**J'espérais qu'il m'avait entendu car je ne pouvais plus hurler. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. J'avais peur. Oui, j'avais peur car je ne savais pas comment mon accouchement allait se passer. Et si... Et si je mourrais comme ma mère ? Rien que d'y penser, une boule d'angoisse m'enserra les entrailes. La peur me paralysait. **

\- Anne ! **Entendis-je une voix s'écrier derrière la porte. **Que se passe t-il?

\- Je... Je vais avoir mon... Je vais avoir mon bébé !

**François essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais … Je l'avais fermé. **

\- Ouvres-moi, Anne !

\- Je... J'arrive !

**Je me suis relevée tant bien que mal avec un gémissement de douleur. Je me suis trainée jusquà la porte en soutenant mon énorme ventre. Ma respiration était très rapide. Je craignais de faire une crise d'angoisse rapidement. Je dû me tenir au mur en soufflant profondément pour réprimer l'angoisse qui me paralisait.**

\- François..., **grimaçai-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaillait. **

\- Anne, ouvres-moi !

**Dans un ultime effort, j'ai réussi à rejoindre l'entrée de la chambre, et à ouvrir le verrou. A peine fut-ce fait que François ouvrait la porte, et me soutenait. Il me ramena jusqu'à mon lit, aidée de Lola. Avec leur aide, je m'y suis allongée, soufflant profondément pour me calmer. Lola me tint la main en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, tandis que François sortant précipitamment de la chambre pour aller chercher un médecin. **

**Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent une véritable torture. Mais quand j'eus enfin mon enfant dans les bras, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas pour rien... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions partis de Paris. Nous retournions à la cour, et je suivais François. Je n'avais pas eu trop le choix. Passer autant de temps loin de Marie avait eu l'effet de doucher sa fureur à son encontre, ce qui m'exaspérait quelques peu. Pour ma part, je lui vouais toujours une tenace rancoeur. Mais, après tout, j'étais très rancunière. **

**Le trajet jusqu'au château ne fut pas des plus faciles. La pluie avait décidé de s'en mêler, rendant les routes boueuses et peu praticable. Toutefois, la détermination de François et Lola étaient sans failles. Ils voulaient rentrer au château le plus vite possible. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que François venait d'apprendre que sa mère allait peut-être mise à mort par son propre père. **

**Alors, nous nous rejoignîmes le chateau bien vite. Bien trop vite à mon goût. Après tout, j'avais toute les raisons de ne pas être pressée de rentrer. Je ne voulais pas revoir Sébastien, la reine, ni Diane de Poitiers, et surtout... Pas Marie. La revoir allait reveiller ma colère. Ma très chère demie-soeur... Rien que de voir son visage dans mon esprit, je sentais ma colère renaitre. Oui, nous sommes arrivés au chateau bien trop vite. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de me calmer. Or, une Anne en colère était dangereuse. **

**A peine arrivé, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les écuries où nous avons laissés nos chevaux. Les palefreniers s'en occupèrent, nous reconnaissant immédiatement. Une fois fait, nous nous sommes séparés, François et Lola partant d'un coté, et moi, de l'autre. Je comptais bien me rendre à la salle du trône pour revoir le roi que je n'avais pas vu depuis pas mal de temps. Mais, pour le moment, je ne souhaitais pas qu'on me reconnaisse, alors j'ai rabattu ma capuche sur mon visage. J'ai confié ma petite fille à une servante à qui j'ai ordonné de me suivre quelque peu en retrait. Je souhaitais soigner mon entrée. **

**Comme par hasard, les couloirs étaient plein à craquer. Je devais presque pousser les gens pour passer. Ils me regardaient tous avec une curiosité visible sur leur visage. Ils ne me reconnaissaient pas, et se demandaient sûrement qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette cape. J'entendais leur chuchotements me suivre à mesure que j'avançais. Je pouvais même percevoir quelques bribes de leur conversation, ce qui avait le mérite de m'amuser. Je reconnaissais certains visages, alors que d'autres m'étaient tout à fait inconnus. Sûrement des étrangers de passage au château. **

**Je marchais d'un pas sûr. Je ne comptais plus reculer dorénavant. J'allais revoir le roi, la reine, Sébastien... Et Marie. C'était maintenant inévitable. J'étais cependant confiante. **

**La salle du trône n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle me paraissait juste plus claire que dans mon esprit. Les deux trônes au fond de la salle me paraissait également plus impressionant, même si personne n'y était assis. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que la salle était vide. Bien au contraire... **

**Le roi était là aussi majestueux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il portait du gris et du noir, ce qui renforçait ce détail. Près de lui se trouvait la belle Diane de Poitiers dans une belle robe d'un éclatant violet. Ils regardaient tout deux la personne devant eux qui se trouvait être l'avant dernière personne que je voulais voir. Sébastien. Vêtu de bleu marine et de noir, il était plus beau que jamais. Malgré moi, mon coeur se mit à battre furieusement dans ma cage thoracique. Je dû même placer une main sur ma poitrine pour tenter de le calmer. En vain. **

**Lorsque ses parents me remarquèrent, il se retourna. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Un vertige me prit alors, mais je me suis reprise bien vite, ne laissant rien voir de ma confusion. J'ai continué d'avancer vers le roi, ignorant leurs regards interloqués. Je me suis agenouillée devant lui dans un geste de profond respect. Il me fit signe de me relever, confus. **

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire ici ? **S'enquit-il d'une voix forte. **

**J'ai sourit. Le spectacle allait commencer. **

**J'ai délicatement ouvert chaque bouton de ma cape sous les yeux intrigué du roi, laissant apparaitre ma robe grise argenté ceinturé à la taille et qui retombait gracieusement au sol. Les manches étaient transparentes, si bien que l'on pouvait penser que c'était une robe bustier. Le roi détaillait ma tenue alors que j'enlevais mes gants que je laissais tomber au sol, vite suivis par ma cape elle-même, laissant ainsi mon visage à découvert. **

**Un sourire moqueur naquit sur mon visage lorsque Diane de Poitiers manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Le roi, quant à lui, écarquilla quelque peu les yeux. **

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Votre Majesté, **lui souris-je avec complicité. **

**Contre toute attente, il me serra contre lui. Si au début, je me suis tendue, je me suis bien vite détendue, et ai accepté son étreinte qui dura quelques secondes. Puis, il m'écarta de lui pour me regarder. **

\- Tu as quelque peu changé depuis tout ce temps, **remarqua t-il. **

**Il avait bien raison. J'avais un peu grossi du fait de ma grossesse, et j'avais le visage marqué par la fatigue. **

\- Etre loin de la cour a ce genre d'effet, **affirmai-je avant de me retourner pour voir ce que Sébastien était en train de faire. **

**Il était quelque peu en retrait et me regardait comme s'il venait de voir une revenante. Bon, techniquement, c'était un peu le cas. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec cette lueur dans le regard que je ne parvenais pas à décrypter. Il me dévisageait comme s'il peinait à croire que je pouvais être vraiment là. Je me sentis faiblir. Mes jambes tremblaient, ainsi que mes mains, mais je tentais de toutes mes forces de ne rien laisser paraitre. Il fit quelques pas vers moi jusqu'à me surplomber de toute sa taille. Son doux parfum vint chatouiller mes narines, ravivant des souvenirs que j'avais tentés de refouler. Mon estomac se contracta violemment, se souvenant très bien de son toucher, de ses caresses, et de ses baisers. Malgré moi, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres que je n'avais plus goûter depuis longtemps. Je le désirais toujours. **

**Nous sentions tous les deux cette tension entre nous. Elle ne nous avait jamais quitté. Elle nous poussait toujours irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. Je sentais sa respiration me chatouiller le visage alors qu'il me dévisageait toujours intensément. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, et pourtant, nous nous étions compris. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous, ainsi que notre corps. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de dire quelque chose. Il le fallait. **

\- Sébastien... Cela fait longtemps... J'ai quelque chose à te dire..

**Au même moment, la servante à qui j'avais confié ma petite fille fit son apparition. Je retins mon souffle, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elles. J'ai hésité quelques secondes avant de les rejoindre. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras, et ai remercié la servante à qui j'ai donné quelques pièces. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me suis retournée pour faire face au roi, à Diane, et à Sébastien. Ils me regardaient tous, avec curiosité pour le premier, mépris pour la seconde, et stupeur pour le dernier. J'avais peur, soudainement. Comment Sébastien allait-il réagir ? **

**Je ne pouvais plus reculer, de toute manière. Alors, j'ai avancé vers lui jusqu'à être devant lui. Il n'avait toujous dit aucun mot. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ma fille des yeux. Notre fille... **

\- Voici Fiona, **la lui présentai-je en caressant doucement la joue de celle-ci. **

**Son regard passa entre nous deux à plusieurs reprises. Il ne pouvait pas passer à coté de la ressemblance. Elle était indéniable. **

\- Est-ce que …. ? **parla t-il pour la première fois. **

**\- **Oui, **le coupai-je. **

**En l'espace de quelques secondes, plusieurs expressions traversèrent son visage. La surprise, le choc, le doute, la stupeur, et la peur. Le roi décida de nous laisser de l'intimité. Il sortit alors de la salle du trône, suivie de Diane qui me jeta un regard plein de mépris. Je l'ai ignoré, mes yeux ne pouvant quitter Sébastien. **

\- Je suis... Je suis père ? **S'étonna t-il, regardant toujours Fiona avec un air confus. **

\- Oui, c'est ta fille.

**Il tendit les bras vers moi, désirant la porter. Délicatement, je l'ai placé dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Nos doigts se frolèrent par accident, et un frisson me parcourut. Il s'en rendit compte, bien entendu, et m'adressa un regard sceptique. J'ai détourné les yeux. **

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, **affirma t-il sans pour autant me regarder. **

**Je me suis raidis tout à coup, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Pourtant, il ne me regarda même pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Fiona. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Cette vision me réchauffa le coeur. Ma fille allait finalement avoir un père. Aimant, j'en étais certaine. **

\- Elle est magnifique, **souffla t-il , visiblement fasciné. **

**Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il sera moins confus ? Je craignais le pire. **

\- Quand est-elle née ? **Me demanda t-il en levant finalement les yeux vers moi. **

\- Il y a quatre jours.

\- Si peu ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien.

**Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage, puis mon corps pour noter un quelconque changement. Mon ventre était toujours quelque peu gonflé. Cela ne partait pas en une journée. **

\- Ca a dû être dur..., **supposa t-il en baissant les yeux vers Fiona. **

\- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai accouché dans une auberge avec François et Lola en guise de sage femme.

\- Lola et François ?!

**Je lui ai raconté comment François et moi avions été surpris par l'arrivée de Lola à Paris. Il fut quelques peu surpris par toute cette histoire. Cela faisait du bien de se reparler après tout ce temps, même si les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Peut-être même ne reviendrait-elles jamais les mêmes. Mais, cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ma fille primait avant tout. Son bien être passait avant le mien. **

\- Alors, te revoilà finalement, **dit-il avec un léger sourire. **Après tout ce temps, te revoilà devant moi, en chair et en os. Tu es toujours aussi impressionante.

\- Je ne suis pas impressionante. Je ne suis qu'une femme, rien de plus. Pas même une dame.

\- Mais tu as toujours cette prestance, cette dignité que l'on ne retrouve que chez les souverains.

**C'était un compliment venant de lui, je le savais. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais je le connaissais. **

\- Je suis revenue parce que Lola et François m'ont convaincu que tu avais le droit de faire parti de la vie de Fiona, **lui expliquai-je. **Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

**Il se renfrogna comme je m'y attendais. Ce n'était pas mon but, mais je me devais de lui dire la vérité. **

\- Tu es donc revenue juste pour elle, **devina t-il avec une petite pointe de déception dans la voix. **

**\- **Oui, c'est le cas. Si elle n'était pas née, je ne serais pas ici. Je serais même très loin.

**\- **Tu m'en veux toujours, c'est ça ?

**J'ai détourné les yeux, ne supportant pas son regard sur moi. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait m'entendre le dire. **

\- Oui, c'est le cas, **lui répondis-je **

**\- **Tu es toujours aussi bornée, Anne. Ne vois-tu donc rien ? Je n'ai jamais voulu provoquer tout ceci. Je n'ai jamais voulu épouser ta soeur, ni même convoiter le trône. Tout ceci me dégoute. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'épouser et fonder une famille avec toi. Un avenir avec Marie ne m'intéresse pas. Je t'ai toujours voulu toi.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser, Sébastien ! Ca n'était pas rien.

**Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il respira profondément avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. **

\- Ca ne représentait rien à mes yeux, **m'assura t-il, ses yeux bleus me suppliant de le croire. **Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Marie... Ce jour-là, Marie était blessée car elle avait vus François et Olivia être plutôt proches. Elle m'a vu boire du vin au bord du lac, et ele s'est jointe à moi. Elle ne tient pas très bien l'alcool. Après quelques gorgées, elle était saoule. Je l'a taquinait gentimment, et elle a cru que je flirtais avec elle. C'est là qu'elle m'a embrassé. Elle voulait oublier François et Olivia pour un temps. C'est là que François et toi nous avez surpris.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Ca ne marche pas avec moi, Sébastien. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu.

\- Personne ne peut te remplacer dans mon coeur. Tu y est depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard la toute première fois.

**Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre rencontre... **

_**\- Anne, c'est aujourd'hui que se joue ton destin, m'assura le roi Henri que je venais tout jute de rencontrer. Si tu plais à mon fils, il y a des chances pour que vous deveniez mari et femme. **_

_**\- Je suis consciente de l'importance de cette rencontre, Votre Majesté, et je vous prie de croire que je deviendrais une amie chère à votre fils. Mais sa femme ? Mon père m'a donné le choix de mon futur partenaire. J'entends faire mon propre choix. Si votre fils réussit à s'emparer de mon coeur, je l'épouserais. Sinon, non. **_

_**Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent quelque peu face à mon assurance. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'entendre cela, encore moins d'une enfant. **_

_**\- Tu es une charmante jeune fille, et apparemment doté d'une incroyable intelligence, me sourit-il gentimment. Mon fils te plaiera. **_

_**\- Vous me flattez, Votre Majesté. Hmm... Vous semblez bien confiant. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que votre fils me plaira ? **_

_**\- Il vous ressemble beaucoup et il est différent à la fois. **_

_**J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'ignorais encore ce qu'il voulait dire. **_

_**Une femme, Diane de Poitiers, nous a rejoint. Elle était plutôt impressionnante, mais beaucoup moins que la terrifiante Catherine de Médicis qui s'occupait d'une main de fer de Marie. Le roi l'envoya chercher mon ( peut-être) futur mari après une courte conversation que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'écouter. **_

_**Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que mon "fiancé" apparaisse enfin. Il ne ressemblait en rien au portrait que je m'en étais fait. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, avait des cheveux chatains et d'incroyables yeux bleus. Il semblait assez tendu. Je lui ai souri pour tenter de le détendre un peu. Cela parut fonctionner puisqu'il me sourit en retour. Il m'a rejoint sans cesser de sourire. De plus près, je pus voir que ses yeux avaient la couleur du ciel, ce qui me fascina. Une fois en face de moi, nous nous fîmes la révérence en pouffant. C'était plutôt ridicule. **_

_**\- Je suis Anne Stuart, me présentai-je en le dévisageant attentivement. **_

_**Il fit de même avec des yeux brillants. Il s'attarda pendant quelques secondes sur mes lèvres, et mes cheveux, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. **_

_**\- C'est un plaisir, Anne. Je suis Sébastien. **_

_**Sa voix m'hypnotisa immédiatement. Je compris alors ce que le roi avait voulu dire. Il était parfait pour moi... **_

**Lui aussi avait su trouver une place dans mon coeur, et il n'en sortirait peut-être jamais. Mais, ça ne suffisait pas. **

\- C'est fini entre nous, Sébastien.

**Je vis quelque chose se briser dans ses yeux, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait quelque peu face à la surprise que mes mots ont provoqués. Mais, il reprit bien vite le contrôle, et se renfrogna. **

\- Tu n'est pas prête à me pardonner, et je comprends, **assura t-il, le visage fermé. **

\- Tu peux être obstiné. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma soeur... C'était ma soeur, Sébastien !

\- Tu ne ferais même pas ça pour Fiona ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es une bien mauvaise mère, alors.

**Je lui ai repris Fiona des bras et l'ai giflé plutôt violemment. Il se tint la joue, une expression mêlant choc et colère sur le visage. **

\- Penses ce qui te chantes ! **Lui crachai-je au visage. **Je n'en ai rien à faire.

**Sur ce, j'ai tourné les talons sans même attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. J'ai quitté la salle du trône la tête haute, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. **

**J'ai croisé Marie dans les couloirs, pour mon plus grand malheur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me reconnaissant. Apparemment, François ne l'avait pas prévenu de mon retour. Il avait sûrement voulu me laisser m'en charger. Je le remerciai mentalement. **

\- Anne, tu es de retour ! **Sourit-elle en venant à ma rencontre. **

**Je me suis stoppée nette, et ai tenté de rester calme en la voyant avec un si grand sourire. Moi, je ne souriais pas du tout. Si mes yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte. **

\- Tu as l'air en forme ! **S'exclama t-elle avant de remarquer Fiona. **Un bébé ?

\- Ma fille. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser passer, Votre Majesté? Je vous avouerais que je suis assez pressée.

**Je fis un pas de coté pour l'éviter, mais elle attrapa mon bras fermement. **

\- Anne, ne sois pas si froide avec moi.

**Je me suis dégagée, et l'ai regardé avec un regard trahissant les sentiments que je ressentais à ce moment là. C'est à dire de la rancune et du mépris. **

**\- **Alors, tu me détestes..., **constata t-elle avec ce qui semblait être de la peine. **

\- Non. Je vous méprise.

**Je lui ai adressé un large sourire moqueur avant de détourner mon regard, et je suis partie. Je savais qu'elle me suivait des yeux, surprise, et je m'en réjouissais. Qu'elle me regarde donc ! Je n'attendais que ça. Je voulais qu'elle se sente coupable, qu'elle regrette amèrement, et qu'elle me demande pardon. **

\- Anne ! **M'apostropha t-elle. **

**Je me suis arrêtée. J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le sol, puis sa main se poser sur mon bras. Elle me fit me retourner lentement. Je lui ai fait face, la tête haute, et le visage fermé. **

\- Parles-moi, **me pria t-elle, ses yeux voilés de larmes. **

\- Tu veux que je parles ?

**Elle hocha la tête. **

\- Alors, écoutes-moi bien, Marie. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu as finalement trouvé l'amour. Seulement, pour cela, tu m'as volé l'homme de ma vie. Tu m'as pris ce qui faisait mon bonheur, et tu m'as brisé. Mais, il n'y a pas que moi qui a souffert de ta stupidité. Tu as brisé François également, et tu lui as pris son titre de prince héritier ! Tu as bouleversé l'ordre de succession de tous les rois de France, pauvre abrutie ! Félicitations, Marie Stuart ! Tu as foutu un sacré bordel !

**Son expression était épique. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel choc sur son visage. Satisfaite, je lui ai définitivement tourné le dos. **

**Mon retour était un succès. J'avais bien fait de revenir finalement. J'allais ainsi pouvoir faire vivre un enfer à certaines personnes. Ca promettait d'être amusant. Une chose est sûr, je n'allais laisser personne indifférent...**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Des retrouvailles Anne/François/ Lola ? Son accouchement soudain ? Son tout aussi soudain retour à la cour ? Les retrouvailles avec le roi ? Sébastien ? La découverte de l'enfant ? Les retrouvailles avec Marie ? Dites-moi tout !

J'essaierais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne promet rien. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment.

A bientôt, je l'espère


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens pour un court chapitre non dénué de péripéties. J'ai été absente assez longtemps. C'est parce que j'ai été assez prise par mes études. J'ai passé mon bac et maintenant, je suis en train de poursuivre des études supérieures, alors j'ai un peu de mal à me plonger dans l'écriture. J'essaierais d'écrire plus rapidement.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lucie **

J'avoue que j'ai fait un peu fort pour la gifle, mais Anne étant très impulsive, je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à son caractère. Toutefois, elle va vraiment essayer de changer. Son personnage est en pleine évolution, et ça promet des surprises. Profites de la suite ;)

**Mary **

Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie. Je te livre enfin la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Quelques jours après mon retour à la cour, rien n'avait changé. J'évitais Marie et Sébastien autant que je le pouvais, et ça marchait plutôt bien. J'avais repris mon apprentissage avec Nostradamus, chose qui m'avait énormément manqué. Je devais confier Fiona à ce pauvre François qui s'était proposé et qui le regrettait amèrement. Toutefois, je devais admettre qu'il s'occupait bien d'elle, et honnêtement, je préférais que ce soit lui. La plupart du temps, elle ne restait que deux ou trois heures avec lui, le temps que Nostramadus m'en apprenne plus. Ensuite, je venais la récupérer, et je m'occupais d'elle. Je passais la plupart de mon temps seule avec elle, ou accompagné de François. Je ne voulais voir personne d'autre pour le moment afin d'éviter les questions indiscrètes des dames de la cour qui ne recherchaient qu'à propager de nouvelles rumeurs à mon sujet. Malheureusement, à la cour, on ne pouvait éviter quelqu'un bien longtemps. J'en ai fait les frais...**

**Ce jour-là, je sortais d'une leçon avec Nostadamus lorsque j'ai rejoins les appartements de François avec un certain empressement. J'avais hâte de prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Seulement, en arrivant là-bas, il n'y avait personne. Prise de panique, je me suis mise à courir jusqu'au jardin, espérant y trouver François, mais il était désert. Je me suis ensuite rendue dans la salle du trône où le roi recevait l'ambassadeur espagnol accompagné de la bâtarde du roi d'Espagne, Antonia, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps. Je fus surprise de la voir aussi, mais ce qui m'interpella le plus fut sa requête. **

\- Votre Majesté, mon époux étant décédé, je viens à vous afin de conclure une alliance, et si possible épouser votre fils, Sébastien.

**Mes yeux se sont écarquillés et mon souffle s'est brusquement coupé. C'est à ce moment-là que le roi remarqua ma présence. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je me suis exécutée, assez hésitante. Une fois devant lui, j'ai exécuté une révérence bien basse. **

\- Antonia, voici Anne Stuart, bâtarde du roi d'Ecosse, et demi-soeur de Marie Stuart, **me présenta le roi avec un brin de malice dans les yeux. **

**Il avait une idée derrière la tête, je le sentais. **

\- Nous nous connaissons, **avoua Antonia en osant un sourire à mon intention. **Je suis ravie de te voir, Anne.

\- De même.

**Je souris à mon tour, mais bien entendu, celui-ci était faux. Je repensais encore à sa requête et cela me fit froid dans le dos. Sébastien allait-il l'épouser ? **

**-** Anne, que puis-je faire pour toi ? **S'enquit le roi. **

\- Je cherche François. L'avez-vous vu ? Fiona est avec lui.

\- Il est parti avec Marie, mais elle n'est pas avec lui.

**L'inquiétude s'accentua. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait fait de ma fille ? Je sentis la colère monter en moi. **

\- Je vous remercie, **lui lançai-je avant d'entreprendre de quitter la pièce, mais il m'interpella. **

**J'ai soupiré discrètement, avant de me retourner. **

\- Tu nous as entendus ? **Me demanda t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse. **

**J'ai acquiescé, regardant ailleurs. **

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais entendu ça, Anne.

**J'ai hoché les épaules, refusant toujours de le regarder. Cela m'affectait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. **

\- Antonia, malheureusement, je ne peux accéder à votre requête d'épouser mon fils, **refusa le roi à mon plus étonnement. **Anne est sa promise, et ils vont se marier prochainement.

**Je lui ai jeté un regard abasourdi. A quoi jouait-il ? **

**\- **Ils sont proches tous les deux depuis leur plus jeune âge, et ils ont aujourd'hui une petite fille qui est née il y a quelques jours, **poursuivit-il en me lançant un regard lourd de significations. **Ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre.

**Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. Il refusait, apparemment, que son fils soit à une autre que moi. Je m'en sentais flattée. **

\- Anne, je pense que Fiona est avec Sébastien, **m'indiqua t-il avec un léger sourire. **

**Je le lui ai rendu avec sincérité, et l'ai remercié de cette façon. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Antonia qui semblait déçue avant de quitter la pièce, satisfaite. J'avais compris le message. **

**J'aurais dû être en colère lorsque je suis venue frapper à la porte des appartements de Sébastien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je me sentais calme et curieusement joyeuse grâce à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. **

\- Ma fille est ici ? **M'enquis-je d'une voix douce. **

**\- **Oui. Écoutes, Anne...

\- Puis-je entrer ?

**Surpris, il ne put répondre, et se contenta de s'écarter. Je suis passée à coté de lui et suis entrée. La pièce n'avait pas changé. Tout était toujours ordonné, et propre. J'ai jeté un regard au lit, et ai rougi, des souvenirs me revenant en mémoire. **

**Fiona y était allongé, et elle dormait paisiblement. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait bien. **

**\- **François devait partir avec Marie pour je ne sais quelle raison, et il m'a confié Fiona, **m'expliqua t-il avec une anxiété visible. **Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, et il a pensé que j'étais le mieux placé pour la garder. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te crier dessus. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

**Je me suis assise sur le lit, près de ma fille, et l'ai regardé avec un sourire aux lèvres. **

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, **lui fis-je remarquer en détaillant le visage de Fiona. Ça** m'a choqué à sa naissance.

\- Elle sera aussi belle que toi.

**Je lui souris légèrement. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je sentais sa chaleur près de moi. Cela me donnait envie de me serrer contre lui, et m'endormir dans ses bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Nous n'étions plus un couple. **

**Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, et je me tendis. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et ne purent les quitter. **

\- Je t'aime, Anne.

**Prenant conscience de ses mots, je me suis écartée comme s'il m'avait brûlé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. **

\- Ne dis pas ça, **lui lançai-je, me levant du lit et faisant quelques pas loin de lui. **

**Il se leva à son tour, et vint me rejoindre. Je continuais à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur. Coincée, je ne pouvais plus lui échapper. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et m'intima de le regarder. **

\- Je t'aime comme un fou, **me dit-il en caressant mon visage. **

**\- **Non ! Non...

**Je me sentais doucement céder, et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, la façon dont il me regardait, la façon dont il me touchait me faisait doucement craquer. Et mince ! **

_**Ne résistes pas ! **_**Me cria ma conscience. **

_**La ferme ! **_

**Il glissa une des ses mains à ma taille et me plaqua contre lui tout en douceur. Je voyais bien qu'il redoutait mes réactions. Il écarta les cheveux de mes épaules et plongea son visage dans mon cou pour sentir mon odeur. Ma main s'imposa d'elle-même dans ses cheveux que j'ai gentiment tiré. Il grogna et vint embrasser ma joue longuement. Il me plaqua un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il essayait de nous unir, de faire de nous une seule personne. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille avec force. **

\- Tu es enfin à moi, **chuchota t-il au creux de mon oreille. **

**Ces simples mots me firent revenir à la réalité. Je me suis débattue comme une furie dans ses bras pour m'échapper. Il ne résista pas, et me libéra. Je me suis écartée de lui autant que je le pouvais. **

\- Ne me touches pas, **lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **

**\- **Mais... Pourquoi ?

**J'ai détourné les yeux. **

\- Je n'oublierais jamais, **soupirai-je. **

**Il fit un pas vers moi, mais je l'ai arrêté d'un geste. Cela suffit à l'attrister. **

\- Pourquoi ne nous donnes-tu pas une nouvelle chance, Anne ? Nous étions heureux ensembles. Nous vivions tous les deux sur un petit nuage. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si rayonnante. Je te rendais heureuse. Je le voyais bien. Maintenant, que nous avons une fille, pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas une autre chance ? Juste une. Je t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi. Je le sens. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, et je sais lire dans ton cœur. Donnes-moi une autre chance, je t'en prie. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, et la seule que j'aimerais. Ne sois pas si cruelle, je t'en supplie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ne me laisses pas encore une fois, Anne. Je ne le supporterais pas.

**Il semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui me brisa le cœur. **

\- Sébastien... Je suis désolée.

**Quelques larmes s'échappèrent et vinrent rouler sur ses joues. Je l'ai rejoint et ai essuyé ses larmes. Mes doigts s'attardèrent longuement sur ses joues, alors que je commençais à pleurer à mon tour. **

**\- **Ne me laisses pas, **me supplia t-il d'une voix tremblante. **

\- Je ne repartirais pas.

**Il me serra fermement dans ses bras, et enfouis son visage dans mes cheveux. Je sentais ses larmes tomber légèrement sur ma peau alors que je caressais ses cheveux. **

**Fiona choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller et manifester sa présence. J'ai immédiatement accourue à ses cotés. Elle secouait ses petits bras en regardant autour d'elle avec ses yeux bleus. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et ai tendrement embrassé sa joue. **

\- Alors, mon bébé, tu es réveillée, **souris-je en l'embrassant de nouveau. **

**Sébastien nous regardait avec les yeux brillants, attendri. **

\- Ceci, c'est ce que je veux, **me fit-il. **

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Une famille. Toi, moi, et nos enfants.

**J'ai soutenu son regard pendant quelques secondes. Je savais qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir des enfants. **

\- Tu m'as offert la plus belle chose que j'ai pu espéré, **affirma t-il, les yeux voilés de larmes. **

**J'ai souri largement. J'ai fait quelques pas vers lui, et lui ai tendu notre enfant qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras, avant de la bercer tout doucement. Elle le regardait intensément, et esquissait même des sourires. Elle ne le savait pas, mais cela nous secouaient le cœur tous les deux. **

\- Elle a besoin de toi, **soufflai-je en me tenant à ses cotés pour qu'elle me voit aussi. **

**\- **C'est mon bébé, **dit-il avec affection. **Je serais toujours là pour elle.

**J'ai scruté son visage et y lut de la sincérité. Cela me rassura et me remplit de joie. **

\- Sébastien, **l'appelai-je doucement. **

**Il leva les yeux vers moi, interrogateur. **

\- Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit en revenant, **m'excusai-je, me sentant honteuse. **

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Ce que je t'ai dit est pire. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une telle chose. J'étais juste blessé.

\- Je sais. Je t'ai profondément blessé en partant et en te cachant ma grossesse. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'étais blessée aussi. Te voir avec Marie et t'imaginer avec elle, c'était trop pour moi, alors j'ai préféré partir avec François. C'est une erreur de ma part. J'ai été trop bornée.

**Il me fixa avec un air stupéfait sur le visage. J'admettais rarement mes erreurs, et je n'avais pas pour habitude de le faire devant quelqu'un. Je pouvais donc comprendre sa réaction. **

\- Faisons la paix, veux-tu, **souris-je doucement. **

**Il opina de la tête, ravie. **

\- J'ai attendu ce moment longtemps, **dit-il tout à coup, regardant par la fenêtre. **Toi, et moi, et le fruit de notre amour. Je rêvais déjà de cela quand nous étions encore des enfants. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu es dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Tu fais partie de moi depuis le jour où j'ai pour la première poser mes yeux sur toi. Je n'imaginais pas mon futur sans toi. Tu es tout ce que je veux, la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé.

**J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et ai fermé les yeux, savourant le contact. Je me sentais sereine. Je l'avais toujours été dans ses bras. **

**Notre fille nous regardait tous les deux en gigotant dans les bras de Sébastien. Elle semblait sourire. Fiona avait besoin de nous deux, de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait grandir sans son père, ni sans moi. J'aimais toujours Sébastien. La distance n'avait en rien altérer mes sentiments. Cela n'avait fait que les renforcer. Nostradamus avait raison. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble. C'était la seule issue. **

\- Tu m'as manqué, **soufflai-je, me rappelant de la souffrance qu'avait provoqué son absence. **

\- Toi aussi, mon amour.

**Je n'avais pas prévu de lui pardonner, ni de lui montrer que je l'aimais toujours. Je voulais lui faire payer. Mais, quand on aime quelqu'un réellement, ce n'est pas une solution. Il faut savoir prendre sur soi et chercher à comprendre. Ceci est le signe d'une véritable relation, un véritable amour. **

**De plus, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être égoïste. Fiona avait besoin de son père, et Sébastien avait besoin de moi et de notre fille. J'avais changé. Cela faisait cet effet-là d'avoir un enfant. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus seule. J'avais une famille, et je devais agir pour leur bien. C'est ce que j'avais fais... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quand je revis François dans les couloirs, il était en compagnie de Marie. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, il grimaça et attendit que je vienne à sa rencontre. **

\- Ecoutes, Anne... , **commença t-il avant que je l'intime au silence d'un geste de la main. **

\- Ne dis rien, François. Tout va bien.

**Il arbora un air stupéfait qui provoqua mon hilarité. J'adorais le surprendre car ses expressions étaient toujours épiques. **

\- Tout va bien... , **répéta t-il sans comprendre. **

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu devais partir, donc tu as confié Fiona à une personne digne de confiance.

**Il semblait choqué par mes propos. **

\- Où est passé Anne Stuart ? **Demanda t-il, abasourdi mais taquin. **Où est-elle ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

**\- **Elle est devant toi.

**Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Marie. Que se passait-il entre ces deux-là ? **

\- Où est Fiona ? **S'enquit-il subitement. **

\- Elle est restée avec Sébastien. Il aime s'occuper d'elle.

**Marie et François se regardèrent une fois encore. Cela m'agaça quelque peu. **

\- Qu'est-ce que vous conspirer, vous deux ? **Lâchai-je en les regardant à tour de rôle. **

\- Tu as discuté avec Sébastien, Anne ! Tu t'es battu avec lui ? Tu lui as dis des horreurs ? Je pensais que tu me tuerais pour ça. Pourtant, tu es si calme. Je ne comprends pas.

**J'ai éclaté de rire. Je savais qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de ma part. Je m'y attendais moi-même, mais apparemment, j'avais bien changé et j'étais plus sage. **

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tels, **souris-je largement. **Nous... avons discutés tous les deux.

\- Discutés ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

**Je lui ai jeté un regard noir. **

**\- **Nous avons eu une conversation digne d'hommes civilisés.

**Marie et François pouffèrent, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. **

\- Tu lui as pardonné ? **S'enquit Marie qui m'adressa la parole pour la première fois. **

\- Oui, en effet. Cela ne sert à rien d'user tant d'énergie à le repousser. En plus, ce n'était même pas de sa faute.

**Elle hocha distraitement la tête. J'étais toujours en colère contre elle. C'était évident, bien sûr. **

**\- **C'est de ma faute, j'en suis consciente, et rien de ce que je peux dire ne fera en sorte que tu me pardonnes, **souffla t-elle avec un air attristé. **Mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire une chose pareille.

**C'était à mon tour d'être bouche bée. Je peinais à croire qu'elle puisse avoir dit une telle chose. **

\- Euh... je...tu..., **bafouillai-je en quête de mots. **

**Ma réaction fit rire François. J'ai eu une réaction très mature : je lui ai tiré la langue. Il éclata de rire et m'attira dans une forte étreinte. Il frotta distraitement mon dos. **

\- Parles-lui, **me souffla t-il à l'oreille. **

**Je me écartée de lui et l'ai regardé, sceptique. Ses yeux m'imploraient de le faire. Résignée, j'ai esquissé un discret sourire. **

\- Marie, pouvons-nous discuter toutes les deux ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait été si facile d'entendre les raisons de Marie et les accepter. Encore moins d'accepter de reprendre ma fonction auprès d'elle. Je me sentais incroyablement différente de celle que j'étais avant. C'était déroutant. Marie m'avait simplement dit ce qu'elle avait ressenti et je l'avais compris. Je ne m'étais pas emportée, je ne lui avais pas jeté au visage toute les fautes qu'elle avait commise. J'étais juste restée patiente et l'avait écoutée. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. Je ne me comprenais plus. **

**Il m'avait seulement fallut quelques mois et un bébé pour découvrir que je me conduisais comme une enfant. Certes, j'étais intelligente et douée, mais je n'étais apparemment pas très mature. Ça allait changer. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être si susceptible et lunatique. Il fallait que je change pour le bien-être de tous. **

**Ma soudaine quête de changement a surpris tous le monde, il fallait l'admettre. Certains n'avaient pas compris, comme le roi, et d'autres avaient parfaitement compris les raisons, comme François. Toutefois, seule une personne a semblé s'en plaindre. C'était la reine Catherine. Elle aurait tellement voulu que je commette une faute et qu'elle puisse me faire jeter aux cachots. Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'arriverait sûrement jamais. **

**Je voulais passer du temps avec les gens que j'aimais. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu et ne plus jamais le gâcher. Or, je comptais bien en profiter autant que je le pouvais. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de me montrer en compagnie de Sébastien qui tenait fièrement Fiona dans ses bras, lors d'un banquet visant à accueillir le nouvel ambassadeur du Saint Empire Germanique. **

**A peine arrivés dans la salle, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous, détournant momentanément l'attention des invités du nouvel ambassadeur qui sembla plus curieux que vexé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Certains avaient eu vent de mon retour, mais ne m'avais pas encore vu, ce qui justifia leur sourire ou moue de déception. A moins que cela ne soit à cause du fait que j'ai pardonné Sébastien. Je ne pouvais le dire. De toute manière, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée. **

**\- **Veux-tu un peu de vin ? **S'enquit Sébastien avec un léger sourire en coin. **

**Il servait ce soir là un vin que j'appréciais particulièrement, et il le savait. Je n'ai donc pas pu refuser. Il plaça Fiona dans mes bras, embrassa mon front, et se mit en quête d'un verre. Je me tournai alors vers le reste des invités, cherchant à les reconnaître. Une bonne partie des visages m'étaient familiers, et d'autres totalement inconnus. Leur accoutrement semblait ne pas être français, alors j'en ai déduis qu'ils accompagnaient l'ambassadeur et qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'ils viennent du Saint Empire. **

**Je n'aimais pas vraiment cet empire. Il était trop vaste, et j'appréciais guère l'empereur qui avait un orgueil démesuré. Sans compter que c'est ce même empire qui avait tenté d'envahir la France qui était alors sous le règne de François Ier. Ce ne fut que grâce à la résistance de valeureux soldats à Saint-Dizier, qui se trouvait dans cette vaste région où le champagne est fabriqué, que ce fut évité. En effet, la ville a réussie à résister à un siège et à les bloquer l'armée impériale jusqu'à l'intervention du roi qui les mit en déroute. Face à la braverie des soldats, François Ier avait été stupéfait, mais également fier. Encore aujourd'hui, les bardes chantent de nombreuses chansons en mémoire de cet événement.**

**Les raisons du pourquoi je n'aimais pas cet empire sont donc évidente. Je les voyais comme des ennemis et non des alliés. Quiconque attaque une fois est susceptible de recommencer. Une éventuelle trahison était probable, voire même sûre, car l'empire avait toujours vacillé entre l'Angleterre et la France, s'alliant tour à tour avec François Ier puis Henry VIII, dégradant encore plus les relations entre ces deux pays. **

**Toutefois, malgré les bonnes raisons que j'avais de détester l'empire, je fis bonne figure, et je vins faire bon accueil à l'ambassadeur. **

\- Ambassadeur, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, **fis-je avec un sourire chaleureux. **

**Nous nous sommes serrés la main, alors qu'il me détaillait. **

\- Vous êtes Anne Stuart, la demi-sœur de Marie Stuart, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

**Il osa un regard vers Fiona et sourit largement. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Je me tendis brusquement, ce qu'il remarqua. Il recula et s'excusa. **

\- Vous aimez les enfants, **remarquai-je. **Excusez-moi pour ma réaction. Je n'ai pas que des amis ici, alors je suis assez méfiante.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. C'est une réaction tout à fait normal. Je ferais de même face à un inconnu. Je tiens à m'excuser. J'aime beaucoup les enfants, alors quand j'en vois un, j'ai envie de les serrer dans mes bras.

**Je souris, signe que c'était oublié. **

**\- **Vous êtes charmant, **le complimentai-je. **

**Il eut pour seule réponse de me faire le baisemain. Je me sentis rougir malgré moi. Je n'étais pas habituée à ça, et ça me rendait mal à l'aise. **

**Je vis François me faire signe de la main de loin. Il était en compagnie de Marie et de Lola. **

\- Veuillez m'excuser, ambassadeur. Monsieur le dauphin requière ma présence.

**J'ai baissé la tête en signe de respect et me suis empressée de rejoindre François. Marie tendit les bras pour prendre Fiona. Elle s'était montrée très affectueuse envers ma fille lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de la prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle l'adorait, et c'était réciproque. C'est donc sans hésitation que je lui ai confiée. Marie la prit tendrement dans ses bras avec un large sourire. **

\- Comment trouves-tu le nouvel ambassadeur ? **Me taquina François qui avait vu la scène. **

\- Il est très sympathique.

\- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier...

**Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Si c'était vraiment le cas, ça allait être très gênant. Je ne voulais pas que ce genre de choses arrivent. Il n'y avait que Sébastien qui comptaient pour moi. **

\- Sébastien parle avec une femme, **me fit remarquer François avec un air surpris. **

**Je me suis retournée vers l'endroit qu'il m'indiquait, et me tendit. Outre le fait qu'il parle à une très belle femme, il était proche d'elle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une scène devant tout le monde. J'ai donc encaissé, et fit face à François avec un sourire crispé. **

\- C'est juste une femme. C'est pas la fin du monde...

**Même moi je sentis le doute dans ma voix. **

\- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, **m'informa François, préoccupé. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la cour avant. Mais ça fait longtemps que nous sommes partis, alors peut-être qu'elle a fait son apparition ici pendant notre absence. Je ne saurais le dire.

**J'ai haussé les épaules avec un air désinvolte. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Malheureusement, c'était plus fort que moi. **

\- Il ne m'aime pas, **affirmai-je, attristée. **

**François, Marie et Lola me regardèrent, éberlués. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de faire étalage de mes sentiments, et encore moins de ma peine. **

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime plus que tu ne le penses, **m'assura Marie. **Quand François et toi étiez absent de la cour, il n'était plus le même homme. C'était comme s'il était brisé. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois il m'a dit de m'en aller, ou m'a reproché ton absence. Il m'a répété plusieurs fois qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause de moi. Il m'en voulait vraiment. Quand tu es revenue à la cour, c'est comme s'il était revenu à la vie. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie, Anne. N'en doutes pas.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai, maintenant.

**François réussit à interpeller Sébastien. Il nous rejoignit sous mon regard noir. Il me tendit un verre de vin que je refusais net. Il me jeta un regard abasourdi. **

\- Anne, tu vas bien ? **S'enquit-il, inquiet. **

**\- **Retournes voir cette poule qui te plaît tant !

**Et c'est sur ces mots que je quittais la salle sans un regard en arrière. Cependant, je le sentis me suivre. Il me rattrapa dans les couloirs. **

\- Anne ! **M'apostropha t-il en attrapant mon bras. **

\- Laisses-moi tranquille !

**Il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. J'ai tenté de me défaire de sa poigne, mais il était bien évidemment plus fort que moi. **

\- Parles-moi, ma belle.

**J'ai secoué la tête, têtue. Je refusais de lui parler. **

\- Anne, mon amour, que se passe t-il ?

**Une des ses mains s'attarda dans mes cheveux, alors que ses yeux détaillaient mon visage. Je me sentis craquer. **

\- Tu étais proche de cette femme, **grommelai-je en détournant les yeux. **

**\- **Tu es jalouse ?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

**Il rit, ce qui m'énerva. Je l'ai repoussé brusquement, et me suis écartée de lui. J'avais envie de le gifler, mais j'étais tout de même capable de maîtriser mon impulsivité. **

**\- **Ma douce, c'est normal d'être jalouse, **lança t-il en essayant de toucher ma joue. **C'est un comportement humain.

**Je m'esquissai en le fusillant du regard. **

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, Sébastien !

\- Menteuse ! Je te connais, Anne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es la seule femme dans mon cœur, et ce, pour toujours. Cette femme était une duchesse espagnol, et mon père m'a chargé de me rapprocher d'elle à des fins stratégiques. Il envisage de commercer avec elle. Elle est susceptible de nous apporter des épices et des matières premières nécessaires, mais elle est assez réticente. Je me devais de la convaincre.

\- Je m'en fiche.

**Il leva les yeux au ciel. **

\- Mon cœur, doutes-tu de mon amour pour toi ?

**Cette question était assez inattendue, ce qui justifia ma surprise. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant d'être capable de répondre. **

\- Cela m'arrive de douter, je dois l'admettre, mais c'est juste que j'ai peur de te perdre à cause d'une autre femme. Un jour, peut-être, tu trouveras une femme plus belle, plus attractive, plus intelligente que moi, et tu tomberas amoureux d'elle. Qui sait si...

**Il me coupa en se jetant sur mes lèvres. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me plaquèrent contre son corps. Mes mains s'imposèrent d'eux-mêmes sur ses épaules que je pressais tendrement. Il me pressa un peu plus fort contre lui, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que ses mains exploraient ma poitrine à travers ma robe. J'étais complètement à sa merci, et il le savait. Il choisit ce moment pour interrompre le baiser. **

\- Tu es si douce, mon amour, **souffla t-il en caressant mon visage. **Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais, tu m'entends. Je ne suis qu'à toi, et tu es à moi.

**Il se mit à genoux devant moi, et me prit les mains. Je me sentis rougir, pensant comprendre ce qui arrivait. **

**\- **Anne, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur des hommes, et que je ne suis pas le plus parfait des compagnons, mais je peux t'assurer que je t'aime d'un amour sincère et éternel. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, et la seule qui peuple mes rêves et mon présent. Par ta seule présence, tu as fait de ma vie un paradis, et tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en me donnant une fille.

**Face à cette scène, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et écoutaient attentivement. **

\- Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi. En réalité, je refuse de vivre sans toi. Ces derniers mois sans toi m'ont parus être un enfer, et je renoncerais volontiers à la vie si tu devais repartir.

**Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, alors que je tentais, en vain, de retenir mes larmes. **

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie, la femme de mes rêves, et la personne avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Je veux que nous découvrions nos premiers cheveux blancs tous les deux, que l'on devienne vieux tous les deux, et que nous mourrions tous les deux côte à côte. Je veux des tonnes d'enfants avec toi, et avoir le plaisir de devenir grand-père encore et encore. Je veux que tu te réveilles chaque jour dans mes bras, et me souvenir d'à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie.

**Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il parlait. J'avais l'impression de rêver. **

**\- **Mon amour, je te promets d'être ton plus fervent serviteur et de t'honorer chaque jour qui passe. Je ferais toujours passer ton bonheur avant le mien. Tu seras toujours la seule femme que je regarderais, la seule que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, et je te serais toujours dévouée. Anne Stuart, veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ton époux ?

**Je portais ma main à mon visage, profondément émue. Les larmes roulaient librement sur mon visage et je ne tentais même plus de les retenir. Je me suis agenouillée à mon tour et ai pris son visage en coupe. J'ai détaillé son visage quelques secondes, admirative, avant de sourire largement. **

\- Mon Sébastien, comment pourrais-je refuser ? Tu es le seul homme qui compte pour moi, et le seul avec qui je veux partager ma vie. Oui, je veux être ta femme.

**Un des plus beaux sourires que je lui ai jamais vu étira ses lèvres. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, et nous partageâmes un tendre baiser sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. **

\- Je t'aime, Sébastien, **fis-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes. **

**\- **Je t'aime aussi, ma douce.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? L'arrivée d'Antonia ? La scène entre Anne et Sébastien ? Les excuses de Marie ? Le changement de comportement d'Anne ? La scène du banquet ? La demande en mariage ? Dites-moi tout !


End file.
